Wayfaring Stranger
by EOTWY00xx00
Summary: Time passes. Summer ends. Winter beckons. As the fall season begins to wane, new stirrings rumble within the hearts of the two young rulers of Arendelle. A journey into the far north with reveal more than was bargained for. Be wary of strangers bearing gifts...especially the gift of truth. Elsanna, rated M for eventual smut, language, violence and anything else I may have left out.
1. Once upon a time

**Don't let the intro fool you; this is an Elsanna fic, but it will have a good story as well. Give it a chance...it should prove to be a hell of a ride.**

**XXXX**

Once upon a time, there were a brother and a sister...the _first_ brother and sister. In the shapeless, desolate wastes of the cosmos, these were the first two opposites, the first true differential energies in creation. And as most siblings are to do, they disagreed on many fundamental issues. However petty, these disagreements led to conflicts, some small, some monumental. The perpetual disparity between these two powerful but immature energies had unforeseen consequences. From their squabbles grew the first violent but defining attributes of our universe...warring words bred the first fiery crucibles of white hot gasses and solid matter, which, over time, gave rise to the first stars and planets. Horrible cruelty filled the void with a great cold which encompassed all and spread these elements thinly across time and space.

Finally, the energies which were so powerful and condensed between these two belligerents began to ebb and bleed into every corner of existence, breeding new, more complicated forces. Some were shapeless and wild, condemned to wander the eternal ether with no defined purpose or destination. Others blazed into existence for a fleeting moment of stunning power and annihilation, only to be swept away by the constant appearance of other, more significant eruptions of entropy.

However, some were more fortunate. Always in pairs did they appear, just like their progenitors. Always contrasting, always at odds, to one degree or another. Some learned to coexist, recognizing the folly of their creators' constant conflict. Instead they attempted a complimentary expression of their inherited abilities, with varying degrees of success. Some prospered...while others brought destruction upon themselves unimagined in the billions of years before their existence. Two such energies fell to the planet we call Earth several hundred million years ago. A pair of wayward siblings, angry and scared, they ravaged the world until even their physical forms were long forgotten in tremendous expressions of upheaval and turmoil. But surprisingly, a byproduct of their cataclysmic interactions, totally unforeseen, managed to spring forth and prosper upon the damaged and unforgiving surface of the young planet...Life.

Complex, varied and continuously changing, this new type of energy spread far and wide across the globe, infinitely reproducing and interacting until the once bleak world was vibrant and overflowing with organic possibilities. The siblings looked upon their adoptive home and were struck by how beautiful but unorganized and crowded their creations were, and while they both tried to bring order to the chaos, their own inner natures brought them into yet another battle of wills. This particularly devastating mêlée reduced life on Earth significantly, but not before bringing about their most controversial, unintentional creation up until that point; Mankind.

Baring their two likenesses, both in appearance and behavior, mankind was a wholly new and powerful energy, equally as creative and destructive as the brother and sister that had brought them upon the world. As such, the siblings reached a truce through one simple truth about mankind: their power to choose their own destinies was absolute, for they were endowed with three gifts previously withheld from all life...consciousness, conscience and compassion. Nature, in all its fierce glory and untamed splendor, would forever fall under the sway of the brother and sister. Though they would occasionally fall into the same traps of hatred and jealously again and again, they held true to their pact that mankind should never be directly influenced or interfered with.

At least, that was the way it was supposed to be...

A multitude of millennia have passed since mankind first began establishing its dominion over the Earth. Savagery and barbarism have given way (for the most part) to reason and logic. Of the twenty-five great kingdoms to grow and spread across the territories of Europe, three in particular were experiencing unprecedented growth and prosperity. First, there was Corona, Kingdom of the Gracious Sun, wealthy and beautiful, a shining example of a monarchy and its people in perfect sync, a land led for ten generations by a succession of benevolent and just rulers. Then there was Ludenor, Wellspring of the Stars, affluent and rich in natural resources wrought from deep within the Earth, a land of commerce, alchemy and progressive thought.

Lastly, there was Arendelle. A seafaring nation at the foot of a massive mountain range stretching towards the arctic circle, Arendelle was a welcome site to those brave enough to travel the icy ocean currents of the North Atlantic. Foreboding to some, the tiny nation was bestowed with an enormity of incredible, almost supernatural gifts...medicines and tonics unlike anything ever seen in Earth's history, strong, resilient textiles, timbers of unparalleled beauty and potency, fishing grounds that never seemed to empty and wild game in huge abundance. Northernmost of the great kingdoms, it was known by many names and titles...Gem of the Aurora, Frontier of the Fjord, Thrown of the Frozen Crocus. Recently however, another title was added, however unofficially, to this roster; Realm of the Ice Queen.

This is where our story truly begins.

Said Ice Queen, Elsa, was on this particular October morning experiencing a dilemma of sorts. The young woman of twenty-one was gazing out her window as the dawn began to break. Normally she would rise with the sun, as was her custom. But her body was pinned to the bed by some unseen weight upon her back. As she tried to roll off of her stomach, she suddenly realized what (or rather who) was weighing her down. A lock of copper-red hair came swinging into view, startling the queen while simultaneously making her groan.

Anna had pulled this little stunt before; crawling into Elsa's room in the middle of the night under the pretense of reading or sharing tea together before they turned in for the evening, only to have the princess forget herself and fall sound asleep upon the queen's side-chair or bed. Since the events of the previous summer, Elsa had maintained an 'open-door' policy, for lack of a better term, regarding her sister. Her door was still locked at night, but now Anna had a key, specially made just for her, as a sort of reconciliation gift from sister to sister. Anna was of course encouraged to knock first, but Elsa was suddenly so excited at the opportunity to have her sister back in her life that even she couldn't admonish the young woman if she occasionally forgot to wrap her knuckles against the door.

But there were some unanticipated side-effects of this arrangement. At the moment, Anna had somehow sprawled herself over her sisters back, not unlike when they were children, arms wide and her body a dead weight across the queen's shoulders as she snored upwards at the ceiling.

_'This is getting old,'_ Elsa thought as she playfully blew her sisters hair out of her face. _'Need to find a way to get her to stay in bed before she accidentally suffocates me one night.'_

"Aaaaaaanna..." Elsa cooed softly, wiggling her shoulders underneath her sister for emphasis, "it's time to wake uuuuuup..."

No response.

"Oh sister, dear, you need to get up now..."

Nothing.

_'OK...plan B then...' _

Elsa slid both arms under her chest in a prayer-like gesture, trying to get leverage as she rolled her body under her sisters smaller but surprisingly hefty form. As she turned, her sister seemed to mimic her movements, her shoulders spinning in tandem with the queens'. As the young monarch finally managed to right herself upon her bed, she found herself face to face with the princess, the unkempt sprawl of her hair almost cocooning Elsa's head and face.

_ 'Perfect...juuuuust perfect.' _

The queen was contemplating a new strategy when something suddenly struck her. The last time her face had been this close to Anna's had been just after her miraculous thaw from a state of frozen oblivion some three months prior. The relief she had felt at seeing her sister slowly return from a statue of fear and valiant heroics to her original state was unparalleled. The rush of the moment, the sudden warmth of her sister's embrace, the fact that she was breathing and moving and awake...it was all Elsa could have hoped for and more. But now, face to face with her again in such a quiet, serene moment...she noticed something different. Something unusual.

_'I didn't know Anna had a tiny scar next to her nose. If I wasn't this close I doubt I would have ever seen it...but there it is. Just below that one sizeable freckle. I wonder what gave her that little nick...' _

Elsa's train of thought was interrupted by her sisters voice. It was sudden but soft, slurred slightly from between her sleeping lips as she spoke to some phantom in her dreams.

"Mmmrmn...who...who let Sven intuh the pantry...? He's gonna eat us out of house and hoooome..."

Elsa smiled a bit, her nose crinkled as she smirked. _'Sven would be on her mind. Anna is adorable but just a wee bit predictable.' _

More weird sounds broke the silence as her sister spoke again. "Why...why's he here? Not supposed to be...we senthimwaywayway far away..."

Elsa arched one eyebrow slightly. _'Sent who away? What's she talking about?' _

Elsa watched with steadily growing anxiety as the look on her sleeping sisters face changed from one of neutral unconsciousness to a pallor of what looked like dread. The princess was suddenly sweating, her cheeks flushed red and then white as if a plug had been pulled and all the color had drained from her face. The once faint swell of her lips was gone as she began to pant in her sleep, her lips now dry and thin. Her forehead was wrinkling profoundly, her voice a ragged whisper.

"Get...out of there...no no no he's right behind you...Elsa...oh god NO...please...he's right there...!"

Elsa was finding it difficult to stay quiet during all this. "Anna...? What's going on?"

Her whispered voice went unacknowledged by her sister, who was pulling her legs up to her chest subconsciously and jerking her arms as if running in her sleep.

"Elsa! No...get away from her Hans! God please stop this...Stop him! Elsa run PLEASE...!"

Elsa felt a pinch at the back of her neck, the tell-tale sign that her cryokinetic abilities were threatening to manifest. As she attempted to pull herself up in bed and her sister along with her, the steadily cooling air in the bedchamber pulled an ominous veil over the two sisters.

Then the dam broke with a horrifying shriek from Anna's throat.

"ELSA NO! RUN! _ELSAAAAAA...!_"

FWOOOOOM!

The young woman awoke like a cannon and kicked her legs backwards like a horse being branded. The action catapulted Anna into her sisters arms with such ferocity that Elsa dropped all control she had over her abilities in one subconscious surrender. As Anna clung to Elsa with a strength not her own, the room darkened suspiciously, as if the sun itself had retreated behind the mountains at the sound of Anna's wail.

Elsa cradled her sister in her arms, her nightgown now slightly damp from the tears rushing down Anna's face. Elsa was wide eyed and frightened, not only for her sister, but because she had no idea what had brought upon the night terror. She had seen her sister anxious or maybe even a little afraid in the past few months, sure, but to see her scream like that...it clenched every muscle in her chest and almost paralyzed her lungs. She didn't blink for what seemed like ages before she realized that Anna was stroking her hands up and down her back as if to make sure she was real, saying her name softly but firmly over and over again into her shoulder.

"Elsa thank the Aurora you're alright...Elsa, Elsa I'm so sorry! I wasn't fast enough..._wasn't fast enough...!_"

"Sssshhh...Anna, sweetheart...what happened? What did you dream?" the queen asked, stroking her sisters hair and back, as much to slow her own heartbeat as Anna's.

Anna didn't pull back at first, since wasn't entirely convinced that she had woken up yet. This could still be part of her dream, a sick twist near the end that allows her to tell her sister all that she is sorry for, only to watch her fade away again. When she did finally allow her grip to slacken, she still refused to let go of her sisters shoulders, using them as an anchor to ensure her grip on reality. Thankfully, Elsa held on good and tight as well.

They beheld each other in the dim room, barely making each other out in the dark blue light around them.

"Your castle...on the North Mountain..."

"The citadel?"

"Yes," Anna replied, "You were standing just inside the doors, in that beautiful ballroom near the ever-ice fountain...but you weren't alone. I was running up the stairs towards you when I saw something walk up behind you, it was dark and I couldn't tell at first what it could be...then I saw his _face_. That handsome, smiling, _awful_ face just leering at me as he walked towards you...and then there was the _fire_..."

"Fire?!" Elsa asked, somewhat startled.

"Yes...he was holding a giant torch, too large to be real...but it was burning so bright and the heat was filling the citadel so quickly...and the stairs were beginning to melt and they became so slippery and I fell on my hands and knees so I started to crawl...but the water was so cold and so _strong_, it was like a waterfall coming straight at me and I couldn't climb fast enough...then he...he...!"

Elsa was trying to remain calm for both their sake's but it wasn't working. Anna's voice was becoming more broken and choked with tears by the second, shaking Elsa to her core with the pure helplessness she felt. The young queen held fast to her sister, since it was all she could do.

"He put the torch to your _hair!_ That demon, that _bastard_ lit your beautiful hair on fire and you fell to the ground, grabbing at your head, trying to put it out...but it just kept growing and _growing_...and the walls of the castle began to fall over and there was this horrible shattering sound like a thousand mirrors being smashed and the doors swung shut as you reached for me..._but I wasn't fast enough!_ I missed the doors and the water was so strong and how you looked at me...I screamed and screamed your name but I couldn't make it in time...I was too late...I was too late..._I...I'm so sorry Elsa...so sorry...!_"

Elsa wrapped her sibling in a blanket and pulled her close, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead, laying her sisters' ear to her chest. The princess cried anew, fresh tears running in torrents down her cheeks and onto the queens collar-bone. Doing her best to keep her composure as well as her own tears in check, Elsa tried to think of a solution to this horrible state of fear and helplessness her sister was in, but nothing came at first.

As she stroked the back of her sisters head affectionately, Elsa's mind found its footing. The queen undid the French braid her hair was tied in, letting it play down over her left shoulder so it would dangle in front of her sisters face for when she opened her eyes.

"Anna, sweet Anna...please look here, OK? Please look and see what I see..."

Anna momentarily stopped her panicked panting to open her eyes and look. The silver-white strands of her sisters hair lay in wavy patterns upon the queens' chest, long and delicate and shimmering brightly. It was slightly longer than she remembered, but the patterns in the hair were the same as the first time she saw them on that cold summer day so many months ago. She had seen it since of course, but never this close, never this vividly. While subtle, the waves and soft curls were still striking and Anna found herself eagerly taking her sisters long hair into her hands.

Gingerly, she combed her fingers up and down the silvery-white follicles, the stimulation proving very satisfying and reassuring for the queen and herself.

"You see?" Elsa said, "It's all here. Nothing burned off. Nothing even damaged. Every hair where it's supposed to be. You have nothing to be sorry for, Anna. Your dream was only that; a bad dream."

Anna continued to let the hair soothe her fingers and her heart. "But it all felt so real to me..."

Elsa sighed with a deep sadness. "Night-terrors can seem excruciatingly real. I had so many of them when I was younger, made all the more horrible because of how they manifested through my powers. You never really get used to them. And freezing your sheets and furniture into solid blocks of ice can be a significant reminder of that truth."

"Elsa," the young girl whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"No no NO! No sorry!" the queen interrupted quickly, holding Anna's cheek firmly and supporting her body with her other arm, "you did NOTHING wrong! It was a dream. You haven't failed me or surrendered me...you're a wonderful sister and you would NEVER abandon me, this I know. Do you understand?"

"I think so..."

"That's how the night terrors get you. They make you believe that it was somehow your fault for having the dream in the first place. Take it from me, you don't need that kind of negativity in your heart. It eats at you until you...you j-just can't t-take it and...and..."

It was Anna's turn to reach for her weeping sister and pull her close. Her small arms encircled the queen with a power she scarcely knew she had, laying her cheek next to Elsa's to catch the few, chilled teardrops that escaped her wondrous blue eyes. For a few seconds, they couldn't have cared less about the world around them. There was only this moment, this need, sought and fulfilled in each other.

"You're right," Anna said, "They can't put anything in my heart. Not with you here to protect it. Thank you Elsa...thank you..."

Her words trailed off as Elsa hugged Anna close, breathing deeply and freely for the first time in what seemed like hours. The morning had just begun but both felt so drained from the ordeal that their only strength seemed to come from each other, endlessly circling between the young women, taking and giving and refreshing one another.

There was peace upon them both, if only for a few minutes.

Anna pulled back slightly, much to Elsa's dismay, but reassured her sister with a gentle stroke of her palm on her cheek...a very intimate but welcome gesture.

"Are you alright?" they asked in unison.

Both laughed slightly at the way their voices sounded together before Anna scooted further down and lay her head back upon Elsa's unbraided hair. Leaning against the headboard, Elsa allowed herself three deep breaths before Anna broke the silence.

"I'm much better now...like night and day...and you are entirely to blame..."

Elsa giggled just a little under her breath. "I'll shoulder that blame any time."

"Speaking of which...what happened to the sun? Isn't it almost 7?" Anna asked, sitting up slightly.

It was then that the two realized that their surroundings were slightly...off.

"What happened?" Anna asked, her voice suddenly a hushed whisper as the nearby clock struck the hour.

The two sisters beheld an enormous growth of ice surrounding their bed. Giant chunks of ice, thick but still surprisingly elegant, had grown up from the floor to surround the bed. The individual pieces looked to be centered around the queen and her sister, jutting upwards sharply only to curl back downwards slightly near the edges. The ice was blue-green and nearly two feet thick on all sides, muffling the light of the rising autumn sun. It appeared as if both young women were sitting in the middle of a giant flower, whose petals had sprung forth and protected the two during Anna's sudden outburst. It was mystifying but also beautiful, in a strange, awe-inspiring kind of way.

"How did you do it?" Anna asked, equally as transfixed as the queen. Her breath came in gentle puffs of steam, surrounding both young women in a small fog.

"I didn't know I had," Elsa replied, looking about her surroundings with unblinking eyes.

"Was it something I said?" Anna asked, slowly gliding her hand over the encapsulating walls of ice.

Elsa could only shrug. "Possibly. More likely it had to do with something I felt."

"What do you mean?"

Elsa rubbed her arm self-consciously, looking away for the briefest of moments as her sister leaned closer. "When I saw you talking in your sleep it had a rather...startling affect on me. I'm not sure how but seeing you distressed like that, hearing you in pain and not being able to do anything about it had a pretty serious influence on my abilities. And when you leapt into my arms like that, looking so frightened I guess my body just kind of..._read_ your need, and mine, to be safe. So my powers kind of burst, I guess. I'm not sure how else to describe it..."

Anna smiled a slow, understanding smile, her face finally returning to its normal rosy color. She reached her hand across to her sister and wiped away a single tear that had escaped during Elsa's explanation.

"Elsa, it's incredible. I know some of your abilities are still developing but this, something created out of pure will, pure need...it's amazing!"

"Yeah," Elsa said, frowning slightly as she looked away, "unless that need suddenly freezes an entire summer and covers all the lands in ice and snow..."

Anna was a little taken aback, but felt she understood her sister.

"Losing control over my abilities is a dangerous gamble, Anna. I can't afford another surrender like that...another slip...who knows what could happen?"

Anna thought on that for a minute or so, keeping her sisters hand in her own, enjoying the cool texture of her skin. When she spoke next it was with a smile.

"Elsa, do you love me?"

Elsa cocked her head and frowned again, her chest suddenly tight but warm as she sighed softly. "Of course I love you...you know that, right?"

Anna nodded. "I do. So when I see something like this, this shield you've created around you and I, I choose to believe that it was created-whether you knew it or not-out of a need to keep me safe. Not out of duty or curiosity...not from fear, not a loss of control...but because you love me. 'Love will thaw a Frozen Heart', remember?"

"Yes I do," Elsa said, finally smiling back.

"Well I have to imagine love can do a lot more than just that. Look around us. It's...intimidating, yes. But also exciting and so, so beautiful..."

Elsa did look around at her at the impressive petals of her giant ice-flower, but couldn't help but notice how Anna's gaze had fixated on her face when she described the exciting, beautiful nature of their surroundings. It filled the queen with an unusual sensation...warm yet hidden, happy but unsure, like the last fleeting images one grasps of a dream before the waking world wipes all memory of them clean.

_'I'm so lucky to have her in my life...she always knows what to say, always knows when to push and when to listen...I don't know what I'd do without her.' _

"Elsa? Are you alright?"

It occurred to Elsa that she had been starring at her sister for some time now, smiling contentedly, their hands still clasped. As much as it stirred her up inside, it was time to pull herself back...she couldn't keep them there all day, tempting as the idea was.

_'Tempting? Is that what this is doing? Am I being tempted?' _

"Elsa, are you still in there?" Anna laughed.

Elsa pulled Anna into another brief hug before waving her arms upwards and disintegrating the massive structure around them. The particles of ice floated deftly into the air before evaporating in large puffs of steam, allowing the sunlight to fill the room.

"Pity," Anna pouted, "I really liked that little hideaway. It was one of a kind."

"Yes it was...unfortunately reality is back, with a vengeance. You remember what today is, right?"

Anna did, but she didn't want to speak it aloud for fear that it might destroy the good mood brought on by her sister. "Do we have to do this?"

"I'm afraid so. The castle is finally renovated, the harbor rebuilt, the kingdom restored thanks to several weeks of hard work and massive investments of time and energy...now there's just the little matter of the bill."

Anna grimaced but nodded her head. "Well...it's gonna be a long day. Meet you in the library in an hour or so? I'll have Kai bring us some tea and chocolates. We're going to need it."

"Sounds good," said the queen as the younger woman stood to leave, "and Anna?"

"Yeah Elsa?"

"Thank you for what you said. I needed to hear that...more than you know."

Anna nodded and smiled as she leaned against the open door, gazing at her queen. "Any time," she whispered.

With that she was gone, skipping down the hallway, the memory of her sisters creation bringing a foolish smile to her face. Her heart was elated for the first time in forever, even if the rest of the day looked troublesome. Anna was determined to keep this feeling for as long as she could; her sisters flower may have disintegrated, but the comfort it had instilled lingered on.

"After all it's just bills," Anna thought aloud, "How bad could it really be?"

/

I haven't written fanfiction in years. I hope you like and review. I already know where this story is going, but having feedback always helps. Until later.

-J


	2. Royal Invoice

"I have the final figures your majesty," Kai said cautiously, scrolling open a sizable piece of parchment, "compiled from the last three days of inquiry, records, receipts and general labor manifests. Shall I read them aloud?"

The queen and her sister were seated in two tall oaken chairs, behind a broad table of teak, sitting against a thirty foot window in the grand study of the castle. The sun shone behind them at an angle, pouring upon the massive bookshelves to their left, with a grand fireplace burning brightly beneath them. In all, the study dwarfed the young women, as did the information that sat upon the paper in Kai's hands.

The queen spoke first, with an apprehensive voice that barely echoed in the room. "Proceed, Kai."

He cleared his throat as the two sisters felt theirs clench. "As you know, the unexpected freeze during the coronation of last summer created substantial strife and unrest in Arendelle for almost 3 days. Ice erosion, wind damage and heavy snow-pack inundated the kingdom and most of the countryside. Thankfully, the recovery effort is all but complete. The most significant costs of which, and their correlating reconstruction procedures, are listed here..."

"-Timber: 450 long tons combined usage, 100 from our personal stores, the rest from emergency supplication from the surrounding woodlands. Predominantly utilized for home and structural repair, so as to avoid progressively more costly repairs in the near future, due to expected intense freezing during the coming winter. 300 saplings have been cultivated and replanted in all harvested areas, to reach maturity in some 24 months."

"-Ironworks: 300 tons of ore, 150 tons of coal, 900 pounds of flux, 100 tons of crude steel used in fabrication and forging, 13 anvils destroyed through excessive usage, one forge works burned to the ground. We have 10 tons of coal in storage for the remainder of the winter...for both the castle and the kingdom. Efforts are underway to determine if there are any secondary sources available at the foot of the southern fjords."

"-Textiles: 6 tons of satin and velvet (imported), 20 tons of canvas, 500 pounds of silk (imported), 300 bales of cotton, 17 imported rugs, 16 tons of leather, 20 tons of wool, 15 tons of rope and 250 pounds of parchment...for message services and diplomatic summons."

"-Masonry Material: As the damage to the general streets, avenues and walkways to Arendelle were minimal, most of our stores covered the damage...however, damage to the inlet, the harbor and the breakwater barricade were severe. In all, 900 tons of fresh stone were excavated and 14 tons of sealing resin were used in its reconstitution."

"-General Fine Materials: 5 tons each of fine brass, copper, bronze and pewter for general restoration of the kingdoms' architectural and cultural history, as well as 200 gallons of paint, lacquer, stain, sealants and other basic materials to facilitate damage reparations to homes and businesses in the surrounding countryside. Plus 250 ounces of gold and silver for damages (caused to the equipment and finishing) of the ships of all the dignitaries visiting Arendelle at the time of the...incident."

"-Regarding those vessels, The _LMS Borvell_ and the _NFV Frigate Vostok_, of Ludenor and Russland, respectively, were...capsized during the freeze. While nearly all valuables from both ships were recovered with little or no issue, the vessels themselves are beyond all reasonable salvage. So as not to impede the traffic of other trade-ships into the harbor, the harbormaster ordered both of them broken down and/or destroyed. Their remains have been disassembled and utilized for scrap and construction lumber. Both nations have been surprisingly acquiescent and patient, considering their losses. Rather than commission the building of two new ships, they have simply asked for monetary reparations in gold. Considering the value of the frigate and the expeditionary vessel, their requested price has been surprisingly fair."

"You suspect some subterfuge in play here, Kai?" Anna asked.

"Or perhaps some false representation on the part of either country?" Elsa added, surprised but comforted by her sisters intelligent and forward-thinking question.

Kai shook his large chin. "Nothing as of yet, majesties. But as always, we maintain strict vigilance. To do otherwise would be a violation of our charge, mine in particular. Anything and everything will be reported as it is discovered. I swear it."

Elsa nodded. This was a good man to place her faith in. Her father knew it and now she knew it too. It still felt as if all the information was as yet unavailable to her. Very unsettling to consider.

"Please continue, Kai."

"-Artisan Fees:...," Here, he hesitated, his shoulders falling slightly, "I am sorry, your grace, but we were only able to save and restore about 33% of the paintings in the gallery. The artists involved have cut their compensations in half, but it still looks like a 68% overall investment loss. The _Degals_, the _Woolard_, The _Gilbert-French_, the _Beaumont_, the _Francolis_...all of them were damaged beyond repair."

"Joan is _gone?!"_ Anna interrupted with a flash of shock and sadness.

Kai looked hopeful. "No, your highness, _Joan de Arc_ was saved...for the most part. It is faded and scarred, but it remains mostly intact."

Anna recovered slightly, the queen offering her a sad smile as she sat back down. Kai resumed.

"-Agriculture: We have lost 43% of our crops, including our straw, hay and grain stockpile. Soil is being shipped in from the west at a rate of 400 tons a week, on average, in an attempt to replenish the countryside come spring. 25% of the soil is from donations, 25% from purchases of certain unutilized lands and archipelagos, while the rest is from a small, relatively secluded island not too far from the Corona Coast. Your cousin, her highness Princess Rapunzel, along with their majesties King Godehard and Queen Frida, have allocated the island for our personal usage and will be visiting during the week of All Hallows Eve with more donations for the kingdom. I have taken the liberty of extending your deepest of gratitude's to the Coronan Royal Family."

Elsa nodded in appreciation. "Thank you Kai. You were right to do so."

"-General Labor: over the last 3 months it has taken the better part of 600 layman, 250 soldiers and nearly the entire naval contingent to complete all of the kingdoms' reconstruction needs. The labor is still ongoing in some areas, such as the quarry and in the fields, but for the most part, Arendelle is completely restored, with a more robust and reliable infrastructure. In many ways, your kingdom now outshines the one you inherited from your parents...while still retaining its cultural and historical framework."

Here he closed the scroll, allowing himself a grateful smile. "Your parents would be proud of you, your grace. _Both_ of you."

Anna leaned to her right and playfully shoved her sister with her shoulder. "See? I told you that you could do it."

"That _we_ could do it," Elsa replied, still upright and regal while just a little playful with her words, "but we still need to know the...damage, as it were."

Kai sighed deeply as he lay the scroll before his Queen and Princess. "If I may say so, a very _appropriate_ choice of words, your highness."

Elsa nodded so that Kai could take his leave, bowing deeply before spinning on his heel and exiting the room. Elsa opened the scroll once more and beheld the last line of information at the bottom. A wax seal sat beneath it in the shape of a crocus just above two interlocking coins, indicating that the final figure was confirmed by the Royal Treasury.

Elsa didn't blink for a full 2 minutes before Anna finally said something. "How bad?"

Elsa could barely close her mouth to form consonants, let alone enunciate.

"Elsa?"

"_9.7 million krone..._" the queen whispered.

Anna thought she was hallucinating. _"What?!" _

"9 million, 721 thousand, 841 krone...roughly 190,000 gold rounds."

Anna fell back in her chair. Her head was pounding just from attempting to wrap it around a figure that high. Her fingertips felt the raised patterns on the chair in which she sat, the embroidery suddenly spiking her hands like coarse sand as she realized exactly what it took to bring back the castle, and its amenities, back from the brink of destruction.

"I haven't visited the coffers since I was 16...but I don't remember seeing even HALF that much gold in there when I did. This is a nightmare..."

"Of queenly proportions, yes. I think that might be the fastest migraine to sneak up on me in my entire life," Elsa admitted, hands on her head.

Anna looked at her plate of chocolate truffles and candies and suddenly felt ill. "He didn't even mention the cost of stuff like _this_. It feels like I'm shoving silver pieces down the drain just by eating ONE."

"I know...I know..."

Anna looked at her sister, the queens pale hands suddenly even more ghost-like as she placed them on either side of her face and looked down at the parchment. Her eyes were wide with worry and her cheeks ashen, almost as if she could see her castle crumbling around her as she stood, powerless to stop it. Anna shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she watched with the same powerlessness to help her sister.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked.

Elsa could only shake her head. "What _can_ we do? We can't just ignore this, Anna. The servants are loyal to crown no matter what...but the citizens were promised restitution, _guaranteed_ by you and I. They have worked long and hard for the better part of the summer and fall to bring their home back from the brink...but now they need their lives to return to normal, too. Food, supplies, housing...they have a right to all of those, especially after I nearly took all of that away from them permanently."

"But we have...what, maybe 85,000 pieces of gold? Plus 10,000 smaller silver ingots, at most?" Anna asked. "That doesn't even begin to cover it, let alone allow the kingdom to survive the winter and the annual ice-pack. They'll starve...how can this be happening?"

Elsa sat back in her chair for the first time in what felt like days. The look on her face was enough to chill the princess, ice powers or not, but the room did seem to be dropping in temperature as well...the fire flickered more abruptly in the cool air that suddenly filled the chamber.

"I...I just don't know. I don't know how to _fix_ this, Anna."

The sadness was heavy upon her words as Anna stood from her chair, curtsying, before sprinting out of the room. "Wait here!" she yelled as she left.

Elsa barely registered her sister as she fled the room, but noticed her absence very quickly after she was gone. "Anna? Where are you going?!"

There was no response. For a few minutes, Elsa was alone with her snow, the wind dying down but the cold a constant, even as the fire attempted to keep it at bay. Elsa was acutely aware of her loneliness for the first time in many months, the sadness she had fought so hard against almost overwhelming her as she sat transfixed in her chair.

Thankfully, Anna returned in short order, Elsa looking up with a face full of relieved confusion.

"Sorry! Back!"

Anna placed a medium sized chest in front of the queen, covering the dreadful parchment with the fine, hand-carved wooden vessel. It held the royal seal upon the latch, as well as an iron lock. It sounded pretty heavy as it settled on the desk, surprisingly so, considering its size.

Thankfully the confusion allowed the queen to quiet her powers, allowing the fire to reclaim some of its strength. Elsa eyed the chest with some trepidation before eyeing her sister.

"I couldn't find the key for some reason, but I figured you could handle that part," Anna said, a bit out of breath.

Elsa blinked for a moment before she caught her sisters meaning, lifting a finger to the lock and pushing her powers into the keyhole. A latch of ice appeared on the outside, which the queen turned to the right with a satisfying click.

Upon opening the chest she beheld a tiny trove of riches. Elegant bracelets of gold and silver, necklaces of pearls and amethysts and jade. There were rings studded with tear-drop diamonds and imperial-cut rubies, a broche made of carved ivory in the likeness of her grandmother, a comb made of turquoise stone, a handful of earrings glimmering with tiny opals and sapphires, as well as a massive garnet choker ringed with peridot flecks. The sunlight caught this little mountain of treasure, sending sparkles and glimmering facets of light in all directions.

Anna tucked her hair behind her ear as she sat back down. "It's not much, I know..."

"Where did all this _come_ from?" Elsa asked, clearly flabbergasted.

Anna sighed sadly before looking at her sister. "Mother and Father. Every year for Christmas and my birthday they would ask me what I wanted and I would tell them the same thing. They never got it for me...instead they gave me these. At first it was great to get stuff like this: every year it was something more elaborate, something more beautiful and intricate...but it was never what I wanted. So I kept these hidden on the off chance that I could give them back, in exchange for what I actually wanted."

Here she picked up the garnet choker, looking at it longingly. "This was the last thing they gave me before their voyage...before the accident..."

Elsa was still finding her voice. "What on EARTH could you have wanted more than all this stuff...?"

Anna felt the knot in her stomach reach her throat, making it difficult to speak. "I, uh...it's not important, really..."

"Like FUN it's not! Tell me!" Elsa asked, her face still stunned.

"Elsa come on..."

"TELL ME, Anna."

Anna took a deep breath, leaning forward on her elbows, clasping her hands upon her forehead. She looked penitent, almost humbled, something Elsa was far from used to.

"Anna...?"

"A DAY, alright? A full day, 24 hours, no interruptions, no distractions, no excuses...a day to spend doing whatever I wanted..._with you_."

Elsa could feel the warmth ebb from her body in waves, filling her lungs with fire and her eyes with starlight. Her breathing was shallow and direct as she stared at her sister, brow furled, lips slightly agape. She knew she was supposed to say something but silently thanked the heavens when Anna broke the silence first with her cracked, barely controlled voice.

"That's all I wanted. I wanted my sister back. Yeah I wanted to build snowmen with you, very much, but I just wanted to play with you, too. Be _around_ you. Share a meal, go for a walk, terrorize the kitchen staff, set the place on fire, I didn't much CARE what we did...so long as we did it together. I missed that so much and there were so few kids my age in the kingdom to interact with, none in the castle at all. Mama and Papa were good people at heart, but they just didn't get that I wasn't asking for the same thing every year because I was bored or selfish...I asked because it made me so sad when you shut me out that I could barely stand it. I just wanted my sister back...that was all."

She abruptly reached into the chest and pulled out a handful of the jewelry, holding it tightly in her grip. "So every year they made something up before handing me one of these..._'Elsa sends her love, but she can't come out right now', 'She wishes she could make it but she can't...but look what Papa got you', 'Elsa is sick right now but she wishes you a happy birthday...here, try this on, you look beautiful with that on your finger'..." _

She let the riches cascade from her hand into the chest with a soft rattle and ring of metal on stone. Her tears came freely now, no matter how hard she tried to control them. "I know...I _know_ they meant well," she admitted, "And now I know why they felt they had to do so much to keep me safe. But I didn't want SAFE, damn it! I just wanted you back! It wouldn't have cost them _one krone_ and it would have saved us so much grief...the kingdom INCLUDED, now that I think about it. It cost us both so much...but now...this is all I have to show for it."

Elsa sat up so quickly her chair was shoved backwards against the glass. Anna dropped the choker on the table just as her queen swept her up in a tight embrace, spilling the air from her lungs and squeezing the tears from her eyes. She subconsciously buried her face into the elegant material covering Elsa's shoulder, her own arms clutching the woman behind her back with obvious desperation.

No words. The queen and princess exchanged their warmth and comfort, silently letting another wave of regret and sadness wash over them. The room was filled with a subtle glow which only grew brighter as time went on, yet the blazing fire had almost nothing to do with it.

They reluctantly pulled away after several minutes, their eyes watery and their hearts pounding. Elsa reached for the choker and looked at it with great fascination, before undoing the clasp and wrapping it around her younger sisters neck. Anna found herself relishing the touch as the tight material was secured and adjusted, the large gem sparkling like green snow upon her neck and shoulders.

"They had good taste," Elsa said with a small laugh following a sniffle, her hand lingering on Anna's neck for perhaps a second or two longer than it should have. "It looks beautiful on you Anna...truly lovely."

Anna smiled and let her small fingers play with the sizeable stone, nodding slightly. "Thank you Elsa. But I would still have rather had you back."

Elsa sighed and tried to reassure her beautiful but sorrowful sibling. "I wish I could have said more in my letters...Mama made me promise not to say anything specific..."

Anna stopped all together for a few heartbeats. "Beg pardon?"

"Well I never saw her read them but it seemed like she was concerned...always fussing over them to make sure I didn't say anything too revealing. After the first few years she seemed to stop taking interest in them and I figured it was because she was lightening up, maybe even relaxing. It made me a little more...bold when writing them. Saying more, asking more questions even though I didn't think you would ever answer them..."

Elsa stopped talking when she realized that her sister wasn't moving. Or breathing much. Elsa's posture began to slump when she noticed the darkness that seemed to cloud Anna's eyes.

"What's wrong Anna? Are you alright?"

Anna felt sick and it showed. The realization of what must have happened sent a twist of anger and guilt running over her face for a split second. Elsa winced at the display; a face like hers didn't deserve to be distorted so harshly.

"I never got any letters, Elsa. Not a single one." She said, her voice hushed but tense, her eyes downcast.

Elsa flinched sharply, her back going rigid, frost prickling the tiny hairs on the back of her neck. "What do you...how...?"

"I haven't received a letter from you, Elsa. Ever."

Elsa's grief and anger flared like thunderhead bristling with lightening. "Every birthday...every _Yule_, every _October Harvest_, every**_ New Year_** I would write to you, Anna! Maybe six or seven letters per year, on blue stationary that Papa gave me when I was 9. I wrote them by hand, every one! Maybe just a page or two but I swear on everything I cherish that I did...it must have been close to a _hundred_ of them...!"

Anna put her hand to Elsa's shoulder, trying to calm her, while her own face was stony and unreadable as her voice attempted to soften. "Elsa I believe you! I do, I just never got...any of them."

Elsa was crushed. Her hands tangled together upon her chest as she slumped down in her chair. Her eyes darted between her sister, her jewels, the table, the ground...nothing seemed to make sense at that moment, not even the physical objects in front of her. She was somewhere between rage and sorrow as she tried to make it all fit into place in her head, failing no matter how hard she tried.

"_How could they...?_"

"I don't know," Anna said bitterly, removing the choker and letting the heavy jewel clatter upon the table, "But it's all the more reason why I shouldn't hang on to these...reminders. They took this one step too far and now...I can't even look at these without regret."

"Anna, you know I can't take these," Elsa protested weakly, attempting to be understanding even though her head felt like it was filled with sawdust, "especially now. They may have been misguided, but their intent was good. They just wanted to make you happy and keep you safe at the same time."

"By lying to me? By enabling and coaxing you to keep me as far away as possible? I'm sorry Elsa, but that neither protects me nor does it make me happy. At all!" Anna said, her anger hissing out like trapped steam, "Especially considering what happened after they died. Good intentions or not, you and I were still unprepared and alone. I never wanted that..._any_ of that."

Elsa brought her sister close, motioning her to it in her lap. At first Anna was hesitant, but she slowly leaned back into her sisters' arms, resting on her uncrossed legs. Anna felt her sister wrap her arms around her middle, her head resting against her arm as she held her tight. The embrace lessened her indignation a little but, not her sadness.

"You're a good person, Anna," the queen said, "too good at times. Unfortunately, all of these wonderful pieces of jewelry would only equal about 6,000 gold pieces. It's impressive but nowhere near what we would need. But even if it was, I could never take these things from you. We have so few memories of Mama and Papa, even fewer good ones, but be that as it may, I would never empty my sisters treasure chest to help pay for bill that I created. I couldn't and wouldn't ask for that."

Anna stroked her sisters head, making the queen shiver slightly...her hair and scalp were very sensitive at times, but the sensation was gentle and surprisingly calming. The princess nodded sadly, looking up at the intricate paneling on the ceiling.

"Thanks Elsa. I think I understand...but we still have a problem, don't we?"

Elsa reached forward and closed the chest with a light click. "Yes we do..."

"So; what shall we do, your majesty?"

Elsa snickered a bit. "I'm never going to get used to you saying that to me."

"I'm surprised you never get tired of my hugs. They happen a lot these days...not that I'm complaining, of course, I really enjoy them and, well, I hope you do too-I mean it seems like you do is all I'm saying...and I...oh boy, let me try that again...!"

Elsa squeezed the apprehension out of her sister. "After almost 14 years apart? I couldn't get tired of these if I tried. I need them...I hope that's ok with you."

"**More** than ok," Anna confirmed brightly, "I promise."

"Good. Sit up for a second, please? I'm going to feed the fire."

As Elsa stood Anna retook her seat, adding a wry "Are you sure we can afford it?" as Elsa passed. It didn't make her laugh but it did brighten her up for a few seconds.

_'Brighten up...feed the fire...'_ Elsa thought, stopping halfway to the hearth.

"Elsa? You OK?"

Elsa turned slowly to look at her sister, her eyes deep in thought, the fire poker dangling from two fingers as she gently tapped the floor. She seemed miles away even though she was only 6 feet in front of the princess.

"Elsa, you're kinda freaking me out..."

"Sorry, I...I think I have an idea...maybe," Elsa said, laying the poker down. "Come with me."

The young women left the cavernous study and swiftly walked down the grand hallway and up the spiral staircase towards the bed-chambers of the former king and queen. The double door-entrance was imposing to say the least, especially since very few people ventured to this part of the castle any more. While not dusty or decrepit, the doors reminded the girls of a tomb, old and imposing, silently warding off trespassers.

"I haven't been inside since, well, after the...service." Anna said, rubbing her arm nervously, looking at her sister.

"Neither have I. It felt wrong to just walk in whenever I felt like it. I didn't want to disturb any memory left in the room."

"Memory?"

"Yeah," Elsa said, reaching for the key in her pocket, "The memory. Every little bit of action we take creates a bit of magic. Sometimes it's small, sometimes it's significant. But nothing is wasted. The memory of Mama and Papa remains here, especially in the room that they spent almost half their lives in. That memory has its own power...something we shouldn't disturb lightly."

Anna was fascinated. "Where did you learn all that?"

"Grand Pabbie and Papa told me," Elsa said as the key turned in the latch, "and given what happened over the summer, there must be some truth to it. How else could the mere memory of Olaf have brought him to life almost 13 years after we first made him?"

"I thought your powers did that," Anna said as they entered the room, "up in the mountains."

Elsa nodded. "They did. But I have no memory of giving him mobility or a voice or a personality...except for the one you and I gave him as kids. THAT'S what gave him life...my powers manifesting the happy memory of the last time you and I...the last time WE were happy together. Our oldest happy memory."

Anna considered this as they walked into the dim room. The royal bed sat to the left, dusty but otherwise pristine, the large purple curtains hanging like sleeping bats. The hearth was cleaned and empty, the faintest sound of wind whistling through a long-neglected chimney mouth. The windows were shuttered closed and covered in odd striations, almost like spider-webs, crisscrossing over the glass in circular, sprawling lines from the floor to the ceiling.

"What _did_ this?"

Elsa shrugged uncomfortably as she walked to the hearth. "When glass freezes over and over again it begins to warp. Damages it beyond repair. Mama and Papa spent a fortune on repairing the walls and doors, but the glass-well, I guess the effects just didn't show up until a little while later."

"Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. 'The past is in the past', remember? Time to move on."

The queen slid her hands over the carved mantle in long, gentle touches, looking for a seam that Anna couldn't see. Near the edge of the mantle, beneath a small marble statue of their great grandfather Haarkonen, Elsa found a small notch, which she gently pulled down until she heard a tiny clicking noise. Anna watched as a side of the mantle began to slide outwards, an unseen counterweight pulling open a secret door.

"This is so amazing!" Anna squealed, clasping her hands. "I KNEW this castle had a lot of secrets! When did you find out about this?"

"It was by accident. Mama was laying with me in bed one night when Papa came in from hunting. He thought we were both asleep, then he came over here and unlatched this little cubby hole. He put something in it, something so shiny and bright that at first I thought..." but she trailed off.

"Thought what?" Anna asked, walking slowly up behind her. Elsa reached into the open latch, fumbled for a second, then brightened when her fingers wrapped around something small and firm. She pulled it out and held the object between her and her sister.

"I thought it was a fallen star." Elsa said, the dank room suddenly much, much brighter.

Anna gazed in amazement at her sisters hand, her face glowing in the unnaturally bright light.

The stone was about half the size of Elsa's fist, but it seemed to have no weight as the queen held it effortlessly. The facets upon the stone were ovular in shape, rough but glinting and surprisingly smooth. From its core, waves of light spilled into the room, spectacular shades of green and purple and gold and silver. The light seemed to have no real origin; it was everywhere within the stone and yet there was no source, as if a storm-cloud were shielding the lightening within itself with a thick, colorful miasma of fog.

"Gods...what IS it?"

"I'm not sure," Elsa admitted, "but watch this..."

Elsa placed the stone in Anna's hand, and while she seemed hesitant at first, she took the stone and held it gingerly in her small fingers. Her own eyes were still transfixed by the swirling storm inside, unable to look away.

"Hold it tight and do as I say, OK? Don't be afraid."

"I-I-'m not afraid.." Anna shivered.

Elsa took her sisters hands and wrapped them around the stone, the sudden warmth filling them both as she did. "I'm right here, OK? I won't leave, never ever. I promise."

Anna nodded with a slow blush creeping across her freckled face. The touch, the words, the proximity...it all elated and yet calmed her, in a way she wasn't sure she could describe. But it was exactly what she needed at exactly the right time. "OK...I'm ready," she whispered.

Elsa pulled a small chair from beside the fireplace into the center of the room. "Sit. Trust me, it will help."

Anna sat slowly into the plush chair, still unable to look away from the stone. "What do I do?"

Elsa took a deep breath and knelt before her sister. "Do you remember your tenth birthday?"

Anna was forced to look up out of sheer confusion. "My what?"

"Your tenth birthday. Do you remember where you where? What you were doing when the party started?"

"I...I think so. Yeah, I was in the garden with Mama when Papa arrived with the food. It was on a big rolling table and it smelled so good, and there were people playing with streamers and there was a lot of music from somewhere..."

But before she could continue, Anna's eyes clouded over in a harsh silver glow, peeling away the years like layers of paint. Elsa was suddenly gone from Anna's site, and she felt herself being pulled through a tunnel of light, spiraling and howling like a lonely wolf. She gasped and shut her eyes tight, almost screaming from the whirling energy around her.

And then she heard something she hadn't heard in almost 4 years. "Happy Birthday Princess!"

Anna's eyes shot open as she heard the chorus of cheers. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was in the garden, sitting upon the grass, surrounded by a small mound of presents next to a huge cart of food. The smell of cake permeated the air, wafting around her like a chocolaty cloud. Her father, dressed in white formal attire, sat beside her, his knees already grass-stained and his face smiling. Her mother was some feet away, preparing a plate of food as she smiled at her daughter. The sky was bright and the air was warm, and the sensation of grass and dirt beneath her feet filled her with an exuberance she had not felt in years.

"Mama? _Papa?_"

It was then that Anna noticed a spritely little strawberry blonde, running forward towards her father, in a pretty green and blue dress.

"It's kinda spooky, isn't it?"

From out of nowhere, the queen appeared next to her bewildered sister. She strolled up, brushing past flowers and reeds as her morning gown glinted in the sunlight. Two servants walked towards her, completely oblivious of the woman, before phasing through her in a small flash of blue light. Anna could barely move, still unsure of what to think.

"Tell me how this is happening. Please...I feel like I'm going to pass out," Anna pleaded.

Elsa stood beside her sister as she watched her tenth birthday party unfold before her eyes in vivid clarity. "This is a memory. A very powerful, very happy memory. This stone, whatever it is, is pulling these memories from deep within you and playing them before your eyes like shadow puppets. Right now, we're here, watching as you relive one of your happiest moments...at least, one of the happiest. You can't see or interact with anything here, not really. Anything that you feel or touch is just residual...like when you sleep funny on your arm and it goes numb, but slowly starts to regain feeling. That's the best way I can describe it," she said.

"But how are you here too? Are you in my head?"

"I'm not sure. I just shared what I know with you, and I'm afraid it isn't much. Maybe it's because I'm standing close to you? I don't know. But now that I know that you see what I saw, I know I'm not crazy."

"Crazy? What do you mean?"

Elsa sat at Anna's feet, watching the party unfold before her, the happy faces and laughing voices filling the air.

"When I was thirteen, I snuck into this room and pulled this stone out from Papa's hiding place. I wasn't allowed to come to your party, which made me upset, and since my room was already frosting over, I ran here to get away from it all. When I pulled the stone out, all I could think of was being with you on your birthday, playing with you, dancing with you. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, it was like my body what shot halfway across the castle to the garden. I could see, hear and even smell what was going on, it was like I was there. The more I looked the more I wanted to see, but it felt...'burning', in a way. Like I was feeding a fire I couldn't control, and it just got stronger and stronger. The vision was so powerful that it scared me terribly, I dropped the stone and screamed. When I did, the images vanished, leaving me here, alone, shaking like a leaf. I put the stone back and ran back to my room...and didn't come out for two or three days."

Anna listened intently, torn between watching the party and listening to her sisters troubling story. She was forlorn but fascinated, still dazed by what she was seeing but also by what she was hearing. How could all of this be possible?

"It looked like so much fun," Elsa whispered longingly.

With that, Anna too dropped the stone from her trembling fingers, the vision vanishing like water down a drain as the small object rolled across the carpet away from her. Once more, they sat in the dark bedchamber of their parents, humbled and quiet by what they had just seen.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

Anna folded her arms in her lap, breathing slowly. "Yes...but that was intense. It was so real, so _powerful_...what_ is_ that thing?"

"It show's visions of the past, the present, maybe even the future. I'm not entirely sure of what all this thing can do, but we just had a taste of it right there. It's just as powerful as it was all those years ago. Maybe even more so, since it has just been sitting for so long, unused. I wish I knew what it was, who or what made it...but I don't."

"But Elsa I'm confused. This thing, this stone, it's amazing, no doubt, but why did you show it to me? Why share this with me?"

Elsa sat up and retrieved the small bauble. The light continued to dance in her hands, across the walls and floor of the room. She beheld it skeptically, as if accusing it with her eyes.

"I think it can do more. Father kept it for a reason, beyond simply bestowing sight upon the holder, I'm sure of it. It has some other potential that I'm not completely familiar with. It showed me something else, something in a flash that I couldn't understand as a kid...but I think I do now."

Anna stood from her chair as her sister approached her again. Before she could say anything, Elsa pointed the stone into the soft fabric of the chair's backrest, her eyes steady and her jaw set.

"Elsa what are you doing-?"

_"Marglóð!"_ Elsa said in harsh old Norse, her accent as sharp as the light that filled the room in the blink of an eye.

Anna closed her eyes as she had before, afraid of what the stone would show her next. There was a small huffing sound, as if a large beast were inhaling a breath of cold air. The hair on her forearms stood stiff and her bones rattled as her knees buckled beneath her. Before the sound could swallow Anna and destroy her hearing, it vanished, and the room was dark once more, silent and still as a graveyard.

When Anna lowered her arms, her eyes took some time to adjust to the sudden darkness in the room. When they finally focused, she beheld her sister, standing proudly next to the chair, a satisfied but cautious smile on her face. She stood to the side and sighed with approval when she saw her little sisters jaw drop open. The chair upon which Anna had been sitting was no more. In its place sat an object identical in shape and size, but with an unmistakable shine, reminiscent of the sun at high noon.

**"Gold?!" **

Indeed, the stately chair was sitting much heavier upon the carpet, for every fiber of cloth, every carved wooden mold and every embossed design was now glimmering, solid gold. In the ocean of glum darkness that was the bedroom, this simple chair shown as an island of staggering golden light, garish but brilliant and totally out of place in its surroundings. Anna let her fingers trace the intricate craftsmanship, once fragile and weathered, now solid and formidable in appearance and composition.

"I knew it!" Elsa said, clutching the stone to her chest. "The last time I used it, I thought I saw or heard something during my vision, but I couldn't be sure until I tried. It has transformative properties as well!"

"But at a cost...look at the stone now," Anna observed.

The girls noticed how the glow of the stone, once significant and vibrant, was now suddenly far weaker, less potent. A tiny swirl of energy could still be seen, deep within, but it was more of a wisp of smoke as opposed to the thunderhead from before. It was a shocking contrast.

"Yes...maybe that's why I never saw Papa use it before. I guess the power within it gets depleted when it's used. Still, though...an entire chair made of solid gold? Just from focusing on my desire? I just can't fathom how this is possible," the queen admitted.

Anna smirked a bit and patted her sisters shoulder. "Says the woman who can call ice and snow into existence with a wave of her hand. I gave up thinking that certain things were impossible a while ago Elsa. Amazing, impossible things are everywhere...and one of them happens to be my sister."

The queen felt a little relieved to hear her sister speak so highly of her. She felt very happy and optimistic all at once, which seemed to give the stone a renewed shimmer of light. She barely noticed it as she sat the stone upon the mantle again, looking at it with slight bemusement.

"This is big...I mean _really_ big, Elsa. I mean huge, monstrously big! We've found something so unbelievable and huge and, and, and it turns things to GOLD for _Freya's sake_ and it can tap into our memories...and SHOW them to you, picture for picture, and we may have the only one of these in the world...!"

"But we still haven't the faintest idea what it is," Elsa interrupted, "or, for that matter, where it came from."

Anna let that sink in for a moment. She was almost as clever as Elsa, her intuition was just as sharp. She could feel the apprehension coming off of her sister in small waves, just as waves of snow would fall upon an open field. She walked closer to her sister and put an arm over her shoulder, trying to gauge where her sibling was at that moment.

"You think this could help us, but you're not sure how, right?"

Elsa nodded, her face stoic in a way that reminded Anna of her coronation night.

"What are you thinking?"

Elsa held her sisters hand as she contemplated the question. "I think this thing has the potential to solve a lot of our problems, yes. But I also think it can create new ones if we approach this too rashly. If Papa found this thing while hunting one winter, it was probably by accident. I doubt he was digging around looking for it. He must have come upon it while climbing or hiking in the wild. You see how jagged one end of the stone is?"

"Yeah...it almost looks like it was broken off of something."

"Or maybe it was shattered..." Elsa proposed, "which could mean...?"

Anna jumped excitedly. "There could be more than one of these things out there!"

Elsa smiled brightly at her princess. "Intriguing idea, yes?"

_'She's so beautiful when she's excited. Almost like a kid during Yule celebrations.' _

"We need to find them! We need to go search and see if there are any more of these things out there!" Anna clapped.

"Just one problem: where do we look?" Elsa asked.

Anna raised a finger with a gleeful smile, only to have it droop down a second later. "I DO NOT...know. Nope. No idea."

Elsa laughed aloud an held a hand to her mouth to stifle more giggles from escaping.

_'I wish Elsa would laugh like that all the time. It doesn't happen nearly enough and it just makes my day so much...brighter. Like a thousand times brighter...I wonder why that is?' _

"Well I have an idea of where to start. Feel like taking a trip this afternoon?"

Anna gasped with excitement. "The Valley? The Court of the Trolls?!"

"You got it. If anyone can shed some light on this, it's Grand Pabbie. And if Kristoff is around, well...maybe he can shed some light on this, too."

For some reason, Anna flinched when she heard the ice masters' name. It wasn't a big flinch, but still big enough for Elsa to notice.

"Is...that a bad idea Anna?"

The princess shook her head vigorously. "No! No no, no problem, not at all. It's just been a while, ya know? I haven't seen him in a month or so. It would be nice to reconnect."

Elsa wasn't sure what to make of that, so she shrugged and placed the subtly glowing stone in her gown as they exited the room. "Well good then. We'll meet him and the trolls this evening, before sunset. Maybe they can tell us something we don't already know. Shall we?"

The princess eagerly took her sisters arm as they left the grand bedroom, the painting of their father briefly coming back into view as the door opened, then cast back into darkness as the sisters left. While their visit had been productive, both sisters were silently happy to be away from that room; best not to disturb the memories of their parents any more than they already had.

XXX

Please review! Want to know what you think of the story so far. Gonna get a little more backstory next chapter. Thanks for all the views and follows so far. Until later.

-J


	3. Fallen Fruit

"We call it _Haldorðr Blóm Yggdrasill_, literally "The True Blossom of Yggdrasill", my queen," said Pabbie, turning the glowing oblong stone in his small hands. "And I haven't seen one in almost 200 years."

Elsa sat upon a large stone facing the grand elder of the Valley of the Trolls, her hands folded and her face filled with awe. She was vaguely aware of some fifty other trolls mulling about around them, going about their daily business, while Anna and Kristoff were over the ridge and out of sight. She wasn't worried about being this far away from her, more concerned than anything else. It had become rather common for them to spend certain amounts of time apart, but for some reason, after what had happened that afternoon and during their ride into the mountains together, she felt a twinge of longing now that her sister was further away. She knew Anna was safe with Kristoff, but it didn't make her any less apprehensive now that she was gone.

She squirmed on the rock and tried to focus. "200 years?"

"Yes," said the troll, "I remember seeing one at the bottom of the lake high in the mountains. It, too, had the same glow, the same unusual weightlessness as I plucked it from the water. I wasn't sure I would ever see one again. These are incredibly rare. Where did you say your father found it?"

"I'm not sure. He was hunting one winter with Kai when I was still just a girl, and he came home covered in snow and sleet. It looked like he had been riding through a storm for a very long time...his face and clothing were soaked."

The old troll thought for a moment, his eyes still transfixed on the stone. He too noticed the faint whirl of energy within the core and he seemed to be trying to decipher it with just his piercing glare.

"What happened to the one you found?"

"It was lost during a particularly powerful earthquake about a year afterwards. It fell deep into one of the steam geysers, deeper than even we could follow by burrowing. At the time, we really weren't sure what it was...and we weren't sure we wanted to know," the troll said.

Elsa didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

The troll seemed pensive, almost hesitant, as he handed the stone back to the young queen. "When we examined the stone over the course of a year, we found it had rather surprising characteristics. In many ways, the energy within the stone was eerily similar to the energy we sense inside crystals...you know of which crystals I speak, yes?"

"You mean the fire crystals?"

"Yes...and the water, light and wind crystals as well. The trolls have always been connected to the natural forces that govern the land, including the formation of these rather unusual crystal structures. They command great power, drawn from the Earth, a power to heal and bind and guide and grow. But so far as we can tell, these crystals are indicative of this land and this land only. We have never found nor heard of their existence further to the south, or anywhere else for that matter."

Elsa let the small stone float between her fingers idly, memorizing the color and sway of the light. "This land is full of surprises it seems...should we be worried?"

"I cannot say. But our caution regarding these strange stones comes from experience. You have noticed how the old words bring out new magic in the stone?"

"Yes...it turned a chair to solid gold in a flash of light. I've never seen such power."

"Neither had we, up until we found our shard," the troll pondered, "that is, until we met _you_, your highness."

Elsa smiled ruefully, looking up at the beautiful fall sky. "My power...no matter how much I try to quell my abilities, they still manifest in ways I had never before envisioned. My mother and father barely knew what to make of my powers, and now I find that magic is sewn into the very land we live on...magic equally beyond my control."

Pabbie chuckled softly. "I have always marveled at how humans view the world. Everything about humanity is about control, utilization, harvesting and building...always looking for new ways to put a rope around the world and bring it to heed. Why do you suppose that is?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Elsa admitted.

"Why do humans seek to control everything? Why must a horse be a beast of burden or a type of transportation only? Why is it not its own person, its own being? Why is a tree just wood and leaves and bark and roots? Why isn't it a life-form, equally as complex and varied and unique as any mortal man? It seems to me that unless humans are able to give something purpose, use or station, it has no value. It is troubling in a way."

Elsa felt a bit uncomfortable but couldn't find much in the way of an argument with which to respond. "You find humanity wicked, do you?"

Pabbie smiled genuinely and shook his head. "No. I find humanity to be very young. Which is why when I hear you say 'magic equally beyond my control', I can only respond by saying that magic by its very nature cannot _be_ controlled, at least not in the way you envision it. It can be directed and studied and sometimes employed, but to completely control magic? You may also attempt to control the stars, with equally poor success, I'm afraid."

Elsa laughed a bit, but returned quickly to her queenly demeanor. "So...what did you discover about the stone? What else can it do?"

"When the stone glows at its zenith of collected energy, it can transform objects from one material into another. Gold is one of the materials it can create...but we suspected it could even change living materials as well. We never tested the idea of course, since such an action would mean putting a life in danger. It also provides sight beyond sight, visions in real-time and visions far beyond what a single mind can comprehend. Before we could test the limits of that sight, the stone shard was lost."

Elsa was very pragmatic, cool, confident and highly observant. She could tell that the troll was holding something back. "What scares you about this stone, Grand Pabbie? Please, I need to know, so we can move forward without putting anyone in danger. I can't risk another blight upon this land...or upon my sister."

The troll placed his hand upon the queens and tried to sound positive as he stroked it. "I know, Good Queen. Anna is a darling to all of us. To you, especially. I can sense something...more, in your heart, something more powerful and _fierce_. Curious...it was not there before..."

Elsa was about to ask what he had meant by that but was interrupted by a swirl of the trolls stony hands. He conjured a bright, beautiful image of Arendelle in the air, sparkling and white, surrounded by mountains and fjords on either side. It was breathtaking.

"When I was a little pebble, _my_ grand Pabbie told me a story of what he had seen one night when our people first came to these lands some 1000 years ago. He told me of a explosion, high above the mountains, high above the clouds, ringing out in the dead of night. He saw an orange ball of fire directly over the inlet in which Arendelle now sits, as wide as the moon and ten times as bright."

Here the vision showed the explosion above the inlet, exactly as described. A trail of light was then seen shooting across the sky, over the mountains, far into the distance north of the kingdom.

"The trail of light hung in the air for hours afterwards, which allowed my Pabbie to determine a very general idea of where it led. Something fell to Earth that night and detonated high in the sky...but we do not know what it was. What we do know, however, is that the first discoveries of magic crystals were made roughly a year or so later. None had been found previously, certainly none in the lands from the East whence we came. That is how we know there is a connection. Whatever happened that night caused a rain of magic to fall upon the land in quantities we had never fathomed before. 800 years later...the first of the Haldorðr stones was found. Or at least, the first that we know of."

Elsa was vaguely aware of the terrain north of her kingdom, but some of what she saw was foreign to her. "Where do you think this...thing fell, exactly?"

The troll shrugged his little shoulders. "There is no way to know for certain. But we think, given the trail, that it struck the ground some 100 leagues hence, just on the border of what you call the arctic circle. That is where you would most likely find it, whatever it is."

Elsa looked at her stone friend. "Does this mean you give us your blessing to pursue this quest?"

Pabbie laughed softly again. "I would never presume to tell a queen what she can or cannot do. But as your friend and advisor I would suggest caution. It is a one week journey there and back, through the mountains and some of the most untamed wilderness this land has to offer. If you go, I would bring those with you that you trust and, more importantly, those who trust you to bring them home safely."

Elsa nodded and hid the stone back in her garments. "We only have so much time. I will need to make preparations immediately." Pabbie smiled before getting to his feet. "I admire your courage, my queen, and your willingness to take responsibility for the harm your inadvertently caused your kingdom. But I hope your search yields more than a simple source of material wealth. Remember, power and energy are notorious for doing whatever they want, regardless of what we would bid it do."

"Thank you Pabbie...for everything. I promise, I will protect what is most important to me before making any rash decisions."

The troll bowed and kissed the queens hand before she departed, stepping past the steam vents on her way to find her sister. The troll was hopeful, but he couldn't help but ponder what awaited the queen out in those mountains. Powers or not, crown notwithstanding, she was still very much a child. He silently prayed that this would not be the last time he looked upon her...or her little sister.

{}{}{}{}{}

"The nightmare sounds horrifying," Kristoff said, leaning forward as Anna leaned against him, "but at least it wasn't real. You know that right?"

The princess watched the sun set over the north mountain as she rested next to her handsome friend. He was a good listener and very wise for someone who had grown up largely away from human interaction, but he was also compassionate and understanding to a fault, to the point where he wouldn't criticize someone, even if something really was their doing.

"It felt so real to me, Kristoff. I could feel the heat from the torch, the water rushing past my feet as the citadel melted, the shame...and there was nothing I could do about it." Anna admitted, trying to sound brave.

Kristoff took a swig from his water satchel and offered a drink to Anna, who took it and gulped deeply. She seemed to calm down a bit. "You just got her back. Elsa, I mean. And the very thought of her falling out of reach again is frightening. She was right, you know; night terrors will play horrible tricks on your mind. That's all it was though."

Anna didn't look convinced. She smiled a bit, trying to look positive, but Kristoff knew enough about her to know when something wasn't sitting quite right in her head.

"See...I've never had brothers or sisters. Not human ones, at least. The trolls are wonderful, don't get me wrong. They're the best family I could have hoped for," Kristoff corrected, "but it isn't quite the same thing. Not to mention the fact that they were ALWAYS there for me, for my entire life, almost. So I don't really have a reference or a frame of mind to know what it's like to be shut out from your sibling for...12 years, was it?"

"Thirteen," Anna said, "Thirteen years, 5 months, 10 days. It felt like an eternity though."

Kristoff hated that look on her face. He tried another tactic. "Still, I mean, it must have had some advantages. I know it's great to have her back but, come on, aren't things really different now? Noticeably so?"

Anna was flustered for a moment. "Well yes, yes but-not in a BAD way, by any means-!"

"How so? You mean things aren't more awkward now that she's a bigger part of your life? That thirteen-year stretch didn't create more of a gap than you would admit to?"

Anna sat up straight and looked Kristoff dead in the eye. "Absolutely not! Things are FAR better now that she's back!"

"Oh? In what way?"

Anna wasn't sure if she wanted to slap Kristoff for his impertinence or not, but she pressed on anyway, standing to face the man.

"She's BACK, for one thing! All I ever wanted was to have her back in my life like a real sister should be! I missed her so much it drove me to develop relationships with the paintings in the gallery, for Odin's sake! I would talk to them daily about how much I missed her, how much I wanted to play games and explore the castle and get into trouble with her! My parents thought they were protecting us, protecting me by keeping her locked away and encouraging her to keep as far away as one locked bedroom door would allow...which is very far, let me tell you...when all it did was make me want her around all the more desperately!"

Kristoff didn't lose momentum. "And now that she's back? Is it exactly what you wanted?"

Anna really did want to hit him now. She stood and began pacing back and forth, balling her fists as she tried to find the right words.

"That and _10 times more!_ Her smile, her laugh (as rare as it happens), the way she looks when she's fidgeting but thinks no one will notice, how she can pull off virtually _any_ look with grace and style, the way she talks to me in private and the secrets we can tell each other again...my imagination never came close! I mean YES, I know, she has been cloistered and put away, w-which I know can have r-really strong effect on how you interact with people, but she's TRYING, I can see that! I notice _everything_ about her now. Like...like a week ago! She was signing some new tax tariff into law that would increase collections on imported goods, and she wouldn't stop freezing and unfreezing the same ink-well over and over again because of how nervous she was. When I asked her what the problem was, she got all concerned and fidgety because she didn't want to take more money out of people's pockets than she already had. I suggested that we simply do away with our shipment of wine and spirits for the next few months, since, I mean, come on, neither of us really drink anyway...and that would save us so much money that a new tax would be superfluous. The taverns would get their supply but the castle wouldn't, because it would be unnecessary. And she agreed! I was so happy that she took what I said seriously that I nearly fell out of my chair! She's just as-as..._kind_ and _considerate_ and _hopeful_ and _loving_ as I knew she was, even when she put up walls around herself, I knew she was still in there somewhere. And now that she's grown you would think I would have more reasons to be jealous of her because of how mind-numbingly beautiful she is, right? _But I can't!_ I can't even have that petty sisterly hatred of her because of how gorgeous she's become! I can only HOPE to look that stunning someday, and being around her and having her ear and her confidence and her friendship again...I couldn't ask for more! Having her back has made me so happy I could almost explode! I would never give that happiness up ever again, I would never give her up or push her away or leave her behind..._never ever...!_"

The Queen, some thirty feet away, hidden behind a large stone outcrop with the tethered royal horses and Sven happily munching on a carrot, could only lean against stone and let her heart thud in her throat as she listened. The words were clear, bright and powerful, ringing like little bells meant only for her. Her face was so warm she felt as though it would catch fire, her palms clasped together at her waist.

She could barely register anything else around her, including Sven's amazed grunts as he witnessed the few curls of frost and ice that were growing at her feet. A small cluster of icy flowers were springing to life in the cool autumn air, surrounding Elsa with tiny blossoms of cobalt and white. It was unconscious and totally beyond her control, but those little frozen plants said more than her mouth was capable of at that moment.

Kristoff, out of the Elsa's site, smiled slowly, drawing in a deep breath before her spoke. "Wow...you must really love her."

Elsa could hear her little sister falter for one terrifying second. Kristoff could see that falter, how adorable and suspiciously blatant her eyes and lips and voice shook at the question. "Of-..._of course I do!_ What a question! Of course I love her!"

Kristoff stood suddenly, his voice loud and forceful. "Good! _Finally!_ It was a roundabout way of getting here but that's what I was going for!"

Anna looked confused, but Kristoff wouldn't let up.

"I _know_ you love your sister! I never doubted that. But that dream, that night terror, seemed to challenge that fact. That's why I 'poked the bear' for a few minutes there, for which I'm very sorry. But it worked, didn't it?"

"What in the world-!"

"Anna...I love the queen as my _queen_. She is my monarch, my sovereign and, to my favor, she is my friend. She is a fine ruler and more importantly she is a good person. But you know all that, right?"

Anna nodded, still a questioning look on her face.

"Well, Elsa is your sister. She's your family. And royalty or not, she is probably the most important thing in your life. You walked these valleys, alone, looking for her. Trusted a complete stranger to help you find her. Fought off wolves, jumped ravines, climbed mountains, stood up to a thirty-foot snow golem and even threw yourself between Elsa and her would-be executioner to save her life, knowing _full-well_ it could cost you your own. I could have reminded you of all that from the start, but it turns out YOU needed to do the reminding," Kristoff said happily, holding Anna's limp hands in his, "because only then would see how silly you were in being afraid of a dream. You would never let her go again. I know this. So do you. So does Elsa. Give yourself a little credit in the future, alright?"

Elsa could have kissed the man at that moment. She was surprised that Anna only gave him a hug, the sound of her soft cloak against his rough parka very distinct in the quiet valley.

Anna enjoyed the contact, the embrace...even if she was secretly picturing being in the arms of someone else. Her imagination seemed to trail in that direction a lot these days. But Kristoff was an OK substitute at least.

"You're a smart guy, Kristoff, " Anna said, much more cheerfully, her smile a bit more obvious, "thank you."

"Told you my family gave awesome advice."

Elsa felt light as a feather. She looked at the small stone in hand and this time recognized the beautiful new fluctuations of light within. It seemed to be responding to her, aching and feeling with her, as she listened to her sisters words. At the same time, it suddenly felt heavier. Small currents of red and purple and green were now dancing back and forth in odd patterns unlike the ones she had seen earlier. What could they mean...?

The sun was set now. As much as Elsa wanted to continue her reverie, she knew it was time to be queen again. She hid the stone away and cupped her gloved hands over her mouth, attempting to make her voice seem far away as she called.

"Anna! Kristoff! Where are you?!"

The young man and woman heard the sound and slowly pulled apart. Walking the short distance back to the horses, Anna was visibly happier, making Elsa all the more encouraged as she began to saddle her horse.

"Oh good! I was beginning to worry. I think I have the information I need now. I have quite the trip to plan." Elsa said.

Anna cocked her head and laughed sarcastically. "You mean _we_ have quite the trip to plan, dear sister."

Elsa saw that coming. "Anna, this isn't up for discussion..."

"You're right. _It isn't_. We already have an agreement in place, your majesty. YOU are never to lock me out of your life again. That includes the gates, the palace in general and, of course, any form of interaction between the two of us. I respect your privacy, but I will not let you go on some journey alone simply because you want to, yet again, protect me. I'm coming with you. So is Kristoff."

"You don't even know where I'm GOING, Anna..."

"But I do," Kristoff said, mounting Sven, his voice very official but still playful, "I've know about these stones since I was a kid, even though I've never seen one. And I know the story of where they were supposed to come from...although even I have never traveled that far north, I know the route, more or less. You two are gonna need a guide. And it would behoove me to assist my Queen and Princess into a largely uncharted and unexplored area of the North. After all, ice is my life."

The Queen felt blindsided but was having a hard time staying mad at either of her companions. She shot an icy stare at Kristoff, but all he could do was shrug and motion towards the princess.

"You know, my father could have found cause to label this as treason, given the circumstances," Elsa warned, even though most of the bite was gone from her words.

Anna laughed but gave her sister a very serious look at the same time. "Yes, well, father made a great many wise decisions in life. He also made some pretty poor ones with regards to his children."

Elsa frowned, but knew her sister was right.

"I'm going with you, Elsa."

Kristoff brought Sven around as they headed back down the mountain. "Your sister is very persuasive, my queen. We could fight her on this but I doubt we'd get very far."

Elsa sighed but knew Kristoff was right. Much as it displeased her to admit it.

"If this were a ship I would call this a mutiny."

"_Aye, Captain!_" Anna called with a thick nautical accent, coaxing her horse forward and giving a clumsy salute. "_We mutiny because we care! Onward and upwards to the scurvy northlands, says I!_"

Elsa snorted out a laugh and spurred her horse into a higher gear. Her heart was swollen with affection for her sister, making it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. She knew there was much to be planned, especially with All Hallows Eve (and serious winter weather) fast approaching. If this was to work, she would need to plan for every contingency. But at the moment, her ride back towards her kingdom would provide little solace.

Could she pull this off? Yes, she believed she could.

Could she do it without endangering herself or her sister? Yes. It could be done.

Could she survive the loss of her sister twice in one lifetime?

Absolutely not.

It was a sobering realization.

The gallop of hooves upon the mountain soil soon mimicked her heartbeat as she let all of her fears wash over her again. Even the beautiful rising moon glowing upon her sisters smiling face provided little comfort. But she smiled back nonetheless.

_'If anyone can help get me through this, it's Anna. I can do this. If she's with me, I can do...anything.'_

**XXX**

**Hmmm, the plot thickens...or at least gets going. I would really like to know what people think of this so far. Suggestions? Ideas? I'm all for them. Let me know. Rate and review. Thanks again.**

**-J**


	4. Northward Bound

**A little music in this chapter...but you guys are smart, I bet you can figure out what it's from. Listen to it on you-tube while reading the chapter...I certainly did.  
**

**HUNHUND, this one is for you and she who loves bacon and eggs!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

"Whoa, Sven! Careful boy! _Easy!_"

Kristoff was guiding Sven around a particularly tight turn when the sleigh had begun to slide dangerously close to the precipice on his left. Kristoff corrected with a gentle shake of his reigns, trying to keep his friend from slipping too far off course.

"You two doing OK?" Anna asked from somewhere up ahead.

"Yeah, just...riding the knife-edge. Same old, same old..."

The princess and the queen had decided to start out early the next morning. With the sleigh and their horses loaded with basic supplies, and with Kai acting as steward for Arendelle, the trio had begun their journey at first light. Now, 12 hours later, they were well and truly beyond the furthest barriers of their known territory. While the land around them was still technically Arendelle, it was largely underpopulated, wild and very dark, especially now that night was fast approaching. Since it was late Autumn, the lands north of the kingdom and high in the mountains already had heavy layers of snow upon them, laying two feet deep in some places. By the time winter began in earnest in the coming weeks, the trade routes would be impassible for several months; they would be choked with snow and ice so thick and deep that no reasonable effort would be worth the trip, save an emergency.

The two young women led the way, their steeds giving Sven footholds to work with as he pulled the sleigh up the winding path of the mountain trade route. Kristoff was already nervous about this particular stretch of their journey, but his traveling companion wasn't helping the situation much either.

"Wooooow, Kristoff, look how STEEP this thing is! I wonder how far down it goes..." Olaf marveled.

The ice master felt a little shiver go up his spine as he dared lean over to look. A shadowed, gaping void lay beneath him, growing darker as the night pulled in around them.

"That's not really helping matters much, Olaf. I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Oh, sorry," Olaf said, sitting back on his crunchy butt, his legs dangling over the seat. Here in the mountains, his little flurry wasn't really necessary since the cold was a constant, so Elsa had done away with it. He was comfortable and relaxed and thoroughly happy to be with his family, though the trip had been somewhat uneventful and boring up until that point...which meant he was feeling chatty.

He was quiet for a minute or two, but it wasn't to last. "Sooo...you think there's a river down there? Or just rocks? Or maybe a combination of big rocks and a really fast river? You know like that huge waterfall back home, with huge pools of icy water rushing over _sharp, jagged_..."

"Olaf!" Anna called, tried to sound stern but forgiving, "Please don't give Kristoff a heart attack, OK little guy? Talk about something non-height related."

Elsa giggled a little, looking back over her shoulder at the odd couple on the sleigh. "Do you think we secretly wanted a little brother? When we were younger?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, adjusting the lantern dangling beside her horse as they rode.

"Well think about it; we created Olaf together, and we both, I guess, gave him life. I wonder if it was because we wanted another sibling. He's funny and simple-minded, yes, but loving and loyal and surprisingly wise for a man of snow. Especially one that's only a few months old. He seems to be everything I would want in a brother, you know?"

Anna thought about it for a second, looking ahead as the mountain pass spiraled out beyond her site. "Good question...and yeah, I think so. Mom and Dad weren't in a rush to have more kids, certainly. I think maybe you and I just wanted a friend. One that wasn't a servant or a page or a guard. Two kids is a lot to handle as it is, and I was a wild child to begin with. So were you, in your own way."

"The red typhoon and the ice princess...what a team," Elsa smiled. It shocked the queen a bit to see Anna's face sag slightly.

"Anna?"

"We were a great team," Anna said slowly, "never fought, never got angry at each other, never even tried to make the other jealous. It feels like such a long time ago, that day when you first began to shut me out. All I could do was ask myself why, why was she doing this? Was it something I said? Did I hurt your feelings in some way? What was it all about?"

The queen felt very uncomfortable astride her horse, in a way Anna could easily notice. She pulled her horse closer to the queen's and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know now that it was nothing I'd done. And let's be honest, it wasn't anything you had done either. Mama and Papa were just..._scared_, I guess? Very protective and scared?"

"Yes," Elsa said, taking a deep breath, "and unable to think of a better option, I suppose. Trying to protect one by separating two."

Anna shook her head with a mixture of disgust and frustration. "I'm never doing that to my kids. I'd find a better way."

Elsa decided it was better to latch onto the happier subject than mope. "Kids, you say? As in plural?"

"Yep. I want a dozen."

Elsa laughed aloud. "Ha! A dozen little Anna's running around. _Ragnarök_ would be upon us all!"

"Come on, I'm serious!" Anna insisted, "I want a dozen ankle biters! And who says they would all be like me? I'm sure at least three or four would be as regal and poised as you, your majesty."

"You think?"

"Oh at least. You and I will take them skating and sleigh-riding in the mountains for fun and then I'll turn them over to you so you can teach them proper posture and etiquette and all that. Then we can both spoil them rotten with chocolate eating contests and snowball fights up at the citadel! They'd be the happiest kids in all of Norway!"

Elsa liked the idea more and more. "We'd have the start of a small army. Their father would have his hands full."

Anna faltered a bit. "Yeah...probably..."

Elsa caught that. "You don't know so?"

Anna shrugged a bit. Her eyes were clouded, Elsa could see that much even in the fading light. Her posture had slackened a bit.

"You don't see a father in this picture?"

"Yes! Well no,...I mean, it's complicated..."

"I'm all ears."

Anna knew the queen was just as stubborn as she was sometimes, and the road ahead seemed to be getting longer, not shorter. She looked up at the slowly brightening sky, the aurora borealis replacing the orange and yellow of the sun with greens and blues and purples. It calmed her, allowed her to collect her thoughts. At least, as much as they could be collected given the subject.

"I see children, running through the castle, playing, learning, driving you and I crazy. I see warm Yule celebrations, spring festivals with so much color and laughter that it's almost too bright to look at. Teaching them to ride bikes, read scary stories to them when it thunders and rains outside, watch them get their first booboo's when they try to joust each other with the suits of armor in the hallways...I CRAVE all of that, if not now then eventually."

Elsa guided her horse around a stone outcropping as the group finally made it to the lip of the ridge. "I sense a BUT coming..."

Anna scowled. "BUT...I almost never see their father. I don't know why. I see you and I, sure, and the servants and the whole kingdom. But I never see their dad."

"...I see."

Elsa studied her sister, trying to read her emotions as she seemed to struggle internally with some profound conflict. She wanted to do or say something, but for the next mile or so, Anna was uncharacteristically quiet. Only the soft clopping of hooves on snow filled their ears as their shadows danced back and forth in the lantern light.

When Anna finally spoke, it was a whisper, like a mouse in a church. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Now it was Elsa's turn to falter. "A wha-_A bad person? _No, sweetheart, not at all. You could never be a bad person!"

"Then why don't I _see_ him?"

Elsa couldn't answer, even though she knew which HIM Anna was unintentionally referring to.

She looked over her shoulder at Kristoff, softly playing a game of 'I Spy' with Olaf some 10 or 12 yards behind the queen and her sister, most of the words beginning with W or S, from the sound of it.

Anna refused to turn around. She kept her eyes locked on the horizon.

Elsa wasn't sure how to proceed. She could see that the silence was killing her sister just as much as it was her. So she took a shot.

"He's a good man, Anna. I hope you don't doubt that."

Anna shook her head with a sad smile. "I would never doubt that. He couldn't be farther from a bad guy if his life depended on it."

The next words the queen spoke were tougher to summon up. "Plus...he loves you. Very much."

Anna nodded, less than enthusiastically. "I know. And I love him, I do..."

It was more difficult to hear _that_ said aloud than Elsa thought it would be. She thought hard for a moment before asking her next question.

"So...perhaps...that isn't enough? Perhaps you're looking for something more? Or _different?_"

Anna considered the question for some time. The moon was peeking out from behind the mountains before she dared utter a syllable, but before she could, she beheld Elsa in a glory unlike anything she had seen before.

The queen's clothes were simple riding trousers and a tunic with a heavy cape for the cold, all of spun silver and ice. Her cloak spread out behind the horse like a massive trail of starlight, flowing gently in the mountain breeze. The horse added a regal quality to her look, but her jewelry and other accoutrements paled in comparison to her face. The soft smile, the dainty cheekbones and dazzling eyes, framed with that amazing head of platinum hair cascading over her shoulders, seemingly set aflame by the colors of the moon and the aurora combined...it was simply too much.

Anna was staring for what seemed like an eternity, her head freshly swimming in images from many months ago when she had seen her sister walk confidently out unto the staircase of her citadel. The slight dusting of pink reached her cheeks in an instant and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she was reacting this way. But the beauty of the scene before her had only succeeded in numbing her other four senses, the cold mountain air a distant memory as she tried to understand what was happening.

"Anna?" the queen asked, her hair dancing in front of her face for a moment, "is something wrong?"

Anna blinked a few times, shaking her head for a moment. "_Wrong?_ Wrong...no, no, nothing! Nothing wrong here, all good here. Are you OK? I mean, _duh_, yeah, of course you're OK, after all you asked me first, that's a silly...really silly question, I mean-OK Anna stop talking..."

Elsa laughed again and it was right back to staring for Anna. The laughter was the icing upon the cake, as it were. A scene more beautiful or perfect could not be recollected by the princess.

_'I wonder if she even knows how incredible she is. I'm just barely beginning to understand myself, but seeing her like this...it's a whole new kind of witchcraft, it has to be.' _

The next thought took her by surprise.

_'I kind of like this spell she has me under. It feels good, it feels like...' _

"...something different." She finished aloud.

"Hey you two! Slow up for a second!" Kristoff came bounding up from behind the pair, Sven slowing to a trot beside them.

The queen broke her gaze from her sister, much to Anna's surprising regret, and all three brought their animals to halt. The mountains stretched out on either side of their snowy plateau, all in silent, frozen splendor. Their three lanterns barely registered upon the stony walls that surrounded them far away, making the travelers feel small and very secluded. They really were a great distance from any semblance of home now.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yes, your grace, everything is fine. I just thought it would be a good idea to set up camp for the night." Kristoff said, motioning to Olaf who was suddenly fast asleep beside him.

"Kristoff, please. It's _Elsa_, to you. Alright?" the queen said.

Kristoff was a little embarrassed but bowed slightly from his seat. "Of course, my quee-Elsa. I will try to remember that. I will set up our tents and start a fire."

Anna scoffed a bit. "Tents? Come on, Kristoff, we are the royal family and the ice master. Surely we can do better than some tents."

"I...I mean, I'm not sure what you..."

"Elsa? Show'em what you've got." Anna encouraged.

Elsa winked at her sister and raised her arms above her head. Immediately four icy walls began to coalesce in the snow before them. They arose from the ground as pillars of snow at first, becoming clear, crystalline battlements some fifty feet high and fifty feet long. The crocus of the royal emblem was emblazoned on all four structures, with a tiny opening in one to allow for the group to travel safely inside. The rumbling ceased for a moment, allowing Elsa to catch her breath and for Kristoff to remember to breathe.

"A-maaaaaazing..." he drawled, eyes wide.

"Shall we?" Anna asked, riding through the opening. The queen followed suit and so did Kristoff, Sven groaning in awe of what he was seeing.

As they entered the 'courtyard' of the massive structure, a portcullis of ice fell behind them, closing off the rest of the world. With a wave of her hand, a stable was erected in one corner of the structure, with huge piles of snow in place of hay. She then commanded a massive tower of ice right in the center of the fortress, spiraling up and up and up into the night sky. She made a small opening, which she walked through daintily, her cloak flowing behind her like the branches of a willow tree caught in a breeze.

"Your sister is something else," Kristoff said, following behind Anna as she followed her queen.

"You have no idea," Anna agreed, stepping slowly through the newly erected doorway.

Inside was a lavish setting befitting a queen and princess. A fireplace, empty but grand, stood against the far wall, with the family crest sitting above it, set into the ice. A few chesterfields were scattered about, woven snowflake patterns and sparkles glittering in the torch light. A large bedroom could be seen through the double doors, with an impressive bed and window overlooking the stable.

"I figured you would want to be able to check on Sven at a moment's notice, so I put your quarters down here on the ground floor. Does it suit you Kristoff?" Elsa asked from an adjacent stairway.

Kristoff was at a loss for words. He shook his head dumbly, setting Olaf on one of the chairs, his voice a little skittish. "Y-y-yeah, this will work great your majes-I mean quee-ELSA. This will work great."

Elsa giggled. "Well good. Anna, I've prepared us rooms on the top floor. Shall we retire, sister?"

Anna nodded excitedly, before giving Kristoff a peck on the cheek and joining her sister on the stairs. She could see in his eyes that he was a little disappointed that the kiss wasn't more substantial, but he smiled anyway and walked to his room to build a fire.

Anna took her sister's hand followed her swiftly up the stairs. At the top of the great tower she found her room, across a small landing at the top of the stairs. She looked in amazement at the embroidery on her own bed and the see-through ceiling, where the aurora danced back and forth through the translucent ice. Her hands played across the bedding and the reflective ice mirror sitting above her vanity.

"Check out the view," Elsa said with a happy smirk. Anna opened her broad windows, peering out into the night.

The rolling mountains spread gently beyond her site to the south, topped with white crests of snow so brilliant that they seemed to be glinting teeth set into the countryside. The aurora curled away from them, long trails of light waving south, past the range and off towards the small dark outline on the horizon that was the sea. And there, a mere dot in the distance, a small glimmer of golden light, was Arendelle, the one significant point of civilization in a land of white and cold.

Although only about sixty miles separated them from home, it did have an interesting if not lonely effect on the princess. She couldn't help but gawk at her surroundings though. They were truly remarkable, if not a little isolating.

"OK, so not my best work," Elsa said nervously, strolling up behind her and joining her on the windowsill, "but I figured we should be protected since we don't really know what's out here, so I thought this castle would be more appropriate than a huge prism in the middle of the wilderness and the tower would allow us to plan a better route in the morning, especially with the sun coming over the ridge and-"

Elsa was surprised when her sister placed her finger to her lips, shushing her queen abruptly, the warmth of her hand causing a strange whimper to escape her throat. Her eyes were captivated by the gaze given to her by her princess, making it impossible to look away.

"It's perfect, Elsa," Anna said, smiling sweetly, "absolutely perfect. Only you could create something as beautiful as this."

At this point, Elsa _should_ have known she was in trouble. The way her sister was looking at her, the way her smile melted away any resolve or hardness in the queens' heart, the sound of her breathing tickling her ears and sending goose-flesh racing up and down her arms...it came upon her suddenly and heavily, like strong north wind whipping her hair and clothes up in a frenzy. Only this wind was silent, more subtle, more powerful and in every way more unnerving. Elsa was silenced, mute, exposed, the simple closeness of her sister, the intimate-beyond-intimate touch, the joy on her face compelling her to stay rooted to the ground, for fear that the moment would shatter and slice them both to ribbons if she dared move.

_'What's _happening_ to me?'_ she thought, trying to make sense of it all. _'I don't know what this is...I don't know what to say. I feel like I'm drowning on dry land. How is that possible? How can I feel so warm when she is near? What kind of sorcery is this?' _

Anna pulled away after a few seconds to look back out her window. In that brief moment, the Ice Queen felt a true loss, small but very real. It stung like a wasp-barb on her chest, sharp and lasting.

'_Why does it actually hurt when she stops touching me?'_

Elsa forced a smile and stood to leave when she could see the look on Anna's face growing slightly more apprehensive. "We should get some sleep. Both of us," She said, slowly turning towards the door. "We have a long trip tomorrow."

Anna was a little confused but followed her sister as she walked away. "Oh...Oh...kay. Yeah, I guess we do."

"Sleep well Anna." The queen said, heading for her own room.

"Elsa!"

The young woman stopped at her sisters tiny outburst. "Yes? Something wrong?"

Anna had followed her to the door, her smile slightly cock-eyed. "What? No, nothing's wrong, really...I just-I had a favor, to ask, of you, if you could? Maybe?"

Elsa nodded slowly. "Of course sweetheart. Anything."

Anna walked to the bed, her face a little crimson, even in the soft light. "Turn around for a moment?"

Elsa was perplexed but did as she was asked, turning and facing the door. It was strange to have to give the girl this kind of privacy, considering they used to bathe together as little kids, but this was definitely different. She heard the slight exchange of cloth upon skin as Anna removed her traveling clothes and pulled a slip over her head before unrolling her sleeping blankets atop the bed. Elsa was aware of all this, even though she wasn't foolish enough to turn around and look. But her imagination gave her plenty to work with as she waited.

"OK. You can look."

Elsa caught a brief look at her sister in her night-gown, soft and lacey, before she slipped beneath the covers of her bedding. She smiled at Elsa and beckoned her to come closer. Elsa obliged, unsure of what was going to be asked of her next.

"Sit with me? For a bit? Help me sleep?"

Elsa wasn't sure how she made it the ten feet over to the bed, but she was laying across the silken crease of the bedding before she knew it, quiet and calm and bewitchingly happy at being so close to her sister once again. It was comparable to having a second piece of cake when you could have sworn you were only allowed one, her face almost torn in two from the breadth of her smile.

"Shall I tell you a story?" The queen asked, tucking the young woman in.

Anna shook her head. "No, I know you're too tired for all that...but maybe...well if you don't want to it's OK, I completely understand-"

"_Anything_." Elsa said, a little louder than she had intended. But there it was.

Anna smiled. "Sing for me? Like when we were kids and the thunderstorms would wake me up? Please?"

Elsa agreed of course. How could she deny this beauty anything?

"Hmmm...Ah! I have it. I learned this a few weeks ago, studying some music from across the sea. I think you'll like it, even if you can't understand the Gaelic."

"I'm sure I will," Anna said, her grateful eyes fluttering shut slightly, clearly fatigued. "It's such a pretty language and with your voice..."

Elsa was thoroughly immersed in her sister now, unable to look away from the unnatural cuteness of her face. She chuckled a bit, and allowed herself one guilty pleasure as she entangled her fingers in her sisters fiery locks. It was a selfish gesture, given how much pleasure she received from the action, but her voice slowly filled the room, silencing the cautious protest in her own head.

**_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_**  
**_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan _**  
**_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic _**  
**_Do thir, dileas fhein _**  
**_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn _**  
**_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire _**  
**_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og _**  
**_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan _**

Anna could barely keep her eyes open after hearing the beatific tones of her sisters voice as they filled her small temporary bedroom. The cold couldn't have been farther from her mind as she drifted far from the conscious world, succumbing to the blissful uncertainty of her dreams. If she hadn't relented so quickly, she may have been privy to the second, slightly altered chorus, as well as a gentle kiss from her older sister upon her cheek.

_**Little darling, hear my voice **_  
_**I'm beside you, O maiden fair **_  
_**Our young Lady, grow and see **_  
_**Your land, your own faithful land **_  
_**Sun and moon, guide us **_  
_**To the hour of our glory and honor **_  
_**Little darling, our young Lady **_  
_**Noble maiden fair **_

Elsa watched with great care as her sister drifted far away. The night was still young, as was their journey, but it was moments like these that helped Elsa feel vaguely at ease. She was still aware of something new and greatly unexpected hiding behind her heart, peaking out at very inopportune times, such as now. But it was silent as she watched her sister sleep next to her.

_'Still...I feel like I need this. I feel like I need to be touching her, close to her. I can't remember the last time I felt this...happiness? Peace? What word even defines what this IS?' _

The queen was at a loss. Something about these new feelings was very disturbing to her, very alien and uncertain. But at the same time, she couldn't deny how strangely satisfying it was to feel them.

_'I must be losing part of my mind. It's the thin mountain air, it has to be...right?' _

Before she knew it, the young blonde was resting comfortably next to her sister, the spell of sleep weaving its magic over her eyes, slowly but surely. Whether she had wanted to or not, her body slowly curled itself closer, the warmth of the younger woman filling her with a gentle narcotic, addicting and powerful. In less than 5 minutes, her smiling face had slackened to a sleepy grin as she let slumber claim her. She may have some explaining to do in the morning, but for the moment, there was no other place she would rather have been.

_'Goodnight Anna...my one, my only, my darling Anna.'_

* * *

Anna was happily surprised to see the slender blonde next to her when first light entered the tower window the next morning. The sun was shockingly bright, but given how high they were in the air, the horizon was somewhat pronounced, the dawn included. She turned on her side and let the shadow of her head fall on the face of the woman next to her. She slept soundly, her breath causing tiny puffs of steam to linger in the air between them. They caught in the sunlight just above her head, giving her older sister a shadowy aura that stole Anna's breath.

_'Wow...'_

It made her think. Think hard. Especially about what they had been talking about the night beforehand. The way her sister looked right now, the closeness, the happy warmth in spite of their surroundings...it made her realize something.

_'I see _you_,'_ she thought, allowing one hand to slowly pull the bright bangs of her sisters hair out of her sleeping face. _'Whenever I'm happy, whenever I need something to cheer me up, whenever I look into my future with hope or some kind of optimism...I see you. You're everywhere. In every part of me that feels good and happy and complete. Maybe it's the altitude talking, but there's something...different, now. About you and I. I wish I could put my finger on it...' _

Anna knew she was blushing horribly, not only because of her thought process but also because the soft snowy bed had begun to turn to slush under her cheek. Her fingers traced a line down the side of Elsa's face, slowly and deliberately, slowly connecting the dots that were the faint freckles upon her cheek. It was like she was caressing a rose bloom, afraid to injure the beautiful plant but still unable to remove her fingers from the soft petals.

_'I see you, Elsa...I see **you**...' _

The queen made a small noise in her sleep, Anna smiling broadly at the soft mewing sound. It amazed her just how fascinating she found this woman. Every twitch, every gesture, every small nuance was a small book of wonders. Perhaps 13 years was a severely long time after all; it was as if the younger woman couldn't get her fill of this proximity, this private, secret exchange.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ Anna wondered.

She didn't have time to worry for long, since reality came screeching back to her on the voice of a plump little snow imp.

"ELSA! ANNA! TIME TO GO!"

Anna jerked upwards in bed at the sound of Olaf's uncannily loud voice (considering his size), sitting fully upright as he jumped into the room with glee. A half second later, Elsa, spooked from her pleasant sleep, leaped forward as well, unintentionally smacking her forehead into her sisters temple with a hard THUNK.

"Owwwww...!"

Elsa watched, mortified, as her sister clasped her head with both hands, moaning heavily, before her equilibrium gave out and she tumbled over the side of the bed to land on the solid ice of the bedroom floor, with an equally sickening THUD to add to her horror.

"Oops..." Olaf said, clasping his head with a sudden realization of what he had unwittingly caused.

"Anna! I'm so, so, so, _sooo_ sorry!" Elsa said, her royal composure gone, scurrying over the blanket before she, too, lost her balance and ended up on the floor with her sister in an unceremonious heap.

Anna couldn't help but giggle a bit, even as she held her head to try and stop the pounding. "Boy you really clocked me there, sis," She said, trying to get up, Elsa helping her.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry Anna, honest to Odin, it was an accident!"

"Elsa, ELSA, I know, OK? Olaf kinda spooked me too..."

Olaf looked saddened, a terrible look on his face, especially for someone who was always so smiley and happy. "Oh, girls, I'm the one who should be sorry. I messed up big time. I thought you were awake since neither of you were in the other room and Kristoff couldn't wake you by yelling up the tower and I thought maybe you two just needed a little gentle encouragement and...that was _anything_ but gentle, I know..."

"Olaf, it's alright little guy. We're fine, really, right?" Anna asked, looking at her sister.

Elsa smiled a bit but frowned suddenly when she saw the concerned look in Anna's eyes. She was about to speak, but the gentle hands of her sister on either side of her head sucked the words right out of her. Her thumbs were gently rolling over a very sensitive spot at the very top of her forehead, aching and probably red from where their skulls had impacted one another. She looked upwards, cross-eyed, with an expression that made Anna chuckle a bit before her concern returned.

_'Goodness that look is too adorable on her...I'm filing that one away for later...such a cutie...'_ Anna thought with an inward smile before speaking.

"Oooh, your poor head...I'm sorry Elsa. I got hit bad, but at least I won't bruise for it. Such a sore mark...I'm really sorry."

"Anna it's fine-" The words died on her lips as Anna's bridged the gap between them.

The young woman's soft mouth hovered, just for a heartbeat, above Elsa's head, before resting a soft kiss upon the angry red blotch. The warmth was instantaneous and lasting, spilling over her head in little wisps of steam as Anna exhaled, rolling down her body all the way to her fingertips. The crackle of electricity was potent, almost like the static that danced across her skin when she pulled her cloak across a heavy carpet.

_'...Oh, Anna...now I'm anything but fine...' _

Elsa watched with bated breath, her own eyes unblinking, as the light from the rising sun was captured in Anna's eyes. A cascade of color was suddenly there, as a prism effect brought out every spectrum of light in those clear, ephemeral orbs. It was a painting come to life, more vibrant and textured than anything the young woman could recall from memory.

_'Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought...' _

Elsa couldn't have spoken if she wanted to, not without a prompt. Thankfully, Anna provided one for her.

"Better?" the copper-headed girl asked, hopeful.

Elsa remembered herself just long enough to spin-out over her own tongue.

"Bet-bettuh..._ahem_...Better," she stuttered, smiling a little foolishly. She wasn't sure if she had spoken it as a question or a statement. Too late now.

Anna took it well though. She smiled and entwined their fingers together. "Good. I'm-glad."

Olaf was much closer now, looking up at his two friends with his endearing grin. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but as long as his friends were OK, so was he. "GREAT! So now that everyone has working heads, we should probably see what Kristoff was pointing at earlier."

The pair of women looked at their creation with bemusement. "Pointing at?"

"Yeah! He had a spyglass out and he was pointing at something really far away in the mountains, but he wouldn't let me see, he just told me to go...find...you...two..." His voice trailed off as both women scurried past him and descended the stairs.

In less than thirty seconds they were down the tower, out the door and running up a side stair leading up one of the walls of the battlements. Elsa saw Kristoff first, pointing to one of the guard towers, his hands adjusting the large brass spyglass as the two women approached.

"Kristoff! What do you see?" Anna asked excitedly.

The large man didn't look up. He twisted the cylinder ever so slightly, his face stoic and heavy. The wind picked up slightly, blowing the collective clothing of all three companions towards the east. Only after a minute did he finally acknowledge the two women.

"I think I see where we need to go," Kristoff said, his voice measured as he handed the glass to Anna, "look, there, just over the lip of the horizon...what do you see?"

Anna looked intently, Elsa gazing over her shoulder. "What is it?"

Anna could see the mountains continue far into the distance, studded here and there with huge plumes of snow and ice, sporadic forested areas appearing here and there with an occasional glacier springing up as well. But Anna could see what Kristoff was referring to.

"It's...a..._hole_, I think," she explained, handing her sister the glass, "a really big one. It's filled with snow and looks like it's been there a really long time, but it's definitely a hole. On the side of that really big mountain, about...how far would you say, Kristoff?"

"Two days, maybe less if we go through the night. Maybe 150 kilometers..."

Elsa could see it too now. It was a gaping, but subtle depression in the side of a peak, some 1000 feet above the base. It was as if the mountain had belched itself all over the valley floor, strewing rock and gravel and other debris everywhere. A forest was also splayed out beneath the cavernous opening, broad and deep in green with just a touch of snow dotting the tree-tops. Even though the queen could only barely make out the details, she could see clearly that this was what the troll had been talking about.

Kristoff was smiling from ear to ear. "Told you I'd find it."

Elsa was smiling with cautious optimism. "Indeed. But we still have to get there..."

Anna squealed with delight. "YES! It's like a treasure hunt! And Kristoff found the giant red X!"

Elsa found her sister's hand and gave it a warm squeeze. Whatever pain she had been feeling from their unintentional collision, it was long gone now. The way Anna looked right now, she felt like she could scale these mountains blindfolded.

"Well since you two have had _quite_ enough beauty rest, we should be off. I'll saddle the horses and get Sven harnessed. Olaf, give me a hand?"

The pair walked down the long winding parapet and out of site. The sisters continued to study the horizon, the sun finally catching up to them and covering the fortress in golden morning light.

"Nervous?" Elsa asked.

Anna wasn't sure as to what she was referring and it showed on her face.

"This could be really, _really_ dangerous, Anna. More so than either of us have prepared for...we still don't know exactly what's out there."

Anna shook her head. "You worry too much. Come on, this is gonna be great! We can do this! What could possibly go wro-"

"DON'T say it!" The queen said, putting a hasty finger to the girl's lips, "Please Anna, every time I hear someone say that all I can think of is just how bad things COULD get. Call it paranoia or whatever you think it is, but I cannot stand the idea of something bad happening out here! We're risking too much, you and I. If anything happens..."

"We'll _handle_ it," Anna said, clasping her sister's hands in her own, trying to calm her down. "Just like we always do. We're doing this for our people, for Arendelle, for our future. Whatever we come across, we can deal with it. After all, the mighty 'queen of ice' and the 'princess of a thousand close-shaves' have luck and power on their side. Alright?"

New strength; that was Anna's magic. With a few words, she had stilled Elsa's heart but stirred her courage. The strength Anna imbued was intoxicating and prevailing, even with all the doubt swimming in the queen's stomach. She decided it was time to tap into that power.

"Alright..._Alright!_ Let's do this!"

"Yay! Let's go!"

Anna and Elsa flew back down the stairs as Kristoff brought the horses and Sven to the courtyard. As they mounted their steeds, Anna was buzzing with energy.

"My queen, if you pleeeease..." She said with a grin.

Elsa flung her arms upward, the ground shaking suddenly as she did. Cracking and splintering could be heard as the once mighty walls of ice began to shatter, spiraling upwards into ever-smaller clouds of snow and steam. The huge courtyard was echoing with the dim of warping, clattering ice and snow, until the whole of the structure had disintegrated into the bright morning air.

"I'm so psyched! I feel like I need a bull-horn or something, just to get us charged-up!"

"I've got one!" Kristoff said excitedly. "I bought two a few days ago, just in case we get separated. If either of you get into trouble, you should blow those horns really loud. Sven and I will come running."

He handed the ornate ox-horn horns, covered in intricate carvings of fish and deer and bears, to the two women. Anna was ecstatic, and as soon as the last wall came falling to the plateau in front of her, she raised her horn to her lips.

"Then let's get running!"

The horn cut a warm, rolling note from its mouth, filling the air with the hard drone. The sound carried for a moment, before it made it to the nearest cliff-face and responded back at them. Sven lowed in response and kicked himself into high gear, running towards the sun.

Olaf was beside himself with excitement as the sleigh took off into the morning light, the young women following shortly behind. Their horses kicked the snow up into the morning air, leaving sparkling dust in their wake as they charged ahead...into the wild.

**XXX**

**I figured some fluff was in order, since the next few chapters are going to be a little...intense. Please review! Some action in the next chapter, I promise.**

**-J**


	5. Stone-Maw

**Hi folks! I want to say thank you for the veritable **_**deluge **_**of watches and favorites I've gotten recently, it's quite amazing. I never thought this fic would make it past the first chapter, but here it is! AND part of two communities, who knew? A shout-out to Jimbabwe88, Jessica-X, Kholinar, GhostOfWintersPast and Pmrising (whose work you should all be reading, if you aren't already). Thanks for the support folks. Of course a heartfelt plug for HunHund and baconandeggers, my lovely Beta's and friends, who do more than they should and, of course, write beautifully. On with the show!**

**XXXXX**

"Uh, guys...are we lost?"

"...no, we're not lost." Kristoff said, shining his lantern in a wide arch.

"You hesitated..." Olaf chided.

Anna rolled her eyes as her horse marched through the thick snow drifts gathered at the roots of the trees around her. The forest was dense, far more so than it had any business being given how high up they were in the mountains. Cypress, birch, oak, pine and other trees the princess couldn't name were packed in around them, their tall trunks and snow-capped tops blocking out a majority of the light from the sun. The smell of conifers was all about them, refreshing but heavy, keeping the travelers alert...and slightly on edge.

They had reached the foot of the forest the day before and camped once more, though barely getting any sleep since the sound of the wind rushing through the trees was almost deafening. They had started at first light and now, almost a full twenty hours later, in between cat-naps and brief stops for snacks, they were totally immersed in these primordial woods. They hadn't been able to see the mountain line since they entered the forest, the peaks shielded and hidden behind the tall trees and thick snow-cover. Even though there was full sun at midday, the forest made it feel like dusk, hiding the travelers in constant shadow as they marched onward. Even their foot-falls barely made a noise as they edged further and further in, leaving the known boundaries of Arendelle many miles behind them.

"This forest is very old," Elsa said, her horse whinnying uneasily, "older than Arendelle...older than the trolls."

"How do you know that?" Anna asked.

"I don't, I just...feel it. Like when we visited mother and fathers room. It's hard to describe, but it feels like it did when those dignitaries visited us not too long ago. Being surrounded by so many old, ancient men with huge beards and mustaches, starched clothes and stern expressions; it was almost oppressive, all that age and experience stuffed into one tiny room. You could tell that there was a severe amount disdain and judgment emanating from all their tired, weathered eyes. Being here...well, it feels the same. Just...more powerful."

Kristoff and Sven slowly approached from behind, their eyes looking back and forth, trying to make sense of their surroundings. "Elsa's right. This place is ancient. I don't think people have set foot here in a long, long time."

"Oh come on Kristoff, what makes you say that?" Anna said, gesturing towards the branches, "The timber alone should draw people in from all over Norway. Plus it's kinda pretty...in a claustrophobic kind of way."

Kristoff regarded the auburn haired women with a wry smile. "Well...there would be proof. Something to show people where here. Trading posts, logging cabins, fur-traps, sleigh or carriage trails...people tend to leave their mark on the terrain wherever they go. I think we're the first ones here in a long, long time."

Sven's antlers rattled across the branches of a tree, the wood seemingly reaching for him like the spindly fingers of an old hag. He grunted and shivered as he walked, trying to march faster though the deepening snow.

Olaf skipped forward onto Sven's back, dangling a large carrot from his wooden hand. "Here ya go buddy, don't worry. We're right behind ya..."

Sven seemed to calm himself as he marched, but the queen and princess were a little less easily swayed.

"I really hope we find something out here...otherwise this whole quest could end up being a huge mistake," said the queen warily.

"Speaking of which," Kristoff said, changing the subject in hopes of a better mood had by all, "how DID you let everyone back home know that you two were going off on this little adventure? Weren't there a few objections, at least?"

Anna actually laughed a bit at this. "Oh more than a few...but we convinced Kai and Gerda rather effectively."

"Oh? How?"

"Oh good a story! I love stories!" Olaf chimed, leaning against an antler as he listened.

Anna looked at her sister with a proud smile. "Why don't you tell him? It was based off of your brilliance anyway."

Elsa shook her head happily. "Oh don't sell yourself short; it was your idea to begin with. I just filled in the gaps."

"Well someone should say something, all this modesty is getting crowded in here," Kristoff jeered.

Anna and Elsa began in unison but laughed it off, Anna bowing out to the queen. "All yours, Elsa."

Elsa smirked but started speaking at the same time. "Kai and Gerda were a little...shocked, I think, to hear that we were departing so soon after getting back from seeing the trolls...on a treasure hunt, no less. But after I explained to them that it was a matter of security and prosperity for the whole kingdom, they agreed to take stewardship of the palace and its servants. I gave them very specific instructions for what to do once we had left, to be followed precisely."

"Which I helped draft," Anna interjected happily, "so that we didn't have to rush our preparation or timetable. See, when we turned that chair into solid gold, you remember that?"

"Yeah...nifty little buggers these stones are," Kristoff mused.

"Well it turns out that that chair was almost exactly the amount of gold required to compensate _Russland _for the loss of their frigate, the _Vostok. _In fact it was just a little bit over. So we ordered the chair melted down and smelted into bricks as soon as humanly possible. We then left orders for Kai to give to Captain Yelsha of our fastest ship the _Pine Mage; _she is to sail with all haste to _Russland _with the gold bricks as soon as they are polished and made ready for travel, along with 500 silver ingots. The gold will cover the cost of the frigate and the silver will be an additional monetary 'thank you' to _Russland _for their patience."

"But why _Russland _and not _Ludenor?_" Kristoff asked.

"Diplomatic triage," Elsa said solemnly. "The _Russland Empire _is one of the most powerful maritime and military powers in the world right now. The _Kingdom of Ludenor _is relatively small by comparison and fairly self-sufficient with regards to most of its endeavors. If I had to make a decision between making one of the largest ruling bodies on Earth wait for their money, or one of the smallest, I decided the latter would probably cause less strife. At least this way we are less likely to find ourselves at the business end of an armada as it bears down on us during the winter. I still plan to pay Ludenor everything I owe them...just not as immediately as I have paid Russland."

"What about the rest of the kingdom? Aren't they a priority too?"

Anna smiled again. "Of course! Which is why we are paying them the money as we speak."

"But..." Kristoff thought, tugging on Sven's reins gently, "didn't you say you didn't have enough to begin with?"

"We don't..." Elsa said quietly, her voice heavy with regret, "but fortunately, the people don't know that yet. As much as I hate deceiving them, ultimately it's for their own good..."

"How do you mean?"

Anna decided to leave her sister to her thoughts, so she explained. "Kai is to start dispensing the gold we DO have to the people at approximately two-thousand pieces a day. A decree has been issued and placed in the town center; people will be paid at certain intervals on certain days based on priority. For example, the first payment was promised to the fishing fleet, as they are already building up Arendelle's food-stores for the winter. We also hired an additional seven smaller schooners to assist them, so that we can bring in as much fish as possible before the ice-pack closes in on us in a month. Another two-thousand was promised to our hunting guild. They are to smoke and stock as much meat as possible between now and the winter solstice...though they may have to continue throughout the winter at this rate. We also devoted ten-thousand pieces to a merchant ship, instructed to travel to the archipelago nation of _Olovong_ and purchase as much flour, grain and salt as possible."

"Essentially, this means that we have bought ourselves a little time. Even if this journey takes a month, we should arrive home in time to assuage any further outstanding debts and be able to support the kingdom through the length of the winter. Even if we only find one more of these stones, we'll use it as responsibly as we can...just as long as I can keep this from spinning out of control," Elsa finished.

"IF we find anything..." Kristoff said; a hint of pessimism in his voice.

"We WILL," Anna said stoically, "trust us."

"I do! I'm here because I do," Kristoff said, hands in the air, "but given everything that's happened-and I'm not trying to be an ass, really I'm not-but if you knew this thing was capable of turning an ottoman into a hunk of riches, why didn't you use it before _now?_"

Anna sprung to Elsa's defense but the queen put up her hand, nodding slightly at Kristoff. "No Anna, it's a fair question. He deserves a fair answer."

"I meant no disrespect..." Kristoff promised, admonishing himself.

"I know," the queen said, her voice softer, "and to be honest, my answer probably isn't going to satisfy you. But I'll give you the truth, such as it is...I was afraid."

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Anna leaned closer to Anna.

"Afraid...? Of what, Elsa?"

The queen sighed heavily. "The first time I used the stone it granted me visions...but it also granted me a glimpse into its true power. I have no idea what I was hearing or seeing, but something in the stone _spoke _to me, if that makes any sense. I couldn't hear words; I could only understand...flashes, bits of inspiration, bits of truth. It was almost like sitting next to a shore as a wave crashes...if you sit there long enough, eventually you'll be hit by larger and larger waves as the tide roles in. That's how it felt, at least; like wave after wave was hitting me, filling me, coaxing me deeper. There's only one problem with sitting on a beach as the ocean crashes down on you..."

"I don't know if I follow..." Kristoff said.

"I do," Anna confirmed; her face apprehensive, "she means that if you sit on the shore long enough, letting the tide role in on your body without moving, eventually you could...well..."

"Drown," Elsa said sadly. "Or in this case, _burn. _That's what I felt the longer I held that stone, the longer I let it influence me...it felt like a tiny flame had been set in my brain. It grew and grew the longer I held it and just before it became too painful to withstand, I saw it! I saw the tiny bits of information that convinced me this stone could change its surroundings, physically, with a touch and bit of old language. It was a beautiful little truth that was fed to me...just before my head started to split open from the heat."

Kristoff gently guided Sven forward again, Olaf beside him, listening intently. Both of them were silent for a time as the new details settled in. As usual, Kristoff was astounded and Olaf was...amused.

"Well, I don't think you could set fire to MY brain...maybe my buttons, they're made of coal, but not my brain...it would melt first, I think," the snowman pondered.

Anna smiled but looked at her sister with concern. "It must have done a number on you."

"I never wanted to see that stone again...for over a year I couldn't forget the images burned into my head. Even then, I couldn't be sure if I was right about the whole transformation thing...for all I knew it was simply a by-product of loneliness and isolation. But when I saw just how much trouble Arendelle was in I just..._hoped _I hadn't been hallucinating that day. If I had been, well...none of us would be out here right now."

Anna saw how discouraged Elsa looked and offered her hand to the queen as their horses trotted side by side. Elsa took it gingerly, enjoying the warmth and closeness.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," the princess stated contentedly.

Kristoff smiled too, rubbing Sven between the antlers and giving Olaf a playful shove. "Well it's a hell of a gamble, considering that we might not find ANYTHING out here in the middle of God's No-where, but...yeah. I can't think of another place I'd rather be either. Quite an adventure."

The trees darkened slightly as the sun went behind a large cloud. An owl could be heard not too far away, its hooting carried on the wind that rattled the branches and stirred the snow around them.

"Well that's not ominous or anything..." Elsa thought aloud.

The princess squeezed her hand for a moment and then released it so the queen could guide her horse around a large bush covered in ice.

"How much further do you think?" Anna asked.

"No idea. We're headed north, certainly," Kristoff said, a small compass pulled from his vest-pocket, "but until we find the edge of the tree-line, we're just following our noses I guess."

"Great idea!" Olaf said. Before anyone could object, the little guy was off the sleigh, into the bramble and out of sight.

"Olaf! Come back here!"

"Anna, stop!"

But it was too late. Anna bounded into high gear, her horse trudging through the deep snow, trying to keep up with the tiny snowman who seemed more than capable of walking on top of the drifts. Anna was almost out of sight as well before Kristoff and the queen also gave chase, the light of their lamps casting massive shadows as they hurried through the thickening wood.

_'This girl will be the death of me yet,' _Elsa thought.

She could faintly see Anna's lantern in the distance, weaving in and out of site. She was surprisingly nimble on that horse, her cloak going in and out of the lantern light as her sister tried to follow. The snow was getting less deep but the trees were not, and soon Anna was almost completely out of sight.

"Anna! Where are you?"

No answer.

_'Oh, Gods...'_

"Anna! Answer me! Now!"

Nothing.

Elsa wasn't sure which was louder, the rumble of the horses hoof beats or the thundering of her own heart. With a wave of her hand, she willed as much of the snow in front of her to the side, giving the horse more traction. She saw what looked like hoof-prints in the snow and turned her horse sharply, the animal panting under the strain.

"ANNA!"

Elsa wasn't aware that her horse had tripped until she was flying through the air. It bucked her hard into the sky, before it tumbled end over end into a large drift of snow at the foot of a massive residual boulder. Elsa found herself being snagged by twigs and branches as she sailed between tree trunks, her clothing ripped and torn before she landed in a large drift of snow.

Unharmed, but still afraid, her powers manifested of their own volition, spreading outwards as a large wash of splintering ice. The trees before her were pushed up and outwards in a sickening _CRACK, _bent sideways to create a path of shattered wood. The heavy, penetrating ice had split the forest in twain, the queen commanding obedience from her surroundings with astonishing prowess.

That's when she saw them. Anna was standing beside Olaf, looking back at the queen with a perplexed, somewhat frightened expression. They stood at the base of a large stone outcropping some fifty feet high, covered in a thick layer of moss and ice. Olaf was all smiles, as usual, but his eyes were wider. He marveled at the two-hundred foot stretch of parted trees, creating a path to the queen.

"Hi Elsa! Anna found me! GREAT trick with the ice," he said, waving as he put one hand on the splintered trunk of a pine, "pity about the trees though..."

Elsa didn't mean to ignore him, but her eyes were only for her sister at the moment...and they held a dangerous countenance.

"What did you think you were doing?!" She demanded.

Anna was a little dumbfounded at the question. "What?"

"Why would you just take off like that?! You could have been hurt! Or lost!"

"Elsa! Olaf was the one who ran off; I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself!" Anna defended. "He would have kept running if I hadn't stopped him."

"Guys, please, don't fight..."

"OLAF is made of _snow_! If he gets hurt, I can heal him! Or at least put him back together!" Elsa yelled, grabbing Anna by the shoulders. "You scared me half to death! If anything had happened to you I-I-I'm not sure I c-could..."

The sound of her sister's voice bleeding away all trace of hostility and filling with fear and sadness kicked Anna in the shin, so-to-speak. She placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, letting her breath for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"OK!" She admitted, "OK, OK, you're right! I'm sorry! I'm sorry...just please, don't be sad, alright? I messed up, I'm sorry, again. Really Elsa, I am."

Elsa steadied herself, trying to bring her powers and her heart back into rhythm without losing control of either. She closed her eyes and nodded her head, reaching to her sister's waist.

"Please don't scare me like that again," Elsa asked.

"No promises," Anna said, "but I will be more careful. THAT I can swear by."

Elsa smiled faintly, until she looked behind her, _really_ looked behind her, at the destruction she had caused. Her need to find her sister had manifested in a startling, powerful fashion and now about fifty trees had fallen victim to her winter magic. She reached out to a piece of wood, gnarled and covered in dark ice, then to the roots beside it, still clinging to the ground even though it no longer had a trunk to support.

"I...I did all this..." she whispered, her voice filled with a tiny bit of self-loathing, "oh Odin...what a mess I've made..."

Anna pulled Elsa's hand away from the tree, her eyes concerned and searching. "It was an accident...one I was just as guilty of, Elsa. Don't be too hard on yourself."

Elsa shook her head. "These trees could be hundreds of years old and I ended so many of them simply by having a small panic attack. It isn't right, Anna. I should be more careful and all I do is waste life...twist it and break it and freeze it solid..."

Anna shook her head fervently, pulling Elsa's hand closer. In the blink of an eye, Elsa's hand was nestled between her sister's breasts, pressed hard into her sternum. Elsa flushed red for a second and tried to pull away but Anna was insistent, keeping her hand still. The queen looked into her eyes as she spoke.

"You feel that?"

Elsa waited, listening.

Then she felt it. Either from the adrenalin or the rush of the moment, she wasn't sure, but she felt the rhythmic tapping of a heartbeat pushing through the cloth of Anna's cloak and into her finger-tips. It was mesmerizing...like putting your hand close to a flame just to feel the waves of heat rush to and fro over your skin.

"Yes...I feel it," the queen whispered.

"Does it feel twisted? Broken? Or frozen?"

Elsa shook her head, her hand relaxing against her sister's chest.

"That's because you have the exact opposite effect on me, Elsa. You keep this heart, this LIVING THING inside of me warm, pumping, whole. You could never do anything different. Even your ice is no match for this...remember?"

Elsa was about to respond when Anna put one hand on her neck, feeling Elsa's pulse in return. The sensation was incredible...and it increased her heart-beat rather noticeably.

"It's a magic we share. Neat, huh?" Anna said, giggling slightly.

Minutes passed like seconds as they stood there, tied together, their heartbeats slowly falling in sync. Elsa couldn't help but sigh sadly as Anna slowly withdrew her hand...but the sensation remained long after.

"OK...I won't lament the trees...too much," Elsa said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Good."

The queen turned her head slightly as she heard the sleigh sliding up behind the pair. Sven was heaving hard, trying to clear the snow and sticks from his head. Kristoff looked angry but relieved when he saw the two young women.

"Are you alright Anna? Are you hurt? Here, let me look at you..."

"She's FINE, Kristoff! I checked her out already. Don't worry about it," Elsa said, pulling her sister closer suddenly.

Anna's eyes went almost as wide as Kristoff's, looking at her sister with a mix of appreciation and confusion. The young monarch was stern, straight-faced, almost glaring at the young man. It wasn't a look of anger, but it held a warning all the same. It wasn't odd for Elsa to be protective of her, but to do it in front of Kristoff like that? It was new, strangely alarming, but not in a bad way.

_'Since when is Elsa all...possessive like this?'_

When she realized that the warmth in her arms and chest was increasing, she forgot herself for a second and licked her curved lips with something she could only describe as anticipation.

_'I kind of like Possessive Elsa...where was this side of her hiding before now?'_

Kristoff dismounted and looked at Elsa with embarrassment, seeing the look on Anna's face and Elsa's, he offered a small bow, holding it as he spoke, before collecting himself. He read their posture, their proximity and the tone of the queen's voice well, deciding to be diplomatic rather than perturbed.

"Of course, your majesty. I'm sure Anna is safe in your...presence."

Although Elsa softened a bit at his remark, but she could already see that something was working behind the ice-master's eyes. He was considering something...but as to what she wasn't sure.

Olaf broke the heady silence with a tug on Elsa's cloak. "Listen I'm sorry I scared you guys, but you said follow my nose and it led me, well, HERE, and here is exactly the here where we said we wanted to get to, so I figured it would be better to get from there to here faster-"

"Olaf, what are you talking about?" Anna asked, giggling at his rambling.

"Well, look!" the snowman pointed.

Above the large rock beneath which they all had gathered, Olaf gestured into the near distance. The trees had all but cleared and now the bare mountain stood before them in the late afternoon sun, hidden by the clouds. None of them looked up as Elsa's horse clopped over to join the group, but it seemed confused as all their mouths dropped open.

The gaping maw of the crater was truly frightening up close. Stretching nearly five-thousand feet up the side of the mountain, the hole was grotesque, for lack of a better word. Massive, jagged protrusions of limestone and granite pushed themselves out of the rock-face, snarling outwards like the wicked claws of a hawk. Spirals of twisted stone were gouged into the mountain-face, almost like whirlpools of Earth, still and stagnant, scarring the landscape as shrapnel would scar the flank of an unlucky soldier. Sporadic growths of trees, shrubs and other bric-a-brac were strewn about like the discarded leavings of a large predator, most of them dead and dry. Vines, some of them as thick as the legs of a cow, crept along the ground and over the sharp rock formations, strangling the already decrepit scenery. Further up, the highest lip of the crater held gigantic collections of icicles, some more than two-hundred feet long and sharp as flint rock, dangling like the fangs of a snake before the strike. A mist, blue-green in color, had settled into the deepest regions of the cavernous opening, still and pervasive, unbothered by the winds near the mountain peak. While no one wanted to admit it, it felt as though this ghastly hollow was in fact the yawning jaws of some great beast, which would soon gather up the mist in one tremendous breath and billow it out upon the small group below.

"Looks like the place, huh?" Olaf said, clicking his sticks together happily.

Kristoff took point, walking slowly up the rock face. "Yeah...I'd say we're in the right neighborhood."

Elsa felt Anna's hand threading into her own, squeezing softly.

"It's a bit more..._intense_, up close, isn't it?" Asked the princess.

Elsa nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off the mountain face. "Indeed. I can't even see the bottom of the depression. The forces involved in creating this must have been incredible..."

"And ancient," Kristoff said, pulling a torch from his travel-bag. "Whatever made this must have done it a long, long time ago. And it fell from the sky with such force that it almost cut the mountain in half. It must have fallen from REALLY high up."

"A shooting star, perhaps?" Anna asked.

"Could be. But FAR larger than anything I've ever heard of," he admitted.

Elsa and Anna followed the young ice master after the horses were tied to a large displacement of splintered wood. Sven marched along happily, having shed the reigns of the sleigh, sniffing at the air and scratching his antlers at the larger rocks on either side of the path. Kristoff lead the way, torch and ice-axe at the ready, as the queen and her sister followed cautiously behind.

"I remember, a few years back, coming across a book in the library," Elsa said, trying to lighten the mood, "which talked about these specific types of falling stars. They were HUGE, as big as a galleon or larger, and they flew through space like fiery arrows. Sometimes, they fell to Earth, falling faster and faster, speeding up in the air until they hit the ground with massive explosions. Some think they are sent from the spear of Odin, _Gungnir_, to wash away the wicked and the sinful. Others say they fall at random, without purpose or origin...that they are just leftovers from the creation of the heavens and the earth, no place to call home...so they crash to ours."

Anna was all ears, even if her eyes were focused on the huge edifice into which she was slowly walking. "You think that's what caused...all this?"

"Yes...it must have been quite a show."

"And a firestorm," Kristoff said ominously, shining the light in all directions. "I don't even want to know what the explosion did to the countryside. This forest may be old growth, but it may also still be recovering from the impact."

The queen shivered at the thought, the vulnerable display only slightly disturbing to her sister.

"Are you OK?"

Elsa wasn't as confident as she usually was. "I suppose so...I just pictured that explosion and the possible power it held. It's was unsettling."

"In what way?"

Elsa pushed aside a large vine, the princess assisting her. "I just feel like there is so much in this world I don't understand, the most disturbing of which being my own abilities. I can't remember the last time I saw a display of power, on this scale, that didn't also bring about equally abhorrent destruction in its wake. Just like during the summer, when I totally lost control..."

"NO, Elsa, please...don't think that way! This was an act of nature, completely uncontrollable...and you are nothing like that."

Elsa shook the words off. "Aren't I? I was so afraid of losing control when I was younger. One breech, one miss-step, and what happens when I finally get to show what 13 years of practice brings? I freeze the summer! One panic attack and I run, leaving Arendelle and you to suffer the consequences. It isn't right..."

Kristoff stopped the group for a moment to get his bearings, looking back at the queen. "But you are in control now, right? Your powers come and go only at your beck and call, yes?"

"...yes. But it doesn't make my point any less valid. Power begets destruction when used inappropriately. And destruction brings death."

Anna felt uneasy, and it had nothing to do with her surroundings.

"You are not your powers, Elsa," she said, "and you would never allow that to happen. Not again."

Elsa looked around her as the four of them were engulfed of the shadow of the crater. Her eyes took one last look at the sun before they started their decent.

"I wish I had your faith, Anna. Because I never want to be responsible for something as awful as...all of this."

The companions walked on in silence for some time. They forged a path down, down, down into the crypt-like cavern, the only sounds coming from their footfalls and the flickering firelight of the torch. The rocks were slick with something similar to moss but far less spongy, making the journey slow going. The boulders around them formed a sort of narrow hall for them to pass through, steep and treacherous. It didn't seem possible, but it was almost colder in the depths of this cavern than it was out in the wintery expanse of the forest. The mist clung to their clothing, making them damp, heavy, oppressive. The sisters looked with ever-increasing unease at the striations on the rock faces. They curved in an out like wisps of smoke, black as pitch and garish in the torchlight. The whole of the cavern seem to have been scorched from the inside, leaving massive burn-marks etched into the granite. They were weathered and faint, but both could swear that they could feel the heat of that fire on their faces even now. Such a massive incursion was unprecedented...and now the travelers were willingly plunging themselves into a hostile, alien territory, unsure of what they would find or if they would return.

Sven lowed deeply as he reached the bottom of the 'steps', indicating he was somewhat distressed or confused. The sound echoed for an excruciating period of time, filling the cavern, frightening the girls, giving Kristoff the willies. The noise transformed into a groan that seemed to bubble up from the earth itself, surrounding, encompassing, possessing everything. Everyone stood stock-still as they joined the reindeer.

Olaf was slightly more impressed. "That...was...so...COOL! Do it again!"

Anna and Elsa shook their heads and said "No!" in unison, causing Olaf to drop his smile for a second. Elsa rubbed his head to calm him, surveying the lay of the land, such it was.

The entrance was far behind them. She could barely make out the tops of other mountains in the distance, speckled with red and orange as the sun began to set. But no light entered the cavern, the mists making it more difficult to see further than a hundred feet in any direction.

An obvious path was not presented to them.

"Alright, so...where to now?" Kristoff asked, feeling his way around the stone crevices and slabs.

"No idea," Anna said, attempting to sound relaxed, and failing. "Maybe we just start...digging?"

Elsa shook her head. "Wasted energy. We need to find the deepest point in this crater. That's the most likely resting place of whatever created it in the first place. I just have no idea which way that is. This place works in three dimensions...the crater bottom could technically be above us or to the right. I can't be sure."

Olaf walked up to Anna and shook her dress. "Maybe we can ask for directions?"

Anna smirked a little sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, sure...from who? Rock number 2,067 or random vine number 584?"

Elsa seemed to consider this question for a moment before a cautious grin lit up her face. "Yes...ask directions! Why didn't I think of that?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

Elsa fumbled in the pockets of her traveling cloak for a minute or so, trying to pull something free. Eventually she found the small, oblong stone hidden away in the folds, her hands holding it delicately. She peered into the small, flickering light which danced within, closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

Anna held her breath, watching carefully as her sister seemed to strain with clenched eye-lids, pushing something invisible from her hands into the rock. Although she seemed to be putting considerable effort into whatever trance she was in, nothing changed. The light remained constant and the queen looked defeated.

"Anything?" Anna inquired.

"...no. I thought if I pushed hard enough, concentrated, tried to see this place two-thousand years ago, maybe I could coax a vision like we did with your birthday party...but I don't think there is enough power left in the stone to allow for such sight."

Anna walked over to Elsa and examined the stone, trying to find a clue, a niche, some idea of where to go. As her hand rested on her sisters, a noticeable shimmer could be seen wavering inside. The light was the same color, but now it burned more fiercely, more aggressively.

Anna jumped back with a start. "What was that?"

Elsa looked just as confused. "I don't know...are you hurt?"

"No. It felt kinda tingly I guess, but nothing bad. You?"

"Same. Try again."

Anna reached forward and took the stone from Elsa, holding it aloft. Nothing happened.

"Hmmm...maybe you _both _need to touch it?" Olaf said with an inquisitive look.

Elsa shrugged, gently leaning forward to touch the stone, her hand slowly cupping her sister's in the process. Anna smiled, enjoying the contact, far more than she thought she would, her sister sporting the same cute, unsure face she made whenever she was trying to solve a riddle. It made her happy, truly happy, if only for a second, but it was a real moment of happiness that shot through her like a static charge.

That one second was all it took.

The light within the stone glowed fiercely, filling their hands and eventually the whole space with waves of yellow and white light. Anna couldn't blink and neither could Elsa, her face filled with wonder as the waves of light poured over them in sweeping stripes. The light came to a focal point, narrowing steadily, until it shown straight upwards into the sky within the cavern. The focused beam pierced the mist like corpuscular radiation on a rainy day, clearing the air above them slightly, revealing a mesmerizing sight hanging above them.

"Oh, gods..._what on earth_...?" Kristoff began, dropping his now superfluous torch to the ground.

In the farthest corner of the impact crater, dangling like bats within a cave some five-hundred feet above their heads, shown an entire forest of glowing stone. The light from their own tiny bauble was miniscule by comparison, but it may very well have allowed for the incredible spectacle above them to be possible. Huge clusters of glowing rocks, some as tiny as a human hand, others the size of church steeples, sprang out from the otherwise dull mountain rock. The colors were sympathetic to the smaller stone in the hands of the royal sisters, glowing stark white and yellow, nearly as bright as the sun. The stones appeared almost smooth and pristine, almost like rough-cut diamonds after being tumbled with polishing stones. They rippled outwards in long rivers of light, almost a dead ringer for the patterns expressed by the aurora borealis. The once dank crater was now a cathedral of light, layering every stone and odd plant with an unworldly glow.

The sisters watched with great disappointment as the last bit of light left their tiny stone, leaving it empty, unmoving, blank. The light continued to shine from up above, but their own beacon now seemed to be well and truly spent.

"That must have been the last little bit it had to give," Anna said solemnly, placing the stone in her own pocket this time. "But it did the trick, I'd say. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

Elsa had looked down in the same instance as her sister had returned her gaze to the curved ceiling. She looked upon her sister and felt the same humble amazement as she had some nights ago, only this time she didn't seem to care if she stared. The steady pulse of light as it rolled over Anna's freckled face, down her dainty chin and smile...the sparkle in her eyes...the sheer joy that covered her features...the way her hands clasped gently beneath her chin as she marveled at the sight above her...it was all too much. Elsa was bewitched. She could no more easily tear her eyes away than she could stop the flutter of heat that rose from her heart up to her cheeks. It left her almost breathless.

Almost.

"No...nothing more beautiful. In all my life." She admitted softly.

Kristoff saw all of this. In one horrible, chilling, green-eyed-monster of a moment, he saw all of what was transpiring just a few feet away from him. He considered himself a fair man, relatively even tempered and level headed. But for all the wonder that this glow had instilled in him only moments ago, he was ashamed to acknowledge the bitterness that had begun to boil in his stomach.

He knew that look.

He had seen it many times.

He had given it only once.

That one time had been to the same young auburn-haired beauty who was receiving it now, even though she was blissfully unaware at the moment.

The only thing that made him bite his tongue was a second realization, possibly even more bitter than the first.

_'The queen doesn't even know what she's doing...or feeling... yet. But I do. It's written all over her face.'_

Trying to conceal his feelings, and growing uneasy, he spat the bile out of his mouth as discreetly as he could, composed his face and dawned the smiling, optimistic look for which he was known. Only then did he dare speak.

"It is quite amazing," he said, hands on his hips as he looked up. "Now the bigger problem: how do we get _up_ there?"

The women were shaken from their state of wonder long enough to consider the question. They couldn't see any route that was immediately more or less treacherous than the last. Their options seemed very limited.

"Well...we could take the express, maybe?" Anna suggested.

"The what?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa knew what she meant, but hugged herself protectively. "Oh, Anna...I don't know."

"Why not? It would be the fastest way, right?"

The queen looked dubious. "Well perhaps, yes. But I've never done it with other people before, at least not more than two. And we don't know if the ground is stable enough to take that much weight. For all we know this place could be on its last legs, ready to collapse under us at any time."

Anna tried to be patient and understanding. "You have a point...but what other options do we have Elsa? We can stand here for a few days and hope that a few of those things fall on us or we can try climbing with rope and picks. Kristoff has years of experience with that kind of thing, but you and I? We'd all be at risk if something goes wrong."

"Everyone except me. I'd be just fine," Olaf added optimistically.

Anna smiled. "Yes sweetheart, everyone except you. But as for the rest of us...I don't see another choice."

Elsa reluctantly nodded her head. She wasn't sure how she was going to manage this in a way that kept everyone safe, but given their time constraints and lack of preparedness for mid-air excavating, she knew what she needed to do.

"Alright...I'll give it a try."

Anna clapped happily and went closer to Kristoff, pulling him and Sven closer to the center of their little opening amongst the jagged rocks. When everyone was within ten feet of each other, Elsa stomped her foot upon the ground, the clap of her boot ringing out slightly, before a sheet of ice sprang out from her heel. It spun around the group, forming a five meter circular disc beneath their feet, the ice textured and bumpy, allowing for some traction. Around the perimeter of the disc, a small railing emerged, some eight inches thick and four feet high, surrounding them on all sides.

With a flick of her hand, Elsa pressed downward, forming a round dimple in the middle of the disc some four inches deep and perfectly symmetrical. She turned to Kristoff and motioned to his side.

"You're still carrying lingonberry juice in your water-satchel, yes?" she asked.

Kristoff was confused but nodded. "Yes, majesty."

She laughed a bit. "It's just _Elsa, _OK? May I borrow about a cup of it?"

"Of course, but what for-?"

"Pour it into that little depression in the middle of the platform. I need a visual cue, something to help me keep this thing level."

Kristoff did as he was bid, the red-brown juice filling the small hole, spilling over the lip on one side. Clearly Elsa needed to make some adjustments.

"Oh! I get it!" Olaf clapped. "This way we can tell if we're leaning too far from one side to the other when we go up! Great idea!"

"Go...UP?" Kristoff asked. But by then, they were already ascending.

Curling her arms upwards as if she were lifting a heavy piece of furniture, Elsa sucked all the moisture out of the air beneath the travelers, condensing it into solid ice, forming a wide column. The platform slowly but deliberately lifted off the ground, the juice in the dimple swaying from side to side like a small bowl of punch, eventually settling into a nearly perfect circle as they continued to climb into the air. After about one-hundred feet, Kristoff dared to look over the railing, immediately regretting it as he watched the crater floor pull away from him. His head swam as he slumped to his knees for a moment.

"_The Express_...ha...I get it..."

Anna was so excited she couldn't sit still. She and Olaf were skittering back and forth across the perimeter of the rising column, marveling at their ever increasing altitude. Elsa was at first charmed by their behavior, but it swiftly became apprehension as they reached the one-hundred and fifty foot mark.

"Anna? Olaf? Trying to keep us upright, OK you two? Need you to cool it..."

"This is incredible!" Olaf giggled, sliding in circles on his butt as Anna pivoted on her boot heels.

"We're going to touch the stars!" Anna added.

_'Or very close to it,'_ Elsa thought.

As they reached two-hundred and fifty feet, the mist was all but gone, allowing them to see the wide expanse of the crater and the huge gouging destruction it had wrought upon the mountain. Elsa did what she could to keep the column stable, but the wind was suddenly more noticeable, causing the juice to rock from side to side again. Making minor ice-corrections was hard enough in mid air, but add the gale of wind and Elsa was truly struggling to keep up.

"Almost...there..." she whispered.

The light was becoming almost too bright to withstand without squinting. The rumble of the rising ice was sending small vibrations through the queen and her compatriots, the juice shivering and rippling in time. Elsa took one last heaving breath and pushed upwards, her hands visibly shaking with the effort.

"Elsa! You did it! We're there!"

Her sister's voice was a godsend. Elsa halted the ascent, her eyes closing slowly as she knelt to one knee, trying to return the rhythm of her heartbeat to normal. She looked to her sister, her face a pale shade of white as she reached for the first stone within reach.

"Wow...I can't even...this is..."

"Yeah," Kristoff added, "what she said."

The queen placed her hand on one of the larger stones, examining it, respecting it. The swirling lights within sent unanticipated shivers through her whole body. Like a massive geode, the crystalline patterns reflected off of one another, complimenting and bolstering the energy that practically crackled in the air. The queen observed how each stone was surprisingly pristine, though roughly clumped together, in the surface of the ceiling. Almost like massive pieces of fruit hanging from impossibly large tree branches, ripe and tender and ready to become windfalls.

"The name makes sense now," she pondered aloud, her musings almost childlike.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kristoff remove his ice-axe from behind his back, square his feet, and prepare to strike. Elsa reacted within milliseconds.

"NO! STOP!"

Kristoff recoiled in mid-swing, almost going ass-over-tea-kettle in the process. He looked bewildered.

"What? What did I do?!" he asked hastily.

The queen sighed with relief. "Nothing, thank goodness. We don't know anything about these stones, right? Well let's assume for a moment that these things contain a great deal of power, what with the whole turns-things-into-gold characteristic and such. I don't think striking them with an axe would be wise, considering. Perhaps a more delicate approach, maybe?"

The ice master nodded and replaced the pick, gesturing towards the young blonde. "Makes sense...but what did you have in mind?"

"Help me with this, OK Anna?" the queen requested.

Anna watched as Elsa materialized a massive block of ice between two of the larger clusters of glowing stones. It was at an odd angle, appearing to be heavy and solid, sticking down from the ceiling towards the platform like a tongue blown in a raspberry.

"You push and I'll pull. Make sense?"

Anna nodded vigorously. She gathered her strength and began to push on the massive icy pry-bar, while Elsa used her powers to make the bar exponentially heavier and denser from the other side. The lever effect was causing unusual noises to whine out from the ceiling as the weight of the ice sought to pry the large clusters loose from their entrapment within the rocks.

Kristoff unslung his larger pack from around his shoulders and removed the items he didn't immediately need. When the pack was empty, he looked back towards the women still hard at work, just in time to see a sizeable fissure appear between the two clusters.

"It's working! Keep it up girls!"

As if on cue, a smaller glowing stone, perhaps the size of an apple, kicked free of the ceiling, only to smack Kristoff square in the forehead. He shook his head to clear it, but smiled broadly at the small stone as it rolled off his chest and gently into his pack.

"Yes! That's one!" Anna cheered.

Kristoff stood at the ready, the pack spread wide. "How many of these things do you think we need?"

Elsa grit her teeth, trying to focus while talking. "Honestly? No idea. But the greater serves for the lesser, right? Let's see what we can take safely."

For the next ten minutes, small clumps of stone would spring free onto the cobalt-blue platform in small sprays of shattered rock. Olaf and Sven would kick the smaller stones gently in Kristoff's direction, while he gathered as many as possible. Eventually the work was becoming far too much for either of the young women to continue. Elsa was about to call a halt when she heard five words from her sister that she would come to regret.

"Oooo...I want that one!"

Elsa looked up to see Anna climbing up the ice slab, attempting to dislodge a stone, roughly the size of a coffee table, from the rock-face with her bare hands. Before she could object, Anna had her hands on her quarry...which dislodged far too quickly for Elsa to stop her.

_RRRRRrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaack...rack...rackrackrackrackrackrackrack..._

Anna dropped the large stone out of sheer panic, watching with awestruck terror as the large fissure grew and grew and GREW into an impossibly large inverted canyon above her head. The massive crack continued away into the cavern, out of sight, hidden by the mist, the sound of its continual expansion sending eerie echoes in every direction.

The large stone slid away from the princess and onto the platform with an audible _SMACK_, careening into the guard rail, smashing through it with surprising ease, before tumbling heavily over the side and into the inky blackness below.

No one moved. Or spoke.

Except Olaf.

"Oh well...can't make an omelet without spilling some milk...no, wait, that's wrong..."

No one had time to correct him.

A flash of light, as bright as the moon, travelled up the column and filled the cavern for three horrendous heartbeats. Elsa pulled Anna off the practically vertical ice-slab still buried in the ceiling and held her sister close, waiting, listening.

Kristoff had just sealed his pack when the shockwave assaulted his ears, causing him to nearly pitch over the side in the process.

_**CCcccrrrrraaaaackkkka-**_**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion knocked both women to the platform surface, splayed them out, deafened them briefly and knocked the wind from their lungs. The lights of the stones immediately changed from pearl-white to crimson and purple, the new color-scheme frightening in the now shaking, roaring cavern. Anna had a brief moment where she lost track of her sister, spinning out on top of the column as it began to sway dangerously to one side. Elsa came into view, disintegrating the icy slab between them and crawling towards her princess.

"ANNA!"

Elsa was only inches away when the column finally began to give way. The groan was similar to the falling of a giant glass tree, sharp and shattering and horrible to behold. The angle of the platform pushed the two women together, while Kristoff, Olaf and Sven attempted to stay standing on the teetering structure.

"The cavern floor is giving in! The ceiling is collapsing!" Kristoff yelled as he tried to reign Sven in from his almost panicked state.

"Elsa! We're falling! _We're falling over_!" Anna yelled over the cacophony of earth and stone ripping apart at the seams.

"Hold on to me!"

Anna grabbed her sister and held her close as they began to fall faster and faster, towards the mouth of the cavern, the ground and mist rushing up at them.

Kristoff took his rope and latched one end to Sven's antlers, the poor animal skittering on the angled ice. He threw the other end to the princess and the queen, trying to keep the fear from clouding his eyes and his voice.

"Tie yourselves together! Elsa, can you give us a softer landing?!"

Elsa was almost in freefall when she heard his last words. She grabbed Anna with one hand, pushed herself off the platform as it became an almost vertical wall beneath her feat and hoisted herself and Anna into the air. By then, everyone was soaring through the mists, the ice column a shattering behemoth of rubble behind them.

Just before Sven, Olaf and Kristoff flew out of sight, Elsa pulled her teary-eyed sister into her arms, placed the rope firmly in her hands and placed a fast kiss upon her cheek. Anna looked up with a horrified glance as her sister uttered one final command.

"Brace yourself!"

T-_FFFFFFWWWWWOOOOOOSHHHH..._

Anna tucked into the fetal position and Elsa hurled a gale of wind and snow straight at the cavern floor. The draft was instantaneous and freezing, the snow pouring from her hand in waterfalls of white. Anna closed her eyes as she and her sister hurled towards a massive hill of powder, heeding her sisters words just before she landed...hard.

POOOOF!

STRAAAP!

The wind was knocked from Elsa's lungs as her grip was violently dislodged from the princess, the rope snapping like twine. Her last vision of her sister was as she was flung sharply to her right, spinning away down the massive mound of snow and out of sight.

One moment she was there, the next she was gone.

The only sound to outshine the cacophony of the collapsing crater was the wail that ripped itself from between the queen's lips. Even the roaring din of a shattering mountain couldn't compare with the anguish she felt as her sister was once again torn away from her.

"ANNA! NO ANNA, _NOOOO!_"

**XXXX**

**Please don't kill me...I will update as soon as I can, I promise. **

**-J**


	6. Ill Met By Stone-Light (Part 1)

**Hi everyone! First of all, THANK YOU for all the fave's and follows, you have no idea how happy it makes me that people are reading (and hopefully enjoying) this Fic. I've tripled my allotment of both since my last post which is just incredible, even with that terrible cliff-hanger at the end of the last chapter. Second, to those of you who plugged this thing on Reddit, you are very kind indeed, so thank you as well! One of the reasons I started writing this thing was because I can't draw to save my life, so I thought words would at least allow me to flesh out the images I saw in my head. I still wish I had half the artistic talent of the people I see on the Elsanna Reddit and Tumblr threads. Thank you, again, my lovely beta's, I couldn't have done this without you! Please comment and review. On with the show!**

* * *

_"...For the Irony of all Existence is that Good would be Totally Impotent without the Contrast of Evil."_

_-_**The Green Wizard CAROLINUS, **_The Flight of Dragons_

* * *

The roll down the snow-hill felt endless. For what seemed like an hour, Elsa tumbled out of control, unable to regain her footing. Huge pellets of rock began to pummel the ground, sending huge tufts of snow in large waves in every direction. Elsa didn't know which way was up for several seconds, until her elbows smacked the rocky ground of the cavern sharply. Pain shot across her arms, her scream lost in the god-awful din of cascading slag and earth.

When she finally found her footing, she was surprised to see that she was very nearly at the cavern entrance. Moving as quickly as she could, her arms jabbed with red-hot pokers of pain, she made her way in the direction she had last seen her sister. Dodging crumbling stones and falling rubble left and right, she pressed on, unable to see more than a few feet in front of her as the dust and debris clouded the air.

"_Anna!_ Where are you?! Can you hear me?"

She could barely hear her own voice over the clamoring roar of grinding rocks.

_'Please, PLEASE be alright Anna...don't you dare give up...!'_

Somehow she managed to pull herself over the ridge of rock that marked the cavern entrance, rolling onto her side to escape the suffocating dust that began to surround her. Elsa tried to push away the cloud with a strong icy blast of wind, but the pain in her arms made her powers much weaker, stifled, and hampered. She was trying to stand when she felt a pair of strong arms pull her off the ground, hoisting her onto a broad, furry back covered in small rocks and a saddle.

"Hang on!" Kristoff yelled, placing Olaf in the queen's lap as he struck Sven on his rump. The animal reared high, causing Elsa to grab hold of the reigns automatically. Kristoff began running alongside them as the powerful creature barreled headlong down the side of the mountain into the steadily darkening evening.

Elsa came to her senses with a frightened yelp, spinning around in the saddle. She looked back at the crater, the crumbling edifice and splintering ice adding to her fear.

She tried to dismount but Kristoff stopped her.

"No! We can't leave! We need to find Anna!" she cried.

"I know!" Kristoff said, sliding down an icy slate of rock, trying to keep pace with Sven.

"We're going in the wrong direction! We need to go back!"

"Not happening!"

"You DARE argue with me?! _We need to save my sister!"_

"I KNOW!" Kristoff bellowed; his own voice frighteningly deep and commanding. "I KNOW THAT! But I promised her, I SWORE to her, ON MY LIFE, that if something were to happen to her, or if we got separated, I would keep you safe! If anything happened to you, Anna would kill me! We'll find her, but you're hurt and if we go back we'll be crushed! You need to TRUST ME!"

Elsa was hit with anger, anguish, bitterness and fear in one huge wave, the pain in her arms magnified tenfold. She knew Kristoff was right but every fiber in her body was screaming at her to go back, even as the mountain seemed to be devouring itself from the inside out behind her. Rocks skipped past her head like smoldering arrows as Sven went full tilt for the valley floor, his breathing heavy while Olaf held on for dear life, looking at Elsa with eyes full of pain.

"We'll find Anna! I promise you Elsa...we will find her!" he said, his huge eyes even wider with fear.

The snowman's words were of little comfort, but she held him close, trying to bury her grief as she buried her face into his tiny arms.

_'Oh, gods...please don't take her from me...please...__**give me back my Anna**__...!'_

* * *

Anna hurt..._everywhere_. Her knees felt like smashed balsa wood and a rather wide cut on her cheek was staining her traveling clothes. She was vaguely aware of cold wind, trees and massive boulders rolling past her body, some close, some far away. She lay on soft white snow, her cheeks burning even with the cold whirling around her. She flexed a hand in front of her face, trying to determine if it was real or imaginary.

_'Sure stings like it's real...I think I twisted my wrist...' _she thought, trying to focus her eyes.

Anna slowly rolled to a sitting position, her head awash with images she could neither fully remember nor make sense of. Falling...hitting...glowing orbs...pain in her abdomen...rolling and spinning...more pain...falling ice...

_'I need to find Elsa...Kristoff...somebody...need to get clear...!'_

The princess pulled herself to a shaky stance, her legs almost too weak to carry her. The air was thick with fog and dust, making her cough and sputter worsening the burning in her chest. She covered her mouth with her glove, trying to filter out the thick debris cloud as she stumbled forward, foot over aching foot, away from the mountain. It wasn't until she had moved about fifty or sixty feet that she looked back over her shoulder.

The mountain seemed to be _eating_ itself. The peak remained stationary, but large snow-banks were dislodging from the summit to fill the crater. Massive cascades of rock and rubble pulled free from the crater ceiling, shattering and rolling like a hideous stew of earth and snow as it struck the ground. Ice was melted, vines ripped in twain as a steady, hideous rumble shook the valley floor and bounced off the nearby range of cliffs. Tiny explosions could be heard deep within the cavern, no doubt the concussive force of hundreds of glowing stones being crushed beneath thousands of tons of granite. Flashes of blue, purple and red tried to penetrate the dust-cloud that spewed upwards into the night sky, catching the last shards of light emitted by the setting sun. The resulting haze was grey and white and thick, almost as if a volcano were clearing its throat before it really started to erupt.

Anna hobbled away, doing her best to make it to the tree-line, hoping the massive trunks would provide her some shelter until she could find her sister and friends. She unwittingly stumbled over a small ledge, sending her rolling for several yards, right to the base of a tree, where she rested her head.

_'Get up, Anna...you're not safe here...'_

_**FOOOOOOOM...!**_

A huge gust of wind kicked up as a boulder, stained black from some previous collision, landed about ten feet from her body. The impact as so massive that the ground actually buckled, popping Anna up into the air like a coin flipped off a thumb.

She pulled herself up using the roots of the tree and snow near her head, dragging her boots across the ground. Blood droplets seeped into the dirty snow, staining it crimson. The dust was beginning to thicken and Anna was having difficulty breathing. Once on her feet again, she tested her knees before half running into the woods, trying to get as far away as she could as quickly as she was able.

The woods had been foreboding before, but in the dark, alone, with injuries and a mountain collapsing in the distance, Anna felt like she was running through one of her nightmares. Every step was painful. Every sound made her eyes dart from tree to tree. The rumble of the earth beneath her feet shook her breath, as well as the boughs of the trees high above her head. The fading light terminated in the shadows, hampering her depth perception. She didn't know if she was even traveling in a straight line, much less if she was any closer to finding her sister.

"Elsa! Kristoff! Can you hear me?!"

To her mind, Anna was yelling with all her might. In reality she was only barely raising her voice, any and all volume drowned out by the tumbling stone behind her. The trees became impossibly tall in her dazed vision, further impeding any chance of someone hearing her. She leaned heavily upon the weathered bark of an aspen, trying to figure out her next move.

_'The Horn!'_

Anna reached to her side, expecting to find the horn still slung at her hip...only to find a piece of shredded leather dangling in the wind.

The horn was lost. Or destroyed. Or both.

"OK, OK...they can't be far, right?" she asked the tree. "They both got thrown clear, I'm sure of it. That was a hell of a fall. Elsa rolled one way, I went the other, so I just need to head that way, right...?"

The tree couldn't argue with her, so she decided that was a 'yes'.

"Ooookay, so...which way is 'that way'?"

Again, no response.

"...thanks, that's very helpful."

She was about to despair again when she finally saw something in the gloom. Not too far ahead, in a thicket came a small glow. The sun was gone at this point; dusk completely overtaking the valley, so she knew it couldn't be sunlight. That, plus the fact that the glow was strangely blue in color.

"Elsa?" she called.

There was a snapping of twigs. Some kind of muffled noise.

"Elsa! I'm here! Is that you?!"

She didn't wait for a response. She pushed off of her tree and walked in a haphazard line towards the light, her breath ragged in the dark dusty air. She almost tripped again but reached out and grabbed at anything she could to steady herself, feeling her way through rather than looking for path. She came over a small rise and looked down into the bramble of branches and beheld a small clearing. Several tiny trees looked to have been crushed under the weight of a massive stone which had recently been catapulted out of the crater, having landed unceremoniously in this spot. Snow was tossed up on either side of the fifteen-foot-long boulder, moss partially covering one whole side.

The other side appeared to have a hitchhiker attached to it.

_'I must be seeing things.'_

Two small stones, glowing bright blue and white, sat upon the tossed boulder. Somehow they had survived the impact of the large rock as it was thrown clear of the collapsing crater, to rest upright and undamaged in a small crater of its own. The light was bright and welcoming in the poorly lit forest, beckoning the princess closer.

"Small miracles, I guess...knew my bad luck wouldn't keep up for too long..."

She stumbled towards the stones and dislodged one with relative ease, holding it in her torn gloves. She examined it briefly before putting it away in the folds of her clothing, plucking the second, slightly smaller stone in the same motion. The light spread subtle welcoming warmth across her bleeding cheek, making her feel almost ten times better.

"What a _beauty_. You're worth more than all the gold in these mountains, if only because now I can see more than five feet in front of me."

She held the stone aloft and looked behind her. While the light wasn't exactly powerful, it did at least allow her to determine that the mountain crater was, in fact, behind her and to her right, some three or four hundred meters away. It was enough of a reference to determine a rough path back towards where she _thought_ her sister might be.

She smiled a bit, the gesture feeling almost alien to her given her predicament.

"Things are looking up!"

_CRRRReeeeaaaak..._

**SNAAP!**

Anna almost dropped the stone when she heard the snapping and breaking of branches behind the boulder. The awesome power and fury of the falling mountain had lessoned somewhat, making the forest seem more still and quiet.

Something was moving through the woods, just beyond the discarded boulder.

"Heh-...hello?"

**SNAPSNAP.**

_HUFF...HUFFHUFF..._

Anna back slowly away from the large rock, the light within the stone changing slightly as she did. Gone were the playful blues and whites, replaced now with harsher purples and oranges. She barely noticed the change, however, as her eyes were drawn upon the dark woods around her.

_Ssssniff...sniffsniffsniff..._

_HUFF..._

A crackle of realization hit her, the light of the stone deepening to a red pallor.

_'Oh gods...wolves!'_

The idea made her physically ill. She had no sleigh, no reindeer and no lute this time. Her options were dwindling faster than the sunlight. A small dagger sat upon her hip, barely six inches long. She drew it fast, brandishing it with the same hand that held her only source of light.

_'Oh Odin's beard, this is pathetic!' _she thought tensely, her hand trembling.

She looked around for something, anything to defend herself with, settling on a thick, slightly tattered branch. She pulled it off the ground and held the pointy-end aloft, aimed at the boulder that was now some ten feet away from her. She tried to remember what Kristoff had taught her some months ago while riding near the ocean. His words were of little comfort now.

_'Breathe Anna, just breathe...take out the leader, the alpha. The largest, scariest wolf in the pack, the one who will probably attack you first. If you get that wolf, you may dissuade the others from coming any closer...you can do this...you __**need**__ to do this...'_

As Anna braced herself against a tree, she saw a dark form bring itself over the top of the boulder. She looked for the eyes, where they were supposed to be, but the shape would not rear its head. She watched as the shoulder of the creature climbed the rock, growing larger.

And wider.

And _taller. _

The branch rattled in Anna's hands as she shook in her boots.

"Oh sweet Freya, _give me wolves..._"she whispered.

The hulking, lethargic form came into full view, standing on all fours upon the ejected rock. Molten-bronze eyes caught the blood-red light flowing off the stone, as did the exposed canines hanging from a massive, gaping jaw.

The brown bear was skinny, as bears go. But it still stood almost six feet at the shoulder with a five foot wide chest, the arms rippled and coiled with muscle. The claws, eight inches long and black as night, skittered and scraped against the rock, leaving small indentations as the animal climbed down from its perch. Each footfall was surprisingly quiet considering its seven-hundred pound bulk, but the huffing and sniffing more than made up for it. The fur was matted and dense, almost putrid looking, as if the creature had been wallowing in something foul before it found the princess. Its breath came in huge clouds of smoke-like steam in the still, frigid air.

Anna wasn't breathing much at all. Or blinking.

_'Please just go away...pleasejustgoaway...!'_

The animal was doing anything but. In the seething red light, it was difficult to tell what the bear's intentions were, but it was certainly coming closer. Anna was doing her best to back away slowly, still brandishing her meager weapons as she moved through the dust-covered snow.

"Good bear..._nice_ bear...sweet, friendly, scary, giant bear..."

The bear looked away for a moment as it reached the bottom of the rock, its giant head swinging precariously from side to side. The huffing sound stopped for a moment as it swung over a discoloration in the snow at its feet...stained red.

Anna's breath hitched for a moment when she realized what he had found. Her cheek was suddenly inflamed with new pain as the bear turned to look directly at her.

_**Hhhhuurrrrrroooaaannnn...**_

The low growl of the bear nearly made Anna pass out from fear. She watched helplessly as the animal reared back on its hind legs, looming over ten feet above her small frame, a tsunami of fur and teeth about to crash upon the princess in the burning red light.

That's when Anna got an idea.

A good idea.

So good in fact that at the last moment, the stone seemed to agree, as it drained all red light away, to reveal sparkling emerald green in its place.

With that, Anna dropped her stick into the snow with a clatter, raised her other hand, and hurled the stone, past the lunging bear and into the boulder behind it.

**Tuh-**_**KOOOOOM!**_

The blinding eruption of light was staggering, but the force of the explosion actually knocked the massive beast from its feet. It fell to one side, roaring loudly as its massive shoulder slammed into a nearby tree. Anna saw her chance and ducked in the opposite direction, her sore legs carrying her as fast as possible away from her would-be assassin.

She crashed through the foliage, her dagger cutting through the undergrowth as she ran. She didn't dare look back even as she gained some significant distance. Her pace quickened as she heard the steady, rhythmic pounding of huge footsteps, still fairly far away, but getting closer.

It was following her scent, the blood still heavy in the air.

"Elsa! Kristoff! HELP ME!"

The bear was loping across the snow with ease, shaking the trees, pounding at the ground. Anna's calls for help went unanswered as she struggled to escape.

Anna was almost out of strength when she happened upon one of the largest trees she had ever seen. The oak was old and scarred, with bark peeling away in large chunks, the wood almost as white as the snow. It stood nearly a hundred feet tall, leaning sharply to one side, the roots pulling free from the frozen ground. She nearly collapsed in front of it, her arms grasping at the roots for dear life.

There was nothing else to do. She removed her cloak and hood, throwing them to the side. She pushed her upper body between the largest, heaviest looking roots, trying to pry her way in. She was barely able to squeeze through, the wood as thick as the stone walls of her castle. She pulled the rest of her body into the cage of protruding wood just as a small bush some twenty feet away was crushed underfoot by her pursuer.

_'Further in...need to put as much wood between me and that thing as possible...!'_

Anna managed to put about eight feet of gnarly, snatching wood between her and the bear. After that there simply wasn't enough space to move, the ground hard and packed at her back. She looked back out at the massive cage of roots, hoping beyond hope that the bear wouldn't be able to follow.

The bear lumbered up to her enclosure, sniffing, snorting, pawing at the earth. His massive head came into view, blocking out the last bit of light as day swiftly turned to evening. She could feel the heat of his breath pushing into the roots, thick and reeking of decay.

She reached for her dagger and one remaining stone, which glowed bright yellow in her hand as she brandished her weapon.

"GO AWAY!"

She wasn't at all expecting that to work, but what else she could do at that point was beyond her. At first the bear seemed to hesitate, mulling back at forth as it looked at her with its huge sunken eyes. But it wasn't fazed.

A paw, as big as frying pan, reached into the small space between the roots. It made it almost three feet into Anna's hiding place before the sheer size of its shoulder stopped it dead. It fell well short of its target, gouging out large splinters of wood as it was retracted.

"Ha! See? Can't get me in here, can ya? Get lost!"

All her bravado was lost as the bear lolled open its mouth and roared into the confined space.

_**ARRRRROOOOOOOOAAAWWWWWNNNNN!**_

Anna's ears rung like church-bells, her chest tight and pounding. The roar had almost knocked the wind out of her, a secondary weapon in the bear's arsenal that she hadn't counted on. It was earth-shattering and deep, an earthquake given physical form in the furry monster before her.

As her ears cleared, her eyes beheld a fresh horror. The bear was gnawing at the wood, its teeth slicing slowly but deliberately through the fibers of the oaken roots. The claws slashed suddenly at her, still only five feet away, dangerously sharp and hungry for flesh.

Dagger in hand, Anna could only think of one thing left to do. She sucked in a huge lung full of air and screamed for all she was worth.

"AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

It was shrill and piercing, the loudest noise she could conjure up, echoing far into the distance of the now surprisingly silent forest. She followed it with another beg for help.

_"ELLLLLLSSSSSSAAAAAAA!"_

She didn't care who else heard her. She just hoped that her sister could hear her voice somewhere, anywhere, so that she could at least have a general idea of where to look. The bear never faltered, clawing and biting and slashing its way deeper into the tiny alcove.

She waited.

Ten seconds.

Twenty.

She smiled for the first time in what felt like years when she saw the first few flakes of snow begin to fall on the bears head.

_'She heard me! She's worried about me and she HEARD ME!'_

_"ELLLLLLSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Even though she had no proof that the sudden snowfall was in fact caused by her sister, she chose to believe it. It gave her hope, if nothing else.

The bear was closer now. It had made its way at least two feet deeper into the roots, unrelenting and snarling all the while. Anna could almost feel those claws on her legs as she pulled them closer, desperate for more room. Her head was pounding and her cheek ached and her breath was shallow.

_'Elsa, Kristoff...please...hurry...'_

Despair was taking her faster than the bear could reach her. Sudden flashes of memory found her then, images of the last few months pouring over her weary mind as she struggled to stay alive. They were powerful and happy and all of one person, she realized; her older sister.

She saw her sitting across the table at dinner, happily munching on chocolates, laughing at Anna's terrible jokes...then she was in the town square, assisting several men with raising a new maypole for children to play with directly after the thaw, sweating and huffing but smiling all the while as she reveled in the work...then she was walking by the ocean in casual clothing, her hair down, her eyes bright as the sun set, looking directly at Anna as the aura of the setting yellow orb outlined her body perfectly, bringing a bright crimson to her cheeks as she saw how beautiful her sister was...

_**GGGGRRRRRUUUUUUUOOOOAAAWWWWNNN!**_

The bear's roar cut her memories short. Back she was in that ever-shrinking hiding place, so close to death it was almost a taste on her tongue. The bear was only three feet or so away now.

_'No...' _she thought, eyes narrowing.

**CRUNCHSNAP!**

_'...not like this...'_

**SLASH! RRRRIP!**

_'I'm not going to say goodbye like this...'_

**KERSNAP! **

"I buried my parents...ELSA WILL NOT BURY ME!" she roared aloud.

The last thought sent fire through her belly. Without thinking twice she inched _closer _to the nearly frenzied animal, pulled her dagger free and plunged it into the back of the bears paw..._deep._

There was a cry of pain as Anna twisted the blade slightly, gouging out a four inch puncture in the furry matted mess of the bears right hand. The animal actually recoiled, falling back on its haunches for a minute, inspecting its appendage like it had just been smacked by the hand of God.

Anna followed through. "COME ON! I'm not gonna make this easy for you! Eat me if you can you _bastard!_"

The bear, unable to respond, slowly turned its head to one side, gazing at the girl in the fiery yellow light of the stone. For a moment, it seemed to consider its options, weighing them carefully.

Another low snarl signaled its choice.

_**WHABAMMM!**_

Anna almost dropped her knife as the bear threw its whole frame into the roots, snapping two large chunks and damaging a third as it did. The snow on its back shook loose like dust, sprinkling to the ground.

Anna grit her teeth and slashed at the bears nose and throat, missing by a mile.

"That all you got?!"

Another roar and the bear backed up again, slamming hard. It was barely one foot away now, its head practically in Anna's lap. She dropped the dagger after that last hit, her hands frantically searching for it as the bear back up for one final lunge.

_'Elsa, please...help me...!'_

She was still partially deaf from all the roaring and snarling. If she hadn't been, she may have heard a new sound coming closer and closer to her...the thunderous beating of hooves on frozen earth.

_Ditditduh-dum...ditditduh-dum...__**ditditduh-dum...DITDITDUH-DUM...DITDITDUH-DUM...!**_

_WHOOOSH..._

**SLLLAAAAAMMMM!**

And just like that, the bear was gone.

Anna blinked. Twice. Three times.

The bear was gone.

_Just GONE._

She couldn't believe her eyes. Or her ears as she heard something heavy and solid hit the ground some thirty feet away with a clumsy WHUMPH.

_'What in all Valhalla...?'_

**DiDUMMM!**

"Elsa!?" Anna cried, her racing heart soaring with hope.

"_No..."_ came a voice, unrecognizable to the princess.

A pair of legs, _human_ legs, had landed in front of her, kicking up snow as they struck the ground. They were covered in a thick material she didn't recognize, skin tight and almost leathery in appearance. A pair of boots, sturdy, heavy and rounded at the front, held both legs tightly. A cloak of some kind hung at mid-calf, gently flapping in the increasingly snowy breeze.

She had no idea who these legs belonged to. Nor the voice that spoke to her as she huddled in her tree-root prison.

_"Stay hidden,"_ the male voice whispered, husky and smooth. _"I'll take care of this."_

The legs strolled out of site a moment later, the footfalls surprisingly loud considering how slender the legs were.

Anna sat in shock for a moment before her curiosity, coupled with relief, got the better of her. She found her dagger beneath a mangled root, retrieved it and slowly began shuffling her way back to the entrance of her hideaway, made incredibly wider thanks to her assailant. It was a welcome change in appearance, especially without the bear.

The site that greeted her was anything but welcoming.

The bear seemed to have been catapulted away, slammed hard into the trunk of a pine tree about forty feet across the clearing. There were no drag marks. No foot prints. Either the bear had been levitated off the ground, or something had struck it so hard that the animal was literally flung like a sack of wheat out and away from Anna's tree. The bear groaned deeply, disoriented, its fur coated with snow as it rolled back to its feet, slow and unsteady.

The figure that stood before the animal was a little more...collected.

"I asked you to stay _hidden,"_ came that hushed, low rumble of a voice once again.

The man stood as a statue in the center of the clearing, unmoving, rigid, balanced...and he was almost two-and-a-half meters tall. Anna noticed that first. The next thing she noticed was his hair, a silvery, straightened mane that was surprisingly flat as it lay across his cloaked upper body. His waist seemed impossibly narrow, especially given the broad square of his shoulders and thick neck. The hood of his cloak was down and his chest was barely covered with a white, plain cotton shirt, dense and scratchy-looking. His profile was all she could see of his face, as he was still squared off with the bear some ten yards away from him, but his beard, some nine inches in length and also silvery-white, barely moved in the steadily increasing wind. The nose was straight, sharp, almost like the beak of an eagle, while the cheeks were almost delicate and Egyptian in form. The mouth seemed lipless, a straight, stoic line above his chin, which was itself strong and shapely.

He was handsome...in a strange, polished sort of way.

She couldn't make out the eyes though, even with the light of the stone dancing in her hands.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked again, a warning in his voice.

It was then that she noticed the spear.

In his right hand sat a rather stout-looking pole, seemingly made of ash-wood. At the very top, the only end she could see was a three-pronged spear-head some twelve inches in length. The central blade was spade-shaped at the tip, rectangular down the center and splayed out at the bottom, providing the base for the other two prongs. These other two blades where curved inwards slightly, not unlike a trident, but far thicker and with pronounced leading edges. The triangular tips were wickedly curved, almost like the fangs of a mountain lion. There were markings upon the steel, subtle, nuanced, delicate. They may have been runes or some other language etched into the metal, but she couldn't be sure. Symmetry was prevalent in them however, a balance of shape and design, just like the rest of the blade.

It was one of the most frightening weapons Anna could picture, in the hands of a man who was equal parts foreboding and mysterious.

The low growl of the bear finding its feet brought her back to reality. Her own voice was hoarse from screaming.

"_How_ did you...with the bear I mean-"

"There's no time for that," the stranger curtly interrupted, waving her off slowly with one large hand from beneath his cloak. "He's coming back around..."

Something in his voice was...off. He didn't sound frightened or tense; he sounded relaxed, matter-of-fact...maybe even a little excited.

Anna was shocked to see the bear rise back up on its hind legs, its eyes fiery and indignant. The creature was focused on this new threat, but Anna still felt a tremble in her legs as she saw it slowly walk towards them.

_"Stay behind me..." _the stranger whispered again, turning towards her.

It was in that instant that Anna's fear of the bear left her. Her eyes were as wide as the dawn when the stranger looked at her, his own eyes unblinking and steady.

Emptiness...that's what she saw. Although the eyes were, in fact, a dark maroon in color, she saw and felt a profound emptiness as soon as she met his gaze. It was like looking into a pit with no bottom, or staring down into the ocean as one floats with the tide far out at sea. The consuming, intimidating, borderline swallowing sensation she felt was almost too much to endure. She imagined in that instant what it would be like to suddenly find herself eaten alive, plunging into suffocating darkness as every physical part of her was slowly digested away.

Not to mention the pinching in her chest...a sensation all too reminiscent of being frozen solid four months earlier.

She did as she asked. She backed up towards her tree, mouth slightly agape, eyes fixed and wary. She couldn't resist. For in that moment, her fear of the bear paled in comparison next to her sudden, irrational fear of this man. To disobey his word would, she was convinced, put her life in far greater peril.

Thankfully, he turned back to the bear.

"You will not have her, beast," he stated, casually, as if reading a recipe from a book. "Not this night."

The bear wasn't convinced.

In the blink of an eye the animal was charging full tilt at the stranger. The ground bounced with each heavy foot-fall, the whirling snow seeming to increase its speed and size.

Anna watched with fearful fascination as the man raised his spear and began to spin the shaft, almost lazily, above his head, the movement slow and deliberate like the blades of a windmill.

That was all it took.

**SHH-**_**CRACK!**_

The bear was knocked from its feet for a second time in as many minutes, rolled three times in the snow and sent head first into another tree, shaking the snow from its branches. The skid marks from where it had bounced across the ground were deep and obvious in the freshly-fallen powder...as were the droplets of blood that now besmirched the snow.

"_Gods..._" murmured the princess.

The _other _end of the spear seemed to have a purpose after all. An oval-shaped weight, studded with small, cone-shaped spikes and a ball-peen hammer-like point, had spun through the air to land a vicious blow to the skull of the charging Ursa. It looked like it weighed a ton, yet the stranger continued to slowly rotate the shaft above his head as if it weighed no more than an ounce or two. The blade of the spear gave off a slight whistling noise as it cut through the cold air, while the mace-like weight seemed to make no sound at all.

It still didn't explain how he was able to send a seven-hundred pound bear careening through the air like a snowball.

_'How is he DOING this? No WAY he's that strong...no one is...' _Anna rationalized, pulling the stone to her chest in a protective manner.

The man in question finally moved, walking slowly towards the bear, his footsteps loud and purposeful.

He wanted the bear to know he was coming.

"Stay down, beast. Lest you never rise again."

The bear sprang to life, swiping out in a high arc with its clawed paw. Anna braced for the anticipated strike...

But the stranger was already in the air, back flipping, once, twice, three times...nearly nine feet straight up into the blizzard of the sky. The spear following, spinning at his side with another flurry of whistles, before settling upright as he handed gracefully some eight yards away.

The bear was almost as dumbfounded as Anna was.

"Sloppy I see..." the stranger commented, un-phased, unimpressed, "I suppose I hit you harder than I thought..."

Anna saw what was happening in one small moment of clarity. This wasn't a case of bravado and luck on this stranger's part. This was planned, executed flawlessly with a clear head and steady nerves. He could have ended this with one lunge of that sinister-looking spear of his, skewering the animal like so much meat for a spit. But he didn't. He was drawing this out.

He was _toying _with the damn bear.

And he seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.

This time, the man leveled the spear head at the brute, the blade steady and deliberate in his grasp. No movement wasted, no frivolous threats...just truth, enforced at the tip of a weapon.

"Stay down, cub," he insulted, his voice even and tempered, "I will not ask thee again."

Anna couldn't place his accent. It sounded like an amalgamation of Germanic, Irish and Russian but with no clear phonetic root. The combination of all three languages may have explained his peculiar linguistic pattern, including the strange way his words rolled off his tongue in the same way gravel might roll down a cliff-side. Everything about him was harsh, controlled, focused, merciless...something Anna admired in a way but also found deeply unsettling.

The bear seemed to consider the stranger's offer, looking around for other options. When its eyes settled on Anna again, the same hunger that had driven it earlier was rekindled. He lowered his head and shook off the last two hits, moving closer to Anna before starting a fresh charge in her direction, eyes wild, teeth bared, legs galloping.

With an unnatural speed, the stranger bounded through the deepening snow and overtook the bear in three huge strides. He was flanking the animal in less than a second, before turning to look at the fiery confusion in the bear's eyes.

_"Too slow..."_

_**WUHOOOMP. **_

Somehow he had managed to scoop the blunt end of his spear _under _the bear as he flanked it, striking the animal savagely in the gut with the ovular steel pommel.

The reaction was instantaneous. The bear doubled over with a frightening yelp, rolled onto its shoulder in mid stride and landed in a heap not five feet from Anna. Her eyes lit up with new horror as she saw something red and brown and disgusting stain the snow, vomited up from deep within the bear's belly. The smell was foul and acrid, stinging her nose like manure mixed with rotten meat.

The bear stopped moving then.

Anna retreated behind the tall stranger as he casually strolled over, the spear held almost daintily between his fingers. As Anna got some distance, he knelt, ever so slightly, over the bear's body, trying to examine his quarry.

"Is it...dead...?" she asked, unsure if she wanted an answer.

The man seemed to ignore her. He looked up, past the young woman with those deep, ominous eyes, as if he were trying to read the text of a book from far away. He seemed to be considering something.

_**ARRRRAUGH!**_

Quick as a flash the bear sprang back to like, sweeping out its uninjured paw to try and decapitate the stranger with one blow!

Although he was a half second too late, the man did manage to dodge the brunt of the blow. Instead only a few small gashes could be seen in his cotton shirt as he leapt backwards with surprising agility.

He stood there, feeling the five long gashes in his shirt, his eyes never leaving the bear. Although his body remained unharmed, something about his pride seemed to have been wounded...or at the very least, challenged.

If it were possible, the eyes darkened further still, his mouth pulling mischievously into a sneer.

"It seems there is fight in you yet..."

Anna crept behind a birch tree, her eyes glued to the scene as the stranger once again whistled his spear into the air, bringing the heaviest end down onto the bears injured paw. The strike was so audible it even hurt Anna, though there was nothing she could do from her position near the tree.

The bear howled in pain, rolling away for a moment, trying to regain its stance.

The stranger seemed to harden. His shoulders, posture, even his voice became like stone, rough and uncaring. He stopped spinning his weapon, allowing it to lay almost lazily across his shoulder.

"Then I shall give you satisfaction, bear," he stated simply, "by offering you fair combat."

With a mighty thrust, he slammed the blunt end of his spear into the earth, sending visible ripples through the snow and out into the forest. Anna was almost knocked to the ground as the shockwave hit her, the echoing BOOM from the impact assaulting her ears.

_'What in the name of all that is holy...!' _she thought, momentarily brought to her knees from the strain of enduring the shock.

The stranger now stood, unarmed, between Anna and the bear, his cloak pulled to one side to reveal hefty forearms covered in large silver cuffs reaching from his wrist almost all the way to his elbows, his fingers surprisingly long and delicate looking, even with the callused knuckles.

"How about...three chances? Yes; three chances to best me. I think it a fair proposal."

Anna placed a hand on her head. Sure enough, it was still attached. But the stranger's words just then had made her seriously question that fact.

_'...He's not going to...but that's insane! With his bare hands...?!"_

The stranger pulled his arms in, his cloak swept aside slightly for freedom of movement. He changed his stance, leading with his left shoulder, feet planted. The look on his face never changed as the bear loomed overhead once more, breathing hard, blood dripping from one dislodged incisor.

"Oh my..._look out!"_ Anna yelped.

Rather than lead with a swipe, Anna watched in horror as the bear dropped straight down on the stranger with an open mouth, snarling and snapping at his jugular.

_**SCHRAAAK!**_

The movement was liquid. Anna almost missed it when the stranger drew his left hand across his chest and drove the heel of his palm into the side of the bear's nose. The animal looked stunned, dazed, swinging its head hard to the right, almost losing its balance. Another small spray of blood landed in the snow.

"That's one..." the stranger hissed.

The bear recovered quickly and threw another swipe, attempting to maul the man where he stood. Each swipe caught the air and nothing else, the stranger artfully maneuvering and stepping aside from each blow. His breathing never seemed to increase, nor did he even blink as each thrust invaded his personal space.

"That would be two..."

He dropped to the snow suddenly, spinning a leg across the ground in a wide arc, smacking the back leg of the bear with such force that snow was sprayed for ten feet in all directions. The bear whined and fell backwards, landing at a sickening angle across a few loose stones jutting out of the clearing floor. The awful noise it made while landing reminded Anna of the sound a stale loaf of bread makes when bent over the edge of a table.

_'How is this possible...?' _Anna thought, her heart pounding again. The battle was so one sided she was almost feeling sorry for the bear.

Said bear was a miserable sight at this point. Bleeding, sore, weary and beyond enraged, it looked like a ghostly charcoal sketch of a bear in the falling snow, barely intimidating anymore, save for its size. Its breath was ragged, as if it were trying to breathe under water. Anna could see the frustration on its injured face as it tried to regain the higher ground, attempting to flank the stranger as it barreled to the side once again.

The animal attempted to slam all of its weight into the stranger, both gigantic arms swung above its head, looking to drive the man into the ground like a railroad spike. It bellowed deeply as it brought its bulk down in one ferocious attack, claws raking, teeth hungry for the kill.

The stranger didn't even move out of the way.

Instead, he brought both of his arms up in a defensive posture, bringing both fists together above his head, the huge silver cuffs slick with snow, glinting in the light from Anna's stone. He stood his ground, eyes narrow, the smirk finally leaving his face, replaced by a grim line.

_**SCCCHHHLLLAAANNNGG!**_

Anna felt the bottom drop out of her stomach.

The claws of the bear literally _shattered_ upon striking the silver cuffs across the stranger's forearms. The bear howled in agony, flailing vainly with its mangled paws. The splintered cuticles sprinkled to the snow like so much kindling, useless and broken.

"And _that_ is _three..._"

Now Anna could _only_ feel pity for the bear.

The next sixty seconds were a horror show. The heavy snowfall barely concealed the onslaught before the princess's eyes. She watched, spellbound, as the stranger leapt into the air and drove his knee into the throat of the animal, cutting off its air supply with the blow. In the same motion, the man fell with the animal, using its own momentum against it. He latched onto the furry shoulders with those delicate fingers, grabbed hard, inverted himself as if he intended to do a handstand on the bear's back, his feet pointed at the sky. As gravity overtook him, he actually pulled the bear off the ground and into the air, flipping him over his own shoulders as an acrobat would throw a fellow performer. Only this little stunt sent the bear sprawling into a small tree, snapping it in half as the bear landed hard on its back.

Anna clutched at her dagger, the stone shifting in hue once again. The yellow had long since faded, replaced with pinks and reds and dark purples. It seemed the stone was feeding off of her pity, her fear and her sorrow all at once.

"S-...stop it..." she whispered shakily.

Either he didn't hear her or he flat out ignored her words, for the stranger marched up to the injured beast before it had a chance to recover. A swift kick from one of his legs snapped the bears head back sharply. The neck wasn't broken, but the way the animals limbs seemed to go limp for a second indicated that it wasn't far off.

"Stop...it." Anna tried again, coming closer, abandoning her shelter behind the birch.

The stranger grabbed the scruff of the bear's neck, the pitiful whining almost constant now. The animal lurched forward, attempting to get away, but the tall, silver-haired man was having none of it. He kicked the front paws out from under the beast, slamming the chest down firmly into the snow. Blood coughed from the animal's mouth, as did several dislodged teeth. The stranger sent another kick into the abdomen, nearly projecting the bear off the ground again, before driving his elbow down between the shoulder blades, planting the furry mess back in the snow.

"_Stop it!_ Please!" Anna tried, her own voice still frail, hampered by what she was witnessing.

The stranger flipped the bear onto its back, never even bothering to look in Anna's direction. One weak swipe from the animal's paw was deflected easily. With both hands this time, the stranger grabbed the bear by its heaving chest, pulling it partially off the ground before dead-lifting it into the trunk of another tree. Fur met wood with a dull THUD, the bear on its back once more, seemingly sitting in a reclining position against the brown bark of the tree. Another cruel punch to the bear's skull insured that it would stay there.

"Please! He's done, can't you see?! No more, please!" Anna yelled, her legs suddenly giving out as she tried to walk. She crawled on her hands and knees, desperate to get closer.

The stranger did in fact stop for a few seconds, but only so he could take four lazy steps backwards towards his spear planted in the ground not far away. His hair shook slightly as he yanked his weapon free, again spinning it almost soundlessly beside him. The tip of the spear caught a piece of broken wood laying haphazardly across the ground, slicing through it with ease, the ringing of metal clear and sharp in the frigid air.

The cloak on the strangers back was stained with bear blood; large stripes smothered here and there, evidence of the man's cold efficiency in battle.

Now, there seemed to be only one task remaining.

"I beg you, STOP! He's not a threat any more, _can't you see?! Stop!"_

The man ignored her. He walked slowly through the snow, bringing the spear to bare above his head with his right hand. The muscles on his arms were twisting snakes, thirsting for more carnage.

The bear could only look at him through foggy eyes, confused, hurt, drained. It barely comprehended its own peril as the man with the forever deepening eyes approached it, intent on ending him.

All the bear could do was draw ragged puffs of air, feebly clinging to life in its mangled state.

All Anna could do was scream.

_**"DON'T KILL IT! PLEASE! MERCY!"**_

"_ANNA!"_

Even though he was poised like a lightning-bolt ready to strike, the stranger actually stopped.

The second voice had halted him with one word where all of Anna's pleading had fallen on deaf ears.

Anna turned. She looked.

She smiled a painful-yet-relieved-beyond-relieved smile as new light found its way into the clearing.

Elsa, sitting atop Sven with her own personal, tumultuous snowstorm whirling around her body, was sitting not twenty yards away at the lip of the clearing, her eyes awash with happy tears as she beheld her little sister.

A panting and exhausted Kristoff stood beside her, his pack filled to capacity with glowing stones, their light pushing through the top flap and flooding every square inch of space around them. The mountain man took one long look at Anna...before he fell to his knees, head down, chest gasping, his eyes closed and tearful with happiness.

Olaf bounced in place, happy and excited as he spotted the princess.

"We found you!" he called, giggling and clapping his sticks together.

Anna felt the last of her strength leaving her. She could only sob; her voice all but lost as she broke down and called one final time for her sister.

"ELSA!"

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Ill Met By Stone-Light (Part 2)

**Hi Folks! Thought I should drop this off before I went to bed. Not exactly sure when I'll be able to update again, hopefully within the next week. Work has been very taxing but do not fret, I shall update as soon as I can. A little shout-out to some new friends of mine; Asha5267, unserendipitous, ****HiImOlafAndILikeWarmHugs, crimsondragon6789, Jovii, C-mea and superiorduperior! Thank you for your reviews and support, they mean the world to me. HunHund, my beta, you know I love ya (she's got a cool new fic coming out soon). You all should say hi to some of these authors and check out their work, I doubt you'll be disappointed. Let me know what you guys think of part two! Cheers.**

* * *

"_Monsters are very real. But they're not just creatures. Monsters are everywhere. They're people. They're nightmares...they are the things that we harbor within ourselves. If you remember one thing, even above remembering me, remember that there is not a monster dreamt that hasn't walked once within the soul of a man."_

**―****C. Robert Cargill**, _Dreams and Shadows_

* * *

Anna's tears burned on her injured cheek but the pain was far away, pushed out of her mind as she saw the beautiful scene unfold in front of her: Elsa dismounting Sven.

Seeing her racing down the small hill, her feet flying, and the light of the stones silhouetting her like a rising blue sun; tears in the queens eyes, of happiness and joy and relief.

Her voice filling the air, bouncing off of each snowflake to echo in the princess' ears like the music it was.

And finally her soft, gentle arms lifting her from the ground in a feverish embrace, pulling, grasping, holding...if the queen had wanted, Anna would have surrendered entirely, consumed whole by the beautiful woman in her arms.

"ANNA! Oh thank Asgard, Anna, _my_ Anna...I heard you! I heard you and I came running, Oh, _Anna_...you're alive..._you're alive...!"_

"Elsa..." she whispered, her voice soft and tired yet flooded with new happiness as she clutched at the queen, "I...I thought I'd never _see _you again..._I was so afraid...I screamed for you...as loud as I could..._"

Elsa could only smile sadly; nodding a bit as new tears overtook her cheeks.

"I heard you, my _Kjære søster... _I'm sorry it took _so long..._"

Anna shook her head slowly, her blood-stained hand brought to her sister's cheek. Even though her energy was fading, she used a bit of it to quench a thirst she was unaware she possessed. Tilting her head upwards, looking into the sparking azure eyes of her sister, a new desire struck her like a gale of arctic wind.

"You found me...I _knew_ you would...thank you..._thank you thank you...thank you..."_

It sounded like she was thanking the heavens. Perhaps she was.

But even the All Father couldn't have seen what came next.

With no protest from the queen, save a flash of surprise that momentarily gripped her body, Anna slowly pushed her face upwards, her eyes half-lidded and glassy, to gently press her mouth against her sister's beautiful lips.

Softer than moonlight, warmer than cocoa, blinding her even though her eyes were wide open...Elsa was only vaguely aware of her own heartbeat, a machine in her chest that knew no fatigue or limit...it just hammered away.

To Anna, she tasted like winter...like pine needles and fresh snow and ice skating and freezing wind and woolen mittens and cold stars and long walks and hot meals and good music and short days and deep nights...every possible incarnation winter could conjure was harnessed there, in Elsa's lips.

It was better than chocolate...Anna knew no better way to describe it.

Their bodies acted of their own accord. Elsa's eyes fluttered shut after a moment, her hand gently cupping the side of her sister's face, as if she wanted to touch and make sure that this was all actually happening. Anna felt her own hand, tired and raw as it was in the cold, slip behind Elsa's head to gently weave her fingers in the queen's braided hair.

_'...what am I doing? This can't be happening! Even though I know it is, it shouldn't be happening, couldn't be...could it?' _the princess wondered.

As for the queen, for ten whole seconds, Elsa knew what it was to be truly frozen. It was as if the entirety of the planet had stopped in its tracks, amazed and enchanted and totally fascinated by the exchange between the two women. Even the storm above appeared to relent, the howling suspended during that one fleeting kiss.

She wasn't sure what to think. Or what to do.

_'Anna...what...how...is this...can this be real...?'_

The queen was lost for a time. She couldn't even begin to understand what was happening, either within her head or outside of it. It was raw, ethereal, filling her to the brim and almost ripping her in two. She couldn't understand what had come over her or her sister, even as she now pulled away from her, her arms now securely wrapped around her middle as they knelt together in the snow.

One paralyzing realization did stay with her though. Her feelings directly after the kiss could have, _should_ have been everything from revulsion to anger to fear. That's what it was _supposed_ to be.

To her amazement she was instead filled with a very subtle, very tiny pull...of longing.

She almost didn't hear her sister's faint words as she relaxed in the queens arms.

"Bear...almost...killed...stop him..."

Elsa pulled her sister into her chest to shield her again, overlooking the scene spread before her.

The mangled body of the bear, splayed across a tree.

The blood upon the snow.

The tall stranger, his hollow, vastly bottomless gaze peering down upon the animal.

His spear, angry and shimmering silver in the stone-light.

Anna's soft words gave her some idea of how to proceed.

"...stop...him..." the princess pleaded.

Elsa waved a hand in front of her as if she were dismissing a crowd, sending her powers down into the earth. With a crackle of energy, four massive walls of ice, twenty feet high and three feet thick, sprang up from the ground like blue-hued daisies. They surrounded the bear, pushing towards the sky, caging the animal in a rectangle of crystal-clear ice. The rolling, rumbling sound of growing frost seemed to shake the clearing until the construct was complete and the bear was safely walled off from everyone near it.

Or perhaps, more accurately, until the stranger was walled off from the _bear_.

Said stranger gazed upwards at the sky as the last few snowflakes fell, admiring the massive construct before him, finally lowering his weapon casually to his side. It was nearly a minute before he spoke again.

"Fascinating..." came his voice, equal parts velvet and grinding stone.

The ice master, having dismounted his reindeer, was walking slowly towards the two women huddled on the ground. His ice-ax was brandished in one hand, eyeing the stranger as he attempted to flank and shield the younger girls from whatever threat the tall man posed.

Elsa was struck with a sudden panic.

_'Did he...did they just see what we did...oh no...' _

To her undying relief, if the ice-master had seen the brief exchange between the queen and the princess, it went unacknowledged and unaddressed. Kristoff was far more intent on securing Anna's safety, at least for the moment.

"Anna? _Anna_, are you alright?!" he asked, hands hovering over her body, afraid to touch her.

Olaf was standing protectively over the queen and princess, his little hands examining them.

"She's cut up pretty bad...what happened to you Anna?" he asked, his usually cheery voice now somber and concerned.

The small flurry of snow picked up violently around the two girls, signaling a severe shift in the mood of the queen.

"I'd like to know that myself," Elsa said, her air of authority and anger suddenly much more prevalent as she addressed the eight-foot silver-haired stranger, "what have you done to my sister?!"

The stranger lowered his weapon and turned to face the queen for the first time. The wind had died down but his demeanor was still chilling, even to one as powerful as Elsa. She could sense many things thanks to her gifts, but from him the signals were very muddled...indifference, coldness, control...that was about all she knew just from looking at him. His voice was just as difficult to discern, though it still carried a rumbling undertone that set the queens short-hairs on edge.

"I have done nothing to the princess, I assure you."

_THAT _caught all four of them by surprise. Kristoff went bug-eyed and raised his axe higher, as if anticipating a strike that never came.

"How did you know she was a princess?!" demanded the queen.

The tall man cocked his head to one side, the gesture almost cat-like and laced with amusement. Elsa hated being looked at that way.

"I didn't. Not at first. But upon seeing you coming to her rescue, as well as your little...entourage...I knew exactly who she was...and who _you_ are, majesty."

"And who am I, exactly?" Elsa asked, calling his bluff.

The man straightened, leaning his spear against his chest as if he was a soldier coming to attention...yet somehow he even managed to make _that_ gesture look conceited and morose.

"Shall we go by rank?" he asked, sending confused looks across all of their faces.

Surprisingly, he turned to Kristoff first.

"HE is Kristoff Bjorgman...aged twenty-four...official Ice-master and Deliverer to the Palace of the Kingdom of Arendelle. Orphaned at the age of two, a runaway since the age of five, he was raised in the mountains north of said kingdom, since he was seven, by _Sten kin _trolls, along with his _Sami _named Sven."

He turned his gaze towards Anna, his voice softening a bit, though it lost none of its haughtiness.

"SHE is Anna, Princess of Arendelle...aged eighteen...the youngest daughter of the late King _Akðar__ VIII _and Queen _Iðunn_ _av Norvege, _who is named for her great-grandmother. The most visible face of Arendelle Royalty-up until a few months ago, of course-she is also the younger sister of the current Queen of Arendelle, cousin to _Her Royal Highness Rapunzel_ of the _Kingdom of Corona_ as well as one of only two nieces to _His Royal Highness_ _King Godehard_ and _Queen Frida _of The _Kingdom of Corona_...as well as being the only living Heir Apparent to the Throne of Arendelle."

His gaze fell upon the queen finally, his voice slower, almost reverent.

"And YOU, my dear, are _Elsa_...age twenty-one...High Queen of Arendelle of the House of Arendelle; Sovereign of the Northernmost Realm, named for your _other_ great-grandmother. Commander in Chief of the _Is Strømbryter _Fleet and _Sten Svepe_ Army, eldest daughter of the aforementioned former king and queen, cousin of the previously listed Coronan princess and first niece of the aforesaid royal family of Corona. Deposer of the traitor known as _Hans Forsterke__, _13th Prince of the _Confederacy of the Southern Isles_, son of _His Royal Highness_ _King Gerard_ and _Queen Letha..._though now disowned. Wielder of _Vinteren Magic-_the most powerful example in almost nine-hundred years, if memory serves_-_Mistress of the Cold and Frost, colloquially known as the Ice Queen to some...and, supposedly, one of the fabled _Five Blessed Monarch's. _Though time will tell regarding that rumor, I am sure."

To say that Elsa was shocked would have done her current state little justice. The grip she had on her sister was tightening, both from apprehension and fear.

"Have I forgotten anything?"

"Yeah, me!" Olaf said, attempting a tough, bravado-filled voice. "You left me out!"

The stranger turned slightly to look at the comical snowman...smiling a handsome yet sickening smile at the dwarf before he spoke.

"Olaf the Snowman. Childhood creation of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, given new life after the queen's erroneous loss of control regarding her abilities some four months ago. Living proof that sentience is not restricted to creatures of flesh and blood...but that perhaps intelligence _is_."

There was an insult in there somewhere, Anna could feel it. As she turned her gaze back upon the stranger, her body still woozy and flooded with emotion from the kiss, she was unable restrain the venom bubbling up inside of her.

"You would know...compassion is also a sign of intelligence...and clearly you have _none_." Anna hissed.

Elsa was a bit shocked at her sister's viper-like tongue...but was without grounds to disagree. What little she had seen of the bear was cause enough to believe her little sister.

The stranger was undeterred however, shifting his gaze to the princess, his voice much more cutting the next time he spoke.

"My most sincere apologies, princess. In the future, might I suggest informing others that they require your permission before _saving your life?_ It may help dissuade any confusion on their part if you were a bit more...forthcoming."

"_Excuse_ me?" Kristoff asked, incredulous.

"Is...is that true, Anna?" Elsa included, looking back at her sister with furled eyebrows.

Anna hadn't expected that comment. She looked around for a moment before she let out a sigh of frustration. "Yes...he did save my life."

"But those cuts on your face...?" Elsa asked, hovering her fingers over Anna's injuries.

"Got those from the fall...but I'm OK, really! Just...tired and really, really sore..."

Elsa's guilt sprang to her face in a flash, making Anna instantly regret her choice of words.

"Elsa really, I'm OK! It wasn't that bad of a fall, I was still able to walk and move...but then I came across the bear and things got..."

"Complicated," the stranger finished, cocking his head again.

Elsa brought her sister to her feet, examining her head and hands and upper body. Kristoff came closer as well, his own face full of worry. He looked in his pack suddenly, trying to find something hidden in his supplies.

"We need to bind these cuts..._damn_ it all...I don't have any _Blod renere!_ It was all with the horses and they bolted when the crater collapsed..." he said.

"Well what can we use? Cloth from our clothes? I could clean the cuts with my ice..." the queen said, trying to formulate a plan to keep her sister out of further danger.

"We need something more sterile...I don't have any soap or anything...maybe we can find some _Andre hud _leaves a few leagues further south-"

"We don't have time, she's losing too much blood!" the queen protested, a hint of panic invading her voice.

There was a tapping sound coming from the direction of the stranger. It was loud and resolute, almost like a wind-chime. In fact it was just the spear-pommel as it was tapped against a stone on the ground, calling everyone's attention to it.

"I have something that will help," said the stranger, still standing casually, his cloak rippling softly behind him, "with your permission, of course, Queen Elsa."

The ice master and queen looked apprehensively at the man, their accusations unspoken but certainly understood.

"You are suspicious of my intent, I'm sure," said the stranger, "but if I wanted the princess dead, it would have been far easier to simply leave her to the bear...the choice is still yours, though."

The queen considered it for a moment, looking to Kristoff again. He shrugged but the suspicious look never left his face. "Anna could get an infection..."

"Yes, I know...Anna, are you OK with this?"

Anna didn't answer at first, leading the queen to second guess her decision.

"I will not harm you, Princess Anna," said the stranger, "you have my word."

Ironically, the stranger's voice had softened. It was suddenly lighter, friendlier, more congenial. It may have been a trick...but it was a good one if it was.

Anna nodded curtly, Elsa doing the same.

_**TOK...TOK...TOK...**_

The stranger clicked his tongue three times, very loudly, echoing off the nearby trees with surprising resonance. A moment later, the sound of hoof-beats could be heard approaching.

Looming out of the branches came a horse. A black Andalusia, its mane wild and long, eyes caramel in color, nearly seven feet tall and strapped with a heavy saddle, trotted slowly up to the group. On its rump were two unknown objects wrapped in animal hide, as well as an assortment of small sacks and saddle-bags. The horses shoes sparkled silver, the tail dangled unkempt and dragged slightly in the snow as it walked, breathing slowly and obediently approaching its master.

"His name is _Voz del Viento Ardiente..._an acquisition of mine from Spain," said the stranger, resting a hand on the nose of the great horse, "I call him Viento."

The horse was a sight to behold, elegant and beautiful, completely out of place in this scruffy forest. The princess and queen weren't sure what surprised them more; that the horse had seemingly just APPEARED out of the trees like a phantom, or that it was completely obedient to this beastly stranger.

Said stranger reached for a large bag hanging at the horses side and flipped open the flap, resting his spear against the animal's shoulder for but a moment. He produced a blue glass vial about the size of a tablespoon, filled with a clear liquid. He examined it briefly, before walking over to the small group, spear again in his grasp.

Anna recoiled, pressing into Elsa's chest as he got closer. Kristoff put himself between the stranger and the women, puffing up his chest, axe in hand. Elsa saw the stranger approach, looming taller than the ice-master, his shoulders broader, his spear pointed out and to the ground like the tail of a scorpion.

The stranger stopped about two feet away from Kristoff, turning the vial over and over in his grasp. The look on his face was one of mild glee; even his horse nickered as if laughing at the show of bluster from the much smaller man.

"Still dubious, I see...very well."

He held the vial between two of his abnormally fragile-looking fingers, offering it to Kristoff, who took it after a few moments hesitation. He continued to appraise the stranger, then the vial, unsure of how to proceed.

"Make sure she drinks all of it," the silver-haired man instructed, arching an eyebrow sharply, "every drop. It will taste like piss and bile, but she must drink every last morsel of the dram."

Kristoff backed up slowly and handed the vial to the queen, never taking his eyes off the man, or lowering his axe. The queen hesitantly took the stopper out of the vial, almost wretched at the smell, but held it to Anna's mouth all the same. Her reaction was equally repugnant.

"You'll be OK...I promise..." Elsa said, trying to lighten the tension even though she didn't believe her own mouth.

"Famous last words..." Anna said with a weak laugh.

Elsa shot a malicious look at the stranger before offering the liquid to her sister, but was unable to threaten the man...he beat her to it.

"Yes, yes, Queen Elsa, I imagine that all manner of vengeance will rain down upon me should anything happen to the princess," he quipped, folding his arms. "And you can still refuse if you wish...but then it really WILL be the life of your sister with which you gamble."

Elsa wanted to smack the man for his insolence but a small noise from her sister brought her back to the situation at hand. She saw Anna take a deep breath before grasping the bottom of the vial, Elsa looking on with worried eyes.

"Here goes nothing..." the princess said.

The queen held Anna's nose as the princess downed the small draft in one, two, three swallows, spitting the vial out of her mouth as soon as the liquid was consumed.

The four companions waited.

And waited.

The stranger was already turning back to his horse when Elsa noticed steam rising from Anna's injured cheek.

"Anna?! Are you alright?!"

Anna looked straight up at the sky, her eyes dilated, her mouth gasping. The steam was coming directly from the gashes on her flesh, small curlicues of heat that seemed to eat away at the corners of her injuries. It looked like her skin was melting under intense pressure, but it remained intact, hissing and crisping for several minutes like bacon on a hot skillet.

"Oh...WOW..."

Then, she was up!

Standing on her own, her arms and legs filled with new vigor, she tested them gingerly before facing the confused looks of the ice-master, snowman and queen.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked. "How do you...feel?"

Anna's sly smile crept across her lips, an unknown energy filling her voice. "Really..._good._ Strong! Like I just had a power nap...but my cheek is still burning a little bit..."

"It will do that for several hours," said the stranger, checking the harness of his horse as he spoke over his shoulder, "but your injuries will fade in about two days' time, with little or no scarring, I should think. That dram is made from the roots of a weed your country called _Døde hekser finger; _rare throughout most of Europe but very prevalent here."

Here he closed the flap of his satchel, turning around again. "You are welcome, by the way."

The queen was amazed. "We never use that weed because the smell is so god-awful that we thought it was useless. It keeps pests away...we never thought it had medicinal purposes..."

"I think we should start," Anna said with a grin, "because I feel like going toe-to-toe with that be...the bear!"

Her sudden exclamation spooked her sister and male friend.

"What about it?" asked Kristoff.

Anna looked at the stranger, daring to walk just a few feet closer to him, Elsa not far behind in a protective stance. She bit her lip and looked into those fear-inducing eyes, drawing upon her courage before she spoke.

"You have more of that stuff, right? I doubt you would carry just one...how much do you have?"

Again came that look of amused curiosity, causing Elsa to stand right beside her sister as a human shield as the stranger spoke.

"Yes. I have more. Certainly."

"Good...then you can use at least one to help the bear!" Anna declared, sticking her chin out in defiance.

The stranger actually hesitated. For a few seconds he was rooted to the ground, his eyes wavering slightly, trying to determine if there was any sarcasm or insincerity in the girl's voice.

Finding none, he threw back his head and laughed, much to the chagrin of his audience.

"Ah-HAAAAA HAA HAA HAAAAA!"

The laugh had a thunderclap quality to it...it shook the ground slightly before falling on their ears in a wave of sound. Viento shook his head in discomfort and Sven knelt down in the snow up on the small ridge, shaking his antlers as if he had a headache. The look of the stranger when he was serious was off-putting, but seeing and hearing him laugh was downright alarming. Even Elsa found his bout of inappropriate-hilarity deeply misplaced...almost like watching a wolf laugh when a deer begs for mercy.

The whole clearing settled eventually, but not before raising the blood-pressure of all those present.

"Use one on the _bear?"_ asked the stranger loudly, feigning incredulity, "You want me to heal the creature that almost made a _meal_ of you, young highness? Have I understood you correctly?"

Surprisingly, Anna was resolute. It took her a moment to find her voice, but she stood her ground.

"Yes," she said, clearing her throat, "as recompense for the cruelty you showed that animal."

"Cruelty?" spat the much taller man, arching a delicate eyebrow once more.

"Yes. You saved me, I grant you. But then you...took it too far."

The man looked thunderstruck. "Explain yourself."

Anna was suddenly furious, surprising even Elsa with her inner fire.

"You'd already _won!_ You proved you could beat that bear several times over. It never even laid a hand, or paw, or _whatever_ on you...but you _wouldn't stop_! You just kept at it, goading him, trying to make him hang himself. You could have turned it away, maybe lead it away from _me_, but instead you beat it into submission...like a bully! You knocked its teeth out like a bully and smacked it around like a bully and even tried to kill it while it was helpless on the ground..._like a bully!_ Is that what you are? Just a cold-hearted jerk who can't control himself?!"

Elsa had put her hand on Anna's shoulder, both to comfort and restrain her. She wasn't sure if Anna was about to spit on the man or leap upon his chest so as to rip his eyes out. It could have gone either way at that point, but she was still impressed by her sister nonetheless.

_'That's my girl,' _she thought with a smile.

The stranger was silent. A mountain of a man, he was suddenly as silent as one, too. It was like being scolded by a teacher or doctor or policeman...something he didn't seem to have a lot of experience with. He looked at the much smaller woman before him, his mouth shut and his hand wrapped tightly around his weapon, searching for some response that appropriately conveyed just what he thought of the sudden outburst from the young royal.

He settled on something that surprised him almost as much as it surprised the two sisters.

"You remind me of someone, young highness," he said, almost in a whisper, "someone from a long, long time ago..."

Kristoff had joined the pair, Olaf sitting on his shoulder, hands together in what looked like small fists.

"Maybe someone smarter than you?" the snowman asked, enjoying his little jibe.

The stranger tilted his head back, almost nostalgically. He seemed to be reminiscing about something.

"Perhaps so, little snowman..."

Elsa pulled Anna closer, her younger sister returning her embrace after emptying the fire from her lungs.

"That felt good," Anna admitted.

"I bet it did," said her sister as she patted Anna on her back, eyeing the stranger with caution.

The man reached into his satchel, keeping his eyes on the sisters before speaking again, clear and cold, back to his former demeanor once again.

"Remove your frosted barrier, Queen Elsa, and I shall..._tend_ to the creature," he said.

Elsa eyed the man with a steady gaze before choosing how to respond.

"Put the weapon down first."

The large man lost all impression of humor in both his expression and voice. The cold countenance had returned rather swiftly as he turned to look at the young woman.

"Is that an ultimatum, your grace?"

"No," said the queen, "it's a gesture of trust. I trusted you when you offered that tonic to Anna. Now you will trust me. It isn't an ultimatum; it's a courtesy."

If the man was perplexed it didn't show on his face, but only in the slight hesitation as he raised his weapon from its sitting position on the ground. He walked slowly to a nearby fur-tree and gently leaned the impressive pole against it, the metal making the tiniest of ringing noises as it settled into place.

The man spread his arms wide then, thin fingers and brawny arms stretched in an impressive wingspan, ensuring he held no further instruments of destruction.

"Satisfied?" he rumbled, eyes narrowed.

The queen nodded curtly before raising her left arm, flourishing it downwards as if she were wiping a window clean.

The icy rectangle began to descend, melting away into the frigid air, revealing the base of the tree around which it had grown, as well as its only breathing resident.

"Oh my...what _happened_ to it?" Kristoff asked, feeling a bit sick at the sight.

The bear was a poor site to behold. It hadn't moved from its position since the queen had arrived, but its breathing was still labored and gurgling. The arms still hung rather lifeless at its sides, blood trickling down its dirty fur and onto the knotted roots beneath them. An ear was torn, either by the stranger or by some other atrocity; there was no way to know. But it was alive, in the strictest sense of the word.

The stranger produced two more vials from his pack and walked over to the animal, not a sign of caution or fear to be seen anywhere on his person. He stood over the ragged creature and removed the stopper from one vial, keeping the second to the side.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, walking forward apprehensively.

"Applying my tonic directly to its wounds, young highness," said the man, "so as to procure more immediate results. Unless you object?"

Anna shook her head as the man emptied one vial over the bears shoulders, arms and legs. The reaction was energetic: swirls of black-green smoke puffed into the air, covering the bear in a small mist as the tonic did its duty. The man wasted no time in opening the second vial and grabbing the bear by the throat as he did.

"I will not harm him, princess," the stranger said, sensing her objection before she could utter it, "but he must drink it all in order for it to take effect."

The protest died on Anna's lips as the stranger tilted the bear's massive jaw upwards and emptied the vial down its throat, the bear's whimpering soft and childlike. When the vial was empty, the stranger stepped back slowly, meandering toward his horse, speaking softly.

"I still do not understand your objection, princess," he said, retaking possession of his spear, "one dead bear would hardly have been cause for such grief."

Anna was angry and bitter again, trying to hide it but failing all the same.

"_Death _serves no purpose. Nor does killing," she hissed.

"Really? You believe that?" asked the man, his eyes focused on her scowling face.

"She does," said the queen, supporting her sister, "and so do I."

Kristoff had moved to flank the young women, still very unnerved by the man and his long, pointy stick.

"Especially when someone kills for pleasure," he added.

The stranger used the blade of his spear to slice through a strap attached to the animal-hide pouches on the back of his horse. The line cut easily and one of the heavy parcels slipped off the steed and into his waiting free hand.

"Let us test this theory, shall we?" he said, cocky and sure of himself.

The bear was moving much more fluidly now. Its breathing was cleaner, the arms moved without pain and the chest heaved comfortably. It looked around at the bizarre scene in the clearing, its eyes like melted brass in the glow of the stone-light. The paws of the animal settled back on the snow, ignoring the harsh red pools of its own blood in which it began to walk.

Elsa and Anna noticed that the bear was regaining some of its confidence as it slowly walked towards them. It was still wary, cautious, unsure...especially as it watched the large man come back into view, weapon in hand, still as unharmed and dangerous as before.

"_Hold..._" the stranger said, pointing his steel at the bear.

The bear stopped.

It shuffled back and forth in the snow, still steaming slightly as the draft worked its magic. It barely looked up as the stranger unfurled the animal-hide and revealed the package within.

A scruffy mountain boar, some five feet long and maybe two-hundred pounds, lay within the wrapped folds of the hide. The throat was slit and the legs were bound, as if it had been tied and bled like a sacrificial offering. It was gray and black and rigid, indicating it had been dead for some time.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked, somewhat mortified.

There was no answer. The stranger pointed his spear at the bear, at eye level, keeping it at least one staff-length away.

The bear backed up slightly, giving some ground.

A sign of submission.

"_Away with you,_" commanded the stranger, letting the dead pig slide from his arm onto the snowy ground with a loud WUMP.

The bear hesitated. It looked from the pig to the man and then back to the pig, its mangled claws skittering over the stones beneath the snow as it paced back and forth.

It sniffed loudly and walked a foot closer.

Then two more.

Then five.

The man never lowered his spear as the bear paused for a moment...before lunging forward and taking the pig in its mouth, biting hard and pulling it off the ground with its muscular neck. Some of the bones cracked beneath the boar's skin, sending shivers through the young women when they heard the sound...almost like wood crackling in a fireplace.

The stranger remained still, weapon aloft.

The bear seemed to be weighing its options. It took the pig further into its mouth and backed away slowly, towards the edge of the clearing. It grunted and groaned for another moment or so, looking at the small group wearily, before turning on its haunches and bounding out of site, its footsteps fading gently into the distance.

The light from the stones shone blue again, indicating a returning state of peace.

Here the stranger turned and smiled that unpleasant smile again.

"I guess your theory was wrong," he said simply.

Elsa was annoyed with his indifference. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The stranger shrugged, stroking his beard gently. "You postulated that death serves no purpose. That killing was equally without meaning. On the surface, that argument may appear true. That boar went from animal to corpse when I slit its throat, yes. Perhaps you think this cruel, but it served a purpose. In death, it will provide nourishment for that bear, albeit rather briefly. Killing that boar also allowed the bear to live, for if I had not traded the pig for your lives, the bear would have attacked again, leaving me no choice but to defend myself-and the five of you-by injuring or killing it. By dying, that pig allowed the continuation of not only the bear's life, but yours as well."

Here he retied the ripped lashing back where it previously had hung. "So death, in fact, accomplishes many things. It is a pity that you fail to recognize them."

The queen and princess were somewhat humbled by the experience, as was Kristoff. They were no longer in any immediate danger, they were reunited, they were...safer, relatively speaking.

The 'mightier than thou' attitude of this large man was still discomforting, however.

Elsa decided that she should extend the olive branch in earnest this time. She looked at Anna and her steadily fading scar-tissue, very content to be this close to her sister again.

_'He did save her life...I suppose I owe him a thank you, at least...'_

She stood tall for a moment before she curtsied in a very shallow manner, Anna following suit, both of them regaining some of their regal composure. Elsa thought for a moment before proceeding with her declaration, as formally as she could.

"Sir, for saving my sister's life, I am..._indebted_, to you, it seems. Had you not intervened my sister would most likely be dead now. You fought off that bear fiercely and effectively and even though you could have ended its existence in the heat of battle, you..._honored_ my sister's request to spare its life. A lesser man would have ignored the word of woman with regards to combat but you acknowledged and respected hers. Very few would do that. I thank you."

She gave Anna a small shove, the copper-haired young woman sighing in exasperation. She cleared her throat.

"I, uh...may have been rude when I called you a bully. Maybe," she started, earning a sideways glare from her sister, "but you did..._correct _your mistake and gave the bear something to eat so it wouldn't try to eat...well, ME, again. So...thank you."

The man was unmoved, it seemed, save for the wind in his silvery hair. For a moment, the queen, princess and ice-master didn't know whether to continue or simply keep standing there. But the stranger made the decision for them.

He placed his spear across his chest so that the tip rested in the two o'clock position, bending his head over the hand as his chest.

"I am happy to be of service, majesties," he said, some of the coldness lifting from his voice, "and I, too, apologize for my..._affect_ and _tone_. I am accustomed to speaking my mind, even if the timing and situation deem such an action...somewhat inappropriate."

"Then you should apologize to Olaf as well," Kristoff interjected, gesturing to the small snowman, "for he is precious to the queen and princess and you insulted him as well."

The large man looked at Olaf as he ambled up to him, the smile still steady on his face. He looked appraisingly at the little man, before kneeling and extending his large hand.

"My apologies, Olaf of Arendelle. I insulted thy legacy without knowing thee. I was wrong."

Olaf gingerly took his hand, the fingers on his stick wrapping around one long finger of the man's hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Just don't let it happen again," he said with a grin.

The stranger nodded tersely, allowing his hand to be shaken by the tiny man before standing again.

As he walked back to his horse he gave a side-long glance at the queen and princess, as if assessing some hidden treasure, though he was unable to determine the value of what he saw.

"Interesting..." he whispered.

Kristoff, for his part, had remained virtually silent during all of this. But the more the stranger looked at both young women with those unflinching, scrupulous eyes, the more he distrusted the man. Everything about him seemed far too measured, calculating and withdrawn for him to be an upright individual.

"What's so interesting?" the mountain man inquired.

The stranger paused, turning to face Kristoff casually. "All of you. This little cavalcade which deems itself worthy to travel with royalty...and of course, the royalty itself. I had heard rumors regarding the queen and princess, though I had no reason to give them credence."

"Such as?" Anna asked.

The man leaned against his horse for a moment, his shoulders relaxed, or at least as relaxed as they were capable of becoming. "That the queen was a tyrant...throwing her powers hither and yon simply to saber-rattle others into submission. That the princess was a loose cannon, bent on destroying her kingdom by accepting the marriage proposal of the first man to ask, while simultaneously leaving said man _in charge of the throne_ in order to pursue her sister...having known the gentleman all of eight hours."

Kristoff walked closer, still edgy and clutching his axe. He was getting tired of the tirades and erudite pontificating.

"You seem to know us well, sir," he started, "but your comments are still out of line. Your descriptions of her majesty and the princess-"

"Are unfounded, simplistic, derogatory and viciously biased?" the stranger interrupted. "I agree. And as such, if you had been paying closer attention, master Kristoff, you would have heard me clearly state that these rumors held little water, hence my admission of paying little heed to any and all of them."

Elsa wasn't convinced however. She tried a tactic she'd learned from watching her father.

"You speak of us as if you have firsthand knowledge to the contrary, stranger," she said, her smile sly, eyes narrowed, "but I have never seen you before this day. So how can you know that everything you've heard about my sister and I may not in fact be true?"

The stranger gave his own wry smile, another disturbing expression on his hard face. "You are correct, young queen. We have never met before. But having met you NOW, it seems obvious to me that the tales of your tyranny and witchcraft were..._exaggerated_."

"You just saw her box up a bear like a birthday present," Anna countered, "so how is that exaggerating?"

The man waved her off. "Perhaps I should clarify. The rumors stated you were power-hungry and maniacal, that you lacked control and that you were a danger to yourself and others...particularly your sister. From what I have seen, your powers are very much in check, if somewhat under-harnessed and unpredictable at times. But there is nothing to indicate that you are a power-mad dictator or an unbridled, violent force of nature."

Here he clenched his fingers over the wood of his spear, the sound strained and torque-laden as if he were grasping leather and twisting it violently. "And now, with my new 'firsthand knowledge', I have ascertained enough to know that, at the very least, you pose no threat to _me."_

It wasn't intimidation...not exactly. But all four Arendellians, including Sven, could detect the venomous undertone that crept through his words. It was acidic, even if it settled on their ears like music.

Elsa was convinced that she was being talked down to, even if she couldn't prove it without revealing too much of her own suspicion. This man was probably many things besides an expert combatant and mysterious stranger. But the first description that came to mind was that for all his control and carefully worded speech, he was very much like a glacier before the calve: beautiful and impressive...and incredibly _dangerous_.

Before she could counter, he spread his arms wide in a welcoming and diplomatic gesture, the spear never leaving his hand. That saccharine-smile was back, doing little to ease her nerves.

"But my manners must be degrading with all the time spent in these wilds. Forgive me, Queen Elsa, for not formally introducing myself earlier."

He bent to one knee, placing his right hand over his heart, his left hand holding his weapon as he bowed his head in a formal motion of respectful submission, acknowledging Elsa's station and crown. He raised and lowered his weapon three times with a series of dull THUD's on the frozen ground of the clearing, calling attention to his introduction.

"I am Lord _Elgar von Shroud _of the First House of Shroud, Baron of the _Litisia Highlands_, Duke of _Raxx_, Count of _Legrain_, Marshall of the Eighth Mounted Cavalry, Twelfth Viscount of the Twenty One Viscount Peerage of _Gegarinosis_...as well as the third diplomatic and cultural liaison to _His Royal Highness Ardent the Just_, King of all _Ludenor_. At your service, your Royal Majesty."

The three young adults looked wide-eyed, both from the gesture of respect and from the massive deluge of information that was just laid at their feet. Anna looked to Kristoff as if asking for clarification, but he could only shrug as if to say _'what makes you think I know any more than you do?'_

Elsa recovered first, walking up to the man carefully, resuming her regal authority and posture. Even if she didn't mean half the words she was about to speak, she was still obligated to appear polite and courteous in return. The older standards of greeting were largely out of favor these days, but traditions were kept alive for a reason. She extended her hand to the kneeling giant on the ground and cleared her throat.

"Well met, Lord Elgar. I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, accept your formal introduction and reiterate my deepest thanks to you for assisting my sister in her time of need. I acknowledge your service and remain indebted to you for your heroism. Take my hand and rise, _Elgar __Bjørner-Bane._"

The title was fitting, if not somewhat forced. Elgar nodded as he took the queen's hand...

Elsa was rushed with emotion and heat. The touch was gentle but the power, the _energy_ that flowed through it was staggering. She felt her arm grow long and disconnected, her head was suddenly inundated with information that she couldn't process. It was like standing beneath a waterfall at full drain...she could stand and move but it was taxing, difficult, a very physical strain.

As the man arose from his kneeling position he released her hand, to the queen's great relief, withdrawing from her grasp slowly, almost like he was pulling a card from a deck to hold against his chest.

The queen gasped and almost stumbled back.

"Elsa!"

Anna rushed to her sister, helping her steady her feet. She shot the lord a vicious glance.

"What was that all about?!"

"I do not know what you mean..." Elgar confessed, withdrawing further to give the women some space, "are you alright, Queen Elsa?"

Elsa focused her eyes for a moment, trying to work out what had just happened. She felt woozy but alert, her strength returning to her. She looked at the lord again, trying to figure out what had just transpired.

"Have I hurt you, majesty? I assure you it was not my intent..."

Elsa was filled with suspicion again. She knew some of these tactics...and she needed to be very careful with this individual, aristocrat or not.

_'NO weakness...show no weakness to this man...' _she thought.

"No," Elsa said, standing straight again, "I'm...I'm fine. Just lost my grip for a second."

"Ah, good. My apologies, in any case, if I was the cause of said 'loss of grip'," said Elgar, tenting his hands together, "I sometimes do not know my own strength. Perhaps you are hungry, majesty? Or tired?"

The woman was about to decline when her stomach, as well as the stomach of her younger sibling, rumbled loudly in unison. The sound sent a blush to both women's faces, who looked at each other with smiling embarrassment.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Elgar asked.

The queen and princess were still wary of the man, but both nodded. "My sister and I will get something to eat...it has been a very trying day."

"Uh...when the horses bolted, we kinda lost some of our supplies, actually pretty much ALL the supplies...as well as the sleigh..." Kristoff said, smiling sheepishly. "But don't worry; I'm sure I can scrounge up something to eat around-"

"Nonsense!" declared Elgar, interrupting in that deep baritone again, "my camp is but two leagues from here, possibly less. I have wine, fish, bread, meat and a fair assortment of vegetables in my traveling carriage; more than enough for company, especially such honored guests such as yourselves."

The princess looked at Elsa, her eyes searching. They said, without speaking a word, _'do you think we can trust him?'_

The queen had no direct answer. She looked back at the lord, her eyebrow raised.

"You wish to further indebt us to you, Lord Elgar?"

"I wish to share a meal with the five of you, majesty. Nothing more," the diplomat-voice returned.

She looked to Kristoff who had finally decided to put his axe back in its sheath.

"I will follow your lead, Elsa," he said, rather resigned.

She looked back at Anna, who sighed softly.

"I suppose a little walk is worth it for a hot meal..." she admitted.

"Walk _nothing_," said the silver-bearded man, almost jovially, "you shall ride together on Viento, Princess Anna. I was raised better than to assume that a man should ride while a queen-or princess-be made to walk."

Kristoff seemed a little perturbed at his offer, mostly because he was going to make it _first_. He would always offer his services to the royal family and he knew Sven would never object. But for the sake of not putting the queen and princess in an awkward position, he held his tongue.

"Hey, Olaf...go jump on Sven, OK? I think he'd love to give you a ride."

"Of course! Come here ya big furry mess...!" Olaf smiled, walking towards the reindeer.

Elgar offered his hand to the queen as he took the reins of his horse in hand, so as to help her up. When the queen visibly hesitated, given what had happened a few minutes ago, he grinned and instead offered the cold silver of the cuff on his forearm.

"By your leave, my queen," he reassured her.

Touching the cuff produced no response at all, allowing the queen to mount the horse with relatively no issue. She offered her hand to Anna, pulling her into the saddle in front of her, her legs draped over the left flank of the horse.

As soon as Elsa took hold of Anna, her apprehension was gone. The stains of blood on the princess's clothing were somewhat splotchy and dry, but she ignored them as she wrapped her arms around her sister's middle, clasping them just beneath her belly-button. The smell of her sister's snow-kissed hair, the feeling of her back as it rested gently against Elsa's chest, the warmth and the closeness and the touch...Elsa let all her worries fall to the snow as the horse began to stir.

Elgar held the reins in his free hand as he gestured with his spear into the woods.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Elsa nodded and the horse began to trot. The man led the way in long strides, marching through the darkness without pausing or even slowing down. It was as if he felt more accustomed to the dark, moving through it seamlessly and efficiently.

Elsa began to settle. But everything that had happened in the last few hours was quite a lot to take in...especially the intense circumstances surrounding their reunion.

As much as she tried to deny it, the mere memory of their reunion, and the taboo exchange between their lips, caused a smile to tug at her cheeks and softened her voice as she spoke.

"You promised you wouldn't scare me like that again," she whispered, so that only Anna could hear.

Anna relaxed into her sister, chuckling softly as she took the queen's braid into her hands. The sensation was calming while at the same time exhilarating, causing the queen to lean her head upon Anna's in contentment.

"I'm sorry Elsa...forgive me?" Anna asked, letting her fingers trace the outline of her own lips. She too remembered everything, every smell, every touch...the pleasure brought to her by the memory was evident in the way she stroked her sister's hair, as well as by the heat creeping across her cheeks.

The queen shuddered slightly, letting the last of her fear drain away as she imagined what the bear could have done to Anna. Her smile was brave but only half-hearted as she closed her eyes and hugged Anna closer, allowing her body to meld against her sisters. It was a selfish gesture, in a way. She was greedy for her sister's touch, even though she couldn't easily explain why. It really didn't matter, since Anna seemed happy to oblige...she seemed as desperate for her sister's close proximity as the queen.

"Yes. I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again," she whispered.

Anna looked to the side, up at her sister. Even though Elgar was well over six feet away, she lowered her voice further as she caught her sister's gaze.

"You're not losing me that easily. I won't allow it."

"You won't _allow_ it?" asked the queen with a small laugh, somewhat skeptically. "You have some authority over life and death, dear sister, which your queen is unaware of?"

Anna shook her head, reaching up to put her arms around her sister's neck. The motion stilled the queens heart, even more-so as the princess leaned her forehead against Elsa's, resting it there as she spoke.

"No. But if you lost me, that means I would lose you...again."

She tightened her grip just a hair. "And that is _unacceptable._"

Elsa let out a shaky breath and nodded into her sister's forehead, her lips curled in a knowing smile. "_Totally _unacceptable."

"COME ALONG, master Kristoff!" boomed the voice of Elgar over his shoulder. "I promise to feed your reindeer as well."

Kristoff had already mounted Sven, Olaf standing on Sven's head, holding his antlers for balance. Kristoff tucked the stones and their light deeply into his pouch. His one remaining lantern lit, he jostled Sven forward, the yellow glow playing dark lines of shadow through the trees as they followed.

Sven looked back at Kristoff through his antlers, his eyes dark and narrowed.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, aren't you boy?" the mountain man asked, stroking the scruff along his companions neck.

Sven bellowed deeply, shaking every muscle, every fur on his body as he gestured with his antlers in the direction of the horse and its guide. Even though the sound was low and guttural, Kristoff thought it sounded like a growl.

Sven never growled at anyone.

Kristoff kept pace with the group, his face a carved stone mask of worry. He nodded as he read the unspoken message between himself and the reindeer.

"I'm with you buddy. This stinks, all of it."

Sven nodded.

"Keep your eyes open. We both will."

The darkness of the forest swallowed their lantern light as they left the clearing. The bloody snow, snarled trees and broken stones were soon swathed in darkness, hidden from all prying eyes save the twinkling lights of the stars above...just another secret in the woods, laying at the feet of the collapsed crater. In the distance, a final granite stone dislodged from the lip of the cavern entrance, clattering to the debris pile below, the final gasp from the shattered façade of the mountain face.

The deep night closed in. The forest held fast in the dark.

Finally, all was still.

**XXX**

**Aaaaannd deep breath. Whew! Please review!**


	8. Dinner and a Toll

**Hello everybody! Sorry this took so long to post, been a bit of a rough week. But hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for it. There's a lot of talking in this chapter (since the last two were almost all action), but it's important talking, I promise. It will figure in to the plot along the way so please indulge me. You've all been so kind and engaging to write for, it's enough to make a grown man blush. To all those who have recently started reading my work, I hope I don't let you down!**

**A special shout-out to Moral Attention****(she has a new Elsanna fic that all of you should check out, very hot stuff) who has been speaking to me at length about story-process and brainstorming, thank you for the dialogues my friend. My friend ****chosroes**** who has been unflinchingly supportive and helpful in motivating me to get this story out, as well as being a wonderful listener and ever-inquisitive comrade, many, many thank you's to her. To ****Jimbabwe88****, author of the epic romance that is ELSA'S YEAR, rock on man, we won't lose momentum, neither of us. Also a new friend, ****JustElsa****, writer of SO INTO YOU, a very talented young lady whose work is inspiring writers across the site, don't stop now! ****Crimsondragon6789****, who has always been a source of encouragement, thank you for your continued interest in this fic, my dear. ****Hunhund****, my patient beta and beautiful author (she's just started releasing chapters for HER COMPANION and it already feels like a winner, go read it after this!), she hasn't lost faith in me yet and I hope she never does. I doubt I would have come this far without her and ****baconandeggers**** to support me. Thank you both from the bottom of my heart. :-)**

**Aaaaaand...Begin!**

* * *

"_It is hard to be defensive toward a danger which you have never imagined existed."_

**-John Christopher, **_The Pool of Fire_

* * *

Elsa and Anna were nearly asleep as they rounded a small hill near the bottom of the fjord. The queen saw the firelight first as they came to the edge of the water, the heavy clopping of hooves on stone suddenly alerting her to the new terrain and location. Anna looked up as well, squinting in the dark as the bonfire loomed larger on the shore, filling her vision.

Elgar had led them on foot the whole way without stopping. He showed no sign of weariness, no indication that he was even annoyed. Anna wasn't sure if such stamina was worthy of her praise or further suspicion.

"We are here, my ladies," the large man said, waking them further.

The camp was humble, for a lord. But the traveling carriage was impressive. At nearly forty feet in length and sitting on six wheels, it looked more like a barge on dry land, only much narrower. The darkened, worn wood shone black and red in the firelight, brass couplings and spokes shimmering softly. The side-doors were secured with huge iron locks, the likes of which seemed more appropriate for the chains of a circus cage. It leaned almost lethargically on the loose limestone rocks that made up the entirely of the shoreline, the wind making eerie whistling sounds in the hidden crevices and stout axle beneath. The whole edifice looked like it was too large to move, the extra wheels notwithstanding.

"It reminds me of a picture book I had when we were kids," Anna said groggily, following Elsa's gaze, "the one with the little wooden boy and the puppet master who kidnaps him."

"That's a cheerful comparison," Elsa sighed.

Four draft horses were tied to a fallen tree, most likely something that had drifted ashore some while ago. They munched quietly into their feed bags, eyes down, harnesses still. They were all silver and muscled and disciplined...fitting, considering the master they obeyed.

The bonfire was HUGE. The flames reached some twelve feet into the air, burning bright orange and casting heavy shadows in all directions. It looked as if an entire tree had been stripped and chopped to feed it, some of the branches within the flames as big around as a ship's mast. A fat cauldron was sitting to one side, the water within already boiling over just from sitting three feet away from the flames.

_"Flomme! Støte! _Where are you?!" Roared Elgar, his voice carrying over the calm waters beyond the camp. "We have guests!"

From two windows in the carriage appeared a pair of heads. They were somewhat hidden from the firelight, but they soon popped into full view as the bodies attached to them squeezed out of the large vehicle.

Elsa and Anna beheld two strangely shaped men as they walked with a jarring gate towards them. They were low to the ground, their arms longer than they should have been and their legs surprisingly stubby. Their clothing was simple and form-fitting, as were their leather shoes with heavy heels and rounded toes. Their hair was cropped short and they seemed to almost sway as they walked, their hefty forearms thick and bulbous.

"You summoned us, milord?" said one of the men, his voice raspy, almost hissing.

Anna drew closer to Elsa as the man's face became illuminated by the fire, her grip matched by her sister's. She wasn't shaking...but she felt like she should be.

The man's face was stretched thin over his skull...his cheeks were hollow, surprisingly sharp at the corners and chin. The eyes were dark-brown or black, it was hard to tell, but they sank deep into their sockets to the point where the shadow-effect made their color irrelevant. The teeth sparkled white, but neither sister was sure if it was because of immaculate care or because his skin was just so sallow that the contrast made them brighter.

But the _smile..._

The smile never left his face. The second man sported one as well...a broad, friendly, almost uncomfortably wide smile stretching ear to ear. It never faltered...never twitched...never stopped, even when they spoke. Their smiles were unnatural, unnecessary and eerily constant.

Lord Elgar seemed not to notice as he gestured to the two young women on his horse.

"This is Queen Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna. The man on the reindeer approaching us is the Royal Ice-master, Kristoff. They are our guests for the evening. See to their every need and make them comfortable. Prepare the meal and tend to Viento."

"As you wish, Lord Elgar," said the second man, his voice equally breathy and strained.

Elgar walked over to his carriage as one of the men, the relatively taller one, offered his hand to Elsa and Anna.

"I am called _Støte, _majesty. May I help you dismount?"

Elsa smiled nervously and waved him off. "Um, no, thank you, Støte, I can manage."

Elsa assisted Anna down from the large animal and both of them stood together, protecting each other while trying to look relaxed. Støte led the horse by the reins towards the far side of the carriage just as Elgar approached the locked door on the opposite side. He pulled what looked like an iron key from his cloak, quickly undid the lock with a series of heavy clicks, removed the chain and opened the heavy wooden portal. In a flash the man disappeared within, closing the door quickly and vanishing from site.

"This way, majesties, this way..." cooed the small man.

Elsa and Anna walked slowly towards the fire, the heat intense even though they were still several yards away. Anna looked over her shoulder as Kristoff came into the firelight as well; his eyes searching, body rigid and arms tense.

"Heck of a set-up..." he muttered softly.

Olaf jumped from Sven's antlers and rushed towards the shore, his face all smiles again. "Wow! Look how calm the water is...we should find some skipping stones! I bet they are all over the place..."

Kristoff joined the sisters near the fire as they sat upon a large log, keeping close to each other as the two short men began to busy themselves on or near the carriage.

"Go for it Olaf but...don't stray too far, OK?" Kristoff asked.

"I won't!" Olaf said, searching the shore with Sven in toe, "Ooooo, here's a good one...!"

Kristoff allowed himself a small chuckle as he took his seat besides Anna, removing his gloves and parka as the fire began to warm him. "Leave it to Olaf to find a silver lining..."

Elsa smiled a bit. "He's built like that. The sum of all our good parts."

Anna nodded. "And none of our pessimism. Lucky little guy."

Kristoff was about to speak when one of the little henchmen walked up to them, his smile even more alarming in the firelight. The ice-master was visibly unnerved by the way the smaller man was looking at him, his lurching gate not helping matters much either.

"Would your highness's like an _aperitif_ before we start the meal? A libation of some sort for you, Master Kristoff?" he hissed, eyes wide and searching like a bullfrog.

All three laughed nervously, trying to remain calm and slowly failing.

"I think we'll be fine with water, thank you..._ Flomme, _was it?" Anna asked

"Indeed, my lady. The meal should be ready within the hour. Simply call my name should you need anything." said the little man, before bowing deeply and walking quickly to the carriage window again, where he promptly disappeared inside.

Anna shivered openly this time. "Those guys are..._distinct, _aren't they?"

"The word you're looking for is CREEPY," Kristoff said, "not to mention awkward. Those smiles almost look _painful_."

"And their names aren't exactly jovial," Elsa added, "I wonder if they're real or simply titles based on...past deeds."

The idea was making a stiff drink look more and more inviting all of a sudden.

Kristoff changed the subject. "How are you feeling Anna? What happened to you once we got separated back there?"

Anna was surprisingly calm as she recollected all that had happened in the last few hours. "I was lost...couldn't find you two, lost my horn, my body hurt like the dickens...but it feels almost like NEW, now. I wandered around until I found some of those stones that had been thrown clear of the crater, two of them...but that bear found me too and I threw one of the stones at the ground to scare him off, you know, when it exploded. It worked for a second, but then he chased me and I ran under that tree to try and get away but he kept coming and coming...it wouldn't stop and I screamed Elsa's name...and then..._he _showed up..."

Three pairs of eyes glanced warily at the carriage, then back to the fire. Elsa was visibly worried at the implications of this man alone with her sister, even more so than her being beset by a bear.

"What did he do? How many times he try to kill it?" she asked.

Anna pulled her arms in, wrapping them around her stomach. "Not ONCE. He must have kicked it away from me the first time...he sent the bear flying. I'd never seen anything like it..."

"Maybe he charged it on his horse?" Kristoff offered, looking over the hefty animal near the carriage, "that thing must weigh twice as much as Sven..."

Anna shook her head and lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "_Even if he did, _the fight between him and the bear was one sided from the start. He was fast, _too _fast, and precise and vicious and-and...and that spear of his...he never once hit it with the blade! It was always with the blunted end. He spins that thing like it's a part of him, like it grew out of his arm like some sick, sharp, extra finger. He could have killed the bear as he was riding towards me, speared it like he did those two boars...but he just kept fighting it, with his bare hands towards the end..."

"What?!" Elsa said, "no, not...that isn't _possible_..."

Anna blinked as she gestured with her hands. "You think I don't know that? I watched him flip that thing over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, saw the bear _break its own claws_ over his forearms...he fought like a demon!"

"...and now he's treating us to dinner," Kristoff added.

Elsa wrapped her arm around the shoulders of the younger girl, trying to calm her. She could feel the shaking very clearly now, even though she tried to hide it. The queen felt a little helpless; how could she protect Anna from her fear any more than she could have protected her from that bear?

"You must have been so frightened..." she said, stroking Anna's hair.

Anna laughed a little wryly. "Yes...but it went from fear for my own life to fear of the bears. It was more frightening than it should have been."

The three of them sat in silence for several minutes, letting the firelight ease their tired bones and aching muscles. The moon had risen high into the sky by now, partially hidden by the stray clouds that wandered by overhead. The cauldron was bright red on one side now, the water bubbling fiercely. What the water was for, no one knew, but there was over fifty gallons of the boiling liquid to go around now. The only thing missing was a witch to cast a spell on the group as they tried to shed the stress of the day.

Kristoff produced his pack so as to check on the cargo within.

"How many did we manage to get?" Anna asked, "I also have a small one to add...the one I didn't throw at the bear."

"Twenty five total, then," Kristoff confirmed, looking over the glowing blue-white of the stones, "the rest were destroyed or buried. We really brought down the house back there."

"You mean _I _did," Anna said bitterly, remembering the massive stone she dislodged from the cave ceiling.

"It wasn't your fault, Anna-" Elsa tried.

"Sure looks like it from where I'm sitting! If I just _thought _things through more, maybe stopped to consider my actions, I'd probably get into less trouble. I almost got us ALL killed back there..."

"That's nonsense and you know it!" Elsa said. "I started this quest. I fully understood the danger when I did. If anyone is to blame, it's me...I knew this whole thing could get messed up and yet I pushed on, just to find some magic stones...my judgment must really be slipping."

Anna pulled Elsa closer and tapped her forehead, making the queen scrunch up her eyes a bit. "At least this thing still works sometimes. Mine is constantly getting me into a life-or-death scrape with some critter roaming these mountains. First its wolves, then a snow demon, now a BEAR-"

"If I say you're BOTH to blame will you two knock it off?" Kristoff said, head leaning on his hand.

The princess and queen looked shocked for a moment given the snide nature of the comment, but he didn't stop talking.

"Look, you two seem to be danger magnets, I'll grant you. BUT you're also the only two people who could pull off a quest like this, TOGETHER. Anna, you never stop fighting for something you believe in...it makes you curious and fun and adventurous and really..._ahem_...attractive, too."

Anna smiled softly but Elsa maintained her almost-glare until Kristoff continued.

"And Elsa! You're not slipping, you're just adapting to things as they happen. You're responsible and brave and fierce in a fight...Lord Elgar only stopped attacking that bear when you showed up looking for Anna. That's another thing, you will _ALWAYS _come for Anna! You'll always come for EACH OTHER! Anna already has and you, well...you'd move heaven and Earth...just...to find...her..."

Neither young woman noticed as he trailed off. They were looking gently at one-another, their smiles earnest and soft. The fire, the shore, the rest of the world seemed to retreat a few steps just for them.

_'Heaven and Earth, huh? Well...yes...I would. I don't think anything would keep me away from Anna...ever again...' _Elsa thought wistfully, a slight blush upon her cheeks.

_'She learned to let go of her past...but she's never gonna let me go again, is she?' _Anna thought at the same time. The idea made her feel warm and protected, having nothing to do with the fire. _'Yeah...I could get used to that...'_

Unfortunately, as both sisters were coming to grips with these realizations, Kristoff was beginning to understand the true weight of his words as well. For one, brief moment, he wished his tongue had remained securely hidden behind his lips...if only so that he didn't have to see how both of these women were looking at each other right now.

_'Me and my big mouth...' _thought the reindeer-rider.

He cleared his throat. "_Ahem..._so really you're both to blame...but you're both responsible for keeping us alive so far, too...it could be worse."

Anna looked at the carriage again, catching a glimpse of Flomme as he rounded one of the six wheels, carrying something heavy and awkward in a sack. He used the knuckles of his free hand to balance himself on the ground, reminding the princess of the pictures she had once seen of an orangutan on a circus poster. The little man swung himself up onto the driver's seat of the carriage, pulling the heavy sack with him, before shoving it roughly through the tiny window with a shrill cackle of pleasure.

"Yeah...could _definitely _be worse..." she mused, turning back to the fire.

The distant sound of stones being overturned on the shore made the trio smile. The brilliant firelight reached rather far into the distance, the horizon a grim line over the water of the inlet. Even so, Sven and Olaf were still hard at work, hunting for skipping stones. Olaf was sticking them all over his body, trying to hold on to as many of them possible. Sven was trying to help, but his mouth could only carry about seven or eight at a time.

Elsa let the smile slip from her face like a lead weight. "It would have been almost impossible to explain that to him..."

Anna frowned. "Explain what to...who?"

Elsa shook her head, her eyes down-cast. "I can't even get Olaf to understand why I had to replace his carrot after a few weeks...he just didn't understand that food tends to rot, that he would probably have to get a new nose once a month if he wanted to keep having one at all."

"Well yeah but that's just logical, but what were you afraid of explaining to him-?"

"You. How would I do it, Anna?" Elsa said, distressed and somewhat angry, "How would I explain to him that Anna, HIS Anna, was gone? Killed? _Eaten Alive?_ How do I look him in those huge eyes of his and tell him that the girl he loves with every inch of his snowy heart is gone and _never coming back?"_

Anna was severely uncomfortable at this point. She removed her bonnet and the top part of her cloak, the heat from the fire only adding to her tension. "Look, Elsa, I'm sorry, OK? I know what I promised you and I wasn't able to keep that promise...I really wasn't trying to worry you..."

Elsa surprised Anna and herself by giving her a jab in the shoulder. Anna's face filled with disbelief and shock.

"What was that for?" she asked irritably.

"You think I'm angry at _you?!" _Elsa said, eyes misty but controlled, "Anna...I can't even stand the thought of losing _Kristoff, _someone I'm just starting to get to know...no offense, Kristoff..."

"None taken," the man said, raising his hand.

"...but losing _you?"_ the queen continued, "Finding you dead on that mountain? And not a thing I could do to stop it, or bring you back? I'd sooner throw myself off a cliff! This isn't about _blame,_ Anna! It's about keeping each other safe! How..._how do we do that?_ How can we guarantee that?! I just need..._something_; I don't know what, exactly. Something that will help us accomplish that. The alternative is just too...too..."

"Devastating."

The baritone voice, as well as the sound of thick boots clopping on stone brought the trio out of their reverie. The princess and the queen turned to see the tall, broad shoulders of the lord walking back into the firelight. His cloak was gone, replaced by a simple robe of furs extending to his ankles. His spear was missing also and his hair was pulled back, his arms loaded with what looked like a silken cloth and a small, short table some six feet in length.

"I do beg your pardon, Queen Elsa, my eavesdropping was unintentional," he said, setting the table down before the three travelers. "But the word seemed to fit, given the subject. Burying comrades, family, friends...it is a gruesome business."

He laid the red cloth out across the table, the golden royal emblem of Ludenor, two crossed swords upon a mountain with the stars emblazoned above them, displayed brightly upon it. Beneath it sat another image, one of a chimera...a beast with the body of a lion and the head of goat protruding from its back with a snake-head at the end of its tail...which seemed to be curled in on itself, the three heads squaring off with each other in combat. Beneath this monstrous creature was a simple Latin phrase embossed in silver; _Evinco Malum, Victum Vestri. _

"To conquer evil..." Anna began translating, struggling a bit.

"...first conquer thyself," Elgar finished, straightening the cloth. "An apt motto, considering the conversation into which I have blundered"

Here he turned and looked over his shoulder and barked at the carriage with an aggressive gesture of his hand. "_Flomme! Støte! _Where is the meal?!"

There was a rattling of pans as the two short, stout men burst out of the side door of the carriage with four large bowls in their hands. Steam poured off of them in rivers, the cold air lapping at the heat bubbling from within. The bowls were porcelain or stone, it was hard to tell, but they appeared thick and well-traveled, as if they had a substantial history of their own.

The scent wafting from within reached the young travelers well before the bowls did.

Elsa inhaled deeply, as did Anna, their eyes closing gently. The aroma was unfamiliar but severely intoxicating. To the princess it reminded her of rainy days spent indoors while sipping hot soup...but to the queen it was reminiscent of spring feasts, full of roasted vegetables and fried carnival food.

"What is that amazing smell?" they said in unison.

"I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you," Elgar said, directing the two small men to the table in front of him. He took a seat on a large rock near the table-head and reclined slightly, seemingly relaxed.

"Dinner is served..." the creepy duo said. They placed several small rolls of hearty looking bread upon the table, before lowering the bowls onto the red cloth and removing their lids.

A blood-red liquid, thick and viscous, filled the containers almost to the brim. Reaching outwards from the steaming fluid were the legs of a crab, spiny and clawed and curled around the lip of the bowl. Small gray rings of some unidentified fish also steeped in the sauce near the crab legs. Clam shells, mussels, plump scallops and shrimp tails floated in the dense soup, along with what looked like a hunk of cod and a sprinkling of green vegetation of some sort. White nubs of what could only be herbs and onions bobbed up and down, along with what looked like chunks of peppers and some unidentified overly red vegetable. The unmistakable bouquet of wine could be smelled everywhere on the dish, but as to how it was incorporated, neither young woman was sure.

"You're right," Kristoff said, reaching for the dish cautiously, "I'm not sure I want to know..."

"Why so sullen, Master Kristoff? Afraid that I have poisoned your dinner?" Elgar said, pulling the bowl to his lips and taking a long drink of the red liquid from the rim. "Although death does play a part in this feast to a certain degree. You see, some of the primary ingredients in this meal are things you would associate with death, or at least decay...such as fish bones, crab husks, chicken giblets, shrimp shells and bleached stew bones. Items you would not dare eat on their own, would you?"

"No," the trio said together grimly, suddenly tempted to push the food away.

"The sauce is made from a fruit native to a far-away continent, as well as a series of peppers from the _Italiano _peninsula, predominantly _Morte peperoni rossi, _along with a few others. These ingredients, when eaten by themselves, especially irresponsibly, can induce death. But taken in the proper proportions...the result is quite pleasurable and satisfying."

He gestured to them with his own bowl before taking another deep drink himself. "Eat. Please."

Elsa grasped the small spoon which had been laid before her by one of Elgar's little minions. She cast a wary glance at her sister before spooning a small portion of the liquid into her mouth.

Her reaction was immediate and very apparent.

"Oooohhh...my goodness..."

Steam escaped her lips like thick, curling smoke. It was almost as if she had lit a cigar and swallowed it, allowing the billowing ash to escape her lips in lingering puffs. The hot food had an amazing effect on the ice-queen's innards, so much so that she was wondering if her insides were pleasantly burning after that one tiny sip.

"I didn't know her breath could do that..." Kristoff muttered. Anna shared the same look as the ice-master; bemused fascination. Anna was overcome with an image of a canon after it has been fired, the robust curls of steam drifting from her sister's mouth very similar to the remnants of combusted gunpowder.

_'Have hot liquids always done that to her?' _the princess wondered.

The look of intense astonishment brought the auburn-haired woman back to reality.

"Elsa? How...is it?" Anna asked.

"It's...amazing! Spicy and savory but with a wonderful sweetness under it all...I can taste the fish and the clams but they blend so well together...like they became this one amazing..._thing..._inside this stew...it's like...like liquid gold...incredible..."

"Try it with a hunk of bread," Elgar said, breaking off a piece for himself and gesturing to the princess.

Anna looked with an upturned eyebrow at the stew, unable to reconcile the unusual ingredients and strange color scheme. She reluctantly grabbed a piece of the sourdough when Elsa nodded with encouragement in her direction. She split it in half before dipping it deep into the crimson liquid and snapping off a bite between her white teeth.

She chewed once...twice...thrice...

Her eyes went wide.

"Uh...wow..."

Kristoff took that as a go-ahead. He took a long draft from the side of his bowl as if he was swallowing down porridge, two big gulps followed by a piece of bread.

He too had a hard time blinking.

"What..._is _this...? And why can't I stop eating it?" he asked, almost out of breath.

Lord Elgar found himself chuckling under his breath. "It has no proper name...it is a combination of different recipes I came across, some from the _Italiano _Peninsula, some from the _Spaniard _coast. Bits and pieces here and there. Clearly the result was well worth the effort."

The group began to eat in earnest. Although Elgar seemed to inhale his food slowly and deliberately, the princess and the queen seemed almost ravenous. The food was washing away all the aches and pains and sorrowful memories of the past 24 hours. While they attempted to maintain their posture and etiquette, the hot, scrumptious meal was exactly what they needed to help bring back their energy and resolve. Liquid gold had nothing on the elation that comes from a full stomach after a very trying day.

Out of the corner of their eyes, the group noticed as a bag of vegetables where placed at the feet of Sven some yards away from the fire. Carrots, apples and a few other pieces of vegetation tumbled out of the bag at the reindeer's feet. He began to munch happily, forgetting his skipping-stone-hunt to satisfy his gurgling gullet.

Kristoff was surprisingly reserved as he ate. His eyes darted back and forth between his companions and the strange, large man who was their host. He seemed to be searching for something, or perhaps waiting for something to happen. Whatever his reasoning, it made it difficult for him to enjoy his meal as fully as the two younger women were.

Elgar seemed unperturbed. In fact, the entire situation seemed firmly in his control, what with his leisurely posture and patient eating. He snapped off some crab from his bowl and sucked the meat from the shell, swallowing it whole.

"Do you like my family motto, Princess Anna?" he asked the young woman as she slurped down a large chunk of cod.

"Um...well I'm not sure if I understand it, entirely," she admitted, setting her practically empty bowl to one side, "but it seems...important. Does your family have a history of weeding out evil, particularly from within?"

"Or perhaps it's a warning hidden in an advertisement," Kristoff said, also relinquishing his bowl to the ground. "You know, like when a fisherman says 'beware of puffer-fish', it's not just because they look funny on the outside. Those things are poisonous on the inside, too."

"Kristoff!" Anna shushed, trying to maintain a polite atmosphere.

"Admittedly, it's just one more reason for us to be..._cautious_, when meeting new people," Elsa interjected, before Kristoff could open his mouth again. "After all, I know almost nothing about the twelve houses of the _Ludenor_ aristocracy. In fact, a Chimera is probably the last animal of heraldry I would expect for one of their houses, especially one in which the eldest male heir is supposedly of a diplomatic persuasion. One would think it would breed _distrust_ amongst the other houses."

The large man nodded his head a few times. "Very astute, young majesty. But then, perhaps, you and I place too little faith in our fellow man. After all, a Chimera is often of three minds about every subject, continuously searching for truth despite the various warring opinions within itself. Humans, however, are single minded in many respects. They make up their minds about a subject, only to have that opinion changed a moment later. This makes them easily swayed, as a result. How else could one explain an entire kingdom full of people automatically forgiving their monarch after she freezes their summer and leaves them to fend for themselves?"

"Now wait just a _damn minute_-!" Anna snapped, before Elgar interrupted again.

"In _either_ regard, considering your lamentation with respect to your situation-both yours and that of your sister-I thought the motto was appropriate considering Anna's recent achievement, don't you?"

"Appropriate?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," the lord said brightly, an obscenely uncharacteristic sound coming from his lips. "I believe so. The true evils we seek to conquer are rarely outwardly expressed...but to stand against the ones we create within ourselves, now, _that_ is an achievement."

"I fail to see how that relates to our conversation," Kristoff said, a clear edge to his voice, "the one you 'blundered' into, as you so aptly put it."

The lord smiled that sickly-sweet smile again, aimed precariously at the ice-master.

"Ever suspicious, aren't we, master Kristoff?"

"Yeah...that's a good way to put it. Especially since we know nothing about you, save the lengthy tirade you gave us back there, and considering that the first time we met you, you were about to kill a bear while Anna was screaming at you. Suspicious just barely covers it, yes." The ice-master quipped, somewhat proud of himself.

The lord's face never lost its smile, even as he set his meal aside. Elsa and Anna, while proud and happy at the defense offered by the blonde man, were on pins and needles once more. Elsa was only beginning to understand some of the more subtle, unnerving hidden characteristics of this strange lord...while Anna was already far more familiar with them than she cared to be.

It made them wary. Cautious. And more than a little afraid for Kristoff.

"Perhaps," said the lord, "you would be better served by simply asking me a question. After all, I have nothing to hide, and since you seem incapable of hiding your disdain or poor manners, it may be in both our best interests to simply do away with formalities. Don't you agree, Mr. Bjorgman?"

Kristoff felt the wind leave his sails slightly. He had expected the man to outright insult him or pull some form of class-system bull, but instead, he had met Kristoff on level ground, opting to match him word for word.

"Besides," Elgar finished, "I already know virtually everything important about the five of you. It isn't very sportsmanlike to play a game like this when my..._challengers _have such a significant handicap."

_'Smart-ass...' _Kristoff thought.

"Fine," Elsa said, assuming her stately demeanor and projective voice, "as you seem intent on continuing this persona of affluence and subversive derogatory language, I'll be blunt; how did you find my sister, and what are you doing in my kingdom?"

_'Ooooo, one-two cross...that's my queen,' _Anna thought with a smile.

The lord brought himself to an erect posture with a low chuckle. He sounded pleased with himself, even though he had yet to say anything.

"With pleasure, your grace. Though I am loathed to bring it up, but you should probably study the sovereign borders of your nation a bit more closely when next you have a chance to examine a map. If you follow the shore south for sixteen leagues then you will, indeed, find yourself back within the outer limits of Arendelle. As of now, we are well beyond the borders of your kingdom, or any other settled nation, for that matter."

Elsa had forgotten that little technicality.

"As to your other question, I'm sure you'll find the answer rewarding as well as informative. I was hunting, as one does when traveling for many months between nations, when I came upon those woods. The game was sparse and the environment glib, so I made the decision to return to camp...until I saw a massive flash of light come from the mountain to the north."

The group was at attention now.

_'How much does he know?' _Elsa thought, balling up her cloak in one hand.

"It was tremendous! The flash lit up the woods even though it was still a good distance away, followed by an explosion I can only describe as Earth-shattering. It rocked the trees around me, made them sway and bend as if caught in a typhoon. Viento was greatly alarmed, especially when I cleared the tree-line briefly and we both witnessed a cave-in on the southern face of the peak. More explosions followed, as well as a massive incursion of dust and rubble. I was hard pressed to understand what was happening, so I moved further into the woods so as to avoid the fallout."

He paused briefly, before looking directly at the princess. "But then I heard a scream..."

Anna grimaced. _'He's enjoying this way too much...'_

"The scream of a young woman, mind you," he continued, "so loud and shrill that it seemed inhuman, which was followed by another small explosion, much closer this time. As I rode in the general direction of the noise, I came upon a large boulder, where I found bear-sign near the top, as well as a curious little hole in the snow. It looked as if someone had detonated a rather large bag of flash-powder...over fifty pounds of it. There was another scream, this time louder. I followed it over the rise...and then there was silence."

The three young companions were engaged, hanging on every word. Or they seemed to be.

Elgar smiled broadly again. "You know, your majesty, this fits your earlier diatribe rather well. You see, I almost gave up when that silence hit...but your sister here is quite resourceful. She made one utterance that led me directly to her...I heard it clear as day."

"Which was?" Kristoff asked.

"What was it again..." the large man teased, stroking his beard, "Oh! Of course, I remember what it was now; she said, rather passionately, '_I buried my parents...but Elsa will not bury me'. _"

Elsa felt her breathing slow, almost crawl out of her lungs. It may have been the heat or the fact that her body was finally allowing itself to let fatigue set in...but hearing those words gave her permission. Permission to ease herself, permission to deflate, permission to remove the stick that was constantly keeping her back erect and poised...it was a permission she never allowed herself. But that handful of words gave her all the consent she needed.

"She stabbed that bear in the paw. Fought him off, as best she could," Elgar said, "even challenged it, dared it to keep attacking. It was impressive to hear, even as I rode up and kicked that beast away from her. The princess had conquered a very seditious inner evil; panic. Rather than succumb to her alarm and allow the animal to get the best of her, she mastered it. Fear is something to be respected, it teaches us when to fight and when to take flight. In her case, flight was not an option...so she fought."

Elsa could only nod. Her eyes were only for Anna at the moment, the younger woman squeezing her hand reassuringly. It helped the queen come to grips with something that had been tickling her brain for a long time...she just couldn't give it a voice.

_'My little sister...isn't so little now. She's all grown up and...fighting __**bears**__ on her own. She's not a child anymore. She's a...woman. A capable, strong...beautiful woman.'_

"The rest of the story you are already appraised of, I believe," Elgar finished.

"Except for the little part where you tell us what you're doing here," Kristoff added.

"Beg pardon?" Elgar asked.

"_Why _are you here?" the young man asked, "Are we supposed to believe that you are here by chance? A Lord of Ludenor, third liaison to the king, just _happened _to be wandering the wilderness at the same time that the queen and princess of a neighboring nation are in the area?"

Elgar took a deep breath. It made his broad chest seem hollow, like a great vacuum sucking the air out of a chimney as it is opened for the first time in months. He seemed to be considering his words carefully...or perhaps a subtle insult, either seemed possible at that point.

"Normally," he exhaled, "I would respond to an inquiry like yours by stating that such affairs, especially concerning the travel and activities of a liaison, are his business and his alone. After all, I am at least _trying_ to be courteous. I have even gone so far as to curb my own growing inquisitiveness regarding the reasoning behind _your_ appearance in these mountains, majesties...so very far from home, so very late in the year. What is more, I have all but ignored, for the most part, that brightly glowing cargo that you seem so intent on concealing from me in your pack, master Kristoff...even though I am sure it very much figures into my aforementioned curiosity regarding your presence here."

The queen and princess straightened then. Their eyes were wide and both their breaths caught in their throats. Kristoff narrowed his eyes, as if trying to stare the man down, for all the good it did. He suddenly missed the sensation of his ice-axe in his hands.

_'This isn't good,' _Elsa thought, _'We were too careless...so stupid of me! Of course he would notice the stones! They were out in plain view when we found Anna, I insisted on it so that we would have more light during our search...such foolishness on my part!'_

"However," he continued, "as my own affinity for theatricality and subterfuge would only serve to deteriorate the situation further; I suppose it would be in all of our interests to simply tell you the truth."

"By all means," Anna added, her eyes steadier than her voice.

"It's quite simple, really. I have business in Arendelle." Elgar stated flatly.

Kristoff scoffed loudly, "Oh of all the balderdash-!"

Elsa's eyes widened, waving her hand to silence the ice-master. "Business with whom, may I ask?"

"Why with **you**, your majesty," he said slowly, "a business I was unable to conduct several months ago due to a...personal matter, let us say. But my travels through the eastern and now northern territories of Europe made a stop-off in Arendelle seem prudent, so I planned my route accordingly. I was to be in Arendelle sometime in the next four days...wherein I would make your acquaintance and conduct my affairs thusly. Imagine my surprise at finding my quarry _here_, practically a stone's throw from my camp, involved in her own 'stately' dealings. It must be serendipitous, don't you agree, my queen?"

Elsa wasn't convinced. In fact everything seemed too well managed, so coincidental that she was unable to keep her voice down when she finally responded.

"No, Lord Elgar. Serendipitous doesn't quite foot the bill for this tall order of yours. You expect me to believe that your entire reasoning for being here has to do with matters of state? Do you take me for a simpleton?! Why should I believe anything you say regarding your supposed 'business' with me?!" she accused, her voice carrying slightly over the rocky shore and onto the frozen inlet.

"Simple: because this 'business', like your kingdom, is an inheritance...from your father," he said icily.

Elgar saw a look on all their faces that nearly convinced him that the trio would leap upon him to beat him senseless. But he didn't so much as raise an eyebrow in response to their venomous stares.

"How dare you speak of our father?!" Anna hissed, jumping to her feet with Elsa not far behind. "You know nothing about him and he certainly never mentioned _you-!"_

Elgar never flinched. Never even raised his head. He simply reached into his robes, casually, and pulled out a scrolled piece of parchment tied in a red ribbon, bound in sealing wax. It was small and frail looking in his long fingers, but he handled it gently, almost as if it were made of glass.

He handed the small parchment to the queen, grasped betwixt his two longest fingers.

"You are quite right, young highness...I did not personally know your father," he said calmly, pulling the tension out of the air with his voice, "but I do know he had rather impeccable tastes, as it were. Look here, if you do not believe me."

The queen was hesitant, but eventually she snatched the parchment from fingers, removed the ribbon and began to read the document. As she did, Elgar stood like a bird as it was about to take flight, facing his carriage.

"_Flomme! Støte!_ Retrieve the crate and bring it here!" he roared.

The back of the carriage opened beyond the site of the small group. The sound of something dense and very weighty being pushed across the creaking boards of the large coach could be heard in the near distance. Something was being pushed out of the back, with great effort, it seemed. The scraping of wood was very loud in the stark silence of the night.

Elsa sat, very slowly, back down on her rock, her sister reading over her shoulder. All the anger and indignity had long since been washed away from their features...replaced instead with an almost reverent gaze of appreciation.

"What is it? What does it say?!" Kristoff asked forcefully.

Anna was the first to find her tongue again.

"It's, uh...another invoice..."

Kristoff felt his anger flare. "He brought you another bill?!"

Anna gestured for him to calm himself. "No, no...I mean yes, it's another bill, but it's..._paid, _in full, it seems. It was paid a long time ago. This is just an itemization of purchase..."

**BAM!**

Something heavy was just lowered onto the stones, sending a small ripple through the shoreline. Another scrapping sound could be heard as something solid and thick was pushed across the ground. It reminded Elsa and Anna of a vault door as it swings open, slowly and deliberately, the effort owed to the incredible force needed to simply swing open a door made of steel.

"Who is it for?" Kristoff asked, his eyes in the direction of the noise.

"Why, for the king and queen, of course," Elgar said, walking towards the approaching sound. "But since they are otherwise..._indisposed_, at the moment, the current queen shall take possession, I would imagine."

Elsa held the document lovingly. It was incredible to think that such a small piece of paper could hold so much emotion and longing.

The handwriting was her mother's, she knew that immediately. Her father didn't have a head for documents or writing, so her mother had always helped him with his filing and other state-work. The items on the list were written beautifully and clearly, with very similar hooks and swirls and flourishes that Elsa used in her own writing. After all, her mother had been the one to instruct her in the first place.

But the signature, as well as the wax seal sporting the royal crest and crocus, belonged entirely to her father. She knew that seal well...it had passed to her the day of her coronation.

It was authentic.

It was official.

It was heart-wrenching for both sisters to read.

"Your father commissioned this little gift approximately three days before the Queen and himself were lost at sea," Elgar said, "but their deaths do not negate its importance nor its validity to your kingdom or the two of you, personally. So here it is."

A crate, nearly four feet tall and five feet wide, was being pushed across the stones of the shoreline in the direction of the bonfire. The wood was red and black in color, very thick, fastened together with huge iron bolts at the corners and edges. A series of locks were in place on all sides, each one as heavy as the one which sat upon the side door of the carriage. The two minions of Elgar were pushing with all their might to bring the box closer, never stopping, never resting, until the box was sitting practically at their feet. The stones were bunched up at the leading edge of the monstrosity, indicating the incredible weight of whatever was concealed inside.

"That will be all, men. Back to your duties," Elgar commanded.

"Of course, milord," they said in unison, before lurching into the darkness again.

Elgar produced the key from out of nowhere again, the metal glinting briefly before being shoved quickly into the multiple locks upon the crate. A series of fast clicks followed, the boards creaking and warbling as the tension was lessoned between the large cedar planks. Elgar grasped a brass latch near the top of the crate and lifted it with an aching creak, the locks finally giving way as the top five slats were pulled up and away.

"Behold _Cloven:_ _Brøler av Rastløse Fjell,_" said the lord.

The bell was gigantic. Although it stood mounted to a sturdy wooden frame, suspended some eight inches off the ground, the bell looked too heavy to be moved let alone wrung. The bronze-tin alloy shown golden-red in the light of the fire. The scribe-work on the side of the bell-curve was immaculate, hand-chiseled with startlingly intricate curves and figures; men dancing, women playing instruments, animals at play, whales breeching at sea...all of them symbols of joy and health and plenty. The clapper itself was in the shape of a fist, larger than Kristoff's head, mimicking the mighty hand of Thor as he struck the ground, searching for his hammer. A large handle, bent at a ninety-degree angle at one side, sticking out from the bell-mount made the whole edifice look almost like a gigantic tea-kettle on a stove.

Elsa wasn't sure which was more impressive: the sheer size and grandeur of the bell, or the fact that those two little imps managed to move the seven-hundred pound thing all the way over to them from the carriage.

"In-_credible_..." Kristoff murmured.

"That is exactly what I thought when my house first received the order for the bell," Elgar continued, walking around the instrument with an air of respect and awe. "A commission of such size and sound was unprecedented in all the years in which my family has been making bells."

"I don't remember that profession on your list of accolades," Anna said, walking towards the bronze edifice.

"Nor would it be," Elgar countered, "since my official capacity as a liaison would not encapsulate something as simplistic as bell-craft or silversmith or forge-working...which are also upon my list of professions. I've even dabbled in Alchemy, as most men of my nation are want to do, with varying degrees of success. I tend to prefer working with my hands; much more satisfying that way. But my family and I are devout students of campanology, and have been casting bells for official ceremonies, proclamations, weddings and declarations of state for nearly two-hundred years. My business with your nation, your crown, is of no lesser importance, Queen Elsa. Especially after the..._regrettable_ passing of your mother and father."

He paused for a second, almost as if he were offering a moment of silence. He let his words sink in before continuing. "In this case, it was a transaction that almost never came to pass."

"Meaning what?" asked the queen.

The large man came back around the bell and retook his seat, his eyes never leaving the beautiful creation wrought from his own hands. "This bell was ordered before your parents lost their lives, this is true. But when the order was received by the foreman at my bell-foundry, he forgot to mention...for the better part of two years...that the payment had already been submitted as well. In fact, the notice of your parents demise was reported BEFORE the communication of the bell order arrived. By only one day, no less. It seems my foreman, a greedy, incompetent man with lead for feet, had read both orders simultaneously...and decided that this was an opportunity to make a rather large profit for himself."

Elgar turned and spat into the fire, a crude gesture to accompany his disdain. "It was a clear violation of privacy, ethics and good form. When I learned of his subterfuge, I petitioned my government to finance the construction of the bell. They refused, no matter how many times I appealed. 'Why forge gifts for the dead?' they asked. I reminded them that the Arendelle royal family was not, in fact, extinct, and that regardless of protocol, the spirit of the agreement should be honored, even if the little weasel who stole the money had already pissed it away on drink and cards and loose women."

"So how did this bell come to be?" Kristoff inquired.

Elgar shrugged, as if the answer were obvious. "_**I **_financed it, of course. Purchased the bronze, paid the smelters, did most of the final craftsmanship, labor and tuning myself. As a result, I have become rather unpopular with most of the other men whom I count among my peers. They saw the expenditure as a waste of time and resources; that I was clinging too fiercely to older customs of honor and duty. I politely told them to shove their _verfaulte Kopf _up their _Butt Öffnung."_

Anna didn't speak German. Elsa's slight giggle told everyone that _she _certainly did.

"As such it became necessary to transport this bell as soon as my other duties allowed for it. This is the first time in nearly eight months that any of my travels brought me within considerable range of your small kingdom. My contemporaries were all too happy to see me go. So I found myself rattling around northern Europe for a few months and now that all of my other responsibilities have been dealt with, it is time to settle accounts in Arendelle. I will require your signature on my copy of the invoice, of course, your majesty. But only after the bell has been safely delivered," he finished.

"It says..." the queen started, but hesitated for a moment as she re-read the document, "it says that the bell was indeed ordered by my family but...the invoice does not say as to why. Do you have the original letter from my father? The one stating what the bell was intended for?"

Anna looked equally anxious. Any little tidbit of information regarding their parents was precious to both sisters, even if recent information had made them somewhat apprehensive about what they might learn.

The man shook his head slowly, a look of what could be described as sadness briefly crossing his face. "No, your grace, I'm afraid I do not. That particular article was lost or discarded by my former foreman. I never had the chance to read it myself."

"What happened to him? The foreman? Did you have him arrested?" Kristoff asked.

Elgar's features stiffened. "No."

Anna seemed ready to smack the man across the face. "Why on Earth not?! After the crime he committed against you? Against my family?! You let him _walk?!"_

"Why would you let him go? What happened to him?!" Kristoff accused.

The darkening of Elgar's eyes coincided with the sudden fading of the firelight. The large logs were finally starting to burn out, the fuel for their flames ebbing after many hours of constant heat. The failing light made the lord's eyes deepen, widen, almost swallow the vision of the other travelers as he looked at them all from his stony seat.

His smile was gone. Icy words replaced it.

"He was _punished," _came that same low rumble from back in the woods.

Fear is a funny thing. It plays tricks sometimes. Makes people see things that aren't there. Some think it is a reaction to un-catalogued stimuli, which allows people to handle new information with caution and patience.

In this case, fear seemed to be playing with the senses of all three young travelers. It bent shadows, stifled the light, masked the wind. It seemed to be affecting the very climate around them.

For in the several seconds after he uttered those three words, Lord Elgar appeared decidedly less..._human, _than he had before.

The rattle of new wood being added to the flames caught everyone's attention, the flames climbing high again. Flomme seemed pleased with himself; either because he had built the fire up or startled the three younger guests...it was hard to tell.

"Many pardons, majesties. Have you enjoyed your supper?" he hissed, adding another log.

No one answered him. They were drawn once more to Elgar as he stood and walked to the swing-handle of the bell. He reached for the gudgeon and removed the stay bar, a long piece of iron keeping he bell immobile. The bell began to sway ever so slightly on the uneven ground, the weight of the swinging metal causing the support structure to creak.

"Well, we have had enough dire tales tonight. I think it only fitting that the first person to give this bell its inaugural ring should be the queen and princess, yes?" Elgar said, bowing to the two young women. "By your leave, majesties. The _Cloven_ is yours. Let us hear her sing for the first time."

Elsa and Anna exchanged a look, trying to still their hearts.

The queen was apprehensive for her sister. So many emotions seemed to cross her face as they looked at each other...fear, doubt, sadness, remorse, hope. It made Elsa uneasy, not knowing how all of this was actually affecting her sister. She would have surrendered her ice powers in a moment to be able to see inside her sister's head.

"We don't have to if we don't want to, Anna..." Elsa said, giving her sister a way out. "I understand if-"

"No," Anna said, hardening her gaze at the man. "Lord Elgar was courteous enough to bring this thing all the way here...the least we could do is see how it sounds."

The princess tightened her grip in her sister's hand, causing the queen to look at her curiously. The look Anna gave her created a slight tingling sensation within the queen, rising from her stomach and up to her chest. It was a relaxing feeling, a welcome change from the atmosphere around them.

"Besides," the princess said slowly, "bells remind me of one of my favorite days ever."

"Which one is that?" the queen said.

Anna smiled sweetly as she recollected. "Your coronation...the morning you officially came back into my life. Even with everything that followed that afternoon, all the pain we both went through, all the misunderstandings and eventual betrayal by that..._bastard_, who shall remain nameless...it was still one of the happiest days of my life."

Elsa was rooted in place for a moment, eyes open and yearning and thankful. The happiness she felt, however, made her light as feather, allowing the princess to take her by the hand, gently easing her towards the bronze instrument.

Regardless of their newly instilled euphoria, they still seemed apprehensive as they walked together towards the bell, their hands shaking a bit. Elgar gestured to the handle and gave them both a wide berth.

Anna thought for a moment before she and Elsa came up alongside the bell. She looked at Elsa, saw the glimmer in her eye and knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"For the queen and king?" Elsa asked, her voice a little choked up.

Anna shook her head, lifting her sister's hand with hers. "No...for mama and papa."

Sven and Olaf, their hands and bodies riddled with all manner of stones and pebbles, returned to the fire, the snowman keeping a slight distance. He dropped the stones in a small pile before his eyes went wide at the site of the bell.

"Whooooaaaa...that thing is HUGE...where'd you get it? What's it do?" he asked Elgar.

The large man folded his arms as both you young women grasped the ringer and gave it a slow push, then pull.

"You will see, Master Olaf...you will see," he said.

_**Doooooonnnnnnggggg...**_

_**Doooooooooonnnnnnnnnngggggggg...**_

_**Dooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg...**_

The clapper struck the soundbow with a peal the likes of which could strip a mountain of its snow. The din was extraordinary; it sounded as if the surrounding mountains themselves were acting like the walls of a gigantic cathedral, throwing the tremendous reverberations of the tolling bell back at the group long after the bell had stopped ringing. The note, a clear, deep **C**, held a majesty and finality that seemed fit to signal the dawn or raise an army from the dust of defeat. Even the smoke from the bonfire seemed to deflect the sound downwards, washing over everyone like a laugh from the gods.

For five whole minutes, the inlet rang loud with the vibrating bronze at its center.

Eventually, the air fell still again.

"_Magnificent_..." Elgar mused, his eyes closed.

Anna and Elsa breathed deep, trying to absorb atmosphere that was newly permeated with the sweet sound of the bell. Anna wiped away a tear as Elsa pulled her close for a hug. Neither of them cared if anyone saw their open affection. While the bell was certainly beautiful to behold and otherworldly to hear, the act of ringing the instrument, together as one, had provided a tiny, almost insignificant amount of something so precious that both young women thought it was out of their reach: closure.

"I'm so, so sorry I wasn't there when mama and papa...when they were b-...buried. I should have been there, for you, for them, for the kingdom and I-I-I know it must have been so lonely for you..." Elsa whispered, her voice muffled by Anna's shoulder. "_I'm sorry I failed you, Anna..."_

"No no no, please, no more apologies, Elsa! You're here now! That's all that matters!" Anna whispered back fiercely, squeezing tighter. "We're both here! That's what mama and papa would want! There was no failure on your part, don't you see? It doesn't matter anymore! _I have you and you have me...always...!"_

Elgar signaled for his two minions to return. They silently repackaged the bell in its large box while the sisters consoled each other by the firelight, making not a sound. Kristoff went to Sven, patted him on the shoulder as he and Olaf watched the two sisters. They seemed agitated, unsure of what to do, to either assist or intervene with the young...or simply leave them be.

"Are...are they gonna be alright?" Olaf asked, feeling a bit unsure of himself. "Can we...should we do anything...?"

Kristoff could only shake his head slowly. "No. We can't. But that's OK...I think they've got this."

The ice-master seemed to be convincing himself more than the snowman.

It was several minutes before the women parted, keeping their hands clasped at their waists even after ending their embrace. They looked at Kristoff, smiling with what seemed like relief, before addressing the taller man standing near the reindeer.

"Lord Elgar, uh, I'm not...sure what to say..." Anna started.

"Except to say Thank You. For your assistance, for your hospitality and for..._honoring _the memory of my mother and father," the queen said, offering a small bow. "It seems we owe you a greater debt than we first realized."

The lord seemed somewhat agitated, watching both women express gratitude without a hint of sarcasm or caveat. He remained unmoved for a minute or so before offering a sly grin and bowing in return.

"You are most welcome, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa. I am pleased to be of service...but debts are much like snow gathering upon a mountain. Over time they build and build and become precarious," he said, standing tall again, "so I think it's time-with your permission, of course-for me to collect on your debt, so as to save you the trouble of incurring any more than you already have."

The queen and princess stopped dead, struck almost dumb by the request. They weren't sure how to proceed.

"Wait, hold on a second..." Anna fumbled, "you want us to repay your debt now? Here?!"

"Why yes," Elgar said, his voice as smooth as clarified butter, "unless your offer was, in fact, disingenuous and you have no intention of honoring said debt...or _debts_, as it were..."

The queen narrowed her eyes slightly, flanking her sister in one fluid movement. "We honor our debts in Arendelle, Lord Elgar. Anna was simply bringing to your attention that our ability to repay you is very limited by our resources at this time; they are few and far between when we are such a great distance from home."

Elgar chuckled to himself, swinging his arm out in a slow arc between the three of them. "Clearly. It seems you cannot even offer me the stones upon this beach, since they are not yours to give. But thankfully, majesty, you have the ability to repay my debt with something slightly more..._intangible."_

"Which would be what, exactly?" Anna inquired, growing tired of his haughty speech patterns.

His face slackened a bit, a strange, ghostly action in the firelight. "_Consent_...and _hospitality."_

The looks the princess and queen gave him were all the permission he needed to elaborate.

"My travels are all but complete, save the delivery of this bell to your castle. Since your sleigh has been lost and your horses have fled, my carriage remains the only viable way of safely transporting this seven-hundred pound chunk of art to your doorstep. As such, since it will take at least two days to reach the walls of your kingdom, even while following the coastline, I propose a small caravan. We will travel together using the pack ice to hasten our progress...which should keep us well away from uneven terrain and other hungry creatures lurking in these mountains."

He retook his seat and watched as his two cohorts pushed the crate back across the path they had previously created in the beach. "Once we arrive in Arendelle, with the bell delivered and the invoice signed, I will 'call' your tab, as it were...by remaining in Arendelle for the duration of the winter season."

Elsa cocked her head, her confusion more evident on her face than in her voice. "Forgive me, Lord Elgar, but why would you want to spend at least the next _three months_ in one of the coldest kingdoms in the world? Surely you would prefer to return to Ludenor, to be with your family..."

Elgar's eyes softened, just a bit, as he looked at the queen bathed in the firelight. "Certainly, your grace...if I had any family to return to."

Anna visibly winced. "You mean-?"

He nodded slightly. "I am not the _heir_ to my family's title and responsibilities...because I am, now, the _only_ remaining member of my immediate family. Father passed away some years ago and mother died giving birth to my sister, who followed shortly after. I became the head of my house at the age of thirteen...and twenty-five years later, I remain the eldest and only son of the first house of _Shroud._"

Elsa was ashen for a second as she processed all this. She felt some condolences were in order, but before she could speak, Elgar held up his hand.

"No grievances are necessary, your majesty. This time of the year has always been one of solitude for me anyway. But my reasoning for wishing to remain in Arendelle is slightly more practical; the annual ice-pack will be moving in shortly, so rather than risk a ship and crew on a three week journey simply to return me to my home, I would rather stay as your honored guest for the heaviest of the winter months. I need not stay in the castle, of course; that could be seen as an imposition and a severe impropriety, given that you two are unwed. I'm sure you could find me lodging in the city somewhere...a military barracks or naval office, or perhaps a town hall of some sort would suffice. I would, of course, occasionally join you for meals and attend celebrations with you for _Yule _and _New Years _and _All Saints Day _as a representative, not only of my house, but of my nation as well_..._but I would not overstep my boundaries. So long as I have access to a forge, so that I might repair some of my equipment, as well as some supplies for my return journey come spring, my activities will remain unobtrusive and go unnoticed by you and your people. At the first sign that the ice is receding, I will take my leave...and I will consider your debt to me paid, in full."

Elsa folded her arms under her chest, considering the little speech she had just sat through. Anna looked at her sideways. As if she could see the gears spinning in her sister's head, she reached out and pulled Elsa to the side, surprising the queen even as she followed Anna's lead.

"We need a moment to confer, Lord Elgar," Anna said in her best representative-of-state voice, "give the five of us a few minutes to consider your offer, yes?"

Before either Elgar or Elsa could object, Anna had whisked her sister away, pulling her some distance from the fire. Kristoff followed, having read the look on Anna's face as she approached. The three of them made a straight line further up the shore, making their way by the light of the moon which had just peaked out from behind a large cloud.

Olaf and Sven kept vigil as the queen, her sister and the ice-master huddled together, feet crunching deep in the snow.

"Did I hear him correctly?" Kristoff asked the girls, looking back over his shoulder.

"Looks like it," Anna said, "he actually wants us to repay him by sheltering him for three months, minimum. That's a long time to be around someone who is such a large collection of..._whatever _ brand of crazy you would call him."

"But it isn't...an _unreasonable_ request, though," Elsa said.

Kristoff and Anna were more than a little shocked by her answer. In fact the look on Kristoff's face was more akin to the look he would give someone who just stomped on his big toe.

"_Please_ tell me you're kidding..." Anna said, eyes searching.

Elsa sighed and clasped her hands together, trying to gather her thoughts. "Anna you are one-hundred percent right; this guy is very...off. I can sense that much of him. But he has quite the pedigree, and he's also an official representative from a foreign nation. A nation we are already severely indebted to as it stands. This is a sticky situation...I'm just trying to make sure it doesn't get worse."

Anna looked from her to Kristoff and back again, her temper starting to get the best of her. "Look I know this guy is a big-cheese back home but he isn't _crap_ to anyone here!"

"Anna!" Elsa scolded.

"No I'm serious! He's callous, officious, elitist and just plain _mean_ most of the time, and the rest of the time he's...creepy." she protested, her shoulders shaking to drive the point home.

"He also saved your life," Elsa said, trying to calm her sister by keeping her own voice in line, "healed you, healed that bear, brought us to a safe-ish place and fed us...as well as provided proof of his lineage and connection to the crown, both Ludenor's and our own. Not to mention that bell..."

"So he has a bell! By your logic if I met a stranger in the woods and he offered me a tiara then that must mean he's a bishop, ready to make me queen! Does that make sense?" Anna countered.

"Well...not as much. But that bell has me wondering..." Kristoff said, stroking the five-day stubble on his chin.

"About what?" asked the princess.

He tapped his fingers on the head of his axe at his waist, keeping his eyes trained on the large man silhouetted by the fire in the near-distance. From where they stood it was difficult to tell if Elgar was facing them or the flames; his shadow was long and dark, even at night. He very well could have been glaring right at them and none of them would be able to tell. It reminded Kristoff of an owl as it watches a mouse run across the snow in the moonlight...a very unsettling comparison.

"Look Anna, I'm with you, really. But let's look at this logically, OK?" Kristoff started. "Here we have this guy, Lord Elgar-von-Fifty-Foot-Résumé, traveling through the wilderness, all alone, save for the goblin-twins over there, and he just _happens_ to come across the princess of a neighboring country. Let's say he wants to do her some harm; what's his plan? Kill her on sight? Well, he had that chance. From what you told me he had more than a few chances. So maybe he wants to draw it out, wait till he's closer to Arendelle before he strikes...how does he accomplish that? How does he plan for it? We only left Arendelle 4 days ago and even then we only told Kai and Gerda that we were leaving _the day beforehand_. With a ship and carriage it takes close to a week, under the best traveling conditions, to get to the closest belligerent nation that may want to pick a fight with Arendelle...so why chose a nation that is almost three weeks away by clipper? And what, he lugs around a bell the size of a _rain-barrel_ for several weeks while he's at it? Across the arctic circle, on the _off chance_ that he will run into the queen and princess he is looking for, just so he could _hopefully_ curry favor with them and gain access to a kingdom that would actually have been easier to reach had he just stayed further south? Even if he had all the time and money on earth to spend, what's his endgame? What does he hope to accomplish?"

Anna had let most of her frustration evaporate as he was speaking. As much as it stuck in her craw, she was finding less and less reason to doubt the man's story. But she still had reason to question Elgar's intent.

"I still don't like this..." Anna protested.

Elsa put her hands on Anna's shoulders, turning her to face the queen. "I'm apprehensive too, Anna...but he did save your life. I'm not saying I'm going to trust him implicitly, but I do want to do the right thing...as far as custom will allow, of course."

"What do you mean?"

She titled her head in Elgar's direction. "Look at him. See the way he stands? The way he talks and moves? His posture? How he chooses his actions so carefully? This man is _steeped_ in tradition. Military men usually are, and if I understood his rank correctly he has been a part of the mounted cavalry for many years, even if he is only a reservist. If I told him, in as diplomatic a way possible, to _take a hike_, he would do it! He respects the crown and the older customs...I haven't given an official greeting like that since, well, ever! But because he goes by the book, it gives us an advantage..."

"How so?"

Elsa thought carefully for a few moments, lowering her voice to a whisper. "He doesn't know what we're carrying. I think it would be beneficial if it stays that way. We're under no obligation to divulge our travel prerogative to him and he knows it. We can accept his offer and return to Arendelle with him, where the three of us-and the entire castle guard-can keep a close eye on him. We can distract him while we finish erasing our debt to the kingdom and prepare for winter. This will allow us to build up come 'credit' with Ludenor as well...not only will we pay them in full for the _Borvell, _but we can also strengthen diplomatic ties with their king by playing host to one of their chief liaisons for the winter. Not a bad feather to put in our cap, if you think about it. Like I said, of all the ways he may have asked us to repay him, this one is surprisingly generous...considering what he _could_ have asked for..."

Kristoff didn't like the sound of that. "Are you saying he's holding something over your head?"

"Is he threatening us without threatening us?!" Anna hissed. "I absolutely hate it when cocky nobles pull that **'I never said that out loud'** bull-!"

"_I don't know Anna_, I really don't!" Elsa confessed, interrupting her sister with a harsh whisper. "But if he's as traditional as he claims and knows enough about international etiquette, he could very well have requested the _Fidanzamento de Salvati." _

"What the hell does that mean?" Kristoff asked.

Anna looked even paler than Elsa did at that moment.

The princess's German was terrible. But her Italian was just fine.

"He...he _wouldn't..._" Anna said quietly, finding it difficult to draw a breath.

"... and I doubt he will, so long as we accept his offer..." Elsa said warily.

"Will you two stop with the cryptic talk?! Tell me what that means!" Kristoff whispered loudly.

Elsa took a deep breath, trying to remember what she had learned from her father as a child. The lesson rang in her head clearly, but its underlying message was still distressing.

"It's a social doctrine from over one-hundred and fifty years ago," she began, trying to calm Anna by rubbing her shoulders, "the last time all of the twenty-five great kingdoms met in conference, just outside of _Florentine_. Essentially, they were trying to create a code of conduct between the nations that was universal, something each sovereign state could agree on with regards to how they treated one another so as to avoid misunderstandings, treasonous behavior or war. One of the delegates from the _Calibri Federation _suggested an idea that they insisted would make our relation's stronger. They stated that should two members of two royal houses meet in neutral territory-or any land that remained unclaimed by either nation-and if one should perform a service for the other, then the one receiving the aid would be indebted to them. He then suggested that if that service involved the saving of the other person's life, a link would be forever forged between the two. If the ages were appropriate and both royals were unwed, the rescuer could then enact the _Fidanzamento dei Salvati_, or _Promessi sposi mano del Soccorso, _depending on your translation: the 'betrothal of the rescued'. The rescuer could, in fact, have their debt repaid by claiming the hand of the rescued party in marriage."

Kristoff went wide-eyed and grabbed his axe-head again, looking Elsa square in the face. "And they _agreed_ to this?"

Anna laughed a little ruefully. "Actually, if I remember correctly, it was put to a vote, carried by majority decision. Arendelle and Corona were the only two kingdom's that voted against it...but two against twenty-three is hardly an opposition."

Kristoff was trying to fathom why any group of educated individuals would willing come to this kind of decision regarding their sons and daughters. He was mulling over the idea in his head when he felt a soft hand on his own. Anna had reached for him, her hand on his wrist, Elsa following suit. Both women seemed to be trying to calm his raging mind.

"But he _hasn't_ called for it, Kristoff," Elsa said reassuringly, "which is why I think that taking his offer is the best decision overall. Look, we already have the royal family of Corona joining us for _All Hallows Eve_ and remaining with us for the duration of the winter. I can confide wholeheartedly with my uncle and aunt; if mama and papa could depend on them, then I believe I can too. Rapunzel is trustworthy to a fault and Eugene is adept at spotting malcontent's from a mile away...or at least Rapunzel seems to think he can. At least with them here, we will have another few sets of eyes and ears with us, people we can trust to monitor this man. Elgar will respect them without _suspecting_ them, if his etiquette is as polished as it appears. When spring arrives, and if he plays by the rules as closely as he seems to, then Elgar will accept his repayment and be on his way. Perhaps it isn't an ideal situation, but beyond being phenomenally rude, not to mention risking diplomatic and political suicide...what other choice do we have?"

The three of them talked for some minutes more, the large man standing at the fire watching them intently, his gaze steady. After several more tense whispers and hisses, the group seemed to come to an agreement. The two women turned and walked back to the bonfire with purpose in their steps, the ice-master not far behind.

Elgar straightened. His eyes drifted up to look the three of them in the face as they approached, his arms still folded. His facial features were unreadable, save for the curious way he cocked his head as the queen cleared her throat.

"We have decided upon a proposal, Lord Elgar," Elsa started, weaving her hands together at her waist, "would you like to discuss it?"

"Verily," said Elgar, a touch of grandiose vigor in his voice as he bent slightly at the hip, "what say you, Queen Elsa?"

"Your proposal is...satisfactory, to my sister and I. You will accompany us, at daybreak tomorrow, as we return to Arendelle via the coast. We shall ride with all haste for the city and only make camp as necessary to feed the horses and rest. Once we have arrived you will be provided with a servant to attend to your needs, as well as a chaperone for whenever you desire to explore the city. If you know as much about my sister and I as you claim, you will understand our slight hesitation regarding the concept of a nobleman being free to roam the grounds of the castle, or our kingdom, without supervision. You can thank Prince Hans for helping establish this prerogative regarding our kingdom and its interests; we have decided that being safe is better than being sorry."

The lord smiled a bit, nodding his head. "Of course, majesty. I completely understand."

Elsa continued. "That being said, you will still be treated as a guest. You may join my sister and I for meals, celebrations, conferences with other congregating state officials and so on, but only when given express permission, either by myself or the princess. However, you will be given the same privileges as any other state representative visiting my country. A room will be prepared for you in the castle-as well as one for your...'men'...to share-and you may call upon my staff to assist you with any request you might have, within reason, of course. I hereby make the royal forge-works available and completely at your disposal for whatever crafts you wish to undertake. There is little in the way of entertainment in Arendelle during the winter months, so I encourage you to keep yourself busy to stave off boredom."

"You are most gracious, my liege," Elgar said with another dip of his chest towards the ground.

"As soon as the ice-pack recedes," Elsa finished, "you will be given safe passage back to _Ludenor_ with new supplies as well as a royal envoy who will accompany a very important package to King Ardent, which I expect you to deliver to his highness before returning to your home. Do we have an accord?"

Elgar gave what seemed like his first genuine smile of the evening as he nodded. "Yes, my queen. These terms are most agreeable. I thank you on behalf of my house and my nation."

Elsa offered a smile in return. "So be it. Kristoff, my sister and I shall retire for the evening. Thank you for the meal and the warm hearth to enjoy it by. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated."

"Flomme! Come here!" Elgar barked, startling the queen somewhat with his brash outburst.

The small, muscular man waddled close to his master, his tiny frame almost comical next to the large scaffolding that was the body of Elgar.

"Yes, my lord?"

"The queen and her company are withdrawing for the evening. Provide them with three sleeping dressings and anything else they need to remain comfortable. The queen will be providing her own housing for her compatriots." he said.

_'How in the seven hells did he know I was going to...?'_

"That is unless, of course," Elgar said with a sidelong glance, "you would prefer to sleep in my carriage, young majesty? I would be happy to provide you with-"

"No no, that's not necessary," Elsa insisted, her thoughts cut off for a moment, "you are quite right, I will build a sanctuary for us this evening. Thank you, all the same."

Floome and Støte disappeared into the carriage again, returning shortly with three huge rolls tied with rope. They handed one to each of the young travelers, the material very thick but soft and pliable in their hands.

"These are yak and deer furs sewn into large sleeves," Elgar explained, "for you to sleep in. They are soft as babies-breath but incredibly warm. They are not silken sheets, I am aware, but I hope they will do for tonight, my queen."

"These will do fine, thank you, Lord Elgar," Elsa said, curtsying slightly.

Anna took her own sleeping sleeve and began to untie the rope as Elsa began to build.

Her powers shook the coat-line as they rumbled up from the earth. Four walls appeared again, but this time they were stout, short and long. They sprang up all around the camp, leading out into the water and up the shoreline, forming a hexagon of protective ice. Intricate wisps of snow allowed for unusual designs to coat the inner walls, which were much thicker than her previous creations. A simple stairwell lead to the parapets', along with six towers at each corner of the walls. The whole structure resembled an explorers fort more than a castle; simple and functional, without all the bells and whistles.

"Such a fascinating sight..." Elgar marveled, watching the queen work.

Anna had heard him as she walked closer to her sister. Elsa was constructing a box-shaped inner dwelling as she came up alongside the queen and whispered into her ear.

"Do me a favor?" she asked the queen in a whisper.

"Yes, of course...what is it?" Elsa asked.

"Just make two rooms this time. One for Kristoff and...one for us."

Elsa felt a hitch go through her powers, causing the walls of the dwelling to shudder for a second. Kristoff was pulling Sven into the little ice-stable but he also noticed the slight hiccup in her powers, looking to the queen with a question in his eyes.

"It's alright Kristoff, go ahead!" Anna called from some distance away.

The ice-master shrugged and continued on with Sven. Olaf placed his stone collection near the entrance to the stable so he wouldn't forget his quarry first thing in the morning.

Elsa was still looking at Anna with hopeful trepidation when she finally spoke again.

"Is...is that OK?" the princess asked. "O-or-or would you rather have your own room this time? I totally understand, I mean, look at me, I probably stink to high-heaven and my clothes are a mess, not to mention you really haven't had any privacy since we started this trip-"

Her ramble was cut off by a soft hand under her chin, drawing her eyes to look up at the queen. She held her breath as the queen smiled softly, her teeth radiant in the moon and firelight, eyes bright and open.

_'Why do I love it so when she looks at me like that...?' _the princess wondered.

"I'm glad you asked me," Elsa said, offering a small shrug, "because honestly, I wasn't sure how I was going to ask _you. _But yes. One room. And a much bigger bed."

The princess laughed a bit at that, enjoying the look on Elsa's face and relieved that she would be close to her again this night. The joy was fleeting and unusual, this strange desire to be closer to her sister filling her with as much apprehension as it did euphoria. But she was happy nonetheless.

The feeling ebbed quickly when she saw Elgar, still standing like a bearded statue, off to one side.

His eyes never left the queen and princess.

Anna smirked a little at the thought that crossed her mind. Without warning she handed her fur sleeve over the Elsa, stacking it atop her own with a small poof of air being squeezed out from between them.

"Go and set these up, please? Keep the bed warm?" Anna said, trying to hurry her sister off, a newly confused look crossing her face.

"Well, sure, Anna, but what are you-?"

"Just...trust me. OK? Do you trust me?" Anna pleaded, smiling sheepishly.

Elsa could only nod, her worry softening away as he smile returned. "Yes. I trust you."

"Good! Give me ten minutes and I'll join you." Anna clapped, her face happy again.

Elsa hoisted both furs into her arms and walked towards the entrance of the fort, the archway sharp and triangular with doors to match. Kristoff met her one the small stairs that led up to the entrance and looked back at Anna.

"What's she _doing?_" he asked the queen, his voice laced with apprehension.

Elsa looked at him and smiled sadly. "I really don't know. But she told me to trust her...so I am. Come on...your room is to the right..."

Anna watched as Kristoff and Elsa vanished within the fort house, the door closing quietly behind them. Only when they were out of sight did she turn and face Elgar again.

"May I have a word, Lord Elgar?" she asked, an unusually sweet and placating tone to her voice.

The large man walked back to his rock-chair, keeping his eyes on Anna's during the whole ten foot stroll. He never even turned around as he sat back down again.

"But of course, your highness. What might I do for you?" he asked, his own voice dripping honey again.

Anna took a seat upon the small table, crossing her legs and laying her hands upon her knee. The firelight made her look poised but informal, as if she were enjoying a luncheon with a friend. Even her smile was far friendlier than earlier.

"I actually just wanted to ask you a few things...do you mind?" Anna said.

The 8-foot lord seemed rather relaxed, even allowing a brief stretch before answering the young princess. "Well no, I do not mind at all, Princess Anna. Ask away."

Anna smiled a little wider at his permission. "Thank you. First off, I'm curious...Where did you learn to fight like that? I mean, that bear was huge! I've read tales of large Scottish warriors and even Swedes challenging bears one-on-one, but never have I seen it executed...but...there seems to be not a scratch on you. And while you're fairly..._intimidating_, yourself, I must admit I've never heard of, let alone _seen _a man fight a bear with just his hands. So I guess I'm just wondering...how did you do it?"

The last five words of her question were asked deadpan. No emotion. No waver. Even the smile had left her face when she asked. Her posture and tone of voice spoke far more than those five words. If translated, which Elgar was more than capable of doing on his own and Anna knew it, it would have been roughly spoken as 'do **not** lie to me...because I know better'.

He smirked. "I learned to fight at a young age, my lady. Very young. I was always getting into fights as a child so my father decided my energies would be better utilized if I was given an outlet. The military proved to be just that. I learned fighting styles from all over Europe and even parts of the Asiatic continent while under the tutelage of my commanding officers. What you witnessed in the woods was a combination of basic grappling and Greco-roman submission, with staff-fighting worked in."

Anna nodded as if fascinated. She brightened a bit when she saw that Elgar was relaxed, or at least appeared to be. It made her a little more confident.

"Still, I'm very impressed. It's not every day that you see something like that...have you fought bears many times before?" she asked, her voice still retaining a bit of sweetness.

The smirk grew on his face. "Not recently, no. It has been several years since I've tangled with a creature like that. I can't say I go looking for such trouble very often, however. I prefer not to fight when I can avoid it."

_That_ Anna was a little surprised to hear. "All evidence to the contrary, it seems...why avoid it?"

His eyes grew darker at the question but that damn smirk of his refused to budge. "Being good at fighting does not mean you should seek it out. I avoid unnecessary conflict for the same reason your sister does, I would imagine."

Anna felt her hackles begin to rise. "What do you know about it?"

"I know that, just like me, she is a very powerful, very controlled and very cautious. She is also, just like me, well aware that if she loses control over her...'gifts', people could very easily and unintentionally get _hurt."_

Anna placed both feet on the ground. Rather than lose her cool and leap on the man with the intention of ripping him a new eye-socket, she simply stood, straightened her clothing and smiled gently.

"Well it seems the three of us share similar qualities," Anna quipped, "though I must say I seem to have more in common with that bear."

"Oh?" said the man, "In what way?"

"Oh, you know...stronger than we look, fiercely protective of our family, tons of endurance. But then again, we do have one key difference..." she said.

"That difference being...?" Elgar inquired almost lazily.

"Well you've fought bears before," Anna said, her voice deadly serious and colder than the snow around them, "but I can guarantee you, milord, that you've never faced anything nearly as dangerous as _**I am**__."_

The smirk seemed to waver, just for an instant. Even while sitting, Elgar was almost as tall as Anna was when standing, his head level with her piercing eyes. He still seemed relaxed, but all the while there seemed to be storm clouds building up behind his eyes, dark and treacherous and full of terrible potential.

If Anna was wary, she didn't let on. She just hoped he didn't notice the slight shiver that ran down her spine as he sat up, straightening his back.

"If I didn't know better, highness, I'd say that sounded dangerously close to a threat," he husked, controlling every syllable that he spoke. "Of course, I could be mistaken..."

"If you know as much about my sister and I as you claim, you'd do well to remember that the last time a group of royals came to Arendelle, offering the olive branch of peace and friendship, two of them nearly usurped the thrown. One of them was an obvious a snake-in-the-grass. The other was charming, handsome, clean-cut and said all the right things...until he left me for dead and tried to murder my sister..._in front of me_...while she grieved. Given what I saw you do in the woods, I'm not sure if there is much differentiation between that supposedly 'noble gentleman'...and _yourself_."

"Are you implying that I have dishonorable intentions-"

"You may interpret my words however you please, Lord Elgar," Anna cut in, letting a little lightening reach her throat. "But I'm still not convinced that you're not a bully, picking on people and animals and anything else less powerful than you. But I thought it fair to clarify the situation, just so we understand each other."

"By all means, highness. I am all a twitter." he said, a slight snarl to his voice.

"You saved my life. I am grateful. But do not misinterpret my gratitude for complacency or weak-mindedness. My sister may say she is indebted to you for saving me, but let it be known that the debt is _mine_ to repay. **Not** hers. Come to me if you should need anything to help make your stay in Arendelle more comfortable. Elsa will assist you when she is able, I'm sure, and she will be all too happy to accommodate your needs, at least officially. But in every other capacity, remember this: the queen is _off limits_. **Entirely**. Have I made myself clear, Lord Elgar?"

Elgar got to his feet in one smooth movement, towering once again over the smaller woman. She stood her ground, looking him in the eye even as the firelight shadowed half of his face.

"Inexorably clear, Princess Anna," he said, smooth as sandstone wrapped in silk, before bowing deeply...the smirk once more plastered to his lips.

"Excellent. I bid you goodnight, Lord Elgar. See you at dawn."

With that, she turned and walked towards the large doors of their temporary quarters for the evening, not even bothering to look back at the man. It was a difficult act to accomplish, as she was sure she could feel eyes boring into the back of her head as she made it to the door.

As she entered the foyer of the room, she allowed herself one brief glance back at the fire. Much to her chagrin, Elgar was nowhere to be seen. The fire still burned brightly, though less fervently than it had before, the logs slowly dwindling in size amidst the flames.

But the light was more than sufficient for her to determine that the large Ludenorian had simply evaporated from sight.

He stood neither by the carriage, nor near the shore, nor anywhere else that he could or should have been, given the amount of time it took the princess to walk to the door of the enclosure.

She had heard no foot-falls. No opening of wooden doors. The small window-like opening couldn't possibly have allowed him entrance to the coach.

He was simply absent. Invisible. Gone.

The silence was suddenly terrifying to the princess.

_'We need a second bell to put around this guy's neck...' _she thought with a shudder, swallowing hard, before slowly shutting away the eerily empty campsite behind the heavy doors of ice.

* * *

**Cue the creepy atonal violin music...please review!**

**-J**


	9. Woven Wonders and Promises Made

**Hi folks. Wow! Almost 100 followers! This is awesome! Sorry for the delay, my week was hell...got sick, job problems, you know the whole song and dance. But we have another chapter! For those interested, the meal that Elgar prepares in the last chapter is a variation on a dish called Cioppino...one of my favorites. You should all try it if you haven't already. I greatly appreciate everyone's kindness and support, this has been a labor of love and it continues to be. Hunhund, thank you for being so cool. Love ya. A shout-out to Ghostsofwinterspast for her support and friendship, thank you my dear. brunhe, crimsondragon6789, chosroes, superiorduperior, you guys are the best! Thank you for all your help. **

**For all you fan-artists out there, I hope this chapter gives you something to see! On with the show!**

* * *

"_To be fully seen by somebody, then, and be loved anyhow - this is a human offering that can border on miraculous."_

**-Elizabeth Gilbert, **_Committed: A Skeptic Makes Peace with Marriage__  
_

* * *

Anna was in almost total darkness as the door finally closed behind her. A small light, to her left, shown underneath the door of one of the bedrooms. Anna crept forward and knocked on the icy barrier. It opened after three of them, sliding inward easily.

"Anna? Are you OK?"

Elsa sat upon a wide bed, nearly as wide as the room, the fur sleeves stretched out like huge rugs over the snowy mattress. The walls were dense and less reflective than her previous creations, opting for density rather than estheticism. A small table and chair sat against the opposite wall, blue-white in color and very simplistic. A candle was sitting on the little nightstand beside the bed, the flame very pronounced in the room of azure walls and ice furniture. The queen was undoing her braid, letting the hair fall over her shoulders in two streams of white-gold. Gone were her traveling clothes, replaced by a night-gown of ice laced with swirls of crystal.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," Anna answered finally. "I just needed to confirm a few things with Lord Elgar."

"Such as?"

"Just...gave him the lay of the land. Nothing special," Anna shrugged.

Elsa nodded slowly and continued to straighten her hair, not noticing that her sister's eyes had never left her face. The princess was practically burning a hole through the queen with her persistent gaze. Eventually, it trailed to the queen's dainty night-clothes.

"It still amazes me that you can do that with ice," Anna said, feeling a little safer now that she was closer to Elsa.

Elsa smiled at her, her hair flashing brightly when it caught the candlelight. "You want to know a secret?"

Anna looked puzzled but nodded.

"My ice dresses aren't _all_ ice," she said with a giggle, bringing her hand to lips as if to hide the sound.

Anna went wide-eyed. "You're not serious!"

"Oh you bet I am," Elsa said, smiling slyly, "actually only about thirty percent of the dresses are made of ice. When I make a new dress, I just use the ice to weave the threads into new patterns and then hold those patterns together with snowflake crystals, kind of like frozen safety-pins. That way I'm not shod in ice the entire time and I can be as creative as I like with my attire. It even helps maintain a certain degree of heat...enough to be comfortable, but not enough to melt the clothing."

"Wow...I never knew that," Anna said, removing her tattered, bloody cloak and laying it on a small table near the door. "Maybe tomorrow you can...well, I mean, you don't have to but perhaps, ya know, since my clothes are all shredded..."

Elsa caught her drift. "Well I've never done this with anyone besides myself before but...yeah, sure. I'll whip something up for you. I think the clothing you have left will be sufficient to make something a little less...bloody."

Anna looked down across her chest a she removed her outer layers. Blood stains from her cheek had seeped into her shirt and undergarments, leaving deep red splotches that were impeding her mobility to a certain degree. Her leggings were also stained and still somewhat damp from crawling through the snow, the material shrinking slightly as it started to dry off.

"Uh, Elsa...I think I may need to sleep a little bit differently than I had planned."

"How so?"

Anna looked down at her clothing and displayed the mess to her sister, gesturing with open arms.

"I can't sleep like this," she said, "I'll wake up smelling like I was dragged through a pig pen."

The queen slid out of bed at that moment, her bare feet walking soundlessly across the icy floor towards her sister. As she approached, Anna felt that peculiar tug in her chest, like a small, invisible string was attached to her ribs as someone pulled her in the direction of her sister.

"Elsa...?" Anna asked, a little afraid and excited at the same time.

The queen was very close now, standing over her sister. Even if she was only an inch or two taller, Anna felt as though she was always looking up at Elsa to one degree or another. It had the effect of making the princess feel smaller, younger. It wasn't a bad feeling however, it was quite the opposite. When Elsa was close, especially now in that rather confined room of ice, it had the effect of pulling layers away from Anna's body, as if she were shedding unneeded clothing or armor. Even now, with her sister clad in only the most minimalist of attire, it was Anna who felt somewhat stripped, almost nude and completely vulnerable to her sister, even though she was fully clothed.

"OK, don't worry...I think I can do this...do you want me to, uh, well...if you're embarrassed...?" Elsa said.

Anna shook her head in confusion.

"I can put out the light while I weave. The candle was actually in the furs when I spread them out, as were some tinder-sticks. I'm pretty sure I can do this in the dark...if that would make you more, you know, comfortable...?" she asked.

Realization dawned on Anna and she blushed deeply as she nodded, looking away slightly. Elsa smiled to herself and whipped her hand towards the candle, blowing it out with a small gust of icy wind.

The room went dark. Save for the very dim light of the bon-fire still burning out in the camp-area some distance away, there was no longer a source of illumination to shed upon the two young women. Even the stars couldn't penetrate this blackness.

Anna couldn't see Elsa anymore, but she could feel her next to her. She was aware of her breath as it flowed across the short distance between them, as well as her fingers resting on her shoulders. Anna's eyes adjusted to the dark but Elsa was still very much hidden from view, the darkness hiding her physical form but enhancing her presence surprisingly.

"Turn around, OK?" Elsa said, putting gentle pressure on Anna's upper body, trying to rotate her.

"Why?" Anna asked.

Elsa giggled a little. "This will work better if you're facing the same direction I am. That way this gown won't end up backwards on you."

Anna nodded, even though she knew Elsa couldn't see her do it. She turned around and felt Elsa place one hand on her hip and another on her shoulder. In the darkness, the sensation of Elsa's hands on her body made Anna a little light-headed. Elsa's fingers were as dainty as always, but dainty in the sense that a rope is petite and lax, until it is pulled taut and allowed to exert its full potential. The touch was full of power, full of precision. For whatever reason, the touch made Anna feel safer...almost possessed or owned, but in a good way.

The contact was doing a number on the queen as well.

_'Did it always feel this good? Being so close to Anna? Or am I just now noticing it?' _thought the queen.

"Anna...do you trust me?"

_'More than anyone'_ Anna answered in her head, genuinely surprised at how quickly the thought had come to her.

"Yes...yes I do," the princess said, barely a whisper.

She couldn't see it, but Elsa smiled widely at the admission.

_'Such a cute voice when she's nervous...but why is she nervous?' _thought the queen. _'And why am I...excited, like this? I've touched Anna like this before but now, for some reason...and then there was that __**kiss**__...'_

The remembrance of what had transpired between the two women filled the queen with very conflicting emotions. On the one hand, the kiss had been her first...and it had been everything she had hoped a kiss would be. It was short and simple and full of heart, but it was so much more than that at the same time.

The kiss had restored the queen, for lack of a better word. All the pain, the doubt, the sadness and worry...it had laid heavily on her, ever since she had lost her grip on Anna atop the pile of snow which had broken their fall. But as soon as her lips met Anna's, the storm cleared. The sun had shown through. There was no conflict, only understanding; no worry, only release, no pain, only glee...such a sensation had never before made itself known to the queen.

But she liked it. Liked how it felt. How it changed her slightly. How it sped up her pulse and slowed the world around her just at the mere memory of it.

The lingering effect was one the queen hadn't counted on either. But there it was; the shape and texture and unbelievable softness of Anna's kiss could be felt on her lips even now.

On the other hand, of course...the kiss has been with her younger sister.

With Anna.

Sweet, beautiful, caring, too-perfect-for-her-own-good Anna.

_'Still...she kissed me back. What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking right now...'_

Anna could tell that Elsa was hesitating since her clothing had remained intact and her fingers were somewhat tense as they hovered over her. The princess had also allowed her mind to drift back to a few hours prior.

_'Having her hands on me is amazing' _thought the younger girl. _'But not quite as amazing as that kiss...What happened back there? Why did I do that? I've kissed Elsa before, sure, loads of times on the cheek and forehead but _that _kiss...that kiss was...new_..._and real_..._it was _exhilarating _and-and-and...oh _GODS, _what has come over me?'_

She took a deep breath, steeling her mind and her body.

_'Be _here_. Be here now, with her...that's what's important,' _she told herself.

All her apprehension aside, Anna raised her right hand and laid it against Elsa's cheek, finding it deftly in the darkness. She leaned her head backwards to rest against Elsa's neck, her pulse racing beneath her ivory skin.

Elsa stood stock still until Anna spoke again.

"Don't be afraid, Elsa," the princess whispered. "Do what you will. I trust you...more than anyone."

The fact that she had spoken these words out loud was a wonderful surprise to both women, not to mention quite a release for the younger of the two. The heat rising from Anna's cheeks could have ignited a fresh flame in that bed-chamber, but thankfully by then Elsa's power had begun its task upon her body.

The princess felt a pushing sensation ripple across her skin. It wasn't anywhere near as forceful or invasive as when Elsa had accidentally struck her with her powers. This was gentle, controlled, as if water was being poured over her shoulders and stomach. Anna could feel Elsa's fingers curve into her body, almost clutching it, her ice-magic flowing into the interwoven threads of Anna's stained clothing. The sensation caused a rush of energy to crackle through Anna's legs, arms and chest.

It felt amazing!

"Oh, _my_..." Anna whispered, her eyes half lidded for a moment, her arms almost limp from the tingle. She found it difficult to close her mouth as the stir of energy worked its way over her increasingly sensitive skin.

"Anna?" Elsa asked quietly, clearly concerned at her sister's reaction.

"I'm fine," Anna said in a calming voice, "please...keep going..."

Elsa nodded into the dark, pushing further with her powers.

_'Easy...easy does it...find the threads and snip them at the ends...' _the queen thought as she focused.

Anna felt tendrils of ice begin to pull her clothing apart piece by piece. It was like being unwrapped, as if she were a birthday present. The ice was actually pulling her clothing off of her skin, hovering it just an inch or so above her flesh like a shield of cold air and severed cloth. The princess could feel the tight, unyielding material give way to soft, open air, peeling away like so many layers of dirt from her freckled skin.

For a brief, intoxicating moment, both sisters were acutely aware that Anna was naked in the room. Not as naked as the day she was born, but close to it. The tattered clothing was hovering above her skin, slowly re-sewing itself in mid air as the queen concentrated. Elsa's hand on Anna's bare shoulder was comforting...but the hand at her hip, just inches from her now exposed belly-button and ribs, sent a tremor through both women simultaneously.

"Anna are you...?"

"I'm fine, really..." Anna husked, eyes closed as she let the glorious sensation cover her entire frame. "It kind of...tickles..."

Elsa didn't know where her devious grin came from, but she was thankful that the darkness concealed it. Without warning, she slid her right hand up the side of Anna's body and tip-tapped her fingers just beneath the ribs of her little sister, letting them tease the sensitive skin for a few seconds.

"Tickles, you say?"

Anna began to shake with controlled giggles, her arms now spread wide as she felt the newly formed sleeves begin to wind themselves up her wrists towards her shoulders.

"Oh that is so unfair and you _know it_!" the princess said, writhing a little bit. She bit her lip slightly, hoping it would help her contain her laughter and allow her to remain standing.

"Ssshhhh...don't move, or the gown won't fit right..." the queen warned teasingly, fingers still dancing.

Anna was almost on her tippy-toes in the dark, trying her best to keep her balance as a short trail of clothing began to take form at her knees and work its way up her legs. The tickling was enhanced by the cold touch of the cloth on her thighs and hips, sending little jolts of pleasure up her body.

"You're making it very difficult not to move!" Anna hissed, still laughing a bit. But the laughing was beginning to sound like something else entirely.

"Am I? Oh my dear sister, you just need to learn some self control..."

When Anna felt the newly woven material begin to lie across her chest, she knew something was off. The sensation of the cold material as it reached her breast, in particular surrounding her nipple, was beginning to overload her senses. The tickling sensation, combined with Elsa's fingers on her ribs and the standing position, was drawing large amounts of heat out of her chest and arms...and sending it further south.

_'What in...oh...oh, my...GODs...what's happening...?!' _Anna thought, her breathing suddenly more rapid than it should have been.

Elsa hadn't notice how Anna's legs had parted, ever so slightly, as the nightgown began to take shape. Her mind was devoted to the task at hand and to tickling her sister, so the sudden heat emanating from Anna's skin and face also went predominantly unnoticed.

"Almost done..." Elsa said, putting the final touches on.

Anna was lost for a moment. The heat at her core was a stark contrast to the cold, soft material that began to encompass her body. Her mouth opened wider, her tongue wetting her lips as she began to almost huff her breaths. The heat was building almost as fast as the icy clothing, sending conflicting messages up and down her quivering body. While the signals were crossed and confusing, the pleasure from the combination of the two was unmistakable.

_'Elsa...don't...don't stop...whatever this is, just __**please**__ keep going...just a little longer...'_

Anna had a sudden desire to scratch an itch on her chest. But the itch wasn't a normal irritation...it was throbbing. Almost fiery. Anna's mind drifted away and the itch became a pulsing _want _as opposed to a tepid annoyance.

A dark, blackened thought crossed her mind. It snuck up on her in a moment of weakness...or was it pleasure? The princess couldn't tell and didn't care.

Anna was acutely aware that Elsa's hand was directly beneath her-now largely exposed-right breast. She felt a small tension in her knees, as if they were betraying her, trying to force her to kneel.

She never fully acknowledged it, but Anna knew that if she lowered herself, just a little, very slowly, that her sister's hand would slide up her ribs once more, higher and higher...until those delicate, powerful fingers sat upon the soft flesh of her ample chest.

The thought was wicked.

The thought was _abhorrent._

The thought allowed the tiniest of moans to escape her lips. "Uhnnn..."

The noise acted as a starter's pistol. It was all her legs needed to finally begin to cave.

_'Maybe she won't notice...' _Anna thought.

Her knees began to bend. The fingers inched skywards, unaware, unmoving. The dragging of Elsa's nail's across Anna's skin, pulled tight across her ribs, caused an ache to shine out from between her legs. It was warm, pinching...pleading.

_'__**Gods**__...oh!...just a little further...' _said the voice in Anna's head, the words almost as alien as her new-found desire.

Just as the princess was about to totally lose control of her senses and everything else within her body, she heard three words that almost broke her heart.

"There! All done," quipped the queen, satisfaction cascading through her voice.

Anna slowly came down from her tippy-toes, her now exposed heels touching the ice of the floor gingerly. Her eyes were wide and her arms spread at her sides, her breathing deep and resonate, almost shaking.

Elsa suddenly caught her sister's unusual demeanor and perked up. "Anna? What's wrong?"

Anna didn't have the words or the heart to respond. The heat was still there, pulsing and throbbing at her temples, her wrists, her neck, and especially between her knees. The sudden cessation of stimulation had been abrupt and almost painful. All the princess wanted to do was ask Elsa to strip the dress away and start over again, if only to endure once again that strange, new stimuli that she had just been introduced to.

"Are you feeling alright?" Elsa asked, moving back just a hair to give the princess some space.

Anna's brain could only shout _'You didn't let me finish...whatever that was! And I was so close to something, too, something really exciting... it felt so _good..._I just wanted it to keep going...'_

"Nothing's wrong," Anna said, keeping her eyes focused on the darkness for a few seconds. "I'm just a little...tired, I guess."

Elsa could sense the lack of confidence in Anna's words...she was hiding something.

"I see...well, let's have a look then, shall we?"

"What-what do you mean...?" Anna's question was answered before it was uttered.

T-SHOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM...

Elsa pushed her hands upwards and began peeling the ceiling apart like a banana. The ice split in two like the doors leading to a cathedral, opening skyward to reveal the stars. A spotlight of sapphire streamed into the room from the half-moon that shone brightly above them. The candle-fire had been harsh and glaring, but this light was soft, endless and filled the room with a gentle glow.

Anna looked down. Her arms were covered in thin streams of icy-blue cloth, wrapping around her bicep and forearm like the vines of an elegant ivy-plant. The cloth was silken and chilled, perfectly balanced with the heat of her body, even in its heightened state of sudden, unrecognized arousal. The gown exposed the top of her breast, just hinting at the cleavage beneath, exposing a wide array of freckles sprinkled playfully across her chest. A flower, elegant and dainty and growing upwards from between her legs was embroidered upon her stomach, blooming in wide petals of blue and green and purple just beneath her bust. Anna felt the hem of her skirt, falling almost all the way to her ankles. The edges were softer than satin, frayed in an interesting pattern reminiscent of freshly fallen leaves, delicate to the touch but intricately detailed. It almost appeared as if Anna were wearing the season of Autumn around her legs, held fast in the perfect instance of nature's splendor as summer rolls into fall.

Elsa leaned against the bed frame, unable and unwilling to look at anything else but her sister.

"Some of my best work yet, if I do say so myself..." the queen said, reaching across her stomach to rub her elbow with one hand.

"I'll say...Elsa this is _incredible!_ I had no idea...it feels so light and roomy, but it's form fitting too...how do you _do_ that?"

Elsa just shrugged. "I read with my hands. I thought about what would feel comfortable, what would feel natural on your shoulders, your legs, and your chest...the rest kind of took care of itself."

Anna did a wide twirl with her long skirt held between her hands, the sparking material catching the light of the moon like a kaleidoscope. New colors were revealed as she did...glints of pink, speckles of yellow and white, just a hint of gold. Elsa watched transfixed as Anna spun like a top for several seconds, enjoying the freedom of movement and the incredible sensation of the material on her skin.

_'You're the incredible one here...' _thought the queen, not even caring that her eyes refused to leave the gorgeous display that was her sisters spinning body.

When Anna stopped, a little dizzy from her spin, she looked at Elsa and smiled so broadly it was almost painful. "Thank you Elsa! I feel like a princess...well, you know, I FEEL like one as well as being one...well you know what I mean..."

Elsa laughed a bit. "I think so. You really like it?"

"I _love_ it!" Anna cheered, a little louder than she had intended, bouncing in place slightly. "It's perfect! I may never wear anything else to bed again! Thank you, Elsa!"

Elsa was wrapped up in Anna's arms before she had a chance to say 'you're welcome'. The cold of her own night dress pressed into Anna's was a new sensation as well. The heat and the cold were perfectly balanced. It almost felt as if she were standing outside a house while it snowed around her, pressing her hand against a cold windowpane, just barely being able to feel the heat of the home beyond her reach.

She returned her sisters embrace tentatively, reaching around to feel the downy material as it lay across her sister's lower back. She tucked her head down into the hug, gaining as much physical contact with her sister as she could get away with, squeezing tighter.

Anna released a breath she didn't know she was holding, letting the puff of steam hang in the air over her sisters shoulders. The touch, the near desperate hold her sister had on her...it totally destroyed her defenses.

There was nothing else except this moment. All the world was shadow and dust compared to this point in time, shared by her sister.

"You're very welcome, Anna. I'm so glad you like it."

The hug lasted far longer than either of them had planned. But it was alright. After everything that had happened that day, they were allowed the privilege of feeling safe, secure and wanted again. It was a tiny reward for many hours of strife.

The only problem now was Elsa's thought process; it was playing with dangerous ideas again.

_'You need to talk to her about what happened,' _the responsible side of her brain said. _'You need to find out what happened, what it meant, what she feels, what she's thinking...it can't just hang in the air like this.'_

She pulled back a little, noticing how Anna's grip had not lessened even in the slightest.

_'You need to clear this up...that kiss, it-it wasn't right! It shouldn't have happened' _her mind continued.

The queen looked down at her princess, bathed in moonlight, a cool wind filling the room.

_'Even this, this thing that you're doing now...this is trouble! And it could turn into BIG trouble very easily!'_

Anna was looking at her now. Those teal-blue eyes caught the moonlight for a second, giving the queen goose-flesh. It spread like fire across her skin, alighting every nerve, focusing every sense on her sister.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna asked.

_'NO! I'm not alright. I'm freaking out and I don't even know what I'm freaking out OVER!'_

Anna saw that Elsa's eyes were wavering, so in a bold move she reached forward and held her sisters face between her hands, her hands warm upon the queen's cooler cheeks. It made Elsa halt in place, drop her gaze back to the princess as her resolve began to crumble.

"Anna, I-"

Anna perked up suddenly, focusing everything on her sister. "Yes?"

_'You can't do this! __**What would Mama and Papa say?!'**_

That last thought stopped her cold.

Reluctantly, she leaned her forehead on her sister's, enjoying what little comfort the contact brought her. One shaking breath slowed her racing heart, but her mind was tortured by what could have been and what she'd almost allowed herself to do.

"I-I think...I think we sh-should get some sleep," the queen lied, trying to sound logical. "Dawn is in eight hours, so uh...maybe it's time we turned in."

Anna wasn't able to fully hide her disappointment. The hurt look that crossed her face made the queen instinctually take Anna's hand in her own, bringing a beautiful smile back where it belonged.

"OK," Anna said, "but...do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

Anna pulled the queen around the side of the bed, Elsa following obediently. With a quick flip of her wrist, the sleeping sleeve was pulled open, revealing darker fur patterns within.

"Close the ceiling first," Anna said with a small laugh, "and...if you could...I mean, it may sound weird-"

Elsa hushed her with a finger to her lips. As much as it pained her to cut off what could have been a glorious mistake a few moments earlier, she still sought one thing with every action she took: Anna's happiness.

"Anna, as adorable as you are when you ramble, you should know that one of my missions in life is to spoil you rotten. So please, just ask. Chances are that I'll say yes."

Anna was spurred with a new sense of confidence. She nodded and gestured to the sky.

"Ceiling first, then."

Elsa smirked but complied. She brought her hands together above her head with a small clap, the pose very similar to a belly dancer. As her hands came together the stars and moon were shut away. The only watchful eyes in the dark room were of the two young monarchs.

"And now, my princess?" asked the queen.

Anna pushed her sister onto the soft furs.

"Scoot over and lay down, OK?"

Elsa could no longer see her sister, but she did as instructed. Her gown slid slowly over the pelt-sewn sleeve as she made her way to the center of the snow bed. The temperature began to increase as her own body-heat was re-circulated beneath the covers.

"And now?" she asked.

In the deep darkness, Elsa felt her sister slide close to her in the soft bed. Anna's back was soon pressed into Elsa's chest, the soft material of her gown gently slipping into place beneath the princess as if it were a second skin. Elsa was about to speak when she felt Anna take her hand and pull it across her waist, to rest upon her stomach as she snuggled closer.

"Anna...?" Elsa whispered.

Anna just shuddered, trying to remain composed. Her greatest fear was that Elsa would pull away.

She thanked the heavens that she didn't.

"Elsa I just...I need this, alright? I need you close. I can't...I _don't_...there's just _no_ other way to say it and I'm sorry, really. That's the best way I can put it," the princess said, her words clear and focused, even if her sentence was a big fragmented.

Elsa relaxed the arm that lay draped across her sister's waist. It was a peculiar sensation, this warmth beneath her hand. She had awoken next to her sister many times in the past but she had never been invited into her bed, not under these circumstances. The warmth spread up and along her forearm and into her chest, guided on winged feet after hearing her sister's plea.

"Is that...OK? Can I ask that of you?" Anna said, turning to look over her shoulder at her sister.

Elsa curled her arms over Anna's bellybutton and pulled her closer. The relieved sigh that escaped Anna's lips was almost silent, but the anxiety it carried away must have weighed more than the whole of the world.

"Anything, Anna. Anything," whispered the queen.

"Good...thanks, Elsa...thank you..." Anna said, her words barely more than a murmur.

The entirety of her exhaustion finally caught up with the princess. The aches and pains and tears spilt and time lost and loved ones found...it smacked into Anna's brain as one giant wall. Elsa was amazed that only thirty seconds had elapsed since Anna's last words. But in that time, Anna had gone from unsure and insecure to safe and sound, which was all the permission she needed to surrender to unconsciousness.

Elsa leaned forward and rested her head in the thick strands of animal hair atop her pillow. Anna's own hair was inches away and without meaning too she inhaled deeply, letting the sent fill her nose and lungs and every other inch of her person. Everything that was Anna was in that scent...earthy tones, sun-kissed leaves, fresh fruit, smoky currents from the bon-fire, black pepper and cinnamon and vanilla. It had an effect on her appetite, something that surprised the queen greatly considering the large, satisfying meal they had just consumed. But as her own sleep was soon arriving, she decided to play it safe.

_'...well...I guess ONE more kiss couldn't hurt...'_

Elsa tilted her head and placed a gentle kiss behind Anna's ear, just at the hair-line. It was soft, sweet, brief...and not nearly enough to slake her sudden hunger, even if she couldn't exactly place what she was craving. However it felt like a much more appropriate gesture, given that there was a tiny-but growing-desire building in the back of her mind.

Thankfully, sleep seemed to keep it at bay.

"Sleep well Anna," the queen whispered into the dark.

* * *

Dawn came far too early, even with the late sunrise this far north in the world. The streaks of gold and red only penetrated the sleeping chamber of the queen and princess so deeply, but it was enough to capture at least one of their attention. Anna noticed it first, the soft glow that filled the walls like a building flame, the ceiling a bright blue beneath the fresh sunlight.

"Stoopid sunwhite..." she muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

As Anna tried to bury her head back under the covers, she noticed that something was missing. Or rather, some_one. _

"Elsa? Where-"

Turning over, reaching with her hands, Anna was distressed to find that her sister was missing. The bed was still warm, so she couldn't have left very long ago. Anna sat up in bed and looked at the door, which was slightly ajar.

The princess slid groggily out from between the pelts and walked slowly to the door, picking her feet up on the cold ice of the floor. When she drew open the door, the hinges silent from their icy lubrication, she beheld her quarry, though in a way she hadn't expect to find her.

Elsa was by an open window, the sun swallowing her upper body as it rose. The glowing orb hung just over the horizon, the ice of the inlet catching the brilliant light as a field of diamonds spreading into the distance. There was a tiny breeze, but nothing so cold that the princess noticed it. Both of her eyes were unblinking and totally engrossed with her sister, facing away from her.

Her hair was up in little spikes, forming a strange crown of platinum atop her head. It almost looked like she was caught in an updraft, the wind somehow perfectly suited to keeping the messy mane pert and pointy at the tips. It would have made the princess laugh if her throat hadn't closed up as soon as she looked down.

Elsa's dress was a waterfall of crystal, spilling down her shoulders and over her hips like a still-life portrait of falling stars. The light from the sun was caught by every shard of ice, giving the dress and almost melting appearance as it hung loosely upon the queen's body.

_Very _loosely.

_'Oooh dear...' _Anna thought, heat swimming through her veins again.

Elsa was curvier than the princess realized. The sunlight revealed the ghostly silhouette of the queen's body, a faint outline beneath a window-shade of ice. The line of her spine was anything but straight as she leaned against the windowsill; the lazy C-curve was prevalent and just a little embellished, pulling the princesses eyes to the mound of the queen's posterior. Anna had never seen anything so round and full while at the same time gentle, trim and modest. With her legs gently crossed, one in front of the other, Elsa's body reminded Anna of a cherry as it was dipped in fondue...the stem was the line of her back, the cherry itself being the queen's shapely behind, while the legs formed the last drips of chocolate that drizzled back into the pot from the around the luscious fruit.

_'I need some candy...a big, tasty piece of candy...' _the princess said, eyeing the silhouette of her sister, not a trace of shame this time. _'Or a dip in a frozen lake...'_

Anna shook her head when she realized that Elsa had turned around and was talking to her.

"Anna? Are you OK sleepyhead?"

The queen looked even more alluring with her head turned over her shoulder, still leaning gently forward. Anna needed to stop looking before her gaze melted her sister dress away completely.

"I'm good I'm good!" she yelped, smiling like a fool, hoping it would help get rid of all the blood rushing to her face. "I'm actually great, really, slept _wonderfully..._much warmer than I thought it would be...not-not that I expected it to be COLD, of course, you were _very_ warm and the gown you made really helped and it was better than what I was wearing by a mile, which I knew it would be, why would anything you make be anything less-!"

During this tirade the queen had made her way back towards Anna, hips swaying dangerously, the light peaking our from between nooks and crannies beneath her gown that Anna was unaware even existed. The site, combined with her continued rambling, was driving her body temperature up to dangerous levels...especially as her eyes confirmed one new, startling piece of information.

The queen wasn't wearing any undergarments.

Her little saunter over to Anna had proven that. Even though most of her body was still obscured by the dress, Anna was well aware of a certain gap that appeared and disappeared as Elsa walked with purpose towards her sister. The light that peaked out from between her dangerously toned thighs and trim calves was mocking her, as if it were playing hide-and-seek in an area that was most certainly off limits for such games.

_'Jump-in-a-lake-Jump-in-a-lake-Jump-in-a-lake-Jump-in-a-lake...my _goodness_ she looks good when she walks...NO! Stop it! Jump-in-a-lake-Jump-in-a-lake...!' _Anna's mind raged.

"Anna!" the queen said, firmly taking her sisters hands in hers, finally allowing the princess to catch her breath and lasso her mind. "You've asked me two favors since we got out here. Can I ask one of you, please?"

Anna panted for a few seconds before nodding, using her sisters hands as an anchor to bring her back down from her lightheaded state. "Yes...yes, of course."

Elsa smiled and took a deep breath of her own. "I control ice and snow, right? I can use it however I like?"

The princess nodded again.

"Good. But all of that doesn't mean I'm _made_ of snow or ice. I'm not as delicate as you think. I know why you trip over your words sometimes...and it's very sweet. Even though you don't always know it, just the way you talk shows that you're trying to protect me. It comes naturally to you, I know. You want to do the right thing, _say_ the right thing around me all the time. But you don't always need to!"

"Elsa, I...I don't understand..."

Elsa brought Anna's hand to her chest, placing it just above her left breast. Anna was stricken by the brashness of the queen, but excited by the idea that she wanted Anna closer. She laid her hand flat upon her skin, fingers just barely resting on Elsa's collar-bone.

"You feel it, right? The same thing I felt back in the woods?"

"Yeah...yes..." Anna whispered, tilting her head up to look the queen in the eye.

"_Good_. So say what you mean. Say what you want. The best way to protect me is to be honest with me. Tell me what you want to say, not what you think you _should_ say. I can take it. So can my heart, alright?"

Anna didn't know if she should feel elated or terrified. How could she be honest with her sister if she wasn't even sure she could be honest with herself?

"Oh...okay. I understand," the princess said, enjoying the steady thump of her sister's heart under her palm.

Elsa smiled broadly, inching just a little closer. "Okay then...so...did you sleep alright?"

Anna took a deep breath, as was custom for when she was about to explain everything down to the smallest detail in one huge release. But suddenly she stopped.

She looked down.

She counted to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

Then her eyes were back on the queen, soft and calm. Her hand pressed into her sister's chest, using her for balance and comfort, the heartbeat of the queen giving her rhythm, cadence, focus.

"I haven't slept that well in a long time," she said slowly, almost as a prayer. "In fact...I didn't know I could sleep that deeply. Or peacefully. Thank you, Elsa."

The queen took in a long breath, a searing happiness burning through her at hearing her sister's words.

"Neither did I," she confessed.

"FLOMME! Harness the left one, it's become tangled in the rig!" came a voice.

Both young women were startled by the volume carried with that command. It echoed within the foyer, as if the owner of the voice was standing right outside the window, as opposed to thirty yards away. They'd both jolted a little bit in place, scaring Anna's hand away from her sister's chest.

"Boy but he is _loud_, isn't he?" Elsa said, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah...I think he's only subtle when it suits him," Anna agreed, looking back at the queen. "I kinda wish the night had lasted longer...ya know?"

Elsa chuckled a little. "I agree. Though I think Zeus only did that for Odysseus and Penelope. It's a nice thought though..."

_**KNOCKKNOCK...**_

The sharp knocking sound was almost as jolting as the voice from a few moments earlier.

"Who is it?" Elsa called.

"Lord Elgar, my queen," said the voice.

The queen made a face before turning to Anna and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"One moment, please!" the queen called again.

Anna had but a minute to react before Elsa poured her powers into Anna's clothing once again. The beautiful nightgown was shredded away in a bright flash of light, spilling outwards in a very rushed, powerful wave. Anna felt her arms tingle as new connections were made between the fibers of cloth, elongating them, molding them, changing their layers and textures. Anna felt a cloak of ice and frost unfurl down her back, followed by a conservative blouse and elongated skirt. The outfit seemed to explode into being, the whole process taking less than thirty seconds, covering the princess in very modest traveling cloths.

"Now all you need is your boots..." the queen whispered.

Anna noticed that another layer of clothing had sprouted up upon the queen as well. Her own traveling clothes were even more modest than Anna's, barely showing any skin at all.

Anna cocked her eyebrow at her sister, realizing something. "You did that _way_ faster than last night..."

Elsa seemed to go red at the comment as she walked towards the doors of the foyer, turning to walk backwards and look at her sister. The smallest hint of a devious smile graced her lips.

"Well...perhaps I was enjoying myself last night...ever think of that?" she asked her little sister.

Anna raised a hand to protest but couldn't find anything to say. Instead she let the queen's words sink in and enjoyed the tantalizing wash of heat that splashed over her chest and legs for a few moments.

_'I hadn't considered that...'_ she thought as Elsa opened the doors wide.

Elgar filled the door-frame, his clothing different once again. This time he wore a very dark cloak, almost charcoal black, covering his shoulders, chest and legs. Only his head was exposed, his beard tied in a strange braid, keeping it rigid upon his chin, his hair loose and bordering his face like silver vines. The most striking difference was a large, wide-brimmed hat which sat upon his head. The material was silver and black with a cylindrical top for the crown of his head. It appeared soft and dense, as if the material had something sewn into it that was heavier than the cloth surrounding it. It wasn't a hat for cold weather, certainly, but it seemed to provide a type of comfort for the man nonetheless. It reminded Elsa of a hat she had once seen upon the head of a traveler from the central continent. She couldn't remember his profession, but it had been something...macabre.

He knelt slightly, keeping his eyes on the two women from beneath the brim.

"Good _morning, _majesties," boomed his voice, rattling the doors where they hung, "did we sleep well last night?"

Elsa straightened, forcing a smile. "Why yes, we did. Thank you again for the use of those sleeping sleeves. They were most useful."

"Of course, my queen. I have just come to retrieve said sleeves and to tell you that my carriage is ready for travel. Master Kristoff has been awake for some time...in fact, I found him sitting outside these very doors at daybreak. It was almost as if he were standing guard...peculiar, don't you think?"

The image of Kristoff sitting out in the cold, ax in hand, warding off any danger that might have come to close to the doors made Anna smile a little, if only because she knew that that is probably exactly what had happened. She could see him just over Elgar's shoulder, checking the harnessing on Sven's shoulders not too far from where the carriage sat.

"In any case, he is ready, as is Viento for you and the princess," said Elgar, sweeping his hand behind him.

Anna was a bit confused. "Wait, what? Viento? I thought he was _your_ horse..."

Elgar smiled at the princess. No matter how many times she saw him do it, it still churned her innards in a very unsettling way.

"Well he is, Princess Anna, but since the four of you cannot fit atop the reindeer, I thought it prudent to let you and the queen utilize Viento while I ride atop my carriage. Viento is more than capable of bearing two young women for a hundred leagues or more. Kristoff and Olaf will be more than able to keep up with us, as the carriage will probably set the pace of our journey anyway. Does this idea not suit you?" he asked.

Anna looked at her sister, a slight apprehension on her face, before the queen spoke up.

"Well, uh...it's fine by me...what do you think, Anna?"

Anna felt that tiny spark ignite in her heart. It was _more_ than OK by her...in fact it was preferable to just about any other combination she could think of.

"Works for me," she said.

"Excellent. I will retrieve the sleeves and we can be on our way." Elgar said, strolling into the bedroom in three big strides, closing the doors behind him as he went.

Anna and Elsa exited the foyer, smiling awkwardly at each other as they stepped into the sun.

The bonfire was still burning, though somewhat less fiercely than before. The sun was sitting above the flames, the frozen inlet a magnificent white carpet leading far into the distance. The once huge logs were now an impressive pile of graying ash, crumbling and spent, some of it blown away in the wind.

Kristoff and Sven were standing near the flames, keeping warm as a cold wind tossed their hair and fur in an updraft. They turned to look at the princess and queen, Olaf bounding out from the other side of the fire to greet them.

"Morning girls! Isn't it beautiful out here?" he asked, leaping into their arms for a hug.

"Yes it is Olaf...were you with Kristoff all night?" Anna asked, being a little nosy.

Olaf shook his head. "No, just for a few hours. I fell asleep a little while after you two did. Kristoff went for a walk and he was gone for a while so I just kinda nodded off...have you see those other four horses? Those guys are HUGE...almost as big as Viento..."

The queen and princess were no longer paying close attention to the snowman as he talked. Both looked at Kristoff, who had looked away as soon as Olaf had started talking. He tried to look busy as he warmed his hands by the steadily fading fire, keeping his eyes down.

Elsa looked over at Anna as an idea came to mind.

"I think you should take the reins as we ride, Anna," she said, "since I've never really been good on a horse and you have a bit more experience...make sense?"

Anna eyed Elsa for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, taking Olaf by the hand. "OK...I can do that. Hey Olaf, come help me mount Viento, OK?"

Olaf nodded gleefully and followed Anna towards the large horse, standing at attention near the carriage. When she was about ten yards out of ear-shot, Elsa addressed the ice-master directly.

"Didn't get much sleep, did you?" she said. It came out as more of a statement rather than a question.

Kristoff shrugged and let out a long sigh. His posture, the bags beneath his eyes, the way he kept his shoulders squared and his legs spaced...it was all the answer Elsa needed to confirm her suspicion, displayed through body language.

"I don't know if I trust him either, Kristoff," she continued, "but so far he hasn't tried to hurt any of us. He's kept his word...he seems trustworthy."

"Hans did too," Kristoff muttered under his breath.

Elsa bit back her words, letting the man's statement sink in for a bit. In her heart she knew he had a point, but given how delicate everything was at that moment she had to listen to her brain. It was a difficult conundrum to wade through, certainly. But she felt she needed to talk it through if it was to be dealt with at all.

That still didn't make the following words any easier to say.

"I realize that you...care, very deeply for Anna. It shows in everything you do, everything you say," Elsa admitted, twisting her hands together, "and I know that the last few days have been somewhat trying, given everything we've been through. But I hope you trust my judgment enough to know that I would never intentionally put Anna in danger, even if it cost me my crown I would never let anything-"

"This isn't about trust," Kristoff interrupted.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Kristoff faced her then, his face as stony as the trolls that raised him. "This isn't about trust, Queen Elsa. Or judgment. This is about keeping the four most important people in my life _safe_. If that means I need to sleep outside on the steps of a little fortress to accomplish that, then I will. This guy is a piece of work, even if he does play things by the book. I'll feel a lot safer once we're back in Arendelle, but until then I think we need to keep our guard up."

Elsa was still processing an earlier piece of information when Kristoff finished talking. "_Four_ most important...?"

Kristoff made a noise of disbelief, almost like a snort, before he offered the queen a small smile. "Yes, four."

"I'm afraid I don't..."

"Because Sven and I have been family since as long as I can remember. Because Olaf is everything that is happy and optimistic and binding between the rest of us..." he started, holding his breath for a moment.

Elsa killed the dead air between them. "And Anna, of course. But me? Why me, Kristoff?"

The young blonde man exhaled deeply, letting the wind carry the fog far away, as if he action cleared his mind as well. "Because...well, because you are the most important person in Anna's life. The center. The clearest day. The sun rises and falls on Anna based on her time spent with you."

He turned and faced the woman directly, shoulders back, eyes focused. "So given how much she means to me, that means your well-being is her well being...and by proxy, so is my own well being. I don't know if I can put it any better than that."

Elsa felt so sorry and happy at the same time that it made her stomach turn; happy for his words and his endearing nature, sad because of what his words implied on a deeper level. She wasn't sure if she could say or do anything at the point that would lift or change his spirits...or if it was even her place to do so.

She reached for him, placing a hand within his, grasping it tightly, much to his surprise.

"Thank you, Kristoff," she said softly.

"For what?"

She shrugged and smiled sadly. "For being...everything you are, to Anna and I. We're very fortunate to have you around, very fortunate for everything you've done, your loyalty and friendship...it's not something we could easily repay you for."

The way Kristoff looked at her changed dramatically in the span of five seconds. His eyes, once full of softness and understanding, had clouded over, pulling gray storm-clouds over his irises. The queen felt very uneasy for some reason.

"There is a way," he said.

"A way?"

"For you to repay me, if you like," he said. "I'm not your friend, or Anna's, because I'm trying to get something out of either one of you...and I hope you know that. But since it seems to be a time of repaying debts, you can do something to repay me, if you wish."

Elsa felt him return her grip, his grasp temperate, reassuring. It helped her relax.

"I don't see how I can refuse..." she added gently.

He lowered his voice, adding weight and presence to his words.

"Do not ever _lie_ to me, Queen Elsa," he whispered. "Not to protect me, not to spare my feelings or even to spare my life. Swear to me; give me your word as queen, that you will always be truthful. That's all I ask of you."

Elsa felt her pulse quicken. The request was so simple, so ridiculously straightforward and reasonable...and yet it may have been the most terrifying request ever made of her. It carried so many implications, so many possibilities...was it even possible? To expect complete honesty from one person, no matter what the cost?

She didn't know. But she had little choice in the matter, it seemed.

"Very well. You have my word as queen: I will never lie to you, Kristoff. I swear it."

She was lucky he didn't look at her face directly. Her eyes would have already broken her vow _for_ her if he had.

"Thank you, Queen...I mean, Elsa. Thank you."

Elsa pulled her hand away slowly as she moved away from the fire, her eyes finding her sister as she mounted the horse. She could feel him standing there, his hand still partially outstretched. She wondered if he was contemplating his request and her response. She wondered if he was satisfied with what she had told him.

She wondered if he actually believed her.

"We should probably get ready to leave, yes?" she asked the ice-master over her shoulder.

Kristoff nodded and lead Sven closer to the carriage. He never seemed to notice the look of consternation that plastered itself to the queen's face for more than a few tense seconds. She made sure Anna never saw it either.

"Støte! Are we ready to leave?" Elgar called as he approached the carriage with the two bundles of fur.

"Yes, my lord," said the little man, clambering over the top of the carriage, checking the locks and rigging as he did. "The bell and all of our supplies are secure. The queen need only remove her ice-wall for us to proceed."

"Good," said the lord, "now back inside. I shall take the reins for the journey. Be ready for anything should I summon you, understood?"

"But of course, Lord Elgar," the duo said in unison.

Elgar threw the pelts at Flomme as he squeezed back through the small window above the driver's seat. Støte followed, vanishing from sight within the confines of the dark wood and brass gilding.

"Are you ready, majesties? The day is young and our journey long. We should proceed immediately."

Elsa looked at the large man as she took Anna's hand, letting her little sister hoist her into the saddle. She straddled the leather and waved her hands almost dismissively, sweeping outwards. The shore began to rumble as the heavy battlements began to sink into the ground, collapsing under their own weight. They kicked up a fair amount of snow and steam up into the early morning air, producing a halo around the ever-rising sun.

Elgar took the reins of his carriage in hand. The four horses were well rested and practically champing at the bit to begin, some rearing in place, neighing and bucking and wanting to run.

"If I may suggest, Queen Elsa," said Elgar, "the route we have decided upon would be far less challenging if you managed the terrain somewhat. Of course I would never impose-"

"No, Lord Elgar, you would never blatantly impose _anything_, I'm sure," the queen countered, "but in this case I believe you are right. Let's see what I can do..."

Anna looked over her shoulder at her sister with a fascinated gaze. If there was one thing she loved almost as much as chocolate, it was watching her sister work.

The wind picked up sharply as Elsa propelled her magic into the ice covering the inlet. As the downdraft reached the surface of the frozen river it began to flatter and compact the ice into a level structure, fifty feet wide and extending far into the distance. A layer of water appeared upon this new ice-road, bubbling up to the surface through tiny holes leading down to the waterline. The wind carried huge waves of dry snow into this hydroplane, filling the gaps, drying them on contact. The combination of materials froze in place, creating a surface that was flat but also full of grit, not unlike a gravel trail. There now lay before them a blue carpet of ice, sparkling and shimmering and rolling far to the south. The wind and freshly fallen snow continued until they too billowed and blew themselves towards the horizon and out of site.

After about five minutes of conjuring, Elsa finally lowered her arms, letting them fall upon Anna's shoulders. Her breathing was heavier, deeper, as if she had just done the four-minute-mile. Anna turned in the saddle to face her sister and reached back to take the queen's hands in hers, concern laced into her eyes.

"OK..." Elsa panted, trying to keep the dizziness at bay, "that's twenty-five leagues, give or take...I think that'll do for a while...whew!"

"Elsa, you shouldn't strain yourself like that, you could hurt yourself!" said the princess.

"Yeah, well...it beats shoveling," Elsa said, laughing and panting at the same time.

Elgar stood in his driver's chair, peering as far down the blue ribbon of a road as his eyes would allow.

"_Superb..._" he said, letting the word roll of his lips with thick wonder laced within. "I suppose this is all rather blasé to the five of you by now, but I have never seen such incredible control over the elements. Forgive me if I sound overly impressed."

Kristoff pulled up alongside the carriage, Sven flanking the four horses while Olaf perched on Kristoff's shoulder. "Oh no, blasé is far from anything Elsa could ever be. We've always been impressed by her."

"I certainly am," Anna whispered, smiling knowingly at Elsa. The queen returned the smile with a touch of pink rising to her cheeks, leaning her forehead upon her sister's temple.

Elgar turned his eyes to the two young women...and also whispered, to himself, in a way that no one could hear.

"Yes...I'm sure you are."

The silver-haired lord sat in his coach-chair and gestured to the ice-master to his left. "Lead on, master Kristoff. I think we should keep the royal family between the carriage and yourself, in case of any unforeseen encumbrances'. Do you agree?"

Kristoff didn't like the idea of the women being out of his sight, but logic beat out paranoia in this case. He nodded his head. "Yes, my lord. I will take point."

Kristoff guided Sven up to the two women, pulling alongside Viento. The horse and reindeer seem to size each other up as Kristoff spoke.

"He wants me to lead. I guess to make sure the path is safe...even though I'm sure it is, Elsa. I just wanted to tell you two to keep your eyes open."

Anna had turned in the saddle again, the leather strap of the impressive horse tightly grasped in her hands. "We will...you too, OK?"

Kristoff smiled at both of them. "We can handle this...let's go home."

The queen and princess both smiled at him as he hitched Sven forward, his hooves settling into the grip of the road and pulling them out onto the ice.

"Yaaaaahooo! Charge!" Olaf yelled, holding on to Kristoff's hat for dear life.

Elgar produced a rather large whip from behind his body and took it in his right hand. His spear, sitting upright in a small holster attached to the carriage, glinted in the sun as it pointed towards the sky.

"My lady queen..." he said, bowing in place, "The lead is yours."

Elsa reached forward and wrapped her arms around her sister's stomach. The gesture was like slipping on a pair of gloves for her. The sensation felt familiar, inviting...safe.

She knew Anna felt the same way.

"Let's go home," she said, holding her sister close.

Anna smiled and flicked the strap aggressively, bringing Viento to bear on the road. "_Yah!_ Let's go boy!"

The animal lunged upwards and out, striking his large hooves hard onto the ice. The animal was a black iron spring under the two women, extending after being coiled for far too long. He responded to the princess almost instinctually, knowing exactly what she wanted with very little instruction. He was at a fierce trot now, gaining momentum.

Elgar was not far behind.

KUH-_**THRACK!**_

"EEEE-_yaaah_! Forward, you beasts, _forward_!" he bellowed at the draft horses, the whip cracking like thunder above their heads.

The four creatures lurched the heavy carriage forward. The wheels, ancient and lined with brass bracing, rolled with great effort from their snowy tombs on the beach and out onto the ice. The sound of the carriage in motion reminded the princess and queen of an avalanche, slow and deliberate, as it tumbles down a hillside.

"He has a way with animals, doesn't he?" Elsa said, speaking up over the clop of Viento's hooves.

"Oh yeah, he's a charmer," Anna agreed. "Remind me never to let him near Sven."

Elsa nodded and placed her hands at her sister's hips, trying to stabilize herself as the large equine tried to catch up with Sven. Anna could sense her sisters slight hesitation so she leaned back slightly, trying to coax her sister forward.

"It's OK, Elsa. You can hold tighter. I won't break." Anna laughed, the wind pulling her hair over her shoulder.

Elsa was very cautious, but had made a decision a long time ago not to let her caution keep her from the things that made her happy. It was a promise she made to Anna as well. With the horse pumping its legs beneath her, she channeled some of that raw power and let it guide her hands forward. She felt her sister tense slightly as the queen's fingers found her abdomen, intertwining and holding firm right above her belly button.

_'__Déjà vu all over again,' _thought the princess.

She turned her head slightly, allowing a coy smile for a moment as she looked at her queen.

"_Tighter..._" she said, her voice firm but breathy.

It was a command. Elsa could tell.

It brought another greedy smile to her lips.

She happily obliged.

* * *

**I listened to a lot of music while writing this chapter, in particular a song written by Anthony Hopkins called **_**And The Waltz Goes On. **_**I found it on one of the many Elsanna tumblr accounts out there, can't remember which. Listen to it on Youtube, you won't regret it. In my opinion, this piece should be one of the official Elsanna themes, beyond 'Let it Go' and 'Say Something'. It truly is beautiful and unique...just like Anna and Elsa. Till next time!**

**-J**


	10. To Barter With The Breathless

**Hi Folks! Sorry about the prolonged absence; have many issues on the table plus computer trouble...makes for bad writing bed-fellows. But we have a longer chapter, which I hope kinda makes up for it. Once again my shout-outs go to my friends and supporters...Hunhund, who continues to be awesome, chosroes who also now helps with content examination (thank you, darlin'), brunhe who has also started his own Frozen fic, GO READ IT! Ghostofwinterspast, superiorduperior, crimsondragon6789, MoralAttention and neiromaru have all been awesome in supporting and plugging my work, YES, I promise all of you that I will finish this monster eventually. **

**Anyway, let's get these girls home! BEGIN!**

* * *

"_There is thy gold, worse poison to men's souls,__  
__Doing more murder in this loathsome world,__  
__Than these poor compounds that thou mayst not sell."_

-**William Shakespeare, **_Romeo & Juliet_

* * *

Every six hours, the group stopped to rest the horses.

Every six hours, Elsa weaved her spells over the ice and created new terrain with which to ease their journey.

Every six hours, Elgar would disappear into his carriage, supposedly to rest or check on his precious cargo.

Every six hours, Kristoff would plan another leg of the journey.

And now, after almost thirty-six hours in total, they were finally starting to see signs of home.

The first had been a subtle but rewarding sight. A buoy anchored to the bottom of the ocean by a heavy chain and now frozen in the ice some three-hundred yards off shore, came into view as the afternoon sun was beginning to set. Kristoff recognized it almost instantly, charging forward on Sven to appraise it more closely.

"It's the marker for the _Ben Canyon Avsats!" _he called behind him, his smile broad. "I'd know this buoy anywhere!"

The carriage, creaking and swaying from the many miles of arduous travel, pulled alongside the buoy. The simple metal structure was secured to a thick wooden bowl, the lattice-work covered in ice and sitting at an angle in the frozen water. The tiny bell atop the triangular legs was slick with frost, unmoving even with the gale of wind blowing past it.

Elgar examined the buoy as Viento, and the two young women, approached from the opposite side. "Is there some danger here we should be aware of?"

"No," Anna said, bringing the horse to a halt, "only if the water wasn't frozen over. This buoy marks a shelf that dips out into the ocean."

"A shelf of what sort?" Elgar inquired.

Anna felt Elsa tighten her hold a bit as she spoke. "We call it the Bone Canyon Ledge because of what it leads to. From this point on, the ocean gets much deeper...in fact, so deep that we have never determined how far down it goes. It just kinda drops and keeps dropping. Technically, it's also the start of the fishing grounds. But it's also the marker for where most of the shipwrecks are believed to be clustered."

"How many in total?" Elgar asked, guiding the horses and carriage away from the buoy as the group slowly moved on.

"Hundreds," Elsa said, looking at the back of Anna's neck with a glum expression. "A fisherman discovered two of them not far from here while diving to check his nets. He thought he could see...shapes, under the water. Much further down, further than he could dive on a single breath. We think that there might be hundreds of other vessels down there, swept along the bottom to collect together as one massive graveyard...and...well, we could never be certain...I mean how could we be? It's not like we could ever get deep enough to fi-...find...it..."

Elgar's eyes narrowed as the queen fought back tears. He watched as Anna slackened the reins a bit to put a hand on Elsa's at her waist, trying to comfort her. The horse slowed to a trot as the two young women held one another in the fading rays of the sun.

"Find what?" Elgar asked, a little more softly this time.

Anna's voice was steady even if her eyes were misty. "Our parents' ship; we knew it sank several miles out at sea, but we never knew where, exactly. It's possible that it could be just a few miles west of us...down there."

Elgar straightened his back and tried to regain his composure. Those deep, resolute eyes were somewhat less formidable for a moment, if only because he was distracted by the queen's words and Anna's explanation.

Olaf scampered off of Sven's back and onto Viento, bringing both girls into a warm hug...or as warm as he could produce anyway. The smile he offered was warm, at least.

"Have you ever lost someone like that?" the snowman asked Elgar. "Someone so important to you that it just turns your whole world upside down when they are gone?"

Elgar seemed surprised by the question, an impressive feat considering his normally collective and controlled nature. He raised his eyebrows and very slowly nodded his head.

"Yes. I have."

He left it at that.

The caravan moved along the coast, rolling over the beautiful blue road of the ice, keeping the shore to their left. As the sun reached the horizon in the west, the queen and princess saw the man's shadow draw out onto the ice, a solid black line with a pronounced nail-head shape near the top. It gave him a sunken look...and his face was that unreadable stone carving from earlier.

Elsa spoke quietly to him as they rode in tandem. "I don't think I have ever seen a cap quite like that before."

The man tilted his head in her direction, allowing one eye to find the queen's face from under the brim.

"I doubt you ever would had I not placed it on my head. It was made in a land very far away from here by a race of people that unfortunately no longer exist."

Anna was already feeling that tell-tale itch which told her that this conversation was headed in an uncomfortable direction. "No longer exist?"

The man nodded. "I traveled to a distant land in the southeast a few years back, trying to establish a trade route between Ludenor and a smaller nation on the border of the Asiatic continent. We came across a village, barely a way-station along a dirt path. It was a charming little thing, nestled in the shadow of a great mountain to the north. Kept the climate temperate, the days cool and the nights warm. It felt more like we were on a holiday than an official assignment from the king. I spent many months within that village, passing the time with hunting, star-charting, trading and the like. During my fifth week there, a young woman, whom I had assisted earlier that week with some reconstruction work on her dwelling, presented me with this hat. She told me it had ash sewn into the fibers, ash from a fire set by a fallen star. She implied that the hat would be my greatest source of good luck...a luck she was now passing on to me. I was rather skeptical, you understand."

"Yet here you are. Hat and all," said the queen.

The man smiled, a thin line across his square jaw. "It was raining the day I left that village two months later. The clouds were filled with lightning and thunder; it was one of the most unfriendly skies I had ever seen. The hat proved practical, if nothing else. It began to rain heavily as my battalion came over the ridge leading into the valley, towards the west...that's when we first heard it."

His voice seemed to set with the sun. His lowered tone seemed to pull the light from the sky that much faster as he spoke.

"The mountain, to the north, was not a mountain at all. Although I will never know exactly what triggered it, an eruption had begun as soon as my men and I began our journey back home. The smoke that followed the tremor told me that we had just barely escaped an active volcano."

He raised his head, looking at the two young women atop his horse. "It took less than a day for your ice to cover Arendelle, did it not, my queen? In fact, though it was the dead of summer, your powers stretched the width and breadth of nearly the entire kingdom in less than a few hours. Quite the feat considering you're supposed inexperience with wielding your magic."

"I will never see the incident that nearly destroyed my kingdom as anything 'impressive'," the queen said with an acidic tone.

"No. I suppose you wouldn't," Elgar said, losing the smile. "But take comfort in the fact that your accident was _nothing_ compared to this actual, fully-realized natural disaster."

Elsa fell silent. Elgar didn't.

"The cloud that poured out of that mountain smelled of rotten flesh. It swept down the slope and into the village in a manner of seconds. I had never seen such fire...it seemed to hide behind the smoke and dust of the cloud. We only knew it contained flames when we saw the huts and hovels begin to burn in the distance. Even though we rode at full tilt, it still took us five minutes to reach the outskirts of the village. So amazing what can happen in five minutes...buildings crumble...well-springs fill with boiling mud...the ground swallows people whole...boulders become rubble...swords and spears melting and warping like dry leaves...bodies broiled alive in waves of hidden fire...and the _smell..._"

Although completely focused on what the man was saying, the queen and princess were silently happy that he had paused. The visuals he painted in their heads were giving both young women a sudden urge to vomit.

"We stayed two days more in that village, after it happened. We couldn't even approach the worst of it because the ash-cloud made it impossible to breathe; almost like trying to inhale shattered, burning glass. Actually, we stayed for a much shorter time than I had anticipated we would need to. There were three-hundred people in that village but we only buried thirty-six of them...the rest...well, we simply could not find."

Elsa and Anna held each other subconsciously, keeping their eyes on the road. They didn't look up even once...nothing their faces could say would have adequately portrayed their shared grief...and both of them knew that the lord probably wouldn't have responded to their words anyway.

Elgar kicked up the reins, encouraging his carriage forward at a slightly more brisk pace. "I wear the hat as a sign of respect when traveling. A man in my line of work gains a healthy amount of superstition over time."

"Afraid of fate catching up with you?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fate finds us all, eventually," he said cryptically, "some sooner than others. As it stands, my track record has been surprisingly immaculate with regards to near-misses. My compatriots have been...considerably less fortunate."

Elsa turned her head to look back at the buoy, nearly out of site now. It was a lonesome dot in the fading sun, a grave-marker for an incalculable amount of lives lost beneath the waves. It twisted her stomach to think that what remained of her parents was somewhere out there, hidden forever beneath the waves and ice.

"Yes...I guess some are luckier than others," she said.

Elgar's mood shifted drastically. Anna caught the tonal shift before the queen did, instinctively pulling Viento a few feet further from the carriage. His voice found their ears anyway.

"_Luck?_" he said, his voice gritty and unpleasant. "Luck is a human construct; a rationale for supposed benevolent confluences of energy to play in ones' favor for a time, only to abandon them to the wolves a moment later. A true opiate for the masses is the belief that such a thing as_ luck_ exists."

Elsa scowled, doing her best to bite her tongue.

Anna was a little less controlled. "I think you struck a nerve."

Elgar let out a short bark of a laugh, tilting his head back to show his large, polished teeth in the process.

"Oh trust me, princess," he said, letting his voice carry over the ice almost jovially, "my nerves are struck constantly, especially when I am made to suffer the fools that populate this world. Present company excluded, of course."

"Of course," the princess said, offering her own version of an insipid smile.

The queen didn't like the little back-stabbing comments being exchanged between the two of them, but she figured it was more constructive than dwelling on despair and old wounds. Her eyes were fixed on the shore now, as well as Kristoff and Sven in the near distance.

"I'm glad we're not far from home," Olaf said, sitting down between Anna legs in the saddle. "This has been a heck of a trip but I'm kinda glad it's almost done."

"Had enough excitement?" Anna asked, rubbing his non-existent shoulder.

Olaf shook his head. "No, excitement is fine, I can handle that...but it's the other stuff that's been going on since we left..."

Anna was concerned, letting her hands rest on Olaf's almost non-existent shoulders. "Like what, sweetie? Something on your mind?"

Olaf narrowed his eyes, a surprising feat considering how large they were. "Well...no...but I've just been noticing things since we left that campsite...stuff that wasn't as obvious at first."

"Obvious? Like how?"

"Well, you know...obvious!" Olaf said, watching as the carriage fell back behind Viento, the large horse picking up a bit of speed. "You know what obvious means, right? Like with Kai and Gerda back home! How they look at each other and how Kai always smiles more when she's around and how Gerda sneaks little treats out of the kitchen for him and how they like to disappear into that one room in the south hall and when they come out their clothes are messy and their faces are red-"

"Olaf!" Anna said, placing her hand to his mouth, trying to stop him from revealing too much. She was already giggling though, as was Elsa, who had her head buried in Anna's back with her hand to her lips trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh, sorry...but I noticed something that was kind of..._weird_ about Elgar," the snowman continued, lowering his voice even though they were about ten yards ahead of the lord and his carriage. "Something that just didn't seem right from the moment the sun came up..."

"Well there are a lot of things that are weird about this guy Olaf, you'll need to narrow it down a bit," said the princess.

"Oh come on, you guys must have noticed it too!" Olaf said in a rash, hushed voice, giving the princess credit where none was due. "Just look at him!"

Anna and Elsa looked at each other, turning slowly in the saddle to look at Elgar. His head was down, the broad brim of his hat covering his face as he guided the horses forward. Only his chest, hands and lower body were visible. The cold air combined with fading sun made his head look like the moon during a solar eclipse, making it difficult to look directly at him as the young women rode.

The queen and princess looked back at the snowman in Anna's lap. "Well yeah, he's creepy and stoic and rarely deals with women in positions of power, that's pretty clear...but what else?"

"Oh come on! It's as obvious as the steam that's coming out of our mouths!" Olaf insisted, waving slightly with his arms.

Anna put her hand on his head lovingly as she chuckled, trying to console him and keep him calm. "Olaf, honey, steam only comes out of MY mouth and Elsa's because we breathe and you don't. You're made of snow, so why would you need to, anyway? Plus our breath is hot, which is why you can see it in the cold air."

Then Olaf dropped an atom-bomb on the girls.

"Oh yeah? Then why can't I see HIS?"

Ice-water seemed to replace Anna's blood in her veins. Her heartbeat had never been so loud in her ears, perhaps because it was now moving a heavy sludge through her body, working three times as hard as a result. The same could probably have been said for her sister, whose grasp around her waist had gone slack, only to recoil violently into a vice-like grip. A quick look over her shoulder told the princess that not only was Elsa struggling to inhale, but she seemed to be experimenting with just how wide her eyes could get.

"Take a look if you don't believe me..." Olaf said, equating their stunned silence with skepticism.

Elsa gave her head a quick, violent shake as she stared ahead at her sister, as if trying to rid herself of a memory that simply would not leave her. But Anna's curiosity won out, which eventually guided the queen's eyes in the direction of her sisters.

The large man's face was still hidden for the most part. The four horses that clopped across the blue ice of Elsa's road were breathing heavily, their own breath filling the air with ragged puffs of steam, billowing around their heads like pipe-smoke in the relatively calm air. Even the carriage, with its spinning wheels and rumbling load, was able to kick up a fair amount of debris which at least _resembled_ steam as it rolled along.

But the man himself...?

Nothing.

Not a puff.

Not a wisp.

Not a single curl of moisture escaped his lips.

Here the man tilted up his head, admiring the two women that were looking at him...and grinned.

The young monarchs turned their heads around in a very abrupt fashion, suspicious and fearful. If Elgar noticed, he said nothing of it; the pace of the carriage remained constant and he remained silent as the setting sun.

Anna couldn't have remained quiet if her life depended on it.

"No breath...NO BREATH!" she hissed quietly, facing forwards, clutching her sister hand as if it might pull away at any moment. "Elsa he has no breath! He isn't breathing! _How is that possible?!"_

It looked like Elsa would have to remain calm for the both of them. She took her sister hands in her own and clipped the reins slightly, instructing Viento to increase his pace. They put a little distance between the three of them and the large carriage-bound man before she responded.

"Anna you need to calm down, breathe a bit..." she said.

"A BIT? Why isn't be breathing _at all?!"_ Anna asked hastily.

Elsa didn't have an answer. Her mind was racing with the new information, information that was so apparent to her little snowman creation but so oblivious to her that it made her sick to her stomach.

_'He shouldn't be able to MOVE let alone fight bears and drive carriages! How is this happening? How? __**How?**__' _she yelled internally.

"Are you OK, Anna? You're, uh, heh...almost as white as I am..." Olaf said, his hands on her cheeks even though she refused to look at him.

The queen's voice quavered as she tried to keep her sister still on the trotting horse.

"Anna...Anna, listen to me! I need to you to focus, OK?" she said. "Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

Anna didn't respond, save for the rapid increase in her breathing, as if to make up for Elgar's lack-thereof.

Elsa did something a little drastic. Using the tips of her fingers only, she melted away a small portion of Anna's riding clothing, allowing her fingers to penetrate the fabric and touch Anna's stomach. The skin of the princess was immediately hot to the touch, which sent an unexpected shiver of pleasure through the queen. But she ignored it for the moment...she needed to help her sister.

A touch of cold magic flowed over Anna's abdomen and into her legs. The sudden cold had a relaxing affect on the princess; she blinked, slowed her breathing, let her posture loosen, her fingers becoming less entangled in the reins. She leaned back in Elsa's arms, doing her best no to fall out of the saddle.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, suddenly feeling guilty, as if she were taking advantage of her sister, "I was just trying to keep you from hyperventilating..."

"And it's working," Anna said, enjoying the temperature variations as they played across her skin, "but still...how are we-"

"LISTEN to me, please," Elsa begged. "I want you to trust me. This is...well, scary news, I grant you. But we need to keep our heads, OK?"

"Yeah, like this!" Olaf said, removing his head from his shoulders and placing it between his legs. "This way I never lose it! Kinda like safe-keeping for a wallet...if I had a wallet...wait, what's a wallet again...?"

The tiny display made Anna laugh a bit. It was short and sounded a little forced, but it seemed to make the princess feel better.

_'Bless you, Olaf,'_ thought the queen.

She readdressed her sister. "I need you to remain calm, alright? Technically, you can't really see my breath either, Anna, unless I want it to be seen. But clearly I'm still breathing, right?"

Anna nodded curtly.

_'Good...at least I have her attention,' _Elsa thought.

"We _cannot_ tip our hand here, OK Anna? We just can't! The more we know about him the better and the less he knows about us, so much greater shall our advantage be. We need to be very careful with how we approach this man...if only to keep each other safe."

Anna wasn't entirely convinced. "Keep each other _safe?!_ How?!"

Elsa leaned closer to Anna's ear. "I'm _never_ going to let anything happen to you. If it means I need to have this man watched every day of his stay in Arendelle, then so be it. But he needs to feel confident that he has the advantage. If he does, then, if he has any ill-intention towards us, we will be able to catch him off guard."

"But his breath-!"

"He's from Ludenor, Anna," the queen interrupted, moving her fingers in comforting circles around Anna's belly-button, "and he told us about his dabbling in alchemy. It's part of their cultural history and infrastructure. They have all manner of incantation that allow them to do everything from levitate off the ground to walk across water for short distances. He may just be using an invocation that allows him to retain body heat; it's very cold here and Ludenor is in the sub-tropics. Either way, we need to be careful, yes, but we must also learn when to remain silent in case we are overreacting."

"And if we're not?" Anna asked, turning to face her sister, asking her deadpan.

Elsa took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Then I take _whatever_ steps necessary to keep the two of us safe. No one threatens the people I love without consequences. _No one_."

The dark tinge that flooded Elsa's eyes sent yet another shiver through Anna. The sensation was brought on by awe, respect and a touch of intimidation.

The queen meant business.

Anna was strangely elated and intoxicated by the look...it was very reminiscent of how she had looked at her before the five of them had entered the crater two days prior.

Anna gave a sly grin and nodded. "Alright. I trust you, my queen."

"Besides," Elsa said, giving a cocky smile of her own as she looked back over her shoulder and then at her sister again, "fighting bears is one thing. Challenge me? Then you challenge winter itself. I'll take those odds any day."

"ARENDELLE, _HOOOOOO!"_

The sudden exclamation was enough to jerk both women's attention back to the front of the horse. Kristoff was riding full speed towards the group, his hand waving in the air from about three-hundred yards off. The smile on his face was evident even from such a great distance.

"We're here!" he called as he approached. "We're back!"

Sure enough, just as the group came around the edge of the next fjord, lights could be seen gathering on the shore. The massive mountains, covered in clouds and hidden from view on the ground, stood out of sight above the inlet, the tremendous cliffs and ridges slowly revealing the partially frozen harbor of the tiny kingdom. Elsa's road of ice seemed to lead right up to the tree-line, ending abruptly at the small road which trailed away from the shore and into the heart of the city. The break wall, a huge limestone structure designed to encompass the entirety of the city and the castle, came into view as well, its torch-lights like little yellow diamonds in the near-distance. The spires of the castle loomed up into the air, sharp and distinct and oh so welcoming to the queen and princess, as was the tall waterfall which sat behind the city, pouring almost soundlessly into the river below it. The city itself was alight; candles and fires and lanterns hung shown everywhere, shining brightly with oranges, greens, purples and reds. The smell of burning straw, wood, roasting pheasant, suckling pig and candied fruit seemed to fill the air, beckoning the weary travelers ever closer to their home.

"A jewel of color in a land beset by white," mused Elgar, his deep voice carrying closer to the two women. "It has been far too long since a _Shroud _has set eyes on such a welcome site as this."

"You find my kingdom to your liking?" Elsa inquired, her royal countenance returning once more.

Here Elgar's eyes seemed to waver. Rather than appraise the kingdom, he instead looked directly at the queen from behind, eyes wandering, lingering, his gaze going predominantly unnoticed by the monarch as she rode. The slight tilt of his head and grating change in his voice more than sufficed to make the queen more than a little nervous.

"To my liking? Yes, your grace," he admitted slowly, "So far, very much to my liking, indeed."

The carriage and horse joined Sven and Kristoff on the shore where Elsa's road ended. The slight incline was jarring after riding on level ground for so long, but the feeling of permafrost beneath the horses' hooves was a welcome change for the princess and queen. As the horse rounded a stand of trees and passed a few of the humble houses that made up Arendelle's modest village, the great walls of the castle swung into view.

Ten guards in their silver-gray uniforms stood at attention as the caravan approached. Upon seeing the queen atop the mighty horse, three of them stood at attention, their faces filled with glee and pride.

"It's the queen and princess!"

"They've returned!"

"UH-tennnn...SHUN!"

The line of men clicked their heels together, bringing their spears to their shoulders and raising their chins with zeal. With roaring voices, they alerted the kingdom and anyone else in earshot that their queen and princess had returned.

"HAIL, Queen Elsa! HAIL, Princess Anna! God Save the Queen! God save the Princess!"

Elsa and Anna were feeling safer already, their hands waving gently to the royal guard, as well as the small crowd that was beginning to gather around the castle gates. The small din of their people made the queen and her sister remember that _here_, within this city, these walls, their power was absolute. Even Elgar looked smaller on his great carriage, his hulking form somewhat diminished by the throngs of people that began to fill the square and surround his person on all sides with smiles and calls of joy.

The caravan continued on into the castle, the massive doors swinging open on their dense hinges, the iron bolts giving way to the familiar confines of the castle, so welcoming and desired that it almost felt like the pair had been away for a year, rather than a week. Kai and Gerda, their hands applauding the weary pair as they entered the main courtyard, stood at the doorway with the rest of the staff. A small army of servants and handmaidens, butlers and housecarl's awaited them, all of whom were overjoyed to see the royal family safe and sound.

Finally, Elsa and Anna felt like they could breath deep and rest easy.

The wilds were far behind. The comforts of their castle awaited them.

"It's good to be home," Anna said, Elsa hugging her tightly from behind.

* * *

"Kai, I need you to do me a favor..."

"A...favor, my queen?" asked the servant.

The request had come only three days after the queen's return. Kai had met Elsa in the study as per her request, early in the evening, not seventy-two hours after the she and the princess had strode through the gates of the castle, with the ice master in tow, along with their...'honored' guest.

It was a strange request, to be asked a favor by the queen. His life had been one of service since Elsa had been in diapers, always fussing and doting on the queen and princess to whatever degree was necessary for their happiness. But now the queen was meeting him under strange circumstances, secretly, without the knowledge of the princess or anyone else for that matter. He would have laid down his life for the royal family, and Elsa knew it...which made these circumstances all the more intriguing and unique.

"Yes," the queen said, clearing her throat, "a favor. This is not an order, this is not a royal errand and I am not asking any of the staff to assist you...in fact, what I am about to request of you is not to leave this room."

Kai stood at attention, his large round face and bald head slick with sweat from the fireplace. He was suddenly nervous...what could such a request entail?

"Of-of course, my queen," he said, "anything at all."

Elsa stood behind her father's table, her hands clasped beneath her navel, her hair braided simply to one side. She was again dressed in her formal queenly attire, the purples and grays and greens very fitting for her, though she seemed a little less relaxed than usual. Perhaps it was the adjustment she was making to being back in her kingdom after a week's absence...or maybe it was something weighing on her mind like a shackle she could not shed. Kai couldn't tell.

"Firstly, I must inquire as to the status of the _Oktober Feiring, _as well as the ETA regarding the Royal Family of Corona...what I need to ask of you is heavily dependent on those two pieces of information," she said.

Kai looked a little perplexed, but he straightened his coat with both hands at the lapels and reiterated the information.

"The _Feiring_ is proceeding as planned, majesty. What few goods that can be spared from the castle storehouse are being used to set up a market in the town square. There will be vendors, of course, as well as musicians, craftsmen, bakers, distractions for the younger children and unique activities for the adults. There is a some sort of competition being set-up by a trader from the forested region just north of the city, a Mr. Oaken, I believe...the challengers will win a special prize, one he has insisted upon discussing with you first. Fresh produce is being shipped in from all of the surrounding districts, as well as twenty-five barrels of donated mead and ale from two of the pubs nearest the city center. They were most grateful that their debt was repaid so quickly."

"Remind me to thank them in person at the start of the festivities," Elsa said with a small smile.

"Of course, ma'am. As for your cousin, and the King and Queen of Corona, they should be arriving within the next two days. The ice-pack has been growing steadily over the last week or so, but they should make it with plenty of time to spare before the harbor closes up. All arrangements have been made to make their stay as comfortable as possible. The secondary chambers have been brought out of mothballs, cleaned and polished and made ready to receive the royal family. As instructed, I have made sure to keep... His Lordship, _Elgar von Shroud_, as far away from the chambers of your Aunt and Uncle as possible."

Elsa swallowed uncomfortably. "How is our guest doing, by the way?"

Kai seemed to tense a little bit. "Well, uh...Lord Elgar is, eh..."

"Speak plainly, Kai. You need not stand on formalities here," assured the queen.

Kai released a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding. "Thank you, my queen. To be honest...his lordship has been the pinnacle of courtesy and graciousness since the moment he arrived. He has taken to his chambers quite well it seems...in fact, he seems to have an identical circadian rhythm to your own, Queen Elsa. He retires early and rises with the sun, eats in his chambers. He has taken quite a liking to the gallery, spending a good deal of time perusing the artwork. His...associates, shall we call them, have been equally polite and are rarely seen. In fact, unless they accompany their master, neither of them are seen at all. Very private fellows, it seems...not much for conversation..."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. It wasn't a suspicious gesture, merely one of concern.

"Kai, please...tell me what plagues you," she said sympathetically.

The Head of the Household came closer to the queen, his fingers tented nervously in front of his broad belly. His big nose trembled slightly as he approached his queen, leaning forward to speak as if her were revealing a secret.

"I cannot place my finger on it, my queen. It is difficult to give my feelings words..."

"Try," the queen said, placing a hand on his. She was acting as a friend and confidant now, not as a sovereign.

Kai took in two shaky breaths before he continued.

"He moves..._unnaturally_, Queen Elsa. When he is in the great hall, speaking to the staff, making idle chatter with anyone who walks by...he is gregarious. His voice and foot-falls fill the room, to the point where even the kitchen staff claims they can hear him on the other side of the castle. Other times he seems to be singing, in Germanic or Russky, which is equally loud and even...obnoxious, at times..."

"What about the rest of the time?" Elsa asked.

Kai hooded his eyes. "He is unnaturally quiet, my lady. Several members of the staff have made mention of it. He has been seen on three occasions simply walking the halls, hands behind his back, almost strolling...and not making a sound. He seems to favor the darkened corridors when he does this. Lydia, the servant girl who checks in on him every morning? She has told me that he seems to..._meld _with the room. She has mistaken him several times for a large curtain or some part of the bed frame...when in fact he simply stands so still and so quiet that he goes almost entirely unnoticed. It's almost as if he can control his own shadow...allow it to grow and darken at will..."

Elsa was suddenly very aware of her pulse. "What else have you seen?"

Kai hesitated. "Actually...it is what I _haven't_ seen that makes me wary. I have found myself talking to members of the staff in what I was _convinced_ was an empty corridor or chamber...only to turn around and see his lordship standing there, silently, watching and listening to us. I never hear him come into a room or exit one unless he makes himself known...which is very rare. And then..."

Elsa motioned for him to continue. "Yes?"

"Well...there is the whistling..."

Elsa looked confused so Kai carried on.

"We hear it, at night, mostly...the staff and I. It is low, sometimes barely audible. But it will grow louder and louder as time goes on. It is always the same tune, one I do not recognize. But the whistle itself is what troubles me. For something that starts off so softly...it...seems to travel the length of the castle. It is sad, in a way, but also persistent...persistent in that it seems almost..."

"Almost what...?" Elsa asked.

Kai swallowed. "Inescapable, majesty. As if we hear this whistle not because we are listening for it...but because we have no choice."

Elsa took a deep breath and steadied herself next to her desk. Kai bowed again and tried to defuse the tension.

"I know it barely makes any sense, even as I say it out loud, and I hope you know, Queen Elsa, that I meant no effrontery by my words-"

"No, Kai, you're fine, really," the queen assured him, "I appreciate your candor, very much so. I will have to make a point of addressing these...oddities. But it also brings me back to why I summoned you here. I have a question; do we still have a few S_øn Villskap _owls in the aviary?"

Kai perked up his eyebrows, his face blank. "Why...yes, my lady. Four of them, I believe. The last four believed to exist in all of Norway. Your father had them placed upon a list of protected animals some fifteen years ago, but unfortunately their feathers make tempting targets for poachers and hunters. These four were some of his prized possessions."

Elsa nodded. "Good. Bring me the healthiest and strongest of the four. I wish to examine it, for I have a task that it must complete. You are to tell _no one, _not even the staff, that I am appraising the owl or that you and I have spoken of my need to do so. Is this clear?"

"Absolutely, majesty. This information will never escape my lips."

"Good. On your way then. Also, please send for my sister, I wish to meet with her in private."

"At once, majesty," Kai said, clicking his heals together before turning and leaving the study.

Elsa took an uneasy seat in the tall chair behind her, intertwining her fingers beneath her chin as she went over what Kai had told her.

_'Kai wouldn't make things like this up, I know that much. I wonder...does the staff fear Elgar? He hasn't been threatening or rude, but his behavior puts people on edge. Perhaps I need to have a word with him regarding decorum in Arendelle...especially within the boundaries of this castle...'_

She tapped her fingers on the heavy wooden table, her nails clicking absentmindedly as she pondered. The sudden gurgling noise from within her gut told her that she had put off dinner for long enough. She stood, straightened her dress, adjusted her crown and took a few brisk steps towards the door.

_'I should eat something before Kai returns...perhaps one of the guards can summon some food for the study..."_

As she swung open the heavy aspen door on its ancient hinges, she turned to search for a passing servant or guard, only to be bowled over by a flurry of rusty hair, loose clothing and dirty boots. Before the queen knew it, she was flat on her butt, splayed out, the back of her head throbbing after smacking the floor so unexpectedly.

"OOOF!"

A loud gasp caused the queen's tightly clenched eyes to snap open again.

"Elsa! I'm sorry, I didn't see you! Are you OK? What hurts? Can you move?!"

Anna was atop her sister, her hands clasped gently on either side of the queen's head. Her weight kept the blonde pinned to the ground, the odd choice of clothing hanging baggy and disheveled around Anna's arms and legs. She smelled of sweat, cinders, wood and straw. Her face was damp and her hair in a messy pony-tail tucked behind her ear. Elsa could see how flushed she looked, but whether it was from her collision with the queen or from some other recent activity, Elsa wasn't sure.

"I'm...I'm fine, Anna," Elsa said, her own breathing a bit more rapid. "You just surprised me is all. Are you OK?"

"Oh I'm fine! I hit you, remember?" Anna laughed, releasing her sister's face. "I'm really sorry; I thought you were still in the study. Kai caught me as I was coming into the main hall and told me to come here, so here I am! But you can _see_ that...obviously, since I'm here...are you sure you're OK?"

"Where did you get that little scar?" Elsa countered suddenly, eyes fixed on her sister's face.

Anna sat back an inch or so, confused at the abrupt change of subject. "Wait...what?"

"Next to your nose...right here," Elsa said with a semi-concerned but adorable look on her face, placing her hand on her sister's cheek, her thumb stroking the skin just below the faded cut. "Where did you get that?"

Anna balanced herself on one hand, her body still laying across her sister hips and abdomen. She placed her hand softly upon her sister's, never breaking eye-contact, as she found the place indicated beneath her left eye.

"This?"

"Yes...what happened here?"

The corners of Anna's mouth twitched into the beginning of a smile that never fully formed. She leaned into her sister's hand, a small feeling of elation pouring into her heart as she felt the queen mold her hand against her cheek.

"It was nothing, really," said the princess, "I was just playing alone one day and I had a small accident. It happened a lot, actually...I mean accidents, they happened, a lot. I was riding a bike down the stairs and I kinda ran into a suit of armor. I could usually avoid them and I have NO idea why they were right there at the bottom of the staircase, but, one day, _pow!_ Right in the kisser."

_'Kisser...there's an idea...wait, what?!' _the princess thought, shaking her head.

Elsa stroked her sister's cheek carefully, as if she was afraid that her finger might accidentally reopen the decade-old blemish. Her eyes were bright but her face humbled, imagining her mother and father as they tended to Anna's face, trying to keep her from crying, cleaning the cut and giving her a chocolate for being such a brave girl.

It made her sad to imagine it...if only because she wished she could have helped prevent the injury in the first place.

"Anna...look, I, I know I-"

"NO! Stop right there!" Anna yelped.

Anna was clutching Elsa's hand now, holding her still, commanding her attention.

"Anna what do you-"

"I know that face!" Anna said, firmly but softer this time.

"What face?"

"THAT face!"

"I don't make faces, Anna." Elsa protested.

"Yes, you do!" the princess insisted. "The face you have on right now is the 'I feel guilty about something I did when I was younger' face. I'd know that face anywhere! You get it every time something paces through your head that makes you feel guilty. It happens way too much in my opinion."

Elsa wasn't sure if she should be upset that her emotions were slightly less concealable than before, or unnerved that her sister seemed to be able to read her like a book.

"Please, Elsa...I thought we were moving past this. You know you can talk to me about anything, but this self-guilt-tripping thing, it...it just makes you look so sad and hurt. I hate it when you look like that."

Anna's own face was sporting a fairly deflated look as she spoke. It was distressed, searching, wanting...and in a moment the queen understood her sister's meaning perfectly.

_'I must look like that every time I think of my childhood...gods...I can see why Anna gets stressed out. I can't stand to see her look so unhappy, especially over me...'_

"Ah HA! Now it's the 'I'm upsetting my sister so I need to pull back' look! An Elsa classic, but still not much better. Please, Elsa, just..._talk_ to me...you know I'll listen." Anna pleaded, nuzzling gently into her sister's hand.

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded, or nodded as much as she could from her prone position on the ground. Surprisingly, she wasn't uncomfortable...she had almost forgotten about the circumstances that had lead to them crashing to the floor in the middle of the doorway. Now, relaxation was beginning to fill her as she opened her mouth.

"Anna I...I see that cut on your face and...I dunno...I just, want to..._take it back_, I guess? I want to erase the parts of your childhood...and mine...where we couldn't be together. This little cut is one of those times," the queen admitted slowly.

"It's just a little scratch," Anna said, trying to reassure Elsa.

"I know that, that's not the point," Elsa said, shaking her head with a smile, "but I could have been there! I could have been next to you on that bike, or maybe chased you down the stairs as you rode it, I don't know. And maybe I couldn't have prevented you from getting a little banged up...kids get cuts and bruises, I know that. But _maybe_ I...I could've..."

"Could have...?" Anna tried, leaning a little closer. She hoped the contact on her face wouldn't end...it seemed to make both the princess and queen bolder, less reserved. It was new, exciting...it even felt a little dangerous.

Elsa sighed, fighting back tears. "...maybe I could have at least caught you. When you fell. That's what started this whole thing, just like that night in the ballroom thirteen years ago. I wanted to catch you as you fell...and I _couldn't_."

While her memories of that evening so many years ago had been altered, Anna knew what had happened thanks to a full confession made by Elsa a few months prior. The princess could almost picture it...the empty, moonlit ballroom, the rush of watching her sister conjure her ice and snow, the building of Olaf for the first time at the foot of their parents' throne. And then, of course, the piles of snow being willed into existence under her feet as she climbed, higher and higher, up into the air...until Elsa's fated slip on the ice. Her failed attempt to catch the princess one final time had resulted in an uncontrolled outburst of Elsa's power, resulting in her snow-kissed hair and partially frozen head.

By now, both physical remembrances of that night had long since faded.

But the _guilt_...that had lasted for years and years. It seemed to have grown as well, instead of lesson.

"I seem to be doing that a lot...trying to catch you before you fall..." Elsa admitted, her eyes downcast. "But I never seem to be able to...whether it's here or back at the crater or wherever...I can never seem to catch you."

Anna was at a loss for words. Even though she now knew about the circumstances that led up to the initial separation between Elsa and herself, she had never considered the incident from that point of view. The events of that night must have colored Elsa's behavior drastically...and bolstered her concern over her sisters safety to an almost critical level.

_'I knew she felt guilty, but this is awful. Oh, Elsa, sweetie...such a big heart you have...'_

Anna decided she needed to do something. That _something_ was rash, provocative and perhaps a little ill-timed...but she knew it felt right. She knew it felt good.

Her smiling lips met her sister's cheek gently, the blossom of crimson springing to Elsa's face only encouraging her. She refused to release the hand of the queen, letting it guide her, almost hold her in place as the princess leaned into Elsa's cheek. She let her lips press into the queen's beautiful ivory skin, pouring a tiny bit of heat into the contact, loitering for a few heartbeats. She pulled back painfully slowly, returning her sister's gaze with resolve, her own eyes unblinking. The queen's breathing was slow, ponderous, even though her face was cherry-red and almost uncomfortably hot.

"Well...you caught me this time, Elsa," Anna whispered, her words as ephemeral as the kiss.

Shock. Joy. Bewilderment. Longing. These feelings and more crossed the queen's face in the span of three seconds; she never dwelt on any one of them, simply because her pounding heart made it almost impossible to focus. She couldn't tare her eyes from Anna's face...the slick sheen of her skin, the way her freckles popped out, the slight sparkle of her eyes in the dim light of the hall. It was too much.

_'Please..stop looking at me like that...why can't I handle it when she looks at me like that?!'_

The queen let her thoughts wander for a bit. Her only anchor to the moment was Anna's hand atop her own, the warm, softer-than-soft skin beneath her fingertips. The slight beat of the princess's pulse at her jaw line, the adoring gaze that Anna unknowingly shared with her, the wonderful but subtle rush she received when she realized that her sister's young, supple body was still precariously laid out across her stomach...all these things made her swoon. There was far too much heat building within her body for her to ignore for long.

_'Gods...she couldn't look ugly if she tried, could she?' _Elsa thought, taking a deep, appreciative breath.

Anna let a wicked smile cross her face. "You're gonna burn a hole through my face at this rate..."

Elsa found her voice just in time to chastise her sister, a little amusement in her tone. "This is payback because I wouldn't stop tickling you that night, isn't it?"

Anna laughed a bit and finally released Elsa's hand, the queen doing her best to hide her disappointment. "Payback? Me? Surely you jest..."

"Anna, come on."

Anna's face became semi-serious again, tilting her head to one side. "Well if you want to think so, I guess it could be..."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "Anna...what is it?

Anna shrugged, leaning backwards and pulling the queen into a sitting position beside her. The ruffled clothes pooled beneath her just as Elsa's dress did, almost giving the royal siblings the appearance of melting into the floor.

"Please tell me..." the queen said, her own voice pleading this time.

Anna looked up at Elsa and tried to find the right words. It was her turn to blush, her whole body electrified with the possibility of confessing the truth or spinning a lie in its place.

"Elsa...you deserve happiness. _**I**_ say you deserve happiness. And no memory of what you did or didn't do when you were a kid should ever stop you from being happy, understand? You have earned the right to forgive yourself. No one has the right to tell you otherwise. So please, don't worry about all the times you weren't there to catch me." Anna said, taking her sister's hand in her own.

Elsa nodded, her own face still burning slightly. She gestured to her cheek with her other hand, letting the tips of her fingers gently brush the skin.

"And...this?" Elsa asked, her voice unable to give words to the small gift given to her by the princess.

Anna looked down, weaving her fingers into her sisters. She didn't look ashamed, or even sad...more apprehensive, perhaps even a little...hopeful.

"I said I wanted you to be happy and...well, I thought that would make you happy." Anna said, very boldly, no less. "Was I wrong?"

The queen was a fool dangling from strings. Here she was, the ruler of a kingdom, a wielder of powerful magic and a commander of her own fleet and army...and yet, she was powerless in front of this young lady. The princess seemed to be an unwitting master of disarming the queen...the soft looks, the earnest endearment, the constant loyalty, the fascination with the queens every word and move.

How could this be?

How could so much subtle action and devotion strip the queen of all her defenses? How could a word, a _single word_ from this young woman rip her common sense away, leaving her a flustered, throbbing mess?

More importantly, why did Elsa crave such a feeling more and more as time went by?

"No...you weren't wrong," the queen admitted, squeezing her sister's hand. "Not wrong at all."

The relief that flooded Anna's face was beyond cute...it made the queen smile brightly as the two of them began to stand. She focused on that face, memorized every inch, every muscle twitch, every line and curve. Though the queen didn't fully understand it, she felt like that memory of her sister's happiness would serve her well in some way, down the line. She couldn't place how...but if nothing else, she had yet another example of a time where her sister's happiness was totally her fault. She locked it away with her other happy memories, a cache of cheerful nostalgia that was slowly but thankfully beginning to fill her mind.

Elsa knew she wouldn't be satisfied until it was filled to the brim. But there was still much to be discussed...especially now.

"Anna...you know we need to talk, right?" Elsa said, her breathing slow, measured.

Anna cocked her head quizzically for a moment. She put her left hand to her own cheek, as if sympathizing with the one she had just pressed her lips to.

"You mean...about this?" she asked.

Elsa shook her head slowly, never breaking eye contact. She brought her fingers to her lips, tracing the outline carefully, as if attempting to conjure the memory back with the faintest motion of her hand.

"No," she said, "about..._this."_

Anna watched...and in a moment of memory and exhalation and pink-tinted skin, it was apparent that the queen's conjuring had had the desired effect.

"Oh..._OH_...," she said, moving her hand to her lips as well. "You mean..._that._"

"Yes," Elsa whispered, almost breathlessly. Her eyes were wide but soft, searching, studying. Anna was equally open, her other hand woven into her messy hair, the unruly curls now a physical representation of her mind as it was pulled in a thousand different directions at once. Though the queen and the princess didn't know it, their minds were joined in that they asked themselves the same glaring, consuming questions.

_'What should I say...what CAN I say? That it was wrong? That it went too far? That it shouldn't have happened? That it can never happen again...or that I...I...can't stop thinking about it...'_

The decision was, thankfully, taken out of their hands...for the moment.

"Yoo hoo! Qwueen Elsa? Preencess Anna? Are you around here somewhere?"

Both women were startled, but turned to face the cheerful voice as it carried down the hallway towards them. The collective feeling was like they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie-jar.

A large man, nearly seven feet tall, sporting a colorful sweater, wool cap and overalls was walking briskly towards the two young women. His mutton-chops and handlebar mustache were neatly trimmed and his gait was enormous. In less than seven steps he was upon them, filling their vision with his impressive rectangular frame.

"Ah, Mr. Oaken, I presume?" Elsa said with a smile.

The man clasped his hands together as if he were praying and bowed slightly to the queen. "_Ja, _indeed I am yer majesty. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, it is."

He turned to the younger woman. "And preencess Anna! So good to see you again...but what have you been doing? Last time I saw you in a ball gown and now..."

Elsa took another look at her sister's attire and gave a cock-eyed grin. "Actually I was about to ask that myself...what _were_ you doing out there before we ran into each other?"

_'You mean before I pinned you to the ground and kept you there for ten whole minutes...wait, what?' _Anna thought, shaking her head again. "I was helping Kristoff build the bandstand near the town square. Dresses don't make much sense for that kind of work so I borrowed some of his old clothes."

Elsa felt a bitterness fill her mouth and then splash across her face. While it was well hidden physically, Elsa had a penchant for expressing her emotions through other venues.

Without warning, a window down the hall burst open, sending a surprisingly icy gale of wind down the corridor. The walls were given a tiny but obvious icy sheen for the briefest of moments as the wind whipped up Anna's hair and ruffled her borrowed shirt and slacks. Oaken's facial hair was blown flat against his face, distracting him long enough for Anna to shoot the queen a very surprised and concerned look.

"Oh my...well, that's just a bit odd, isn't it?" Oaken asked, still chipper even in the frigid hallway. He took a few lengthy strides over to the window in an attempt to shut it. "Allow me..."

Elsa gave the princess a surprisingly fiery look given the temperature that surrounded them.

"You're wearing his clothes? What happened to _your _clothes?!" she said in a harsh, hushed voice.

Anna's shock gave way to something that could have been amusement laced with sarcasm. She moved just an inch closer, giving her sister a small lazy eye.

"He gave me clothing that he doesn't wear anymore...faded stuff, too small for him but good for heavy labor and painting...wait, Elsa...why are you acting like this? What are you implying?" she asked.

Elsa reeled it in as best she could. The wind died almost as quickly as it had begun, much to Elsa's surprise...almost as surprising as her sudden retreat from her sister's gaze.

"Nothing! Nothing at all...i-i-it's just the appearance of impropriety. A princess in the clothes of a man, moving lumber, hammering nails...what a sight...!"

Anna pulled back slightly and put her hand to the corner of her mouth, her cheeks slightly redder. "So what if I was wearing men's clothing? They were comfy and allowed free move-"

She stopped dead in mid-sentence, her eyebrow's jumping slightly. Elsa was suddenly dreading what she would say next.

"Oh sweet Juno..._Elsa!_ Are you...jealous?"

Elsa took in a staggered breath and puffed out her cheeks with constrained anger, wringing her hands in front of her as she chastised her sister, eyes wide, voice raspy as she whispered. "Jealous?! Of all the impertinent...! You have an image to maintain, Anna! We both do! You can't be seen wearing another man's clothes, it's completely improper and uncouth and-"

_'Holy Valhalla, she IS jealous!' _Anna thought, almost gleeful. "Elsa, come on, they're just raggedy clothes! I'm not being improper or unladylike; I'm just doing a little work. You pull more than your fair share around here and I'm just trying to be helpful...in a non-state-oriented kind of way."

Elsa took an exasperated breath and tried to calm down. "Anna, that's very sweet of you, but you still shouldn't be-"

"Ehhhmmmm..."

Both young women silenced their hushed conversation to look at the rather large man who was upon them again. He stood with a self-conscious look on his face, attempting to figure out why the princess and queen were being so vehement and yet so quiet at the same time.

"Perhaps this is a bad time, _ja?_ I could come back a bit later..."

Elsa closed her eyes in frustration and huffed, attempting to retake her air of regality without giving herself whiplash. Anna did the same, trying to tuck her hair back atop her head.

"No, Mr. Oaken, this is a fine time," Elsa said, gesturing to the study. "Please, join us for some tea?"

The three adults made themselves comfy in the large warm room while a handmaid busied herself with making their drinks. A small platter of cookies and biscuits was laid out before the trader, who enjoyed the selection immensely while Anna and Elsa settled into their seats. The clouds that had suddenly gathered across the sky had dissipated rather quickly, revealing sun-kissed mountaintops beyond the edge of the kingdom. The queen and princess seemed a little agitated, stealing glances at one another over the rims of their tea-cups. It was several minutes before the trader cleared his throat.

"So...been a bit bleary here since the two of you went on your little journey. Enjoyed your little vacation, did you? What is a walkabout anyway, may I ask?"

The queen choked on her tea a bit, earning a chuckle from her sister.

_'What DID Kai tell everybody when we left the kingdom?' _the sisters thought in unison.

"Uh...yes, more or less. We certainly didn't want to miss the celebration so we decided to return earlier than we originally planned. Speaking of which, what is it you wanted to discuss regarding this...competition, of yours?" Elsa asked.

The burly mountain-man was suddenly very excited. "Oh yes, majesty. It is called The Masquerade Triathlon! You have heard of it, _ja?_ Your mother and father sponsored it as a yearly event up until..."

The sudden silence and look of guilt upon Oaken's face was enough to make the sister's wince. He placed his cup down slowly, trying not to shake it as he did.

"I-I...I apologize, your majesty. I did not mean..."

Elsa smiled apologetically, waving her hand gently. "No don't, Mr. Oaken, really, it's fine. I know what you meant. It's alright. Please don't worry about it."

The man offered his own sad smile before starting again, his voice temperate but still friendly. "It was a rousing event, even back then. It was always held near the end of the autumn, right as the harvest was about to be completed. That way we could put together lots of food very quickly and everyone in the city could have one big party! And at the beginning, there was always the Triathlon! It's tradition."

"I've heard of Triathlon's but I've never seen one," Anna said, sipping her Darjeeling. "How would this one work?"

Oaken looked like a kid about to open his birthday presents. "Oh it's very simple but such fun! There are three events, each one is representative of three disciplines...you know what they are, I'm sure..."

Anna nodded vigorously before she slowed down and began to shake it somberly. "No, not really."

Oaken sipped his tea and inhaled another cookie. "There are different tests for each event. The first is a race, which will test speed. It's usually one lap around the city, following the break-wall around the castle, up the northern slope towards the Angel-Tear falls, through the pine grove and into the town square. Only the first twenty competitors who make it across the finish-line can qualify for the second round."

"Wait, how many start of to begin with?" Anna asked.

"Oh as many as they like! They each pay two krone to enter, which is put aside for the prize of the second runner up and to pay for the masks. Sometimes we get over a hundred to join...quite impressive when we do..."

"Masks?"

"Oh that's right! They all wear masks! That way when the winner is revealed, it's a complete surprise to the crowd as well as the other competitors! It also makes it very hard for anyone to cheat since no one knows who anyone is...since the masks are all identical, _ja? _No one be the wiser then!"

Elsa and Anna were imaging all the competitors lined up like cabaret dancers ready to run, their faces all identical, the crowd cheering them on. It would be a spectacle, to be sure, but it could be loads of fun as well.

"So what would the second event be?" Elsa asked.

"Ahhh, a test of endurance! The twenty people who make it through the race have to balance themselves on one foot!" Oaken said excitedly.

Elsa and Anna could have sworn they heard crickets in the study...that or they were experiencing a mild delirium.

"And?" Anna said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's it! They stand on logs and hold their legs up and balance on the other! The first ten to drop their legs lose!"

"Doesn't exactly sound like a challenge..." Elsa said.

"Oh, but it IS...no food, no drink, no bathroom-breaks...some last for hours, some only a few minutes. But you'd be surprised how difficult it is to find balance. Keep your leg up off the ground, stay upright, no eating, no drinking, no resting...it's very taxing. After all, you two are a qwueen and preencess! Surely you know how hard it is to balance more than two things at once, _ja?_"

The sister's couldn't argue with that. They both nodded, both of them starting to realize how interesting and entertaining this could all be. They eagerly encouraged Oaken to continue.

"The final event is one of skill and strength. They set up a ring, a large wooden platform with a circle drawn around the outside, you know? So that you have a boundary. The last ten contestants then wrestle each other in the ring...no weapons, no tricks, skill against skill alone. A contestant is disqualified if he is forced out of the ring, or if the other contestant takes off his mask. It is one on one each time until only two remain. No time limit and no time-outs...two go in, one comes out. The first of those two to lose his mask is declared the runner-up. The last person in the ring wearing his mask is the winner!"

The princess was the first to let her curiosity get the better of her. "And...what do they win exactly?"

Oaken smiled cautiously now. "Well...this is why I wanted to meet with your highnesses. The prizes are up for debate...but I have suggestions you could consider, _ja?_"

The queen looked dubious but her curiosity was piqued as well. "Go ahead..."

Oaken gestured to the mountain range behind the queen. "It is difficult to hunt in later November here, what will the heavy snow and all. And if I have heard right, even your powers cannot keep the winter at bay, correct, my qwueen?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. I can manipulate ice and snow, even create it and then melt it away, but challenging the natural progression of the seasons is still out of my reach. Even if I did melt away the snow upon the ground after it falls fresh from the sky, I cannot extend my powers across the globe. Winter has its time and my powers cannot dissuade it, not permanently and not for long."

Oaken seemed surprisingly happy about this news. "Well I guess fighting Mother Nature is a bad idea in the first place. But since that is the case, I say we use the krone we collect and purchase a grand feast for the runner-up and their family to celebrate the _Yule! _I will gather all the food at my trading post and even give a discount. I will provide a whole spread: Ribbe**, **Pinnekjøtt, Medisterkaker, fresh cod, lutefisk (of my own concoction, naturally), Kransekake, Kringle, roast ham, sausages with wine sauce, Småkaker, Juleøl of course, Julebrus for the young ones...it will be a feast for twenty people! And I will prepare and deliver it all the day before Yule's Eve. A good prize to compete for I should say, paid for by all the contestants."

The queen looked from her sister to the trader and back again. Another question seemed to be dangling from the princess's lips.

"What about the first prize?" Anna finally asked.

Oaken smiled broadly. "Well...you see, preencess, when your mother and father still attended this triathlon, it was tradition for the royal family to offer some special prize for winning all three events. Something directly from the royal family."

"Meaning what?" Elsa added, a slight hiss in her voice.

"Eh-hehhh...well...the queen would offer the winner a tribute, a royal favor," Oaken said slowly. "If I remember correctly from the last time she attended some ten years ago...she gave the winner a kiss."

The princess sat up as if a lightening-rod in her back had been struck with twenty-thousand volts. Her eyes were so wide and enflamed that even Elsa was a bit frightened by her gaze...she looked and sounded positively incensed.

"A KISS-you want!-how!-You want Elsa to KISS the winner?!" Anna spat, her fingers practically clawing at the top of the desk.

Elsa felt a twinge of warmth run through her. Anna's natural protective personality was often worn on her sleeve, but it never failed to dig-up a streak of pleasure within the queen whenever Anna jumped to her aid. In this case it was a bit premature, since Elsa was in no danger. But the mere act of leaping into the fray to keep her sister's honor intact made Elsa blush slightly...she decided she enjoyed being fawned over, even if the source of said fawning was a little unorthodox.

Plus the look on Anna's face was priceless. Elsa had had years to study and practice concealing her emotions, while Anna had almost no need for either. The look the princess sported was a contorted mess of astonishment, shock and incredulity. The combination made her look distressed...and cute as button to boot.

_'Who's jealous __**now**__, eh Anna?' _the queen thought.

Oaken was waving his large arms in a surrendering gesture at this point. "_Sorg eller raseri, no_, of course not, Preencess Anna! I was just saying what the queen had done in the past! I would never ask such a thing of you or your sister, I swear it!"

"_What_ then?" Anna asked, a clear edge to her voice.

Oaken cleared his throat and stretched his collar as if the temperature were increasing in the room. "I was thinking something more, how you say, innocuous? There is always dancing after the market and the feast and the triathlon, or at least there used to be. So maybe, if it isn't too far beyond the line, the winner could simply have...a solo dance? With both the queen AND yourself, Preencess Anna?"

"Solo? As in private?" Anna said, her nails gouging the wood again.

"NO no no, I mean at the end of the festival, during the Harvest Promenade! Everyone dances during that little shin-dig and you two could have at least one waltz with the winner. It would be a wonderful display, and certainly something worth competing over, don't you think? We'd have every young man in the kingdom trying out! That would bring in a lot of krone, not to mention all the fun the city will have watching the competition. A perfect way to end a good year as a kingdom...in my humble opinion, of course."

The queen and princess still looked a bit uneasy. Even though Anna had retaken her seat, the messy tresses of her hair still gave her an angry, almost sinister look, regardless of her patient breathing and tapping fingers as she looked at her sister.

"What do you think?" she asked the queen.

Elsa could only shrug, trying to remain diplomatic. "It's just a dance...one for each of us. I suppose it couldn't be worse than kissing a complete stranger."

"And I am a _very_ good dancer, I promise," Oaken said with a wink.

The princess and queen looked at him again, their eyes half lidded with amused suspicion.

"Are you now?" Anna asked, leaning her head on her hand. "Very boastful, Mr. Oaken. It sounds as if you intend to win this little competition of yours on your own."

Oaken also shrugged his huge, rounded shoulders. "Well yes, preencess. I have won it the last three times I competed, so I see no reason why I shouldn't win again. I am very good at running and balance...and no one has ever bested me while wrestling. I have had the 'hot streak', you might say, _ja?_"

Elsa sported the same mischievous smirk as her sister, looking almost coy as she spoke. "I don't know...there are some sporting young men in this kingdom. You think you can best them all?"

Oaken narrowed his gaze with a smile, confidence filling his happy voice. "Oh _ja, _I know I can. And this is a good idea, isn't it? That way you just dance with big, friendly Oaken instead of some country-bumpkin boy who doesn't know how to waltz. I keep the dancing light and fun and you get to entertain the whole kingdom. It's a win-win if you ask me."

The queen and princess laughed out loud at this, enjoying the man's friendly bravado.

"Very well," said the queen, "you have my permission to set up the triathlon. Ask Kai for whatever you want, he will see that you are well supplied. I look forward to the event. One week from tomorrow, yes?"

"_Ja_, of course! Thank you, Queen Elsa! I will begin at once!"

The pair watched as Oaken downed the last of his tea and made a hasty exit through the door. As he did, the sister's fell into fits of laughter, almost falling out of their chairs.

"Oh _goodness, _what a show!" Elsa said in between laughs. "I feel so bad for whoever has to tangle with that giant in the ring. It may even be too painful to watch!"

Anna nodded happily, giggling slightly. "Maybe we should sell tickets to that fight all on its own! We'd make a mint!"

Elsa controlled herself long enough to take a serious tone. "Speaking of, Anna, we need to discuss our next move regarding our...refund procedures, as they were."

"You mean regarding our..._souvenirs_, from our little 'walkabout'?" Anna asked, hushing her voice.

"Yes. We need to proceed quickly but discreetly with how we use the stones. Have you placed them in them in the coffers?"

Anna shook her head. "Nope..."

Elsa's face went one shade paler. "W-what? What do you mean?"

Anna clasped her hands together, a knowing smile spreading slowly across her face. "I found a safer place for them."

Elsa gestured with her hands in an 'out with it' gesture. "Well?! Where?"

Anna snickered and leaned closer to her sister as if to whisper into her ear. "I placed a few of them back in that secret cubby-hole in mama and papa's room. No one went snooping in there after almost four years so I doubt anyone would start now. I made sure no one followed me and no one saw me leave. I fit almost ten in that one little space and sealed it up tight. The rest I gave to Kristoff so he could hide them near his home. It was a great suggestion, really...even if someone goes looking for them, who's going to think to find something like those stones in an ice-harvester hut near the valley of trolls?"

Elsa felt her breathing slow drastically, her wound-up mind considering her sister's words. It was a clever move, making sure all their eggs were not in one basket. Perhaps it would make things more manageable.

"Well...alright. I think that'll work for the time being. But we need to plan for how and where we are going to use them. Our gold reserve is sufficient for now...but we need to decide how we're going to proceed as soon as the royal family of Corona arrives."

_**KNOCKKNOCK...**_

"Your majesty?" came a voice from the door.

"Ah, Kai, perfect timing. Come in." Elsa said.

The man stepped into the room with an impressive looking creature on his arm. The bird was almost two feet tall, with a speckled, golden face and narrow, blue slits for eyes. The beak was understated but the tufts above the eyes were long and regal, tapering off at the ends and drooping slightly. The supercilium was sharply arched, giving the owl a quizzical look, while the crown was even and rounded near the top. Long primary feathers fell below the level of Kai's perch-arm, drawing the eye to the fierce looking blood-drip designs that were the natural coloration upon the breast.

"Good grief, what is _that?"_ Anna asked, pulling back in her chair slightly.

Elsa was a little surprised. "Father never showed you his Sun Fury Owls?"

Anna shook her head. "No...when I was a kid I was a little afraid of birds, so I stayed away from the aviary for the most part. I like ducks and geese OK, but I stayed away from the birds that looked like they wanted to peck my eyes out. I've heard of Sun Furies...but I've never seen one before."

"You're in luck," Kai beamed, holding the bird before him. "This is Nicodemus. He is one of only two males known to still be alive in all of Norway. He no longer breeds with the two females we have in our care, but he is still very strong and incredibly smart."

"How smart?" the princess asked.

Kai flustered his cheeks and made a cooing noise, but much deeper and reverberating than any bird the princess had heard before. It was melodic but firm; definitely a command-call.

Without a sound, the large bird's blue eyes shot open. The bright color was striking against the gold and white plumage, making the princess gasp slightly. In one beautiful but ominous movement, the wings of the owl unfurled, spreading nearly five feet across. The feathers that once seemed to droop were now rigid and flexed, spreading like the sail of a ship in a taut breeze.

Then Anna saw the claws.

They were almost comically large and dark red-brown in color. They seemed to viciously clutch the leather-bound forearm of the man carrying the creature, looking almost impossibly strong and sharp to be withstood by a simple leather gauntlet. They unclenched like the mouth of a wolf around a piece of flesh, before being lifted into the air on the beating wings of the huge avian.

Anna was suddenly frightened, but Elsa's hand on her own seemed to calm her, if only slightly, as the bird approached. It was almost silent as it took to the air, climbing almost seven feet straight up into the rafters of the study, hovering just beneath the ceiling. It swooped low, whirling in large circles above the trio, almost like a shark waiting for a ship to finally sink beneath the waves.

"Watch this," Kai said with a wink.

The man produced what looked like a hefty sliver of raw chicken breast from a small pouch on his perch arm. He held it in his other hand and waited for a count of three before hoisting it into the air, almost all the way up to the wooden archway above them. He then hooted three short commands and watched as the meat fell.

But so did the owl. It dove straight down after the meat; wings curled back, eyes wide, talons raked forwards. In a split second, the owl snatched the sliver of flesh out of mid air with an audible click of its claws, recovering almost two feet above the desk. It took to the air once more, slipping the meat into its curved beak in one swift movement before scarfing it down.

"Whoa..." Anna murmured.

Kai gave the owl another command, shorter this time, which sent the owl to the top of Anna's chair. It grasped the old material with a strength befitting a lumberjack, the claws gouged into the wood, locked in place. The wings folded away, bringing the creature to rest, its massive eyes returning to the unassuming slits once more.

"OK...I'm impressed," Anna said, looking straight up at the bird.

"As am I," said the queen, "you have been taking very good care of these animals, Kai. My congratulations to you."

Kai bowed deeply, accepting the compliment with humble grace.

"The owls are still synchronized with the poles, correct?" Elsa asked.

Kai nodded. "Naturally, my queen. They can travel for five-hundred miles in any direction and still find their way home. One only need give them a heading and they will find the aviary of almost any major dispatch on the continent."

"And...how much can he carry? How much cargo can he withstand during a journey of such length? One way, of course."

The servant thought for a second, stroking his chin. "At least a pound or two. But to not overbear him I wouldn't try to send him off with anything heavier than four pounds. It would slow his journey and probably tire him easily. He is a powerful bird but he has his limits, as do we all."

Anna seemed convinced that Nicodemus would drop from the chair-back and onto her shoulders if she didn't continue to watch him from her seat. The look on her face made the queen snicker slightly before she looked back at Kai.

"Excellent. You may take Nicodemus now. I need to discuss a few things with Anna and then I shall find you in the aviary when finished. Thank you Kai."

The man called the bird once more. It seemed to lazily release its claws and glide effortlessly to its trainer, never making a sound as it did. It took one look over its shoulder at the princess, eyes wide for a second, before looking forward as Kai made his way out the door.

Anna looked at Elsa. "I've got to explore this place more...that was incredible!"

"Indeed...but Anna, we need to make a plan here. I want you to continue to oversee the goings-on in the town center. Assist the crowd with preparations, build a little hype for the competition. But then I will need your help when the Corona Royal family arrives in a few days."

"How so?"

"Well...the stones have been locked away in safe, unassuming places, thanks to you. When King Godehard and Queen Frida arrive, I plan to show them the stones and tell them of our plans...as well as our situation with Lord Elgar."

"How can I help?" Anna said, eager and bright eyed.

"Simple; tell them the truth. I will introduce the king and queen to Elgar, let them make small talk of course...but then I will need you to show them to their suites, away from the guards and their own royal procession...and tell them exactly what happened in the mountains. Inform them of everything and tell them I will seek an audience with them as soon as time and privacy allow."

"So, wait...what will you be doing then?"

Elsa sighed. "Distracting Elgar."

Anna felt her temperature rise just a bit but Elsa cut her off before she could object.

"Anna please, I know you don't trust him...but I trust you. And I need you to trust me, alright? Just like when you asked me to go on ahead back at the campsite?"

Anna didn't look convinced. "I don't know about this..."

"I'm simply going to give him a private tour of the castle, with an entourage of palace guards, of course. We've been largely ignoring him for the last several days and he's been keeping to himself...but the staff is a bit on edge as result of some of his more..._aloof_ behavior. I won't be alone with him, at any time, nor will I allow him to treat me disdain. I'll simply intercept him, as it were, before he has a chance to make the royal family uncomfortable. You gave him the lay of the land already...now it's my turn to lay down the _law_. Does that make sense?"

Anna nodded somberly, looking away for a second before making a face. She turned to her shoulder and gave a small sniff, which scowled up her features even more.

"I think I need a bath...I smell like oil and sealing wax," she admitted with a sigh.

Elsa giggled a little and nodded. "Go right ahead. You've been plenty active today. I'll join you for dinner in an hour or so."

"What are you going to be doing?" Anna inquired.

"Just, eh...a tiny bit of paperwork. Nothing major."

Anna shrugged a little and stood. "Alright. I'll use rosewood and a little lavender in the bathtub...you...like that combination, right?"

Elsa never had a chance to respond.

_"I _certainly do, Princess Anna."

Both young women snapped their heads in the direction of the door. They had not heard it open, nor even noticed how the impressive Ludenorian had slipped into the room.

But now he was there. Larger than life. Smiling at the sisters.

"L-L-Lord Elgar...good evening," Elsa said, trying to keep her voice even...and failing.

He was as tall as the door-frame, maybe taller if he corrected his posture a little. Even though he wore simple animal-skin shoes and a tunic with matching slacks, he still filled the entryway, his shoulders thick, and his arms hanging like sides of beef in a meat locker, neatly folded behind his back.

"And to you, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," he said, bowing his head slightly. "It has been some time since we last spoke...I was beginning to think that you had forgotten my presence here."

"..._not bloody likely_..." Anna said under her breath.

"Actually, lord Elgar, I was just about to come and find you," Elsa offered, standing from her seat. "Anna has decided to go and freshen up for the meal this evening. We will be having spit-roasted pheasant with a red-currant reduction and boiled potatoes...a favorite amongst the aristocracy of your nation, if I'm not mistaken. We would be honored if you would join us."

The lord took three slow, massive strides into the room, his sudden intrusion coinciding with the sun inching its way behind a mountain in the distance. The room grew quiet, almost tomb-like, the air cool and thick upon the skin of all those present. It was eerie, the affect this gentleman had on the atmosphere in which he moved.

"You are most accurate, my queen. I accept your invitation...a home-cooked meal sounds wonderful. As it turns out, the princess's need for a bath is advantageous for both of us...if I might have a word with you in private, majesty?"

Elsa looked at Anna, reading between the lines as she did. Anna's face read _'go ahead, it'll be fine'_ on the surface, but the scrunching of her hands in the oversized shirt, the slight tap of her toe on the carpet and the widened eyes said _'NO NO NO this is a bad idea!'_.

Elsa decided to simply get this over with...better sooner than later, as they say.

She patted her sister's hand and gestured for her to leave, being as gentle and sympathetic as she could.

"It's alright, Anna. I'll be along for the meal...I need to speak with him as well, anyway."

Anna remained rooted to her chair, her eyes darting back and forth between the large man with silver hair and her sister's apologetic face.

"Please? Trust me?" Elsa whispered.

Anna sighed deeply but acquiesced to her sister. She stood once more and curtsied, making her way around the desk and towards the tall man. She gave him a side look, just for a moment, but as sweet and gentle as that look was she was filling her eyes with a scornful heat, as if she could melt that head of silver hair and cover his face in molten metal.

"I'll be just down the hall," she said, before offering the lord another curtsy. "I'll see you at dinner, milord."

With that, she was gone, being sure to leave the door wide open as she left.

Elgar's eyes had followed her out of the room, but now he turned and addressed the queen directly.

"Your sister seems quite taken with me," he said sweetly.

Elsa was wide-eyed-flabbergasted at that statement. "E-Excuse me?"

The lord approached the desk, his footfalls heavy on the aged wooden floor of the study. "Well it seems obvious, does it not?"

"No, not really..."

The lord smiled again. "No? The little side glances...whispered words to you expressing her displeasure at the thought of you and I spending time together unsupervised...the way she watches me like a hawk whenever she catches me roaming the halls. If I did not know better, I'd say she was tracking me...as if she were a little fox-hound. It's almost flattering in a way."

Elsa was fighting the urge to wretch, the very idea of her sister expressing romantic interest in this..._person _making her slightly ill. "I can assure you that my sister has only expressed the most cordial and banal interest in your general activities within the castle. I apologize if you were given some other, _false _impression regarding her behavior."

Elgar smirked a bit more, the gesture almost as sickly-sweet as his toothy grin. "If you say so, your majesty. In either case, she is too young for me. My attraction has already been spoken for, anyway."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, clasping her hands casually beneath her chin. "Is that so? A countess or duchess back home, perhaps?"

The lord shook his head slowly. "No. A foreigner."

"Someone you've recently met, maybe? On your travels?"

"Yes, indeed. Though she does not know of my affections, I feel as if we are kindred spirits...cut from the same cloth, you could say."

"Such a lucky woman...share much in common, do you?" Elsa mused aloud.

Here the lord seemed to pause, as if considering whether or not that was true. He tugged on his beard absentmindedly, looking out the window for a moment.

"Not as much as I would have liked...though she does have the same proclivities as I do. A surprisingly voracious penchant for being in control, for one thing...and an interesting fascination with death as well. I suppose only a woman such as this could hold the interest of a...what did your sister call me? A bully?"

Elsa cringed at that memory. Although Anna had been in a different frame of mind when she had uttered those words, the queen was well aware that an educated, alert and pragmatic aristocrat would not so easily forget such a slight against his character. Elgar fit the bill for all three, at the very least.

"Anyone I know?" the queen said, attempting to change the subject.

The lord removed his hand from his face and shook his finger. "Tsk tsk, your grace...even _she _doesn't know of my interest. It would be improper to speak of someone with such familiarity, especially when acquaintances have not been established. Besides, I have a different matter to attend to."

Before the queen could press the issue, the lord reached behind his back and produced a rather robust leather pouch. It was tiny compared to the rest of body, so it was no wonder that the queen had not noticed it at first. With a pull of the drawstring and a casual flip, the man emptied the contents of the pouch unto the table.

_**CLING CLANG BING-BWANG!**_

Elsa gasped slightly as four gold ingots, each nearly as long as her hand, landed upon the desk in loud succession. The bars must have weighed five pounds apiece, each one polished and sparkling as if they had just been plucked from their casting-molds a few moments prior. The Ludenorian Crest was stamped deep into the lustrous metal, each mark punched into the end-face of all four rectangular pieces.

Elsa looked from the gold to the lord and back again, laying her hands on the desk as she did. "I'm sorry...I'm confused..."

"It's quite simple really," Elgar explained, "I wish to make a purchase."

Elsa gawked before clearing her throat. "Lord Elgar...I'm not sure how things work back home in Ludenor, but in Arendelle, we have quite a wide variety of shops, boutiques and stores at the total disposal of the citizenry within my kingdom. They offer all kinds of services and goods...at reasonable prices, too. But here, in the castle, in my _study..._no such goods are available. I am not selling anything."

The lord let out a short bark of a laugh, loud enough to hurt the Queen's ears with the echo. She recoiled just a hair, not enough to make herself look intimidated.

"Oh, Majesty! Your wit and tact know no bounds, do they? But then what should I expect from a woman of such...reclusiveness? I imagine you have had endless hours to practice exactly how you would express disdain and impatience with snobby, puffed-up representatives from other nations...it is part of one's catharsis, isn't it? A healthy expression of negative emotion. Tongue sharp as a dagger, you have."

Elsa was starting to feel uncomfortable again. Every time she was in the presence of this lord, she felt as though she was slowly being hoisted off the ground. No matter how much she flailed her arms or kicked her legs, it was very similar to the sensation, she imagined, of a fish being hooked and reeled in. Suddenly she was fighting to remain on familiar ground, to keep some advantage before being pulled into a new arena, foreign and out of her control. It was unsettling just how quickly this man usurped control from the queen with just a haughty laugh.

"But," Elgar continued, "all things being equal, majesty, I would just as soon hurry this along, as dinner will be ready soon and I do not wish to disturb you any further. I am here to purchase something from you because I was _prevented _from purchasing what I needed through regular channels of commerce in your kingdom. The smithy who heads your forge saw to that."

Elsa clenched a fist without meaning to. "I'm sorry...has Eklan said something out of turn to you?"

Elgar shook his head again. "Oh not as such, no, my queen. He simply said he was unable to procure the goods I requested of him because they were not his to sell. You see, I have brought with me a few items that allow me to repair my traveling equipment-metal bracings, weapons, axel covers and so on-but one item in particular is in short supply. So I attempted to avail myself of some of this material from your forge-master, who promptly told me that 'It is the queen's prerogative only that shall allow me to dispense this material. Without her say, I cannot simply hand you the items you want'.

Elsa was still a little confused, but at least she followed his train of thought. "So...what is it you wish to buy that only I can sell you?"

"Sand," Elgar said.

There was a long pause.

"Sand?" Elsa said.

"Sand," Elgar confirmed.

Another pause.

"Sand." Elsa stated.

"Yes...sand." Elgar said yet again.

A much longer pause.

"_Sand..."_ Elsa said, as if she had heard the punch line but still wasn't sure why the joke was funny.

"This is an impressive study, your majesty, though not quite impressive enough to warrant such a prolonged echo," Elgar said, his face just slightly tuned-up in annoyance. "Yes. SAND. Specifically black sand collected from under that beautiful waterfall just a mile or so to the north of your castle. I wish to purchase approximately one-hundred kilos from the stock you keep just beneath the forge-house. Is there any more confusion on your part regarding this?"

Elsa shook her head as she decided to ignore the ridiculousness of the situation and simply press on. "There is sand stretching from the lip of the coast all the way to the inner walls of the fjord. You are welcome to as much as you like. Why would you purchase such a thing from _me?"_

Elgar gave a crooked grin. "Ahh, but you see majesty, the sand of which I speak is special. It has an unusual mix of materials within it that make it ideal for producing and harvesting iron ore. I was able to inspect a handful of the grains...the nickel, tin, iron and other particulates are dispersed in almost perfect increments throughout the stock. If I take this sand and mix it in a crucible with some of the store I carry with me-a wonderfully potent supply from the Adirondacks across the sea-then I shall be able to create a very unique, very potent supply of steel. Steel fit for the resupply and repair work I spoke of earlier...and possibly much more."

He gestured to the table. "Hence my visit and proposed business transaction. Five kilos of gold for one-hundred kilos of sand should be a more than sufficient trade, don't you agree?"

Elsa looked at the gold bars laying at her finger-tips. Something within her said that taking this gold would prove to be far more than a simple trade. If she took this gold, it showed her willingness to be friendly and cooperative with another nation and its representative. Such a gesture would almost be expected of a queen, especially under the circumstances.

But another thought also tugged at her common sense. For whatever reason, she didn't want to give this lord the impression that she, or anything else in her kingdom, had a price. It made no logical sense even as she thought about it...but the desire to establish a few boundaries, of sorts, with this man, made her very wary of his offer.

She would have to play this carefully.

She smiled her best 'oh please don't fret' smile at the tall man and pushed the gold back in his direction.

"You are far too charitable, Milord. You are my guest, a diplomat enjoying my company and hospitality. It would appear almost unseemly for a queen to take the money of a lord simply because he wishes to entertain himself in my forge. Take the sand, use it however you wish. You need not trifle yourself with such things as payment or barter. Consider it a gift."

Elgar smiled brightly for a moment and reached for the gold as if he was about to place it back in his pouch...

...until he surprised the queen by pushing the gold back in her direction, slowly and patiently, the metal making a hollow dragging sound as the sharp edges of the bars grated over the aged wood.

"I'm afraid I cannot accept such generosity, my queen," he said evenly, his eyes consuming and deep again. "For as I said back in the mountains, we must not make a show of impropriety, either to your staff or to your people. After all, a queen simply _giving _a single man, such as myself, such a pricey collection of goods, with no monetary exchange? How would it look? It may not be scandalous, per say, but it would likely generate a certain idle prattle undesirable of a queen...or her sister."

Elsa tried to remain firm, putting her hand back on the gold in an attempt to push it further away. "Oh I don't think it would be such an imposition...really, there is no need for such formality-"

"I _**insist,**_" said the lord, a darker quality to his voice.

Elsa looked at his face and his hand with a patient but wary gaze. His own eyes were wider, piercing, rounded and bright. They did not blink and they did not waver. His hand sat upon the gold bars, fingers curved downwards, his nails almost digging into the metal like iron spikes at the end of a fallen log.

Elsa now understood Anna's apprehension at seeing the owl for the first time. In that instance, Elgar's eyes and body and hand held everything in them that the owl had held when it first took flight: Power.

Authority.

Unyielding will.

She swallowed. Hard.

Thankfully, it allowed her to think on her feet.

She picked up one of the bars, holding the glowing metal delicately in her hand, appraising it closely, looking over every inch and curve and face. Anything was better at that moment than looking into the predatory eyes of the large man standing on the other side of her father's desk.

She finally looked back, gesturing to the gold with a nod of her head, smiling softly. "Bullion grade, is it?"

Elgar's eye's closed slightly as he spoke. "The purest of my nation. Yes."

Elsa nodded. She spun the metal in hand almost playfully, letting it dangle in her fingers for a moment before she spoke again.

"A compromise, then?"

"Such as?" Elgar asked.

She placed the gold between both hands and rolled it between her palms possessively. "A queen can never have enough gold, of course. But I am also a fair queen, too. One kilo of gold is the standard exchange for one-hundred kilos of ore...any ore, really. Take the sand and use it how you see fit. I will take this bar as payment. No impropriety, no scandal...just...business."

Elgar leaned backwards slightly, pulling the remaining three ingots towards him and hoisting them into the air with his long, delicate fingers. The gold was dropped into the pouch and pulled close before it disappeared behind his back once again.

"Done. Thank you, my queen. You are frugal but fair. But...what shall I tell your blacksmith?"

Elsa made a shooing gesture as if to dismiss the idea. "Just tell him that you have secured my permission to use the sand. If he has any issue with that, tell him to pay me a visit. That alone should get his attention and silence any further argument. But if he needs to hear it from my mouth, then so be it. But I doubt you shall have any further trouble."

Elgar bowed and gave an approving grunt, of sorts. "Thank you, Queen Elsa. A fine business venture indeed. I shall see you at supper."

"And you, Lord Elgar," the queen said platonically.

The lord left the room in two loud footsteps punctuated with the CLACK of the door being swung shut behind him.

Elsa was alone.

She deflated in her seat, arms clutching the edge of the desk with surprising desperation. She righted herself but only after several calming breathes.

_'What IS he?' _she thought, her mind swimming. _'Looking him in the face is like looking at a cannon just before it goes off! Why does he make me flinch...this isn't right...this isn't natural...'_

The look he had given her while his clawed hand practically shoved the gold into her lap made her cringe slightly. He had never spoken a harsh word to her...at least not directly...and he was the pinnacle of decorum and gentlemanly behavior.

_And yet..._

Elsa reached into the wide top drawer of the old desk and pulled out two sheets of parchment. The fine material was delicate but rigid in her hands, a very beautiful example of royal stationary.

She sat up from the desk and walked to the fireplace. A candlestick stood inside a small candle-holder, the white wax barely six inches long after months of use. She used the flames from the fireplace to light the wick and then proceeded back to her chair.

In the left-hand drawer was a large piece of red sealing wax, a chunk about the size of her fist. Beside it sat a bronze seal attached to a mahogany handle...the Royal Seal of the Thrown of Arendelle.

She pulled out an inkwell and reached for a swan-feather quill sitting near the far edge of the desktop.

_'I think I've put this off for long enough...' _she though as she dipped the quill in the blue-black ink. _'I just hope Nicodemus is a strong flyer. I doubt he will ever carry more valuable cargo than the one I send with him tonight...'_

She whispered to herself as she began to write, her train of thought easier to harness as she spoke. Thankfully, her pen was not nearly as shaky as her voice.

_"His Majesty  
King Ardent the Just  
Castle Mandrake of The Kingdom of Ludenor_

_"Your Most Illustrious Majesty, _

_ I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Ruler of the Northernmost Realm, offer you and your son, His Royal Highness Prince Gregory, warm greetings and salutations from my humble kingdom. Long has it been since our great nation's last sat in conference regarding the prosperity of our people and interests, which is why I write this letter to you today. I must bring to your attention a matter of grave importance..."_

* * *

**Next chapter...we have visitors! Read and review please!**

**-J**


	11. Bequest of The King & Queen

**Boy it took a while to get this one out. So, a couple of things to discuss. Firstly, I am very moved and humbled by all the follows and favorites that have come my way because of this fic, so thank you all for the attention and kind words. I didn't think anything would come of this thing and yet here I am, typing away. And I have you all to thank for that. **

**Secondly, I'm having some difficulty with personal issues at the moment. My family and friends are all encouraging me to go back to school since my ACTUAL writing career has somewhat stalled, so starting at the end of the summer I will most likely be going to nursing school (yes, a male nurse, they do exist). That being said, I will probably be taking some prerequisites this summer, quite a few, if my transcript is to be believed. I wanted to reassure everyone that I am not disappearing and I am not throwing in the towel on this fic, not by a long shot. I did that once and I'm never going to again. I will be continuing this story and finishing it, come hell or high water, but my updates may be a little more sporadic. I will be as consistent as possible and I promise that story-quality will not suffer; I won't just write SOMETHING just because I feel I need to contribute after a hiatus of sorts. That won't happen. This story and the characters in it are important to me, so please don't fret. I'm NEVER giving up on this thing.**

**Last, but certainly not least, I need to thank my friends and minions and recent acquaintances. Hunhund, I can only compliment you so much before I have to start looking up new forms of flattery online, but you know you rock. chosroes, who is a new content mediator for my fic, thank you for helping me renew and refill my interest in this ship over and over the more we talk. My man brunhe, who has a new Assassin's Creed based Elsanna fic in the works, thank you for the continued support my friend. PeaceLoveFairytales, a new friend, who has a surprisingly beautiful one-shot for the Elsanna community, you should all give that thing a read; short, sweet, very moving. And Henderson94, thank you for the consistent feedback, all very much appreciated.**

**Now, no more idle chatter. On with the show!**

* * *

"_A bolt of warmth, fierce with joy and pride and gratitude, flashed through me like sudden lightning. I don't care about whose DNA has recombined with whose. When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching—they are your family. And they were my heroes."_

-**Jim Butcher, **_Proven Guilty_

* * *

Rapunzel could hardly stand still. She was practically vibrating in place, attempting to conceal her glee as the ship pounded through the ice-laden waters of the approaching peninsula. Her eyes widened as a particularly robust ice-sheet floated past the ship, before being shattered into a hundred pieces under the prow of the bow. The creaking wood and shivering masts made it feel like the whole vessel was grinding into sandpaper, stripping away the barnacles upon the hull and the varnished wood beneath.

She stood barefoot on the wooden planks of the deck; though the wind was cold and the air dry, she was always far more comfortable when she wore no shoes. It was a carry-over from her years in the tower. The world at large was still a new experience for her, one she wished to interact with _physically_ as much as possible. Her feet served as detail-oriented stenographers, scanning the world like a massive pad of brail, infinitely sensitive and constantly reading her surroundings. Even as she stood upon those frigid boards, the cold was not the first sensation to wash across her mind. Instead, it was the grain of the wood, the slight tilt of the otherwise level plane, the rough texture and the creaking vibrations that ran their way up her toes and ankles that remained forefront in her mind.

"Wow...that was a big one," she mused as the ship crushed the ice beneath its keel. "It actually lifted part of the ship out of the water!"

She ran to the port side of the vessel and looked down, her traveling cloak flapping in the mild breeze. The green and gold trimming of the outfit made it look as if Rapunzel had pulled the cloak off of a moss-covered rock and slung it across her back. No matter how nice it looked draped over her shoulder, it was a stark contrast to the white mists, darkened wood and gray seas that surrounded her.

"Punzie? Sweetheart?" asked her husband, Eugene, as he leaned against a mast.

He received no answer. Instead his young wife went skittering across the deck like a two-legged crab to the starboard side, pulling herself up on her hands so as to look further over the edge of the railing.

"Rapunzel...?" Eugene tried again, a hint of sing-song in his voice.

Still nothing, except a whirlwind of green-gold cloth as it fluttered past, a slight giggle leaving his wife's lips. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms beneath his winter vest as Rapunzel again balanced precariously over the edge of the ship.

"Hey. Blondie," he snipped.

That earned him a green-eyed glare. The Princess of Corona was many things...smart, beautiful, talented with a rope and adept with cooking utensils. But she was no longer any variation of the word 'Blondie'. And her husband knew it.

He smiled confidently as she marched over to him and flicked him across the nose. He yelped and grasped at his face.

"What was that, _dearest?_" Rapunzel asked with white hot fire behind her eyes.

"Ouch!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Well I told you to relax! With all the scampering you're doing, this boat is going to capsize! Do you remember what happened the last time you and I were chest-deep in water? Hmm?" Eugene said.

Rapunzel let out an exasperated breath. "Oh you're overreacting! Besides, I couldn't sink this thing if I tried. It's one of the heaviest brig's in the fleet!"

Eugene just shook his head a little. "It's a frigate, Punzie. And I know it's a tough boat, but _you _are not as stout. I don't want you going into that frigid water, what with all the running around you're doing!"

Rapunzel was struck by the sweetness of his comment and it showed in her bright green eyes. "Aww, sweetheart, you were worried about me?"

Eugene wasn't much for mushy stuff, so he gave a fake scowl and looked away. "I was worried alright, about my _own neck_. I would have had to jump in to save you and I _hate _ice baths."

Rapunzel took this unguarded moment to slip her hood off and wrap her arms around Eugene's shoulders, her fingers interlaced behind his head as she pulled him towards her.

"Oh I'll worry your neck for you..." she husked, bringing her lips to the pulse-point of her husband's throat.

Eugene couldn't stand being touched on his neck but he _loved _being kissed there by his wife. The scowl faded quickly and his arms unhooked themselves as he looked at Rapunzel out of the corner of his eye, his own mouth opening slightly. Her lips danced in place for a second, nurturing that one point over and over until it created a hypersensitivity that she _knew _would drive her husband wild. That, combined with the closeness of her lithe body and the steam of her hot breath in the thick, cold air was ruining the faux-bad-mood that Eugene was supposedly in. His defenses were always useless around his wife but this was just unfair.

"Such a cheater..." he hissed.

"Why don't you cry about it?" Rapunzel asked, letting her tongue slip out and briefly slide up the tiny line of stubble underneath his Adams-apple.

"Of course, you know, this means _war..."_ he said, taking the young woman in his arms and dipping her at his waist. His lips met hers with a heat that was totally out of place on a ship surrounded by so much ice.

"_Ahem..._"

The voice that stopped both young lovers in mid make-out was soft, feminine and just a touch amused. Eugene and Rapunzel looked like they had been caught by the police with their arms full of jewels, their eyes wide and guilty as they looked towards the door of the ship's hold.

"Uh, heh...your majesty...we were, just, ehm, well, Rapunzel was showing me how to, uh..._lift_...with my...legs?" Eugene offered, smiling like a fool.

Queen Frida smirked slightly, her own cloak a bright white and gold with a startlingly beautiful yellow sun sewn into the field across her back. It was a sharp contrast to the fog and cold in which the ship sailed. She almost seemed to be floating above the boards of the deck, her body almost incapable of making contact with a surface that was not as brilliant as she was.

"He's never going to remember to call me 'Mom', is he?" she asked Rapunzel with a small laugh. "Though I suppose I would forget a few things too, if I was kissed like that."

The princess righted herself but remained attached to her husband, looking at her mother with a shy wilt. "I apologize, Mother. We didn't see you."

Queen Frida's face fell slightly, her cheeks losing some of their rosy hue. "Oh sweetheart please don't be so formal, I was just teasing. He's your husband! Kiss the man whenever you want. This ship has a skeleton crew and we're several days from the next party any of us are going to attend. You may as well enjoy yourselves."

Rapunzel gave a timid smile and nodded. "I know. And we do, really. I just..."

Frida walked a few steps further, noticing how Rapunzel clung to her husband slightly. Eugene returned her grasp, as if to give her balance, as the queen came closer.

"Just what, dear?"

Rapunzel took a deep breath and looked at the deck, barely noticing as a few boatswain men walked to the stern a few feet away. When she looked up, her eyes were more apologetic than sad.

"I'm sorry, it's silly..."

Eugene had had this conversation with his wife before, so he encouraged her to speak her mind. "Rapunzel...I think it's OK if you tell her. It helped when you told me, remember?"

Rapunzel looked Eugene in the eye and found strength within his gaze, one she could call upon whenever she needed. Over the last few years she had learned that while she was strong on her own, it was completely appropriate to borrow resolve and fortitude from her husband from time to time. He had certainly borrowed his fair share from her as well.

The princess left her husband's side and walked to meet her mother, her hands clasped gently in those of the queen. Frida was waiting, her face open, expecting something to happen but couldn't prepare herself for what exactly.

Rapunzel spoke slowly, trying to articulate her thoughts without stumbling over them.

"When my Mother-when the woman called _Gothel, _came to see me in my tower-she used to tease me all the time," she admitted. "She never said anything outright insulting or rude of course...but over time, it started to become obvious that she just wasn't very kind. The jibes, the jokes, the passive-aggressive way she controlled me...I got used to it. I thought it was normal for stuff like that to happen between mothers and daughters...though now I see that it really isn't. And I know it's been five years since all of that ended, and you know how happy I am to be back with you and father...but whenever I hear teasing, or little insults or just white lies, i-it...well, it feels like I'm standing in front of that mirror again...listening to Gothel cut me down."

Frida winced for half a second before she pulled her daughter close and laid a kiss on her forehead. A moment later she swept the princess up in a tight hug, holding her daughter gently by the back of her head. The queen wasn't crying...eighteen years of tears had all but destroyed her supply of them. But her breath was hot and her vision blurry as she tried to instill new motherly feelings in her long lost daughter.

"Oh, _Liebste, _I had no idea...! Why haven't you spoken of this before? I would never have teased you or Eugene if I had known it would make you feel so uncomfortable." Frida said.

Rapunzel shook her head, eyes closed, as she held her mother back. "It wasn't something I was even aware of until a few months ago. Eugene was teasing me about something, I think it had to do with Maximus, I don't remember, but it was innocent and sweet and I just lashed out at him, started a huge fight. All because of teasing! I hate that that woman instilled such a severe trigger inside of me...I shouldn't react this way to something so innocuous. I'm sorry, mother."

Frida held her daughter tighter. "Oh it isn't your fault! I should be a little more sensitive. It's been half a decade and I'm still playing catch-up with my own daughter because of that _beastly _woman. I'd have liked to have a few choice words with her if I had been given the chance..."

"Me too," Eugene added tersely, his hand unconsciously stroking his lower abdomen on his right side.

"Me three," came a baritone voice from above.

The three royals watched as King Godehard, dressed in seamen's robes and a sash, walked down the stairway from the command deck. His graying beard and wrinkled face did nothing to belittle his presence. This was a King's king; the shoulders bore the weight of his pea coat and medals with great panache, the Livery collar sitting proudly upon his chest. At six-foot-four, he was an imposing man, even though he was well into his late fifties, and he commanded attention and respect wherever he walked. Even Eugene, his son in law and a former brigand, bowed accordingly as the king stepped onto the main deck.

"Your grace," Eugene said respectfully.

Godehard raised a hand nonchalantly. "Eugene, my boy, after all these years, I'm still king, but I'm also a Dad...just _Dad, _really. You needn't stand on ceremony every time we walk into a room. But you and Frida, the two of you are quite right...that _creature_, Gothel, stole more than just my daughter from me. She stole the first eighteen years of my fatherhood. She stole the first eighteen years of my wife's motherhood. I missed out on so much during that time...daddy jokes, tea-parties, teaching her how to ride a horse, chasing off squires and knights and stable-boys who became too familiar with her as she became a woman. It was all stolen from me; ripped from my hands by a thief in the night."

His voice darkened slightly, shivering the timbers of the vessel. "There is no punishment fitting for a snake such as her. Turning to dust is almost too kind a fate."

Rapunzel nodded slowly as her father came close and held his wife and daughter in his huge arms. The embrace was reminiscent of when Rapunzel had first come home to the castle, hoping beyond hope that her parents would recognize her despite the passage of time and lack of golden hair. Her father's hugs were almost legendary in her mind.

"But she did one thing right," Godehard admitted, "She raised a beautiful, engaging young woman. That's a miracle in itself, given what she put you through."

Eugene allowed the family to enjoy their hug, standing to the side. He was well aware that this was _his_ family now, too, but sometimes it was just a good idea to let the three of them express their affection privately. He was a part of this group, but for now, he was the happy observer.

"Is that why you insisted on coming to Arendelle yourself?" Eugene asked, his voice inquisitive.

"Indeed," the king said, gazing down at his wife and daughter. "Given what happened during the summer when the two of you visited, I felt it prudent to assist my nieces in whatever capacity necessary to assuage the damage done by Elsa's misunderstanding."

Rapunzel scrunched up her nose. "Father you know it wasn't her fault! That duke provoked her after that little incident in the ballroom. He called her a sorceress, a _monster! _If he hadn't chased her off then she never would have lost control."

The king stroked the spiky outcropping of his daughter's hair and smiled. "Oh sweetheart I know that. Really, I do. And should I ever have words with the duke of Weselton then I'm sure I will have a few choice adjectives to describe his behavior. A man of his age, giving into hysterics...it's unbecoming and troublesome, especially amongst the older members of the aristocracy. But my real concern was the other gentleman who threw himself into the fray and proved to be a far greater opportunist."

"Hans," Rapunzel and Frida said together, both of their voices dripping with disdain.

The king nodded, drawing a troubled breath. "It worries me that someone of such High birth could allow himself to be so easily drawn to a darker path. I've known King Gerard and his wife for twenty-three years...I can't believe that they would have anything to do with their son's behavior and I'm sure there is an explanation. But from where I sit, Hans was _almost_ directly responsible for the deaths of both Elsa and Anna not two days after Elsa's coronation. If Elsa's letters are to be believed, and I see no reason why they shouldn't be, he was far more seditious than either of them suspected. Which is why I feel we need to support the royal family with a show of a united front. Two queens, a king and two princesses, shoulder to shoulder in defense of Arendelle's best interest and continued prosperity."

"And one Prince Consort!" Rapunzel chimed in, jabbing her father playfully in the shoulder.

"Naturally, one Prince Consort," the king said, smiling at Eugene.

"I'm _never_ going to get used to that title...or all this attention," Eugene said, waving them off. "I always wanted to be rich but now I have responsibilities and expectations and a wife...where did it all go wrong?"

Rapunzel smiled and sprung over to her husband, planting an unashamed kiss on his lips, causing the eyes of the former thief to swoon shut. When she released him the king and queen were laughing good naturedly, happy for their daughter and son in law.

"Oh, yeah...there...that's where it all went wrong..." Eugene said, his face looking almost drugged with affection. Rapunzel slapped him on his chest and faked a pout, which he wiped from her face with a nuzzle into her neck.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave the thrown vacant for so long?" Frida asked her husband.

The king looked reassuringly at his bride, smiling gently. "I have every confidence in our Steward, Matthias of Crim. He is a competent man and knows the urgency of this journey. I'm sure he won't let me down."

"Plus the ruffian and brigand auxiliary that Eugene left behind to guard the castle," Rapunzel added. "I don't think anyone would be crazy enough to cause trouble with that huge collection of scary to deal with."

"I thought you called them sweethearts?" Eugene asked.

"Well they _are._..but still, that particular band of sweethearts broke you out of jail...despite the whole palace guard trying to stop them. The kingdom is in good hands, father," the princess smiled.

"I'm sure...besides, it is Arendelle's neighbors that concern me now..."

The queen looked at her husband cautiously. "What do you suspect dear?"

"Nothing as of yet," the king said slowly, "but after what happened, I can't shake this feeling that there are other powers at work here, powers that might have smelled blood in the water since the summer. A woman with such an immeasurably potent magic, like Elsa, is a tempting target. Forget all the riches Arendelle has to offer and its strategic importance to all the northern territories...the _queen_ is the real gem of the north. My brother and sister in law knew it and tried to keep her power hidden, for her sake and the kingdom's...but now that power is out. Elsa is doing everything she can to keep the balance of peace in her kingdom, but I fear that peace will be threatened. The younger generation of the aristocracy is always seeking to make a name for itself in some way. And I worry that Hans may not be an isolated event."

Rapunzel listened to her father intently. She had learned a great deal from him over the past few years. Not just on matters of state, but also instinct and perception of information. Her mother was her emotional pilot-house now, rather than an overly-sheltered wench that sought to exploit her. Both of these people had proven to be exactly what she needed in her parents. With Eugene at her side, Rapunzel finally felt complete, whole. It was anintoxicatingly blissful situation. She hadn't been so happy in years.

"I'm not letting anything threaten my family again, immediate or otherwise," the king said, stroking his wife's shoulder. "I know _Akðar__ and_ _Iðunn_ would want us to assist their children in any way possible. So we will."

Rapunzel hugged her husband close and beamed at the king and queen. "I have awesome parents."

"Yes you do," Eugene said, kissing her forehead.

"My king, my queen," came a voice from above. "We are pushing into the shallows now. It shouldn't be more than a few minutes until we reach the break-wall of Arendelle."

"Very good," the king said, releasing the queen and walking back up the gangway. "Maintain speed and try to bypass the larger pieces of ice...no sense damaging the ship if we can avoid it..."

The trio on the deck walked slowly to the port railing, the wind buffering them in the fog. The sunlight had long since faded, giving way to ghostly wisps of cloud and mist as the shore came closer. It was several minutes before Rapunzel could make out the faintest hints of artificial light in the distance. Blips and sweeps of firelight could be seen sneaking in and out of the mist, like cherubs playing hide and seek. Eventually an entire carpet of light was laid out in the distance, growing sharper and more distinct as the ship pushed its way through the icy ocean waves.

The ship hit one more ice swell as it rolled past the stony shoreline and into the harbor, and in that instant the fog and mist rolled back, revealing the splendor of the city to the royal family.

_**DINGDING...DINGDING...**_

The signal bell sounded from the harbourmaster, indicating that they were aware of the ships' approach. But the sound fell on deaf ears as the royal family of Corona beheld the splendor of the newly revealed city.

"_Mein Gott_, I'd forgotten..." Frida said wistfully.

The city was alight with bonfires. In every direction there seemed to be edifices of beautiful artwork all in the theme of the harvest. Massive pumpkins sporting horrible faces, a huge suit of armor constructed of straw and thatch, three gigantic barrels of what could only be ale being rolled on massive carts through the town. Candles were burning everywhere, including lanterns of orange and green and purple. Smells of roasted vegetable, fried cookies, candied fruit and suckling pork wafted through the air to dance across the noses of the weary travelers upon the ship. Colorful masks were strung across houses along garlands, as well as runic symbols encouraging a bountiful yield from the land and a mild winter to come. Steam was rising from massive vats of water and the smell of salt and fish could be discerned from the waterfront. The princess spotted what looked like a massive scarecrow standing alone at the edge of the break-wall, as if it had been placed there to welcome visitors into the harbor.

"Spooky looking fellow, isn't he?" the king asked. He had walked up behind his daughter and her mother while they were looking at the shore.

"Yes, very," Rapunzel agreed.

The scarecrow seemed to be perched at the end of the break-wall, standing perfectly still in front of a wide signal fire at the end of the parapet. It had a wide brimmed hat and broad shoulders, and it seemed to be wearing a black cloak, as well as a dark tunic beneath. Its arms were at its side, unlike most scarecrows which are tied to a cross-brace, though it still seemed to be firmly rooted to the stone walk-way.

"Whoever built that thing outdid themselves," Frida admitted as the ship passed the scarecrow, slowly pulling into the harbor. "What an ominous site to behold as soon as someone makes port."

"Sets the mood though, doesn't it?" Eugene said.

He was looking at the queen and not the shore as he spoke. His own face sank when he saw a look of alarm cross the face of the queen and her daughter.

Eugene shot a glance back at the break-wall...and his face followed suit.

The 'scarecrow' had suddenly moved one of its arms, unassisted.

The eight-foot pillar of black had reached outward in a slow, sweeping gesture to place its hand on its head. In one smooth motion, it removed the large hat from atop its head and laid it flat against its chest.

The face, though partially silhouetted by the signal fire behind him, was chiseled marble, framed by silver hair and a white beard. The beard seemed to dangle like an icicle beneath a beak-like nose and a set of glinting, smiling teeth, white and sharp and sickly-sweet in their presentation.

As the ship rolled past, the 'scarecrow' bent at the waist, bowing deeply to the royal family as they gawked at him. It was like a shadow come to life, the eerie silence adding to his mystique. His gaze never left theirs, his eyes, while mostly hidden, seemed perfectly capable of capturing their attention, even in the dim light of the early evening. He watched them intently as the ship passed, never moving...never speaking.

Rapunzel gripped her husband just a little tighter as the ship pulled up to the longest pier, eventually hiding the 'scarecrow' from view as the bulk of the vessel pushed on.

"Who was that?" she asked shakily.

"_What _was that?" Frida corrected, her eyes searching, seeking.

The king's eyes were dark as he pulled his wife closer, his other hand idling sitting atop the hilt of his sword. It was reflex whenever he felt uneasy or threatened. If that had been the scarecrows' intent, it had been successful.

"I would say the better question is 'What does he want?'" the king said, watching as his men began to spill wind from the sails and bring the ship around in the icy shallows of the harbor.

"Why do you say that, father?" Rapunzel asked.

The king eyed his daughter cautiously. "Did you see him bow before us?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"That means he knows who we are. He knows where we are from. And he knew when and where we would arrive. This is very troubling...considering even _we_ didn't know that information until a few hours ago. So how could he?"

The princess took a shaky breath as the lines were tied off and the ship eased into its birth next to the old wooden planks of the pier, lined with lamp-light. The queen squeezed her daughters arm and gently nodded towards her bare feet.

"Best put on your shoes dear," she said, "we'll be greeting the royal family soon."

"Oh! Oh. Right, of course..." Rapunzel said, spooked out of her reverie. She hustled towards the hold and grabbed her traveling boots from inside the door frame.

A man with a jolly face, big nose and a sunny disposition greeted the ship's crew as they began to offload supplies and crates. He turned to the king and bowed accordingly, his voice full of cordial enthusiasm.

"Welcome to Arendelle King Godehard, Queen Frida, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Consort Eugene! Our nation is blessed indeed to have you upon our soil once again!" Kai sad.

The king acknowledged the man and began to walk down the gangplank, flanked by six guards behind and in front of the royal family. He walked past the stern of the ship, looking back at the break-wall parapet, his gaze intent. Kai thought the king was lost or perhaps confused, but the way he looked out at the water told him he was searching for something.

The king gave a quick sweep up and down the harbor, eyes squinting.

The scarecrow was gone.

The king stood at attention, allowing his height to dictate the seriousness of his demeanor. He addressed the man curtly but politely, allowing the guards to lead his wife, daughter and son-in-law down the pier.

"Well met, my good man...and thank you for your hospitality..."

Kai sensed hesitation in the king's voice. "May I assist you in some way, majesty?"

The king looked back at the break-wall, scowled, then turned his attention back to the housecarl.

"I must speak with Queen Elsa...immediately."

* * *

"They're here they're here _they're here!" _Anna squealed, jumping in place.

Elsa laughed as her sister seemed fit to burst out of her simple dress and stockings as she pranced around the throne-room. The queen sat patiently upon the wooden seat meant for her father, her hands clasped in her lap as she fidgeted in her simple purple cloak, blouse and full length skirt. Normal clothes were fine but they were still very constricting, very controlling. She had once welcomed such tight-fitting attire, but now it was almost stifling. She longed for her full-length trail and slit-dress, if only because it allowed more movement. But for now, she would have to remain patient. At least her hair was only loosely braided, with streams of icy-silver interwoven with her own platinum locks. Anna had assisted her with the look, which left the queen very satisfied indeed.

"Anna, relax!" Elsa said, trying to get her sister's attention. "You'll pop out of your dress with all that running around. They're here for a whole three months, it's not like they're going to disappear ten seconds after they walk in."

Anna bounded back to the thrown and grabbed Elsa's forearm as it was draped over the edge of the armrest. "I know that, but I can't help myself! I didn't get to spend any time with Rapunzel when she was here a few months back and I haven't seen Uncle Godehard or Queen Frida in almost six years! This is a big deal, ya know? I'm just really excited!"

Elsa placed her other hand on Anna's wrist and giggled a little. "OK, OK! You're right! But save some of that energy, huh? This is going to be a fun night, I'm sure. Don't tire yourself out already."

There were three loud knocks at the grand doors to the thrown-room. Anna squealed and took her place by Elsa's side, hands together at her waist, twisting and fidgeting hopelessly as her eyes darted around the room.

Elsa stood and signaled a man in a white dress-coat standing near the door, who in turned signaled fifteen other musicians waiting in three neat rows. They all brought their oboes, trumpets, tubas, flutes and violins to bear, waiting with eager anticipation.

The queen then gestured to a man in his finest military garb standing about ten feet away from the thrown. He gave the queen a curt nod before blowing a whistle in three short bursts, signaling a call to attention. Thirty armed guards took their positions on either side of the massive red carpet leading from the grand doorway all the way across the ballroom and up to the small set of stairs at the foot of the throne. They faced each other in two rows of fifteen, heads held high, hands on scabbards, chests puffed out.

The various servants and valets also took their places within the ballroom, each one holding some offering or other should their guests need anything...fine bottles of wine, plates of fruit and cheese, cold slices of ham and chicken on thick crusty bread, dense sauces made from tart berries and heady mixtures of soup and broth, sweet and savory smells filling the room.

It was quite a spectacle. Elsa was very proud of her sister in that moment.

"You can _cook, _little sister," Elsa said, marveling at the setup that filled the throne room. "You put all this together in two days?"

Anna stopped fidgeting long enough to look at Elsa and offer a sweet smile of appreciation. "Yeah, I guess...do you like it? Do you think _they_ will like it?"

Elsa's face glowed with pride. "I think it's amazing. You really have a head for this stuff, don't you?"

Anna beamed. "I guess I do...your notes were really helpful, I couldn't have pulled this off without their framework. I followed them exactly, right down to the colors of the Corona Standard. I think it looks pretty good, if I do say so myself."

Elsa leaned in Anna's direction and the princess instinctually placed her left hand in Elsa's right. They enjoyed the soft skin of each other's touch for a moment, the queen daring to look the princess in the eye with a gaze of uncensored wonder.

"I'm very proud of you, _Søte hjerte. _Mama and Papa would be too." Elsa said.

The princess shrugged and offered another half smile, squeezing Elsa's hand again as she whispered in her ear. "If _you're_ proud of me...that's plenty."

Elsa tried to ignore the incredible tingling sensation that sped through her as Anna's words and warm breath tickled her ear. But the sensation was soon interrupted anyway by three more loud knocks. They indicated that the procession was past the main gate and entering the grand hall just beyond the throne room.

"Showtime." Elsa said with a grin. Anna returned it and allowed her hands to fall back into place.

With a creek and a wine, the two large doors of the throne room were pushed inwards, allowing Kai and a small procession of Coronan soldiers to step into the threshold. The large man cleared his throat and clicked his heels as he began his decree.

"Presenting! Their Majesties King Godehard and Queen Frida, Rulers of the Kingdom of Corona!"

"HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" bellowed the soldiers, drawing their sabers and creating an archway for the king and queen to proceed under.

The maestro cued up the band which began to play a spirited rendition of Corona's National Anthem, the music reminiscent of a march, the notes filling the room and sending shivers down Anna's spine as they did.

The king, with the queen on his left arm, strode slowly into the room, marveling at the splendor set out before them. Their three day journey had made them weary but the sheer number of servants, treats and delicacies that now lay at their fingertips was enough to give them new strength. The king smiled broadly, as did the queen, as they sauntered up the red carpet under the archway of swords.

"Presenting! Their Highnesses Princess Rapunzel and Prince Consort Eugene of Corona!"

"HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" the soldiers rang out a second time, clicking their heels once more in a sign of respect.

Rapunzel and Eugene flinched just a bit at the show of ceremony and luxury. Having lived most of their lives in predominant solitude and in meager surroundings, the huge display was something the both of them were still getting used to. Their cloaks flowed out behind them as they entered the throne room, Rapunzel's tiara and Eugene's sash flashing brightly in the glow of the candlelight. They walked gingerly, trying to remain straight and tall, their hands clasped together fiercely so as to not lose their balance or each other as they strolled.

The band played the last notes of the procession and the conductor signaled them to be at ease, just as the royal family reached the queen and princess. The young sisters approached the king and queen and bowed at the waist respectfully, the king and queen following suite.

"My Good King Godehard, my Dear Queen Frida, welcome to Arendelle!" Elsa began, spreading her arms wide. "Princess Rapunzel, Consort Eugene, it has been far too long since we last spoke. Congratulations on your Marriage and reunion with your family. You must be so happy."

The princess of Corona bowed to the queen, as did her husband. Elsa noticed that Rapunzel was fidgeting slightly in her heels, as if she were unsteady. Rather than reply with a bow of her own, the queen spread her arms and offered the princess her hands, clasping them gently before pulling the princess slightly closer.

"You don't like shoes like that either, do you?" Elsa said in a small whisper.

Rapunzel's eyebrows jumped slightly at the question. "Well, I, uh...that is...your majesty.."

Elsa looked a little hurt. "Oh Rapunzel, no, 'your majesties', please. I barely had a chance to see you the last time you were here, so let's not muck it up this time with so much ceremony. Just Elsa, please?"

"And I will ALWAYS prefer Anna over 'your highness', that's for sure," Anna interjected, scooting closer to the pair. "And don't worry; the carpeting in your room is really plush and soft. Perfect for barefoot walks to fireplace or window or whatever."

Rapunzel smiled brightly. "Thank God. Eugene will be able to take off those boots then."

"Hey, I like these boots! I at least sound like a somebody when I stomp all over the castle." Eugene said, offering the Queen a quick bow. "Oh, yes, thank you for having us again, your maje-...er, um, Elsa."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, grimacing at a memory. "It's true, he wears them everywhere...the stock yards, the woods, the river, the _stables..._"

"I did that ONE time and she'll never let me forget it." Eugene huffed.

"The bedroom smelled like horsepucky..." Rapunzel said under her breath, scrunching up her face at her cousins.

"Well you're in luck!" Anna said. "I spend so much time with Kristoff that the castle almost always smells like reindeer! It'll be like you never even left home!"

The four of them laughed together, Elsa remaining the more restrained of the group. The king and queen looked on with loving expressions, enjoying the seemingly natural bond that the four young ones seemed to automatically share. It was a comforting sight and it seemed to enhance the glow of the room significantly.

A second later, both Eugene and Rapunzel lifted their noses in a high sniff, enjoying the scent of something delicious that was hovering nearby.

"Mmmmm...chocolate..." Rapunzel said, leaning towards a tray of sweets. "I'm just gonna, you know...over _here_ for a...second..."

"Right behind you darling..." Eugene said, trailing after his wife. The look on both their faces made Elsa and Anna renew their giggles.

The silliness of the situation made the king and queen shake their heads with bright smiles. They both cleared their throats and bowed to Elsa and Anna a second time, the king speaking first.

"Your most Illustrious Queen Elsa, thank you for your invitation and hospitality. Arendelle has lost none of its magnificence since our last pilgrimage here...in fact I daresay it has grown by leaps and bounds. Your welcoming procession is a wonder and we are humbled by the grand entrance you have afforded us. Our deepest thanks to you, Good Queen."

Elsa smiled and gestured towards her sister. "Actually, the entirety of tonight's presentation was organized by Princess Anna. It seems I was not the only one who inherited my mother's sense of decorum and élan. She made sure everything was perfect."

Queen Frida looked lovingly at her auburn-haired niece and noticed the shy smile she received, so reminiscent of her own daughter is was almost comical. "Then our thanks to you as well, Princess Anna. You have a gift for parties, it seems. This procession was worthy of an emperor and empress."

Elsa smiled as Anna blushed deeply and curtsied, her eyes wide with humble thanks. "Oh, uh...thank you, Aunt Fri...I mean, Queen Frida. I am very pleased that you liked it."

The king caught Anna's little fumble and smiled, but about what, no one else was sure. He stepped forward slightly and stood next to Elsa, facing the ballroom, his voice bright and cheerful as he acknowledged the whole of the room.

"You do your country proud, good servants of Queen Elsa! Corona thanks you for your stirring welcome! Truly a sight to impress!"

The servants and soldiers looked between themselves with confusion for a moment before they relaxed and bowed to the king, offering a small round of applause at his tiny speech. At this, the tension in the room, if there had been any to begin with, completely seeped away, and the staff went about their normal duties. Even the band retook their chairs, cleaning their instruments and relaxing for a few minutes as the king turned back to his niece.

"You two really are something, aren't you?" he whispered, knowing only Elsa and Anna could hear him.

Elsa looked confused for a moment. "I'm...sorry?"

The king offered a wink, keeping his face regal and stoic even though his voice was soft. "This is a superb greeting, dear child. But far too much for us. However, your parents would be very proud of your attention to detail. I certainly am."

"We both are," Queen Frida added, standing next to Anna on the other side of her husband and eldest niece.

Elsa smiled with relief as she watched Rapunzel and Eugene avail themselves of the snacks and drink, their eyes searching hungrily over the plates of unique foods and candies. They looked as if they had never seen such a spread in all their lives. Even some of the accompanying soldiers from Corona partook in some of the sweets, exchanging pleasantries and small talk the palace guards as they did.

_'It's good to be among family again,' _Elsa thought happily.

The king leaned down once more, trying to be discreet as he spoke. "Elsa, if I may...the queen and I would like to have a word with you and Anna...just the four of us. Could you have your servants and valets escort Rapunzel and Flynn to their room? I'm sure they are very tired and desperate for a little...privacy."

Elsa listened without taking her eyes off the ballroom, nodding as she comprehended her uncle's words.

_'This must be serious...' _she thought with a gulp.

"Kai!" Elsa commanded, arresting the man's attention. The servant turned on his heel and came to the foot of the throne, awaiting his orders.

"Please have the palace guard escort Rapunzel and Eugene to their rooms, along with the valet and wait-staff. See to it that they get everything they need...my sister and I must have a word in private with the king and queen."

Rapunzel and Eugene had heard all of this, stopping in mid snacking to look questioningly at their parents.

"It's alright Rapunzel," Frida said, waving a hand and smiling. "We'll be along later to bid you two goodnight. Go relax, eat...catch up."

Rapunzel turned a few shades redder as she caught her mother's meaning and gave the queen a look of umbrage. But Eugene nodded in understanding and bowed to the king and queens, slowly leading Rapunzel out of throne room.

The entirety of the staff seemed to follow, doting on their every whim as they filed out. Soon, only the band remained...until Anna gave her unofficial gesture of dismissal. In less than a minute, all of the musicians had fled the room, chasing after the spare wine-maiden or fruit plate straggler still hovering just outside the door. Two guards posted themselves outside the tall doors, before pulling them shut, sealing the four heads-of-state inside.

Finally, they were alone.

"Masterfully done," the king commented, reaching up to scratch the hair beneath his crown. "Send the food walking and the crowd will follow...did your father teach you that one?"

Elsa almost laughed but then remembered herself and maintained her composed stature. "Well yes, actually. He told me that the quickest way to clear a room was to declare the ale exhausted and the food scarce. Apparently it still does the trick."

Anna tittered slightly. "I think they were all too happy to skedaddle. You make quite an impression, King Godehard."

Here the king turned and faced his niece's with a somewhat sad look, even though he continued to smile through it. "You know...in private at least, you can still call me Uncle Godehard."

The princess and queen of Arendelle weren't sure what to do with that piece of information. They looked at each other skeptically, as if expecting there to be a punch line at the end of this joke. But none came and the king maintained his semi-somber look.

Frida smiled sympathetically and nodded to her husband.

"I think we can tell them now, dear," she said, her eyes looking almost sorrowfully at her relatives. "We're alone. No better time than the present."

The king sighed and stood back, facing the queen and princess as he nodded. "I suppose you're right."

The king reached into the lapel of his vest and searched for a second, his gloved hands trying to fish something out from deep within his clothing. Elsa and Anna looked at one another in confusion for a moment before Godehard retrieved a small piece of folded paper, the material yellow and faded, textured like fallen leaves.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?" Elsa asked as Anna stood closer to her.

The king looked at the folded piece of parchment for a moment before he addressed his nieces again.

"Elsa, Anna, do you know why we agreed to come and join you for the winter?" he asked.

The queen faltered for a second, looking from her sister to the king and back again. "I...assumed it was because you wished to support us after the unfortunate circumstances regarding my powers over the previous summer. At least that's what your correspondence indicated..."

The king chuckled a little. "Well yes, this is true. Forgive me, I wish I could have been a little more specific in my letters, but I wanted to leave a few things unsaid so that they might be communicated in person...and in private."

Anna caught on. "Is that why you didn't want Rapunzel here?"

Frida looked slightly upset. "Oh no my dear, not at all! This was just something we thought we should do with just the two of you first. We fully expect you to share what we have to say with your cousin, but we wanted it to be something you did on your own, in your own time. We didn't want to make the three of you feel awkward."

"Why would we feel awkward?" Elsa asked, one eyebrow raised.

Godehard allowed another small laugh, looking at his wife as he did. "Did you see that? That's _Iðunn_ to a 'T'. I'd recognize your sister's face anywhere."

Elsa was confused, but calmed herself as Frida rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Elsa with soft eyes, as if she were looking at an old painting that she hadn't seen in years.

"You're right," she said, giving a happy sigh. "She looks just like her...the same beautiful smile, sharp features, cheekbones; the way her eyes are so animated...you look so much like my baby sister. It's quite amazing how much of her I see in you...both of you."

Elsa's eyes were wide with a sad happiness, recounting how many times her father had told her the exact same thing. Anna was just a little red, taking the comparison as a compliment, nudging Elsa as if to say 'See? I told you that you were beautiful'.

The king looked down for a second, seemingly gathering his thoughts. "But as to your question, Queen Elsa, we meant that we wanted to share something with the two of you and let you decide how to react first, rather than share it with the kingdom or anyone else at large. Out of respect for you and Anna...and my brother and sister in law."

He unfolded the wrinkled paper slowly, almost reverently, as if he was unearthing a historical document from centuries past. "Your mother and father used to visit Corona quite often after Frida and I were wed, but less so after their own marriage. We understood, of course. They had a kingdom of their own to manage, as did we. But we kept in touch, writing each other at least once or twice a month. Since I, myself, am an only child, it was such an interesting situation to suddenly have not one but _two_ siblings as soon as I married Frida. Even after Rapunzel was initially lost to us, your mother and father never stopped writing, never stopped caring. They even volunteered part of their Hunting and Tracking guild to search Arendelle, on the off chance that Rapunzel had been spirited away to a distant kingdom. Of course now, we know that was unnecessary. But the love and friendship expressed between our two kingdoms was always strong...always reciprocated."

He cleared his throat and handed the unfolded piece of parchment to Elsa, who took it gingerly into her hands, doing her best not to allow frost to gather on the delicate material.

"This was the last letter we received from the king and queen before their...journey, to visit Corona for Rapunzel's wedding. I have over three-hundred letters from my brother and sister in law. At least half of them contain their thoughts, feelings and joys about being parents. As far as I am concerned, they are just as much yours as they are mine...an inheritance, of sorts, from your mother and father. They may never have bequeathed them to you openly, but I believe they would have wanted you to know of their inner thoughts and dreams. I have brought the entire lot, the collection is yours should you wish to keep them...but this one is, in my opinion, of particular importance. Especially to the two of you."

Elsa and Anna looked wide eyed at the parchment, unable to speak. Unlike the invoice handed to her by Lord Elgar, this letter was very obviously written in her father's hand. The blocky, somewhat strained scroll-work was legible but also crowded and spaced oddly on the page. It was unusual for the king to write anything out by hand personally, but if it should be anything, Anna and Elsa were happy that their father wrote his heart out with his own fingers. The sister's took all this information in at once...but were still hesitant to read the contents, barely even skimming the letter.

Frida could sense a little distress on their part and tried to reassure them by standing at their backs placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"You needn't read it aloud, if you don't wish to," she said softly. "The king and I are already well aware of the contents...in fact, I think I have it committed to memory."

But by the time she had spoken, Anna had already begun to softly read the letter, her voice just above a whisper as Elsa followed along...

_My Dear Brother, _

_ So happy are we to be joining you on the day of Rapunzel's wedding! In two days, when the tide is high, we shall board our swiftest vessel, The Hermes, which will bare us hence to your beautiful kingdom! Iðunn and I couldn't be more excited. With luck, we shall arrive only a day after this letter reaches you. I have made a point of packing two cases of your favorite mead, dear brother, for you and I to partake in as soon as the reception begins. Don't tell Frida, for I'm sure she will scold the both of us for imbibing so heavily, and my wife has already admonished me for my excess...but what better a day for extremes than a wedding? The two of you must be so proud!_

_We had considered bringing Anna along with us for the ceremony, as I'm sure you would have loved to see her after so many years. But Iðunn and I both agree that she would most likely be happier if she were to stay here, where she can at least remain close to Elsa. Kai and Gerda will take good care of both of them, I'm sure. How much trouble could Anna get into over two weeks, anyway?_

_She still visits her doorway, you know? She thinks that Iðunn and I don't notice, but how can we not? I have come across her sleeping form just outside Elsa's room goodness knows how many times, huddled next to the frame, murmuring in her sleep. Sometimes we find a pillow and blanket placed across her body, as if a fairy has come in the night to ensure she doesn't catch cold...but we both know that fairy is actually Elsa._

_She loves her deeply, I can tell. Loves us all. It makes me immensely proud, the way Elsa has put her own needs aside to protect the people she loves. She probably sees her gift as a curse, this ability to wield snow and ice like you and I might wield a sword. I have never seen it that way...but I now fear she may never see it any other way. She has followed my instructions to the letter and I am very impressed by the progress she has made. But it has cost her so much over time._

_Be honest, brother...have I been wrong? Have my attempts to protect my daughters been mislead, unjust, cruel? In keeping Anna from her sister, have I done her more harm than good? I see the look in Elsa's eye's whenever __Iðunn and I come near. She pushes us away, makes no attempt to embrace us anymore...for fear of hurting us. I long to take her in my arms and hold her tight, to tell her that she will be alright, that we are not afraid and she should not be either. I can see the effect it has on Iðunn, as she can see what it does to me. Your sister loves her daughter's fiercely, more so than I have ever witnessed in a mother. But such a burden weighs on her. Anna embraces her without a second thought and I know she relishes the contact...while at the same time, a sadness fills her eyes. It is a sadness bourn of the realization of just how much she wishes she could share such a moment with Elsa, but cannot. Witnessing such sorrow in the eyes of my wife is almost too much for me to endure._

_I need a new approach, brother, a new strategy. But what it shall be, I know not yet. There needs to be some change, some momentum here. While I can't say exactly what it shall be, I know I must implement something, perhaps as soon as I return from Corona. If my daughters are to have the bright future I hope for, I must enable it in a way I have not considered before now. Maybe a change in scenery will give me the inspiration I need, yes?_

_I love them both with all my heart, Godehard. You and Frida both know I have never been one for fairy-tales, but I have to believe that enough fear has finally passed over my family, and that love will provide some new chapter for the four of us, even a new story entirely. It must change. It has to._

_All my love to you and Frida, Brother King. We shall see you in the Kingdom of the Gracious Sun in just a few days time. Many happy returns to your daughter and son-in-law to be! We shall be in your happy company soon enough._

_ Yours, Most Sincerely,  
King __Akðar __of Arendelle_

Elsa's hand was at her mouth now, covering her lips, pressed hard into her cheeks with her fingers. She was doing everything she could to keep from crying but the tears were battering her eyes and springing loose with ease. Anna was not far behind, her own voice cracked and broken as she finished reading the letter; her eyes a mess of running water and smeared mascara.

"Unfortunately," Godehard said, his own voice somewhat choked, hands folded at his waist, "the mail delivery system throughout this continent is abominable. That letter may have left this palace well before your parents departed, but Frida and I only received it about three months after the accident. The wedding was a bit more taxing than either of us could have predicted...for whatever reason, a few signals got crossed between the villagers, which set of a series of chain reactions throughout the city during the ceremony. Massive cleanup effort, huge mess all over, quite an interesting way for Rapunzel and Eugene to spend their first day as man and wife. It was still a beautiful day, all in all...but it meant that I wasn't able to spend as much time with my brother and sister as I would have liked. The subject of the letter never even came up...we were all so..._busy_..."

Frida went to her husband, placing a gentle hand on his graying beard, attempting to calm him just as she had for eighteen years before their daughter had returned to them. He took her hand and steadied his breathing while the two young sisters stood close, rereading the letter over and over again in their heads as they, too, tried to keep from breaking down.

Godehard cleared his throat as if addressing a room full of officials, his voice deep and commanding again. It may have been a front to conceal his true heartbreak, but it would have to do for now.

"_Ahem..._while I may not have always agreed with my brother's approach to things, the two of you in particular, his heart was, I'm convinced, in the right place. I'm sure the four of us will discuss this at length, in time. But he and your mother adored you both...you were their moon and stars, their most precious treasure. And I felt it wouldn't be appropriate or even possible to communicate all of this through letters...hence my reasoning for readily accepting your offer for a prolonged visit. The letters are part of a gift to you, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, not only as a gesture of good-will and continued unity between our two crowns, but as a strengthening measure between our families."

King Godehard approached the two women, allowing them a few seconds to collect themselves as Elsa folded the letter carefully, fearing it might rip in her shaking hands. The temperature in the room was slightly cooler than it was before, with tiny snowflakes, just barely visible to the group, descending from the ceiling. Anna felt the tiniest sparkle of cold land on her cheek as she closed her teary eyes and leaned her head against Elsa's. The two shared a brief, supportive hug before they opened their eyes and beheld the king.

"I h-have...no words, King Godehard..." Elsa began, sniffling slightly. "Forgive me..."

The king shook his head. "There is no forgiveness needed, child. As such, I think I should offer you the other, slightly smaller part of your gift..."

He opened his huge arms wide as Frida stood next to him, her eyes watering slightly. He looked as if her could have swept the world away with arms so strong. His own eyes were blurry now as he spoke, his tone soft but strong.

"I am aware that I am not your father. I could never be him. He could never be replaced. And Frida is not your mother, nor could she ever be seen as such. But...m-may we embrace you, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna? As a parent would embrace their children? We offer this..._**I **_offer this, not as king of one nation to the rulers of another...but as an uncle to his nieces. I think your mother and father would have wanted me, wanted us, to give you this...and nothing would make me happier than to do so."

Elsa was unsure of how it had started, but before she knew it, she had crossed the short distance between herself and her uncle, gently pushed forward by her smiling sister. She felt her arms extend of their own accord. Her cheek met the large, well-tailored wall of cloth that was her uncle's chest, pressed softly into the woven silk and cotton of his travel clothes. Cautiously, very cautiously, she felt her arms encircle his far-too-wide back, her hands unable to reach one another but finding small purchase upon his pea-coat. For a moment she hung there, trying to relax but failing all the same...until the wide arms of the king finally closed, encasing her in his powerful but controlled embrace.

It was all so familiar to the young queen. The warmth, the strength, the tightness and the security. After so many years of touching no one and then only ever hugging Anna, a man's arms were all but foreign to her. It had always felt so beyond her reach, so untouchable and forbidden...but now, with her uncle encapsulating her in his bear-like grip, she was reminded of just how much she had lost when she had lost her father.

The tears rolled down her face silently but freely now...there was no reason to be ashamed. Her uncle placed a hand on the back of her head, allowing his niece to get her fill, stroking her head as he would his own daughter's. From the corner of their eyes they could see Anna and Frida in their own tight embrace, the older woman also comforting the younger with long strokes up and down her copper-red hair.

"_We miss them so much..."_ Elsa said through her tears, her broken voice muffled by her uncle's vest.

And it was true. Despite everything that had happened, everything the two had learned about their past, their parents and their upbringing over the last several months, the truth was that both sisters missed their parents terribly. Perhaps, if things had been different and all the new information had come out earlier, there would have been words exchanged between the four of them, interrogations, questions, fights...things families are want to do. But the gaping hole in Anna and Elsa's lives made that interaction impossible. And now, in the presence of these good people, it was becoming ever more obvious that neither young woman would ever easily accept the absence of their mother and father.

"Oh, dear child...they loved you both _so _dearly," the king said, holding the young queen tighter.

"I know they would be very proud of you for taking care of each other and this kingdom in the way that you have," Frida added, wiping some of the tears from Anna's face. "For two people so young, you are both _so _brave."

Elsa didn't really want the hug to end but she was surprised to find the king gently guiding her into the arms of Frida, who also took her up in a warm, albeit softer hold. Anna took her place in Godehard's arms, giving the man a huge bear hug, just as she had done with her own father many years ago. The man chuckled slightly at the princess's tight grasp, his own arms squeezing her back.

"Ha! That's an _Akðar_ hug," he said happily. "The man always sought to crush my ribs whenever we met. I miss his laughter and that terrible moustache of his..."

Anna laughed through her sobs. "Hey...I liked Papa's moustache! He took such good care of it, too."

Frida and Elsa both laughed through their tears, heads on each others' shoulders. Both queens were enraptured in happiness and sadness at the same time, but the memory of the king's face seemed to make them enjoy each other's closeness all the more. Even as they pulled apart after a minute or so, the happiness lingered. It was the perfect way to end such a heartfelt encounter.

As Elsa finally pulled away, the queen gave her eyes the same treatment as her sister's and smiled happily at her.

"Now then, no more tears, dear queen. This visit is meant to be a happy one!" she said. "We have so much to prepare for, or so I'm told. We witnessed such a wonderful display as we pulled into the harbor...this festival of yours looks incredible!"

The king patted Anna on the head and the both of them faced the pair of queens. "Indeed it does! Such color and raucous laughter, I was sure it was an Independence Day celebration! Your kingdom has really gone the full nine yards, hasn't it?"

Anna was suddenly excited, her hands clasped in her uncle's tightly, the princess bouncing like a school-girl. "And we have a huge Triathlon thing happening too! I helped design the course and everything. Would you like to see it King Godehard?"

The man snorted with a smile. "_Uncle _Godehard is fine, really. And yes...let's fetch your cousin and her husband; I'm sure they would love to see it, too."

The king offered his arm to the young princess. She took it gladly and began to lead him down the red carpet towards the large doors to their right, leading into the north wing of the castle. The two queens, elegance and regality personified, also hooked arms and led each other towards the doors. They kept their eyes on the joyful Anna and the eager king, who was doing his best to keep up with her.

Frida gave Elsa a gentle nudge as Elsa continued to wipe her eyes, her voice low enough to be heard only by the other queen. "She's a wonder, your Anna. You've done such an incredible job, with both her and your kingdom. And the way she looks at you..."

Elsa was partially intrigued and partially alarmed by her statement. "Looks at me...?"

Frida nodded and gestured towards her beleaguered husband as he was pulled through the large doors into the corridor. "Oh yes...you can see it every time you catch her eye. That young woman is devoted to you. The way she keeps you close, offers herself as shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen...it's almost as if she has sworn herself as your protector, your shield. It's very similar to how Iðunn and I used to be when we were much younger. Though I can't say we were ever quite as close as the two of you. There seems to be something...different, about your connection."

"Different?"

"Yes," the queen of Corona said, leading the younger monarch through the door and into the candle-lit hallway. "It's almost akin to a tender romance. She is the princess and I'm sure she is very responsible to her duties, both within these walls and in the kingdom...but all of her duties aside, she seems to only have eyes for you, dear Queen. You should feel lucky to have such a close bond with your sibling...too often is it the exact opposite, especially among royalty."

Elsa wasn't aware that she was blushing and thankfully the dimmer light in the hallway seemed to hide that fact fairly well. Frida never noticed...but she did notice the sudden silence that befell her younger counterpart, as well as the way her arms had gone still as if in apprehension or abrupt realization.

She stroked Elsa's arm for a moment, trying to calm her niece. "Or perhaps I'm just reading far too much into things...a woman of my age is prone to believe he intuition far more often than not. In either case, she is a handsome young woman...as are you."

Elsa smiled a 'thank you' for being temporarily let off the hook, as it were, and proceeded towards the king and princess, who were waiting for them just a few yards away.

"We must wait for the queens, young Anna," said Godehard, looking lovingly at his wife. "Else you might drag me away and they may never catch up."

The queen's laughed at this and soon joined the other two, walking in quiet unison to the end of the corridor, where they made a sharp left towards the guest chambers...

...and were stopped in their tracks by a wall of black.

"_O mein Gott...!" _Frida hissed, her eyes wide and her legs suddenly leaden. She froze in place, as did the other three members of her family.

Instinctively, King Godehard had pushed Anna behind him, thrusting her into the arms of the two queens as she placed himself between them and the tall, darkened figure that seemed to loom out at them in the corridor. The eight-foot mast of cindered clothing seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, completely ambushing the royal family, taking them by surprise.

The king and queen of Corona immediately recognized his large, wide brimmed hat.

The sister's of Arendelle recognized their OTHER guest of the next three months.

"Oh...do forgive me, majesties...have I startled you?" came that vexingly-silken voice.

Lord Elgar was more imposing than the king and nearly two feet taller. The elder monarch rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, years of practice and training being the only thing that kept him from unsheathing it. Despite his advanced years, the king was still a capable fighter, and would demonstrate his prowess if need be. For the moment however, the cloaked figure seemed to pose no threat...even if his entrance was enough to send ripples down the spine of the king.

_"__Die Vogelscheuche..." _Godehard growled under his breath.

"The fogel-what?" Anna whispered, but silenced herself as soon as Elsa put a finger to her lips. The queen's eyes searched suspiciously between her uncle and Elgar, trying to figure out what was happening.

Elsa understood what the king had said. She didn't understand the context...nor did she feel comfortable with the possible implications.

"Lord Elgar," she began, her hands together, back straight, voice measured. "We were not...expecting, anyone, along this corridor."

"So I see," the silver-haired man said, his own eyes rolling slowly from queen to queen to king to princess, never so much as shifting in position. His gaze did all the moving. "But then I, myself, had no expectation of running into such a sizeable collection of royalty in one place either...with two new faces amongst them, no less."

King Godehard narrowed his vision slightly, offering no physical indication of his discomfort regarding the proximity of this man to his family. He also stood at his full height, tapping his fingers on the jeweled pommel of his saber before clearing his throat.

"Lord...Elgar, is it?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Indeed, King Godehard...Lord Elgar von Shroud of the House of Shroud, third Liaison to the King of Ludenor. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance in person, my liege. We have been expecting you." Elgar said, bending sharply but slowly at the waist, eyes downcast.

_"We?"_ Elsa and Anna said in unison.

"Why yes, majesties," Elgar said, returning to his full height as well. "Your servants made mention of the King and Queen's impending visit, though they were mum as to the specific time of their arrival. I happened to be enjoying a constitutional along the waterfront when I noticed a rather impressive vessel arrive in the harbor...the timing was most fortunate on my part."

The king quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yes, very fortuitous indeed. Forgive me Lord Elgar but..._which_ house of Ludenor did you proclaim ownership of?"

Elgar's eyes darted back to the king. "The First House of Shroud, my king."

The king placed his fists on his hips, the tiniest hint of a smile gracing his lips. "Ah, yes of course. No doubt you are part of Lord Kilgridge's family, descended from the Litisia region, yes? How is old Nathaniel, anyway? I haven't spoken to him in quite some time...has that dreadful gout of his finally subsided?"

Elgar seemed to hesitate for a moment, his head cocking to one side. "You know of my uncle...I'm surprised, my king...he never made mention that he was the acquaintance of any sovereign other than our own...certainly not a ruler of the Land of the Gracious Sun."

The king let his smile grow. "Oh yes, indeed, he was a friend of mine from my early army days. Met during a military conglomeration between our two crowns some thirty years ago, splendid chap...taught me a great deal about field manoeuvres and the like. How is the old battle-axe?"

Elgar let his own small, dangerous smile fade from his lips for a moment. "Oh I'm sure he is very well. I highly doubt his gout has been plaguing him much these past six years...it tends to be less of an annoyance once you are dead."

The king's face fell. The three young women noticed his crestfallen appearance but held their tongues, waiting for what was to come next.

"But now, as I think about it, King Godehard, it really isn't that surprising that you have made use of _some _associate within my family. It may even be seen as a necessity, given the indirect nature of the relationships shared amongst all royals upon this continent. For my own part, I seem to notice elements of both my home and my family in the strangest of locations. In this instance, I seem to have found one atop your head."

The king gave the lord a suspicious glance before realizing that Elgar was referring to his crown. The beautiful head-piece was the only true reflective surface in the corridor. It caught the multiple sources of candlelight, deflecting them in multiple directions like a golden prism. Elsa and Frida's crowns were rather simplistic and conservative by comparison.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Lord Elgar..." Frida said, smiling in an obviously placating manner. "Are you insinuating that my husband's crown...a bestowal upon the king which has been in his family for nearly four centuries...is somehow connected to your family? If memory serves, the house of Shroud has only been one of the twelve heralds of aristocracy in Ludenor for a little over two hundred years...perhaps you are mistaken?"

Elsa and Anna allowed themselves a little prideful beaming. Their Aunt was as sharp as a whip and twice as fast, easily manoeuvring herself into the conversation and pressing the blade of her intellect into the soft-spot of Elgar's exposed misinformation. The two of them were suddenly aware that they had much to learn in the ways of strategic socialization within the arena of political interaction with other nations...and they could learn much of it from their relatives. It was an emboldening sensation.

However, Elgar seemed content, rather than perturbed, by the queen's comment. His smile returned, signaling a change in the atmosphere of the corridor.

"Well spoken, Queen Frida," he hissed. "But in this case, if I may be so bold as to point out, there is a slight incongruence in your information. The house of Shroud has, indeed, only been established as such for just under a quarter-millennia. However the house of _Kilgredge, _of which the king made mention, was one of the first organized house's of metallurgical arts in the whole of Europe...founded well over one-hundred years before Corona declared itself a nation."

Frida scowled visibly, unconsciously pulling Anna and Elsa closer in a semi-protective embrace.

_'Has an answer for everything, doesn't he?' _Anna thought spitefully.

"But you need not take my word for it, naturally. The proof sits just behind that sizeable jewel upon that magnificent crown," Elgar said, almost soothingly, as if she was attempting to disperse some of the tension. "If I may, your majesty...?"

Elgar bent at his waist a second time, one delicate hand extended as if asking both permission and forgiveness. It was a submissive stance, a difficult thing to achieve considering the man's bulk, but he somehow managed to shed his pompousness just long enough to look subservient to the king and queen.

The king thought for a moment before looking at his wife. The queen of Corona was unable to give him any definite advice, though her eyes flashed with caution. Elsa and Anna also seemed unable to offer him anything but wary glances. It seemed to him that they, too, had already learned to be vigilant around this man.

He returned his gaze to the prostrate lord and smirked.

"You must understand, Lord Elgar, it has been many years since anyone by my family and royal treasurers have touched this crown..."

"Then I should consider myself all the more honored to be counted among then, great King." Elgar added, his face still pointed at the ground.

The king was impressed by the man's ability to mitigate the circumstances of his surroundings. He was clearly educated, well-spoken and fast on his feet. A politician of great polish and worldly upbringing.

The king also remembered, with careful reminiscence, another peer of the realm who fell into these categories...Hans.

The wary man plucked the crown from his head and held the jewel-encrusted headdress between his gloved hands, the smooth gold and embossed markings a familiar sensation amongst his fingers.

"You would do better to be counted amongst those trusted by a _King_, Elgar von Shroud..." he said, slowly placing the crown into the large palm of the bending lord. "Since deeds, like debts, attain an almost unnatural longevity in this day and age."

The lord pulled the crown close and nodded his appreciation in the same gesture, only then allowing his head to rise and behold the impressive treasure in his hands. His long fingers curled around the sparkling edifice and pulled it close, his eyes surveying every inch. The man had an almost goblin-like fascination with the intricate molding and polishing upon the state-recognized helm of power, turning it over and over in his hands with an almost gleeful exuberance.

Elsa leaned closer to Frida and her sister, taking the opportunity to whisper to both of them.

"I am sorry, Queen Frida...I had wanted to tell you about this in private as soon as you arrived. Anna and I have much to discuss with you regarding this man..."

"Some of it you might find a bit hard to swallow." Anna said, keeping her eyes on the lord and her uncle.

Frida patted both of their hands, also refusing to turn away from her husband and the man holding his crown. "It's alright girls, really...besides, something tells me I might believe most of it."

"Ah ha!" Elgar exclaimed, holding the crown aloft in his hands, pointing to a tiny speck just beneath the massive jewel-mount on the forehead plate. "I have it...you see, here, my king...there is the makers-mark."

The lord pushed the crown back into the hands of the king, who appraised it closely.

Behind the large ruby which sat upon the highest point of the brow was a tiny, but intentional, cast mark. As the king looked closer he realized that he had, in fact, noticed this tiny mark before, but had never paid it much mind. To him it had always been a tiny imperfection, not that uncommon even amongst the finest gold-smiths of the region, especially considering the time period. But now...now he saw shape and purpose where before there had been none.

The mark consisted of a capital 'L' embossed into the gold plate. Sitting atop the lip of the 'L' was a mark reminiscent of an asterisk, but consisting of eight intersecting lines instead of six. The whole mark was smaller than a pea, but it was no imperfection. It was purposeful.

"The 'L', of course, stands for Litisia, the land in which the plate was originally cast," Elgar explained as the four royals beheld the mark, "while the gold itself was mined in Corona, as befits the crown of its ruler and sovereign. The eight-point star represents the family which finalized the labor and construction of the plate...in this case, Family Kilgridge, my immediate descendants and extended lineage. The Eighth Noble family of the Council of Ludenor. A fine example of pre-modern gold hand-casting...your family has preserved this crown magnificently, my king. Nearly four centuries of dirt and grime would have otherwise easily hidden the mark from even the most diligent of eyes."

The king returned the crown to his brow, the heavy metal settling back into place easily. The smirk upon his face was small but constant as he beheld the man who had taught him a little something just then.

"Quite impressive, Lord Elgar," Godehard admitted. "Clearly you are a font of knowledge regarding the extensive history of both our nations. Might I ask you a question?"

"But of course, good king," Elgar agreed, smiling wider.

"It seems an odd practice for someone of such high caliber and solid education to be skulking about the corridors of a castle like some phantasm. It would almost appear as if you were waiting in ambush...but this couldn't be so. After all, what kind of man would be foolhardy enough to think himself capable of flanking a king, _and his family, _in the corridors of a castle such as this? A man as smart as you is well aware that intimidation and sedition, however nuanced and unintentional, could be seen as outright _treasonous _to the offended party...especially if that party contains of four of the most powerful sovereigns in the whole of Europe."

Here the king took a small step forward, his head held high, his eyes cheerful, though they disguised a poisonous intent. "So tell me, _von Shroud,_ why did you not announce your presence as soon as my family made its initial procession, as is customary...opting instead to suddenly appear and impede our journey to collect my daughter?"

The lord actually scowled visibly for a moment. The gruff voice of the king hung in air like a for a few heartbeats, extending the tension to an almost immeasurable thickness. Anna felt somewhat nauseous at seeing just how broken and hideous Elgar's handsome face could become when it dropped its genial façade. It suddenly looked weathered, drawn, almost ghostly in the dim light of the hallway.

"I-I...ehm..."

Elgar actually stuttered.

"Oh my, it seems transmutation is another hidden talent of yours," the king mused aloud, smirking slightly. "It appears as if you've turned that tongue of silver into one of lead."

Anna and Elsa's went wide, like a pair of search-lights scouring the hallway.

_'I don't believe it...' _Elsa thought, a broad grin threatening to split her face in two as she looked at the almost befuddled lord. _'I didn't think stone could tremble so easily.'_

_'My uncle...is...awesome!' _Anna thought with glee.

Once again the lord bowed and took two large steps backwards and to the right, clearing a path down the corridor for the royals to proceed.

"I do _apologize_, King Godehard. I was on my way to the forge-works during your arrival and assumed that Queen Elsa would make mention of my presence when she felt it was appropriate. I had no wish to interfere with your business, I assure you. A thousand pardons, good king."

Every word was chosen carefully, hiding the stutter as best he could through his masterful articulation...but Elsa and Anna could detect the faintest hint of a snarl deep within the lord's already masticated vocal-chords. It made the sisters cling tighter to their aunt and each other.

The king was undaunted. "Apology accepted, Lord Elgar. Perhaps we shall reconnect at another, more amiable juncture? I wish to spend some time with my family..._alone_."

"But of _course, _my king," the lord said, bending lower.

Godehard gave the man the smallest of acknowledgements before turning back to his family. "Come ladies; let us fetch Rapunzel and Eugene before retiring to less...dismal surroundings. Good evening, _von Shroud."_

Without another word the king retook Anna's hand in his own and allowed her to lead him off. The four rulers began to walk slowly but purposefully down the corridor, the Coronan king and queen never even looking in Elgar's direction again. He remained prostrate until the whole of the family had passed, totally immobile. Whether it was out of begrudging respect or tempered spite, no one was sure.

When they had moved several yards off, the King leaned towards his nieces and spoke in hushed whispers.

"It seems you have been quite busy as of late, young ladies...I'm sure you have quite the story to tell."

Elsa took a deep breath before she turned to look down the corridor again, just in time to see Elgar slink into the shadows and out of sight. He may as well have vanished into thin air; such was the nature of his silent approach and departure.

"I wish it were just a story, Uncle," admitted the young queen.

Though the four of them were now predominantly alone in the corridor, save for the occasional palace guard stationed every so often, the young queen and princess of Arendelle were still decidedly less than comfortable. Perhaps it was the encounter, perhaps it had to do with how the good will and mirth of the moment in the throne room had been sucked away as a result of their run-in with the Ludenorian lord...they couldn't be sure.

Perhaps it was because they noticed, as they approached the bed-chambers assigned to Rapunzel and her husband, a sound, far in the distance yet permeating the air like a bad smell. It wasn't an unpleasant sound...but it was alien and constant, seemingly everywhere even though it had no determinable source.

A sound of whistling.

* * *

**Next time…we witness something unusual. For Elsa, at least. Read and review!**

**-J**


End file.
